Code Geass: Kamina of the Revolution 2
by Archfiend1244
Summary: This is my continuation of Code Geass: Kamina of the Revolution by The Infamous Man. When he died, Kamina died saving his adoptive brother. By sheer willpower, his soul brought him back to life. Now stuck in the Code Geass world, Kamina fights against Britannia his way! How will Lelouch react to this new player in his plan?
1. I don't get you Suzaku Not one bit

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

Kittan, Kidd, and Iraak, were all waiting in the crowd as the vehicle transporting Suzaku was going down the street. Jeremiah was at the front standing outside his knightmare's cockpit for all to see. Kamina's plan to rescue him was mental, but they had trusted him this far. Kamina would roll up in the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and announce himself as the mighty Kamina. Then he would take out the Knightmare's guarding Suzaku and the others would spring him during the fighting.

"Everyone in place," said Kamina over the communicator in _Gurren Lagann 2._

"Yeah were ready." Kittan knew this was crazy. Even if they spring Suzaku there will be reinforcement in no time. This seemed like yet another suicide mission when suddenly the transport stopped before it was supposed to. "Kamina the transport stopped."

"What?" said Kamina out loud over the communicator. "Why the hell would they stop?" Kamina switched his front monitor to see the news footage. Leeron had set it up so _Gurren Lagann 2_ could see television broadcasts.

 _ **News Footage**_

"This is not a scheduled stop" said the TV reporter. "Could there have been some kind of accident. Wait, there is some kind of vehicle heading towards them. I-Its prince Clovis's personal transport."

Kamina was confused. "Do you guys know anything about this?"

"Don't look at me." Said Kittan.

"I ain't heard nothing about this," said Kidd.

Suddenly the vehicle stopped in front of the transport and the flag on the front burned away revealing a man standing in some kind of black cape that covered the front as well as the back. He had a mask on that was completely black except for a violet circle in the middle.

"I am Zero." Said the man in black. His voice was slightly metallic, likely to disguise his voice.

"Zero?" said Kamina with confusion. "So what, this guy's nothing?"

"I've seen enough Zero." Said Jeremiah at the front of the transport. "This little show is over." Jeremiah fired a shot from his pistol and four other Knightmares fell from the sky around the vehicle. "First things first. Why don't you lose that mask?"

Zero looks as if he were about to remove his mask when he snapped his fingers causing the back of the vehicle to fall apart revealing some kind of strange container. Jeremiah and the rest of the Britannian soldiers looked worried.

 _ **Kamina inside Gurren Lagann 2**_

"You guys know what that is?" Asked Kamina.

"I think I do." Said Kittan. "One of the rebels said something about it when we gave them shelter. It's a container of poison gas."

"WHAT!" yelled Kamina. He never figured that the rebels would be desperate enough to use gas to beat Britannia. This was low by any standers. "Everyone get out of there NOW!"

"But what about you?" asked Kittan. "The plan just went down the drain."

"Forget plans," said Kamina as he started _Gurren Lagann 2_. "I'll just figure it out when I get there."

Kittan, Kidd, and Iraak all started to make their way through the crowd and away from the container. Kamina continued to watch. He hated that this Zero guy was willing to do something like this to win. Kamina started to head down towards where everything was happening.

 _ **With Zero**_

"Fine." Said Jeremiah grudgingly. "What are your demands?"

"An exchange." Said Zero. "This for Kururugi."

"Like Hell." Said Jeremiah. It was obvious he would not easily give up his scapegoat. "This man went under the codename Kamina and murdered a prince. I can't just hand him over."

"No your mistaken Jeremiah." Said Zero as a man with a camera walked up to get a better close-up shot of Zero who in turn looked straight into the camera. "The man who killed Clovis was me."

"So then your Kamina?" asked Jeremiah with shock.

"No I am Zero." replied Zero.

"Then who-,"

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" came a loud voice from down the road. A red Knightmare with sun glasses roll up on the group. Suddenly the cockpit opened and out came this man with a cape, sunglasses and spikey hair. "Listen and learn. Far beyond the farthest horizon I fight the Britannian oppressors. When they speak of the man who beat a Knightmare for every star in the sky their talking about me. The mighty Kamina, leader of team Dai-Gurren."

"Not only has the real assassin appeared, but the infamous Kamina as well." Said the news reporter. "So where does this leave Kururugi?"

"For a single Eleven you'll save scores of precious Britannians." Said Zero not even flustered by Kamina's appearance.

"OW COME ON!" yelled Kamina. "I'LL JUST KICK THEIR ASSES AND TAKE SUZAKU MYSELF!."

"No," hollered Zero. "A fight here would be meaningless, I can end this with no blood shed."

"You're kidding right? Real men don't think, they act!" Yelled Kamina.

"Then watch Kamina, if I should fail then do as you wish."

Kamina figured he had little to lose. No to mention that he was pretty much a hostage to because he was so close to the gas container. Kamina sat back into _Gurren Lagann 2_ and waited to see what would unfold.

"He's mad." Yelled Jeremiah. "Disguising this truck to look like his highnesses. He'll pay the price for mocking the crown." Suddenly all the knightmares were taking aim at both Zero and Kamina.

"Careful," said Zero. "You don't wish the public to learn about orange."

The soldier's looked confused, as was Kamina who sat bored in his cockpit. " _What the heck is orange? Some kind of drug."_ Kamina thought to himself.

The truck started to move forward. Closer to Jeremiah and Suzaku. "If I die it will all go public." Said Zero. "If you don't want that to happen you do everything in your power to let us go. Suzaku as well"

" _This guy has to be nuts?"_ Kamina thought to himself. " _Like this guy is really going to just let us go and…"_

"Right understood." Said Jeremiah causing Kamina to rise to the edge of his seat. "Release the prisoner."

" _Was this really happening? How did this guy make this happen?_ These questions and more were rolling around Kamina's head. After everything he heard about Jeremiah, he never thought he would let the kid go.

Jeremiah continued to argue with his subordination, but Suzaku was freed and began walking towards Zero, and Zero began walking towards Suzaku.

"It's time to go Zero," said the truck driver who Kamina recognized as Kallen.

"Well, until next time." Zero pushed a button on a device he was holding and the container began to open. Purple smoke began to come out.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

"Dame you Zero," said Kamina. I can't believe you would…"

"Kamina wait," said Leeon over the communicator. "I'm not detecting anything toxic it's just colored smoke."

"Oh, so that's what he was doing." Said Kamina now getting that Zero never intended to kill anyone. "That guy is smart, I need to get him into team Dai-Gurren." Suddnely he saw Zero, Kallen, and Suzaku jump off the bridge. Kamina rushed over to see what was happening when he a knightmare shoot an awning which the others landed in. then they fell into a truck and sped away.

"Whoa that guy is really good." Suddenly a Britannian Knightmare began shooting at _Gurren Lagann 2_ Kamina reversed the landspinner and avoided the fire. Kamina then turned and went straight toward the attacking Knightmare. Kamina drew his Maser Vibration sword and slashed the Knightmares hands off. Two more Knightmares charged at Kamina and opened fire. Kamina used the Blaze Luminous Shield to deflect the attacks, and was about to counter attack when Jeremiah intercepted the shooting Knightmares.

"Did you not hear me?" said Jeremiah. "Do everything in your power to help them get away."

Kamina wanted to stay and fight but he had learned that there was a time to fight and a time to flee. Besides he wanted to catch up with this Zero guy. He could be just what team Dai-Gurren needs.

Kamina managed to track the truck thanks to Zorthy hacking local security cameras. Kamina arrived at some kind of an abandoned supermarket. He exited the _Gurren Lagann 2_ grabbed his sword and started to walk when he saw Suzaku leaving out a large hole in the side of the building. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the Britannians." Said Suzaku.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" yelled Kamina. He grabbed Suzaku by his collar and pulled him up almost off his feet. "Those guys just tried to kill you for things me and Zero did and you're going back."

"If I don't they'll start killing civilians and honorary Brittanians. Suzaku said without any expression in his face of fear or hate. "It's the right thing to do."

"LIKE HELL, THOSE GUYS WILL KILL PEOPLE ANYWAY."

"But by doing this I can prevent at least some of those deaths."

"You'd prevent a lot more by fighting those bastards."

"I fight to bring order. Not destroy it."

Kamina put Suzaku down and let him leave. "I don't get it. Not one bit."

Kamina continued into the ruined building to see Zero standing on a mound of ruble. "You must be Zero."

"Yes and you must be Kamina, I glad we got to meet. I wanted to thank you for saving me back in Shinjuko."

"I saved you back there?"

"Yes do you not recall the Sutherland you saved from the white Knightmare?"

Kamina put his hand on his chin and tried to think. "Sorry can't say that I do. But the reason I came here was to see if you wanted to join team Dai-Gurren. With you we might have a chance after all. Though it would mean you have to ditch that mask of your."

"Thanks for the invite but I have my own plans," said Zero.

This was surprising, first that Suzaku kid walks off to return to his executioners and now this person was refusing to join his team.

"Oh come on." Said Kamina determined to get this man to join him at any cost. "I don't usually trust a guy who hides his face and name. But you've shown you hate Britannia and can take action why not work together?"

"Because you are a fool," Zeros statement sent a shock through Kamina.

"What makes you say that?" Kamina asked. He had been called a fool plenty of times before but that was by enemies. He came to recruit Zero not make enemies.

"You are a fool who believes that strength alone will bring change. You fight without reason or even a solid goal. That alone proves you are a fool." Kamina had been insulted before, but something about the way this guy talked just seemed to stack a nail in his heart. "I have no doubt we will work together, but first I have some things I need to prepare. And you need to prove you resolve, not only to me but to the world." Zero jumped off the ruble and headed in the opposite direction. "You can't win this war alone."

"What does that mean?" asked Kamina, but Zero was already gone. This made no sense to him, he wasn't alone he had Kittan, Kidd, Iraak, and the other member of team Dai-Gurren. Kamina was confused. He thought he would be leaving with two new member for team Dai-Gurren and instead is leaving with nothing.

 _ **Dock warehouse**_

Kittan and the other had made it back to the hideout and were sitting in a circle conversing.

"Do you think Kamina is all right?" asked Kittan.

"I don't know." Said Kidd. "Maybe that Zero guy killed him."

"Please," said Iraak. "If Zero was dumb enough to fight Kamina it's more than likely that Zero's dead."

"I would not be so sure." Said Makken. "We do not know what Zero is capable of."

"Just who the hell do you think I am," said Kamina's easily recognizable voice from right outside. The group ran outside to see the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and Kamina claiming down. "I though you guys had more faith in me than that."

The group surrounded Kamina like a mob and started asking question after question. Kamina raised his hand and they all stopped. "I've had a rough night. I'm going to sleep." Kamina began walking to the door when Kittanran in front of him making Kamina stop.

"Come on!" Yelled Kittan. "At least tell us what happened with Suzaku and Zero."

"I don't get it. Not one bit." Those were Kamina's only words before he walked around Kittan and back into the hideout.

 **NOTE: this chapter is my first attempt at continuing the story by The Infamous Man. I hope I did OK please comment and review.**

 **P.S I had no beta reader for this chapter so there may be some mistakes I didn't notice and I apologize in advance if there are any. If anyone would like to help with this story please comment saying so or send me a PM.**

 **Thank you**


	2. I say we steal that big ass ship

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 _ **1 day later Dai-Gurren Hideout**_

"So there I was, fighting the White Lancelot. It was fast and dodged most of my attacks. The mighty Kamina was in a tight spot, when I fired my slash harken's at him. He dodged, but that was part of my plan, I pulled the cables and literally brought the house down on him!" Kamina had told this story over and over again. He acted like his usual overconfident self, but Kittan and a few other could see he had become mellower of late. He'd been this way ever since his run in with Suzaku and Zero. He didn't talk much about what happened (other than that Suzaku went back to the Britannians for reasons no one could understand).

"Hey Kamina," said Kittan interrupting his story. "What's been up with you?"

"Nothing's up," said Kamina trying to hold back the fact that he was lying.

"That's a load of crap," said Kittan with anger. "Ever since you met with Zero you've been off your game. I stayed with Dai-Gurren because I came to believe in you so the least you can do is tell us what happened."

"Zero called me a fool," Kamina's expression shifted to one of depression.

Kittan and the others started laughing. "So what. Everyone here has called you a crazy fool multiple time."

"He said that I was a fool because I fought with no solid goal," Kamina sat down and put his head in his hand. "He said I needed to prove my determination to the world, and that I couldn't win this war alone."

"That's just crazy," said Dayakka who was standing behind Kittan. "You've announced your determination so much it's on every news station. And you ain't alone, you got all us."

"That's why I don't get it," said Kamina raising his head. "It makes no sense."

"Hey guy's we got problems," said Zorthy at his computer. Everyone rushed over to see the screen. It was a news report.

"Earlier today second princess Cornelia defeated the Middle Eastern Federation's final resistance and established Area 18." The image then changed to show pictures of destroyed battle vehicles and Britannian Knightmares standing in victory. "Princess Cornelia has announced that she will be going to Area 11 to eliminate the terrorist Zero for the murder of third prince Clovis." Kamina closed the screen.

"So who's this Cornelia person?" Kamina returned to his usual upbeat attitude.

"She's the second princess of Britannia and the chief general of the Imperial Army," Kittan had to explain since no one else seemed to want to. "She's one of the toughest chicks you'll ever meet."

"How tough could she be?" Said Kamina in his overconfident voice.

"Don't underestimate her!" yelled Kittan. "She's not called the Goddess of Victory for nothing. She's never been beaten in battle before."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Kamina turned to face all of his team. "When that Princess come I say we show her what team Dai-Gurren is all about. We'll meet her on the field of battle Knightmare to Knightmare!"

"That might be a little difficult," said Leeron who was working on the Sutherland's. "I still haven't been able to repair all the Knightmares. Sorry, but with the limited tools and parts it's almost impossible to repair them all."

"So what. We'll just have to steal some more," Kamina said and then looked towards Zorthy. "Where can we get what we need?"

"We've robbed almost every place in this region," said Zorthy as he typed on his computer. "We'll have to go farther out to find more supplies."

"If we go out too far we'll be in even more danger." Stated Kidd as he poked his head in to see Zorthy's computer.

"So what. Throw logic to the wind and do the impossible. That the team Dai- Gurren way," Kamina seemed to have more flare in his voice then he did earlier. Maybe because the thought of a fight re-energized him. "Get everything ready, we'll attack the nearest supply spot as soon as we can!" Everyone raised an arm in cheer to Kamina's words this was the leader the all believed in.

While everyone was getting ready to raid supplies Kamina went to the roof of the hideout. He looked at the ruins of the Shinjuku district. Looking at this always reminded Kamina of what he was fighting for, why he wanted to succeed. He never wanted to see a massacre like that again. As Kamina was climbing down a newspaper hit his leg. He picked it up and on the front page of that newspaper he saw the answer to their problems.

 _ **Five Minutes Later**_

"You want us to WHAT!" Kittan yelled as he slammed his hand on the table that he Kamina, Zorthy, Dayakka, Artenborough, and Leeron were all gathered around. They were in a separate room talking about Kamina's latest plan before talking to the rest of the team. In the middle of the table was the newspaper Kamina found outside and on its front page was a picture of a massive battleship. It was called the Uther and was almost twice the size of a typical aircraft carrier. In fact it looked like two battleships with an aircraft carrier in between. It had two three barrel turrets on both sides (total of four) as well as multiple smaller guns all over, a runway in between and a bridge at the very back. "You expect us to steal one of Britannias most powerful battleships!"

"Why not," Kamina said nonchalantly. "If I'm reading this right it'll be here tomorrow. So let's just help ourselves to it."

"Well it does have a fully functional repair bay," said Leeron causing Kittan to turn to look at him with surprise. "We could repair all our Knightmares in mere minutes."

"It also has living quarters for up to 1000 people," said Dayakka causing Kittan to turn toward him. "We'd have room and supplies to spare."

"It also has advanced radar and radar jamming capabilities," said Zorthy once again making Kittan's to look at him in surprise. "We could stay hidden and coordinate attacks from almost anywhere."

"And look at the size of those guns," said Artenborough causing everyone in the room to look at him. It was obvious that he had once again forgotten to take his medication. "I could deal some serious damage with those."

"Well if were all in agreement then it looks like we have a ship to steal." Said Kamina drawing back everyone's attention. Kamina left the room and headed out to the main warehouse where all the members of team Dai-Gurren and their Knightmares were gathered. Kamina climbed onto _Gurren Lagann 2_ and stood on its shoulder. "All right everyone listen up! Tomorrow the Britannian battleship Uther will be at a port not too far from here. It'll be here to intimidate all those who oppose the Britannian." everyone in the crowd started conversing quietly about what to do. "But when it arrives I say we steal that big ass ship from them. After tomorrow that giant hunk of junk's going to be our new headquarters. We'll show these Britannians that were more than just talk, we'll show them that we can do more than just steal Knightmares. We'll show them what fighting spirit is all about. Because we're team Dai-Gurren!" Everyone raised a cheer. No one knew how it could be done, but with Kamina on their side none of that mattered.

 _ **One Hour Later in the meeting room**_

"So any ideas as to how we can pull this off?" asked Kittan who was still probably the only person against this action.

"That's easy," Said Kamina. "We storm in there. Take out the guards and steal the ship."

"I really hope you got more of a plan then that," said Kittan with annoyance.

"Hey Kamina," said Kidd as he entered the room. "I found this guy outside trying to get into to the warehouse," Kidd was holding a gun towards someone else that the group didn't recognize, except Kamina.

"Rossiu?" said Kamina. "Is that you?" Kamina was surprised to see yet another familiar face in this world. He looked just like Rossiu, except that he had nicer white clothes on.

"How do you know my name?" asked Rossiu.

"Um…. Lucky guess," Kamina knew that no one would believe him. Especially since it seemed crazy even to him these days that he was from another world.

"Well after seeing your face more clearly I recognize you too," said Kittan with anger as he jumped from the table. "You're a pureblood aren't you?" Everyone in the room stud up. Everyone knew of the purebloods, they were easily the most hated Britannians around. They believed that foreigners shouldn't be allowed to join Britannian society.

"My father is a pureblood, but that doesn't mean I agree with what he does," despite everyone looking at him with intense hatred Rossiu kept his cool and stood firm. "I came here because I want to join team Dai-Gurren. I want to change this world's way of thinking and stop all the pain and suffering."

" _This is definitely Rossiu,"_ thought Kamina. _"He sound just like forehead boy."_ Kamina got up and walked over to Rossiu. He got right in Rossiu's face and looked as if he were examining him. He then flicked him on the forehead causing Rossiu to flinch and back up a bit. "He's OK,"

"Kamina you can't be serious." Said Kittan. Kamina gave a look that told Kittan he was very serious. "Well I still won't trust this kid. More half britannians have been killed by them than anyone else. They think their abominations. Why should we trust him?"

"Excuse me," said Rossiu interrupting Kittan. "But I overheard that you're planning to steal the Uther battleship. I think I can help with that."

"How can you help?" asked Kittan

"My father is one of its biggest backer. I can get whatever you need to steal it. Blueprints, access codes, whatever. Also I may have an idea that could help even the odds a bit" Everyone was surprised. The thought of a pureblood helping them was strange enough but if he could do what he claimed he could give insurmountable help to team Dai-Gurren.

 _ **The next day Port of Tokyo**_

"Come to the famous Brittanian strip club," Said Jorgun. "Soldiers get half price tonight only," finished Balinbow." The two twin brother were in front of the recently docked Uther battleship passing out flyers for the strip club that they once worked at.

Kamina and Kittan were watching from the side of a nearby container. "So what's that plan again?" asked Kamina.

"Are you really so dumb that you've forgotten already?" responded Kittan. "Jorgun and Balinbow are advertising for the strip club they use to work at in order to lure away most of the guards."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Kamina.

"We already contacted the club owner, and he's on board with the idea. After all the crap he's had to take from those Brittanian nobles he was happy to help. As for the soldiers, well those guys have been out at sea for months. They'd kill for a chance to see a real woman." Kittan's expression was one Kamina had never seen in him before. He had a big, almost devious, smile on his face. More and more this Kittan was reminding Kamina of the one from back home.

 _ **Late that night**_

Kamina and the rest of team Dai-Gurren were gathered about a mile from the Uther. They had everything loaded onto a convoy of trucks and were now gathering in front of the convoy to discuss their plan.

"Ok," said Kittan. "Most of the guards are at the strip club. There's about a half-dozen Knightmares around the Uther. And about 10 soldiers on the deck."

"Alright," said Kamina. "Everyone remember their jobs?" everyone nodded. "Then let's go. TEAM DAI-GURREN!"

Zorthy, Dayakka, and Leeron lead the convoy to the Uther. Iraak got out to take a sniper position. Kamina, Kittan, Kidd, and Makken were in their Knightmares approaching from another direction.

Leeron stopped just before getting in visual range of the guards. He stepped out and walked a little ways to see the six Knightmares with weapons ready. He pulled a communicator out of his pocket. "Were in position. Go for it."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear." Kamina said with a smile on his face. "Alright everyone let's make mayhem!"

 _ **Convoy**_

Suddenly there were explosions from the direction opposite from where Leeron and the others were hiding. The Knightmares left their post to investigate as expected. Leeron and the convoy began to move towards the side of the Uther. A soldier saw then but quickly fell from a gunshot from Iraak, who was on a stack of containers adjacent from the ship. Iraak was an excellent sniper, Kamina even compared his skills to Yoko.

Zorthy, and Dayakka got out of their trucks and Zorthy started working on his laptop.

"You sure you can open this thing from here?" asked Dayakka.

"Well assuming that kid Rossiu didn't give us fake codes yea I should." Zorthy continued to type and suddenly the side loading hatch began to open. Dayakka began ordering the trucks to move in. all the while they heard Iraak shooting more soldiers from the deck.

 _ **Kamina**_

"So do you guys think we got their attention?" asked Kamina. He never got an answer as a blip on his screen alerted him to incoming enemies. "Alright LET'S DO THIS!" Kamina and the others started charging at the enemy

"Halt," said the enemy Knightmare. "Stop right-."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!" Kaminal voice yelled over the amplifiers hitting the talking Knightmare in the head. Kamina then turned toward the next nearest Knightmare punching the Knightmare taking and its head right off. The next two tried to shot Kamina but he blocked the shots with his Blaze Luminous shield. Kittan, Kidd, and Makken shot and destroyed the two firing Knightmares. Kamina then charged at the last two. He had Gurren draw its blade and stash the remaining two horizontally in half while shouting "GURREN SLASH!"

"Kamina," said Leeron over the communicator. "We have control of the ship and we dealt with the Brittanians inside. You better get over here before reinforcement show up."

Kamina and the others sped towards the Uther. The side loading hatch was still open and all four of them when inside. "WE DID IT!" yelled Kamina over the _Gurren Lagann 2_ 's speaker's causing everyone to raise a cheer. This was a great victory.

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

The Uther had set out to sea. Zorthy got the radar jamming equipment up and running so they were virtually undetectable. The ship was renamed Battleship Dai-Gurren after the team itself. Most of the team were celebrating and checking out the new toys they had and places to sleep. Kamina was not with the others, instead he was sitting out on the deck, he still had his cape and glasses and his sword at his side (it rarely left his side). He was looking up at the stars and the moon.

"Hey Kamina," said Kittan from behind. "What are you doing out here. The rest of us are having a party."

"You go ahead," responded Kamina. "I'm kind of enjoying this."

Kittan sat next to Kamina and looked at the sky. "I never pictured you as a star gazer."

"It's the one thing from back home that hasn't changed," Kaminas words were surprisingly sincere. A rear thing for him.

"You know Kamina," said Kittan standing back up. "I don't know where you're from, but I couldn't care less. You've done more for in a few months than most could do in an entire lifetime. If someone told me a year ago that I'd be a sitting on the deck of one of Brittanias most powerful battleships, talking with a maniac resistance leader and actually listening to him," Kittan paused for a moment as Kamina looked at him with an awkward face. "I'd tell him he was crazy."

Kamina smiled at his comrade's remark but then remembered something important. "Hey what about your sisters?"

"Don't worry," said Kittan nonchalantly. "I told them to tell people I was away on a vacation for a week."

"Well, let's hope we can get you back by then."

Kittan turned and started to walk back to the bridge. "You'll find a way. You always do find a way to do the impossible."

 _ **Earlier that day Lelouch's room**_

"The whole world is looking for you," said C.C. she had appeared out of nowhere last night and wanted to make sure Lelouch kept his end of the contract. "Because of you the world is going into an upheaval. So is this what you wanted?"

"No," said Lelouch while putting on his coat. "This uproar is only a means to an end. The world is destined to fall into more chaos."

"Oh," said C.C. she flipped through the pages of a newspaper eventually coming to an article about Kamina. "What will you do about this Kamina person?"

Kamina is a fool," said Lelouch. "He's got a big mouth and an even bigger ego. However, he has shown to have skills in combat, his fight with that white Knightmare proved that much. He may prove useful in the long run."


	3. Let's go, battle at Saitama Ghetto

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 _ **Next day Dai-Gurran Battleship**_

Team Dai- Gurren were still searching through their newly acquired headquarters. They discovered that it had an entire platoon of Knightmares stashed inside and transport V TOL's. In addition Leeron and Liete had modified the repair bay to double as a research facility that had everything he could ever wish for and more. He had begun study of alternative ways to utilize the energy Kamina uses with his core drill. Others were busy either repainting the Knightmares inside or repainting the Dai-Gurren Battleship in a red color.

Kamina and Kittan were heading to the research lab to see Leeron. Despite Kamina's dislike of him he said there was something important to show him.

"Do you think the strip club owner will be OK," asked Kamina trying to forget about seeing Leeron.

"The Brittanian soldiers won't admit to being at a strip club when the ship was stolen," responded Kittan. "They'll make up some other excuse."

"Good point," said Kamina. "Also do you think it was a good idea to leave Rossiu behind?"

"He said he would stay to get more info out of his old man. Might as well let the kid do what he wants." Kittans tone made it obvious, even to Kamina that he still didn't trust Rossiu.

Upon finally arriving at Leeron's lab they found that it was even bigger than they thought. It had room to work on five Knightmare's at once and had all sorts of devices and computers that neither Kamina nor Kittan could identify. Leeron and Liete was on a lift working on a yellow Knightmare

"HEY!" yelled Kittan. "What are you doing to my Knightmare?"

"Calm down," said Leeron. He climbed down the side of the lift and walked towards the others. "I'm just modifying it with a new weapon. OK." Kittan didn't look to happy.

"Is this what you wanted me down here for?" asked Kamina with a bored expression.

"No, actually I wanted to show you this." Leeron walked over to a large computer monitor. He then pushed a few buttons and a wire frame picture of _Gurren Lagann 2_ appeared. Then a bunch of lined spred out from the cockpit to the rest of the Knightmare. "This is what I wanted to show you. It's the energy that flows through your Knightmare. This is unlike anything I've ever seen. It looks as if the energy originates at the pilot."

"Yep," said Kamina. "That's my fighting spirit."

"So it would seem," said Leeron. "Using the technology on this ship I've been trying to build a way for other Knightmares to use this same energy."

"So you're saying we could fight like Kamina," said Kittan with anxiousness.

"Well I haven't tested it yet, and even if it did work the Knightmare would only be as powerful as its user. I estimate that most people here wouldn't be able to power anything more than an average Sutherland.

"SO then how useful can they be?" asked Kittan.

"Ha," laughed Kamina. "You really need to ask that. Dumbass. It means that you'll be fighting right next to me from now on."

"WHAT!" yelled Kittan. "ME!"

"Yes you," responded Kamina. "You have more fighting spirit then anyone I've met so far. And that's why I WANT YOU BY MY SIDE IN THE NEXT FIGHT!"

Kittan was dumbfounded, he never expected to be fighting in the front.

Not long after his meeting with Leeron. Kamina was walking the halls when someone started running towards him with great speed.

"KAMINA!" yelled Zorthy chasing after Kamina. "We just got a message from Rossiu. You're going to want and hear this."

Zorthy and Kamina ran to the bridge. Once there Zorthy flipped on the radio. "All I hear are a bunch of beeps," said Kamina.

"Its Morse code yea bonehead," yelled Zorthy. "I gave Rossiu this privet frequency before we separated. And told him to alert us if anything happened."

"Well what's he saying?" asked Kamina with new found interest.

"Cornelia… surrounding… Saitama… ghetto," Zorthy spoke with long spaces between his words as he translated the beeps as they came through. "Planning… trap… for… Zero… and… Kamina. Do… not… engage," Zorthy flipped off the radio. "That's where the transmission ended."

Kamina was shocked. This was just like in Shinjuku. The memories of all those dead bodies began rolling in his mind. He couldn't. No he wouldn't allow this to happen again. "Tell everyone who can pilot a Knightmare to meet me in the hanger. We go now." Kamina walked out without saying or listening to another word.

Kamina was in the hanger next to _Gurren Lagann 2_ waiting for the other pilots. Only Kittan, Zorthy, Kidd, Iraak, Makken Jorgun, and Balinbow showed up.

"So this is it?" asked Kamina.

"No one else was willing to show up. Can't really blame them." Said Kittan.

"Don't worry boys," said Leeron approaching from behind Kamina. "I've fully repaired and even improved your Knighmares."

Kittan looked over at his yellow colored Knightmare and noticed that its left arm was different. It was silver and longer than its right arm. It looked like it had clawed fingers.

"What the hell is that thing on my Knightmare?" asked Kittan.

"Oh, that's a prototype shield I've been working on," said Leeron. "Do you mind testing it out for me?"

"You expect me to go into battle with an untested weapon!" Yelled Kittan

"What different does it make," said Kamina. "As long as they can still fight that's all we need." Kamina climbed up and into the cockpit of the _Gurren Lagann 2._ "All right get the transports ready. We head out now." With that said everyone climbed into their Knightmares and they are then loaded into V-TOL's the hanger then opened and launched then off into the distance. "Let's go, to battle at Saitama Ghetto."

 _ **Saitama Ghetto with Lelouch**_

"Now, should I lure Cornelia out or make an opening?" Said Lelouch to himself. He was in a Sutherland he stole from a Brittanian officer with his Geass. He looked at the monitor in front to see the enemy positions. "R-1, R-2 maintain distance. Draw them back to N-2. B-7 fire towards 2 o clock." Lelouch gave order to the resistance forces in the area. "D-5's team commence barrage."

Lelouch's order were spot on. The enemy was falling left and right. The bridge was destroyed as well preventing escape. The enemy forces suddenly began to withdraw. " _What no Stomach for it,"_ thought Lelouch. " _If I blend in with the retreating forces that would put me right next to Cornelia."_

 _ **Kamina and his team in flight**_

"Hay leeron," said Kittan over the communicator. The rest of the team was listening as well "What's this little round monitor in my cockpit?"

"Oh that," said Leeron with a sigh. "That's the energy scale to measure spiral power."

"Spiral power?" said the entire team almost simultaneously.

"That's what I've started calling the energy that power's Kamina's Knightmare," Said Leeron. "I've installed special generators in all your Knightmares, but I haven't tested them yet so I wouldn't recommend relying on them at the moment."

 _ **Saitama Ghetto with Lelouch**_

Lelouch had mixed in with the Brittanian forces Near Cornilia's G-1 Base and watched as a squad of Knightmares with capes and Jousting Lances left the base. _"You're desperate Cornelia,"_ Thought Lelouch with a grin. _"Using your royal guard in such a manner."_

"This is Zero. N-1 will reengage their IFF signal. Operate as a Brittanian unit." Lelouch smiled as he put down his phone. _"As my decoy,"_ he thought to himself.

As the Brittanians approached the Knightmare transmitting the IFF signal they simple destroyed it. This was unexpected for Lelouch.

"N-2 transmit signal and fall back to the hospital ruins. R-1 R-2 hold positions and fire only if attacked." Lelouch was planning an ambush but Cornelia's forces began to surround them. "They're not following," Lelouch began to panic. "R-1 R-2 abort the ambush and fall back at once!"

Suddenly all of Lelouch's troops were being destroyed. Some simple surrendered but were shot on sight. Lelouch was trying to find out who was still alive when an announcement was made over the G-1 Base's intercom. "Mission complete. All forces take formation number four."

"Beaten this easily," Lelouch was freaking out. "This isn't how the game is supposed to go."

"Attention all pilots," Cornelia was talking this time over the inter com. "open your hatches and show me your faces."

This was Lelouch's worst nightmare. Without his mask his identity would be discovered. He kept trying to think of a way out of this situation when one of the royal guard's knightmares moved in front of him. "Open your hatch. It's your turn." Said the guard.

 _ **With Cornilia**_

"Princess Cornelia," said one of the men in the Base. "There's a group of unidentified transport V TOL's heading this way."

"Find out who they are." Commanded Cornelia.

"I've just gotten a report in," said the same man. "One of them is carrying the stolen Lancelot prototype. It's Kamina."

"Well at least one of then showed up," said Cornelia as she rose from her seat. "Ready my Gloucester. And tell my guards to follow me."

 _ **With Lelouch**_

The Knightmare that was in front of Lelouch left without a word and Lelouch looked to see Cornelia's Knightmare leaving with her Royal Guard following. "Attention all forces," said Cornilia over the communicators. "Leave Kamina to me and my Knight's. The rest of you attack the ones he came with. If anyone of you try to flee the others are ordered to fire."

" _Kamina,"_ thought Lelouch. _Yet again you show up with impeccable timing."_

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina and the others landed at the edge of the Saitama Ghetto. Kamina was in _Gurren Lagann 2._ Kittan was in a yellow painted Sutherland with an assault rifle in his right hand and the prototype shield left arm. Kidd's had standard purple color but had a giant cannon on its right arm. Makken's was dull gray and had an assault rifle and stun tonfas hidden on each arm. Zorthy's was tan brown and only had an assault rifle. Iraak's dark green Sutherland was equipped with a long range sniper cannon. Jorgun, and Balinbow's twin Knightmare was by far the most unusual, it was one set of legs, that were larger than normal, and had two full Sutherland torso's back to back with the cockpit in between them. Each torso also carried an assault rifle and a small knife.

"All right, listen up bozos," said Kamina as he and his team sped down a ruined street. "Kidd, Zorthy go to the right. Makken, Jorgun, Balinbow go to the left. Iraak get on high ground and provide support. Kittan follow me." Everyone did as Kamina said. They spread out in order to cover the largest possible area. They would tell civilians to run and destroy whatever enemies they find.

Kidd and Zorthy were the first to find trouble. It was a squad of about 5 Sutherland's. Zorthy took down two with some quick maneuvering and firing at the same time. The other three were destroyed with one shot from Kidd's cannon. And while they celebrated this victory a lot more enemy forces began to appear. This group was larger and lead by one of Cornelia's guards.

Makken Jorgun and Balinbow were the next to meet the enemy. The first few fell easily to Makken's quick reflexes and assault rifle. Jorgun and Balinbow's twin Knightmare moved in a straight line in between the enemy forces. As they moved the twin torsos spun around on its legs and allowed the brothers to attack 360 degree around them. As they spun around they fired their assault rifles at distance enemies and slashed the others with their knives. As the first group fell another came lead by one of the guards.

Kamina and Kittan continued on. They heard of the others engaging the enemy over the communicator, but were determined to go right for Cornelia herself. As they road down an old highway overpass they were surprised to see four Gloucester's directly in front of them. Kamina and Kittan stopped "Just who do you think you are?" yelled Kamina through _Gurren Lagann 2's_ speaker. "You think you can just come in here and kill whoever you want?"

One of the Gloucester's moved slightly ahead of the others. This one was a lighter purple and had large horns. "These eleven's are being punished. Just as you will soon be."

"Oh yeah," yelled Kamina. "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

"You're Kamina, a terrorist leader," responded the Gloucester. "And I'm Cornelia the one who will kill you."

"AH so **you're** the bitch behind all this," Kamina through clenching teeth as he drew his Maser Vibration sword. "Which means if I beat you this will end."

"To bad you won't."

Cornelia's Gloucester and the _Gurren_ charged at each other. _Gurren_ jumped into the air and Cornelia fired her slash Harkens at him. _Gurren_ blocked with its Blaze Luminous shield. _Gurren_ brought its sword down, but the Gloucester blocked with its lance. As the _Gurren_ 's feet were hitting the ground the Gloucester sped around to get behind and aimed its lance directly at the cockpit. Kamina reacted fast enough to spin around and knock the lance off course with a swift kick. Suddenly the other three Gloucester began to charge at _Gurren_. Kamina noticed this and began to spin around again, and activate his shield, but Cornelia was charging at him again.

"I've got you now," said Cornelia in her cockpit. Suddenly Kittan started firing his assault rifle at Cornelia. She stopped her charge and dogged the fire, she then charged at Kittan. Kittan started moving in reverse and kept firing, but could never hit Cornelia, however the blast from his assault rifle destabilized part of the overpass and both he and Cornelia fell to the streets below.

"KITTAN!" yelled Kamina while holding off the other three Gloucester.

 _ **Kittan POV**_

"Don't worry about me," said Kittan over the communicator. "I'll be fine, just watch your back from now on." Kittan managed to get up. Debris from the overpass was everywhere, Kittan assumed that Cornelia was crushed, but soon some of the debris moved and Cornelia's Gloucester rose up. Kittan aimed his rifle but Cornelia charged at him and knocked the gun away with her lance. Kittan moved back but Cornelia fired her slash harkens at him. Kittan raised his left arm up in defense and a burst of clear energy radiated like heat waves out from the center of the arm that caused Cornelia's slash to go backwards with enough force to sever her Gloucester's left arm. "What the hell just happened?" asked Kittan to himself.

"So do you like my magnetic reflector shield." Said Leeron over the communicator. Kittan was taken by surprise because he had no idea Leeron was listening to him, or seeing what he was doing. He needed to be careful what he said while in his Knightmare from now on. "It's a prototype defensive tool I was working on while I was with the Brittanian's. It uses Sakuradite to generate a powerful magnetic field that not only stop enemy attacks but propel them back at great force." Kittan was trying to understand what Leeron was saying but then gave up realizing that understanding him was impossible. "By the way you might want to pay attention to Cornelia since she's getting back up."

Kittan brock from his daze just in time to see Cornelia's Gloucester charging at him with its lance in its one remaining arm. Kittan again put up the shield in defense, and while it did stop the attack it didn't throw her back and she slowly continued pushing forward.

"Kittan run!" yelled Leeron. "The magnetic field isn't powerful enough to stop something that big for long."

Kittan ignored Leeron and continued to try and stop Cornelia's assault. If he dropped the field now he would certainly be impaled, but if he continued to push his Knightmare like this his Sakuradite would run out. He kept trying to think of a way out, but nothing came to him. Kittan's life seemed to flash before his eyes, he remembered seeing his sisters grow up and thought about how much he was going to miss them. Suddenly he remembered something else, the words of Kamina. _"Forget logic. Throw logic to the curb and do the impossible."_ Out of nowhere Kittan's body felt as if it were on fire, he felt a desire to live, a desire to fight and never give up. As Kittan was felling this the circular monitor sprang to life and a spiral gauge began to fill up. Outside Cornelia's Gloucester was being pushed backwards.

" _What is happening,"_ thought Cornelia. She was so distracted with trying to push through Kittan's shield that she didn't notice that her Gloucester was levitating off the ground.

Kittan gave out a yell and Cornelia was sent flying backwards into the wall of a building. Her lance was thrown into the air and Kittan caught it with his right hand. "Let's see how you like it," yelled Kittan. Brandishing Cornelia's lance he charged at her.

"Princess," yelled a voice from the side. Before Kittan knew it another Gloucester intercepted his attack and pushed him back. "Don't worry Princess, I shall protect you."

The Gloucester charged at Kittan with his lance, Kittan easily deflected the attack by knocking it aside with his, newly acquired, lance. The two exchanged blows for a while with nether gaining any edge until Kittan knocked away a lance strike and in that moment grabbed the Gloucester's head with his left arm. Kittan had no idea what this would do but he decided to try something. He set the magnetic reflector in reverse and suddenly the clear energy from the shield was being pumped into the Gloucester. Almost instantly the Gloucester looked as if it were being crushed from all sides, like as if it were deep underwater, and before long there was a massive explosion, likely from the Sakuradite inside the Gloucester being compressed. The pilot didn't even have time to eject.

As Kittan was Smirking at his accomplishment he failed to realize that Cornelia was gone. When he did notice he looked around and yelled "Where did you go you bitch."

 _ **Earlier with Kamina**_

Kittan had just fallen through the bridge with Cornelia, but Kamina had his own problems. The first Gloucester charged straight forward with its lance, Kamina deflected it with his sword. The next charged in slightly from the right, but again Kamina knocked it aside with his sword. The last one came from the left, this time Kamina deflected the lance upward with his Blaze Luminous shield and then slashed the Gloucester's arms off. The lance flew into the air and Kamina grabbed it with his left arm. The other two Gloucester charged at him from both sides, but this time tried to slash him with their lances. Kamina blocked the one on the right with his sword and the other with the lance. The two Gloucester's were pushing in on Kamina when he fired his wrist mounted Slash Harkens that were pointed at the Gloucester's heads. The one on the left backed away, seeing the attack coming, the other got hit, but it only grazed its head dazing the pilot a bit. Kamina took the opportunity and impaled the dazed Gloucester with the lance causing it to fall off the overpass with the lance still impaled in it.

The other two Gloucester were about to attack, but something below the overpass caught their attention. They both left, heading to where Kittan and Cornelia were. "Where are you going?" Yelled Kamina over _Gurren Lagann 2's_ speaker. "Real men don't run from a fight they started." Kamina's words fell on deaf ears, but it wasn't long before he realized that Kittan might be in trouble. Kamina races after the two Gloucester's.

As Kamina arrived at were the Gloucester were going, the first thing he saw was the Gloucester who's arms he cut off helping Cornelia's Gloucester escape. Then in the middle of some smoking debris was Kittan's Knightmare. "Kittan," said Kamina with surprise. "You did this?"

"This power in incredible," said Kittan. "With this power we can beat anyone."

"Told you," said Kamina. "It's all about the fighting spirit. As long as you have that there's nothing you can't do"

 _ **With Kidd and Zorthy**_

Their battle had not been going well. They were hiding behind a partially destroyed building. Kidd's Knightmare had lost both legs and Zorthy only had one arm. "Looks like this is the end," said Zorthy.

"Sure looks that way," responded Kidd. Suddenly a video appeared on their Knightmare's screens. The image was of _Gurren Lagann 2_ and Kamina's voice was heard saying "Don't ever give up. Forget about logic and do the impossible."

Kidd and Zorthy looked at each other with new determination. "We got to try something," said Kidd.

Zorthy wasn't sure what to do until he looked down at destroyed enemy Sutherland and had an idea. "Hay Kidd, can you still move in that thing?"

"Maybe," said Kidd with confusion. "Why?"

Zorthy's Sutherland kneeled down near the destroyed Sutherland and threw Kidd its rifle. "See if you can get to that old restaurant down the block. Hide there until I say so."

Kidd wasn't sure what Zorthy was planning, but at this point anything was better than nothing. Carrying the rifle on his back Kidd used the Sutherland's arms to move across the ground. He was surprised at how easy it was.

Zorthy got out of his Sutherland, grabbed a cable from his cockpit, and went to the destroyed Sutherland. Once there he went to where the cockpit use to be and hooked the cable into it. He then returned to his Sutherland and pulled out his laptop (He never went anywhere without it). He plugged his laptop into the controls and started hacking. This was tougher then he though, the Britannian's security was better than he had expected. "Come one work damn it," Zorthy was get frustrated when the circular monitor sprint to life and the spiral gauge filled. Suddenly his Laptop had more power than ever before. He had the hack done in seconds and his plan was ready.

Kidd managed to get to the restaurants ruins and was hiding behind a wall adjacent to the street. His rifle lay next to him and he was waiting for Zorthy's signal.

 _ **Enemy group leader POV**_

"Any sign of the terrorist," asked the leader in the Gloucester over his communicator.

"No sir," responded on of the two Sutherland following close behind. Suddenly there was a blip on their monitors. "Sir I'm detecting an IFF signal, 3 miles ahead."

"I see it," said the leader. "It's likely a trap. You two approach from the left and right. I'll move forward."

"Yes sir," said both the Sutherland before departing in different directions.

As the group moved towards the IFF signal they saw that it was coming from inside an abandoned office building. As they rushed towards the signal at the ground floor of the building they found nothing.

"What's going on here?" said the leader.

"I don't know," responded on of the Sutherland. "According to our sensors we're right on top of the IFF signal."

Suddenly there was gun fire. The three Knightmares looked around only to see that the fire was coming from outside and was aimed at the support beams of the building. The building then collapsed on top of them.

 _ **Kidd POV**_

Kidd's Sutherland was leaning against the restaurant wall. He had followed Zorthy's instructions and fired at the support beams once all the enemies were in there.

"That was awesome Zorthy." Said Kidd over his communicator.

"Yea, I know," responded Zorthy. "Once I hacked into their communications system all I had to do was rig the monitors to detect an IFF signal that was never even there."

"I know," said Kidd. "I'm going to check and make sure they are really dead." Kidd left his rifle behind and went to investigate. Since his Knightmare had no legs it walked with its hands.

As Kidd approached he didn't find any obvious signs of life. Then some of the rubble began to move and the Gloucester rose up. It was badly damaged, both slash harkens were missing and its right arm was gone. The rest was heavily dented. In its left arm was the lance.

Without warning the Gloucester charged at Kidd with its lance in front. Kidd thought this would be the end. He had no way to avoid an attack that fast with no legs. Time seemed to stand still for Kidd, the lance seemed to be coming so slow it would take hours to arrive. Kidd didn't want to die was wouldn't accept his end here. Suddenly the Spiral monitor sprang to life and filled up full. Kidd's Sutherland jumped up with its arms to avoid the lance. This was a surprise even to Kidd, it was as if the machine itself responded to him. It suddenly became much easier to move fast with the Sutherland's arms. The Gloucester charged again, but this time Kidd grabbed onto its lance and climbed down it until he was on the Gloucester itself. Once there he climbed to its top and started beating on its head. The pilot ejected soon after.

Kidd jumped down and was ecstatic over this victory until more of the ruble started to move and a Sutherland popped out with a rifle. It was about to shoot when its head exploded. The shot came from Iraak on top of a nearby building.

"Sorry for the delay," said Iraak. "That was my last round." Iraak had been shooting enemies from up there ever since they had arrives, so it was a wonder that he had any shot's left at all.

"No prob," said Kidd. "Just don't be so slow next tim-," Kidd was cut off when the second Sutherland crawled from the rubble and hit his left arm with a slack harken. The cable was broken so it didn't' return, but the enemy Sutherland (Which had one leg) began to slowly crawl towards Kidd. Kidd was stuck, his Sutherland fell on its back and jammed the cockpit. He was trapped.

Iraak was looking down at this from the scope of his gun. Kidd, his brother, was about to be killed and he had no way to stop it. "Dame it," grumbled Iraak to himself. "I just need one shot, JUST ONE!" the spiral gauge activated and filled up. Suddenly energy began to fill the sniper rifle. Iraak pulled the trigger and out came a blast of energy the same color as his Knightmare. The blast obliterated the enemy Knightmare.

"Iraak, how did you do that?" asked Kidd over the communicator. "I thought you were out of ammo."

"I was," responded Iraak with surprise. "I don't know how I did that."

"Hey you guys all right," said Zorthy over the communicator.

"Yea," responded Kidd. "But my Knightmare is stuck, and my cockpit won't open."

"Iraak help him out. I'll meet you two at the V TOL's"

Iraak came down from his position and picked up Kidd's Knightmare by its one remaining arm. Then carried him away leaving his weapons behind (They were of no use anyway).

 _ **Earlier with Makken Jorgun and Balinbow**_

Their fight was going a bit better than Zorthy and the others. Makken's rifle was destroyed forcing him to rely on his Stun Tonfas. Makken was a silled pilot and excelled at close range, but he was forced to retreat after the enemy learned to keep their distance. Jorgun had lost his rifle and Balinbow lost his knife, they continued to spin around when they attacked which confused and surprised the enemy. However, they were also forced to fall back eventually. All three were now hiding in an underground tunnel.

"It would seem we are backed into a corner," said Makken. "This may be my last stand, but I am proud to fall in battle."

"This ain't over yet," said Jorgun.

"We can still fight," finished Balinbow.

"We are outnumbered and out gunned with no hope of reinforcements in time," said Makken with a tone of lost hope. "What else can we do?"

Without saying anything the two brothers left the tunnel and stated heading towards the nearest group of enemies. Makken was surprised at their tenacity. He followed, but at a distance.

As the brothers approached the enemy they started to spin. Balinbow fired his rifle with no clear sense of aiming, most shots missed. "Must spin faster. Must spin faster," the two brothers kept repeating this over and over again. "MUST SPIN FASTER!" suddenly both their spiral gauges lit to life and filled in an instant. Their twin Knightmare started spinning so fast that that looked like a blur with legs. The enemy tried to shot them but their bullets ricochet off and came back at them. The others were destroyed when they got to close. By the time the brothers stopped spinning they had destroyed almost a dozen enemy Knightmares. After that the brothers Knightmare collapsed. Makken tried to hail them on the communicator, but all he heard was the sound of vomiting. Disgusting as that was, it at least let him know they were still alive.

Before Makken could get to the brothers he heard the sound of land spinners. He turned around to see three Knightmares heading towards the brothers. The one in the lead was a Gloucester with a lance and the other two were basic Sutherlands. Makken moved towards them and deployed his stun tonfas. The Gloucester in the lead signals for the others not to fire and instead he charged at Makken with his lance in front. Makken didn't know what to do, but he remembered that Kamina always said to act rather than think. Makken diverted all available power into the tonfas, but they still wasn't powerful enough. Frustrated Makken willed for more power and the spiral gauge activated and filled. Suddenly there was so much power in the tonfas that they were glowing light blue. Makken slammed the two tonfas together and made a huge flash of light that blinded everyone.

 _ **Enemy Gloucester POV**_

The pilot had to shield his eyes from the flash of light. Moments later the light faded and Makken was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked the pilot. He then looked down and noticed that his lance was also missing. "And where is my la-," the pilot was cut off when the end of his own lance was pierced through his Gloucester's chest from behind. The pilot managed to look back just enough to see Makken holding the end of his lance hand and the other two Sutherland destroyed. The pilot ejected.

Makken went over to see if Jorgun and Balinbow were OK. The Knightmare started moving and eventually got on its feet. "Are you alright?" asked Makken.

"You bet," said Jorgun. "Never better. "Finished Balinbow.

 _ **Kamina and Kittan**_

Kamina and Kittan set out to find Cornelia. She fled and they intended to finish her once and for all. They were going down a street when they noticed something in the sky. They were V TOLs with enemy Knightmares.

"So the bitch called for backup ay," said Kamina.

"Hay Kamina I think we should withdraw," said Kittan

"What?" said Kamina with surprise in his tone. "Real men never run from their enemies."

"Listen to me," said Kittan authoritatively. "I just got a communication from Zorthy. His Knightmare has one arm, Kidds Knightmare is out of commission, Iraak's got no ammo, and Jorgun and Balinbow can barely stand right now. Look, everyone left alive here has already left, we did what we came here to do. Let's leave and return to fight another day."

"You know Kittan, when you talk like that you almost remind me of my brother from back home," said Kamina and a more relaxed tone. "Alright, let's get to the V TOLs and head home."

 _ **Underneath the Saitama Ghetto**_

Lelouch had managed to escape in all the confusion caused by Kamina and his team. He retreated to the waterways under the Ghetto. After a little while of running he ran into someone wearing his Zero Outfit.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Lelouch in frustration.

"I thought I might need to rescue you," the Person removed the mask revealing that it was C.C. "Fortunately it didn't come to that. I can't have you dying on my."

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were equal," shouted Lelouch.

"You sore loser," said C.C as she turned and started throwing the mask up and catching it repeatedly "if you're really so good you should be able to set up conditions the way you want."

"Fine, then that what I'll do," Said Lelouch causing C.C to stop throwing the mask and look at Lelouch. "I'll set them up. I'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia, a people, a nation. I won't have to be saved by that fool Kamina ever again. I'll surpass even him."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Please comment and review. The more people comments the more inclined I am to write.**


	4. Just who the hell do you think WE ARE?

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 _ **A Few Days later Dai-Gurren Battleship**_

After their battle at the Saitama Ghetto the whole team was celebrating. The majority of the team was drunk for almost a full day. They managed to defeat the Goddess of Victory. The media didn't call it that because team Dai-Gurren retreated, but to them it was a great victory. The only one who wasn't there was Kittan, because he had to return home to his sisters. However, he said he would return whenever able. The celebration was cut short however.

Zorthy franticly ran to the cargo bay were people were partying. "Hay everyone you need to see this," Zorthy pulled out his laptop and a news footage was playing. Everyone gathered round to see what the commotion was

The footage had a female newscaster and a large building in the middle of a lake. "I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan liberation front. Members of the Sakuradite allocation meeting, most notably chairman James, were taken hostage, as well as sever tourist and hotel employees," the video then changed to a video of people in a store room with guns pointed at people kneeling on the ground with their hand on their heads. "This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it you can clearly see Chairman James, as well as some students. The leader of the group claims to be general Kusakade of the now defunct Japanese military."

Kamina closed the laptop. "What was that for?" asked Zorthy.

"I've seen enough," said Kamina with anger. " _These… people put innocent people in harm's way and have the gall to call themselves the good guys,"_ thought Kamina. He then turned to look at everyone "All right everyone listen up. We need to load up and save those people ASAP."

"It's not that simple Kamina," said Zorthy. "The Britannian military will on our ass long before we make it to Lake Kawaguchi. In addition if we go in guns blazing their likely to kill all the hostages."

Kamina hated to admit it, but Zorthy was right. This type of fight couldn't be solved with brute force. "All right, you got another idea."

Zorthy flipped his laptop back open. "I'll get in touch with Rossiu, maybe I can get access to the hotel security system."

"You think that will help," asked Kamina.

"Maybe," said Zorthy with uncertainty in his voice. "If I can control the security system the Britannians might be able to get inside. Don't worry the JLF ain't dumb, they won't kill the hostages because if they do they'll lose their only shield." _At least I hope so._

 _ **Several hours later**_

Zorthy was still working on his computer. "Have you made any progress?" asked Kamina with frustration.

"This ain't easy Kamina," said Zorthy. "The JLF cut off almost all external links. All I've managed to get is the camera system, and that just lets us see what's happening in certain areas."

Kamina was going crazy. The fact that there were people in danger and he couldn't do anything but wait and see was something that never sit well with him. He was good in the battlefield, give him enemy soldiers any day and he could tear them to pieces. But this sort of waiting around with nothing to fight. It pissed him off.

Kidd walked over to Zorthy and looked over his shoulder at the laptop. "I hear Cornelia's the one in charge of the forces surrounding the hotel," said Kidd. "I'm amazed that she hasn't charged in and sacrificed the hostages."

"Yeah," said Zorthy putting his hand under his chin," That is odd. Maybe there's more to this that we don't see."

Suddenly there was an alarm sound coming from Zorthy's laptop. Kamina rushed over to see what was happening. The screen switched back to the news footage. The footage was of four JLF members and a tied up hostage on the roof of the hotel. One of the JLF pushed the hostage until he fell from the roof.

"DAMN IT!" roared Kamina, punching the wall as hard as he could. The blow drew blood frm his knuckles but he didn't notice, he was to furious. "That does it, I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to get _Gurren Lagann 2_ ready to move at once. If you want to sit here and try and solve this with a computer fine, but I'm not just going to sit here any longer." No one responded to him. They all knew that trying to talk him out if it was pointless at this point.

 _ **Minutes later**_

Kamina had loaded _Gurren Lagann 2_ into a V TOL and was preparing to launch when Zorthy came in. "Zorthy, you're not talking me out of this." Said Kamina with a murderous tone.

"I just got informed that Zero is already there," Said Zorthy.

This was a surprise. Zero beat him there. "Are you certain?" asked Kamina. Kamina then jumped down to look at Zorthy's laptop. There was no doubt it was him, he had stolen a news van and was talking with Cornelia. It looked as if she was going to shot him, but instead she let him pass. "Why would she let him past her?" asked Kamina.

"I think I might know," said Zorthy. He changed the image on the screen to that of the one from earlier when the JLF showed all the hostages they had. "I didn't notice it the first time, but after some reviewing I saw it. There," Zorthy froze the picture and pointed to a girl with long pink hair and glasses. "If I'm not mistaken that Princess Euphemia."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuum, who's Euphemia?" asked Kamina.

"You seriously don't know," said Zorthy with surprise. "She's the third Princess of Britannia and Cornelia's younger sister."

"So that's why Old Princess bitch didn't sacrifice the hostages," said Kamina. "Guess there's a heart in her somewhere."

"Yea," said Zorthy with hesitation in his voice. "But do you really think we can trust Zero to get those people out."

"We'll have to," said Kamina. "In the meantime tell everyone to get to the bridge at once. Whatever happens I want everyone to see this."

"Understood," said Zorthy who then left to make the announcement.

" _Don't disappoint my trust Zero,"_ thought Kamina. _"Or you'll pay for it."_

 _ **Later on Dai-Gurren's bridge**_

Nearly everyone was gathered and watching everything on the main monitor. Zorthy was still on his laptop trying to find out what was happening, but all he could tell was that Zero was in the same room as general Kusakade. Unfortunately there were no cameras in that room.

Out of nowhere there was a huge explosion from right under the main bridge, and the Lancelot jumped out. "How the hell did he get there?" said Kamina. He then turned to Zorthy. "I thought you said there was some giant cannon under that bridge."

"There was," responded Zorthy. "He must have blown right through it."

While in the air the Lancelot fired an unknown rifle weapon and aimed at the very bottom of the hotel. The hotel then started to fall.

"Holy hell," said Kamina. "How did he do that?"

"He must have hit the foundation," said Zorthy. "That guy's good."

Just then the whole top of the building blew up. What just happened?" asked Kamina with anger in his voice. Were they dead? Did that bastard Zero kill them? Did Cornelia finally decide to get rid of the hostages completely? These questions and more rolled around Kamina's head.

"I don't know," said Zorthy with fear. "There must have been explosives hidden inside."

"DAMN IT!" yelled Kamina as he hit a nearby wall (again). "I should have been there. I should have-." Kamina was interrupted when the screen turned to an image of Zero.

"My dear Britannian's have no fear," said Zero. The image then turned to show all the hostages on rafts floating in the water. "All the hostages are safe and sound. I Zero return them to you unharmed."

"HE DID IT!" said Kamina with excitement.

The bridge was filled with all the people's remarks. "I can't believe he did it," said one crew member. "He really is a miracle worker," said another.

The screen turned back to Zero and a bunch of lights turned on revealing seven people all wearing black uniformed with black hats and dark purple visors. "People, fear us, or rally behind us," said Zero. "We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knight stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and mercilessly executed them. It was a meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not reject battle on a far and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking the powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty or formidable out foe may be." Kamina was awe struck by this. Maybe this was what he was missing. "Those of you with power, fear us. Those of you without it, rally behind us. We the Black Knight's shall be the ones to stand in judgment of this world."

The screen faded out after the speech was done. The other news reports had nothing as to what happen to Zero and the other Black Knight's. Kamina was quiet for the longest time. He simple stared at the screen, even thought there was nothing on it anymore.

Eventually Zorthy mustered up the courage to tap Kamina on the shoulder. "Kamina, are you all right?" the shakiness in his voice was obvious.

"That's it," said Kamina. He then spun around and looked to everyone. "I know what it is that team Dai-Gurren has been missing." Everyone looked to Kamina in confusion. "We need a big introduction." Everyone got even more confused. "Think about it. Nearly everything we've done has been covered up by the Britannians. We need to make an intro so big that they will never be able to cover it up. We need to show the world who we are, and what we stand for. We need to let them know that there's more than just the Black Knights out there. We need to show then that we are just as bad ass, if not more. My name may be well known, but we need to introduce every one of you to the world. We need an intro. Not for Kamina, but for team Dai-Gurren. WHO'S WITH ME?" everyone in the room raised their fist into the air and shouted in approval.

 _ **Next day at noon**_

"Are you seriously telling me there's nothing going on?" said Kamina.

"Sorry, but since the hotel jacking the JLF has stayed quiet," said Zorthy. He had been searching all over the internet for something to introduce Dai-Gurren, but nothing had happened that would match what the Black Knights did.

"Come one man, your killing me here." Said Kamina. "There's got to be something going on."

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Said Zorthy. Suddenly there was a "beep" sound from his laptop, and Zorthy's facial expression changed to that of surprise.

"Did you find something," asked Kamina as he peered over Zorthy's shoulder.

"Maybe," said Zorthy. On his laptop appeared a news article with a picture of a large cruise ship. The words, Pendragon Luxury Liner taken by pirates, written above it. "I know this cruise ship. I picked it up on our radar the other day. It seems that the boat was hijacked and the passengers and crew were taken hostage. This seems perfect."

"Are you sure," asked Kamina. "Do the Britannians even care about a boat load of civilians?"

"Apparently a dignitary from the Chinese Federation is on board," explained Zorthy. "He was going to Area 11 to discuss potential trade routes with Britannia. If the Britannians were to destroy the ship the Chinese Federation would see this as an act of war."

"All right then," said Kamina with his trademark 'devil-may-cry' grin. "Let's head out,"

 _ **A Few Hours later**_

Night has come and all was quiet. Kamina could see the ship through binoculars. It was only a couple of miles out. The group had picked up Kittan because then needed him there for the big into, though he could only stay until the morning.

"Alright," said Kamina throwing the binoculars to Kittan. "If this is anything like the hotel jacking then brute force is probably not the best idea. So, anyone got a plan."

No one spoke for a few moments until Zorthy steeped up. "I have a plan."

 _ **Minutes later Pirate captain POV**_

The captain of the pirates was a brutish man with spiky dark blue hair, and a sleeveless shirt that looked like it had been through a blender. He was relaxing on a chair in one of the ships VIP rooms with a martini in his hands. _"This is the life,"_ he thought in a pleased voice _._ Suddenly, one of his crew came rushing in.

"Captain," yelled the crew member. "There's a massive battle ship approaching."

The captain fell off his chair in shock. "Where the hell did it come from?" asked the Captain. His crew member did not answer.

The Captain ran out to the deck of the ship and saw the giant battleship. It was easily twice as big and as tall as the cruise ship. Right in front of this massive shit was a man with red sunglasses and a dark cape.

"I know you," said the Captain. "You're Kamina, right."

"Glad to see my reputation precedes me," said Kamina. "Mind if I come down for a little chat?"

"Sure," said the Captain with uncertainty in his voice. _"What was this guy's angle?"_ thought the captain. _"And for that matter where the hell did he get a battleship? And what was up with those weird ass glasses?"_

Kamina very suddenly felt like punching someone in the nose, not really knowing why.

Kamina threw down a rope and proceeded to climb down on to the deck of the cruise ship. While this was happening a crew member whispered into his captain's ear. "Sir are you sure we should let him on board?"

"He's got a ship with big guns," said the captain with anger. "If he wanted to kill us he would. He probably doesn't want to hurt the hostages, so let's not give him a reason to change his mind."

Kamina approached the captain and he offered to take Kamina inside to talk. Kamina agreed. While this was happening Kidd was approaching the ship from underwater in full scuba gear.

 _ **Kidd POV**_

Kidd had come to the side of the ship and used large mechanical suction cups to climb up the ship. As he approached the top on of the pirates saw him and was about to yell when he was shot through the head and fell overboard. Iraak was on the Dai-Gurren giving what cover he could. Kidd got onto the walkway and removed his scuba gear.

"Kidd, can you hear me?" asked Zorthy over a communicator Kidd had in his ear.

"Yea, I can hear you," responded Kidd.

"Alright," said Zorthy. "Kamina has the captain occupied. I've hacked into the security system and will guide you to where you have to go. You ready"

Kidd pulled a silenced pistol out from a holder on his pants. "Ready,"

"Alright, head down the left corridor and continue straight for 100 feet," said Zorthy. Kidd did as he was told. "Now there should be a lit up room directly ahead. Do not go into it yet." Kidd leaned against the wall to the next hall. From there he could see this Victorian decorated hall with red carpets and hand crafted wood walls. Kidd almost wanted to puke from all the money Britannians waste. He steeled his stomach and represses his disgust making a mental note to not beat up the rich pricks till later. "Wait right there and I'll see what I can do about that camera."

Zorthy recorded a ten second loop of the hall way from the camera and started playing it to the primary feed. "All right Kidd, move out." Kidd stepped out into the hallway. "Kidd, you are now the invisible man," said Zorthy, leaning back in his chair, a satisfied look on his face. Kidd walked down the hallway very nonchalantly.

Kidd continued to follow Zorthys instructions until he came to a hall that had two guards standing outside a certain hallway entrance. "All right," said Kidd. "I'm at the door to the hostages. What should I do about the guards?"

"That's all you Kidd," said Zorthy. "Get creative. Just do it silently."

Kidd aimed his pistol at the closest guard. With one shot he dispatched the guard with a head shot, and just as the second one reacted he was also shot square in the head. Kidd ran to the room and opened the door. There were people crowding this one hall way, both in the rooms and out. Some wore white suits signifying they were crew members. Others were innocent families with children. "So, anyone feel like leaving. Or would you rather stick around?" no one argued with Kidd and followed him out.

 _ **Kittan POV**_

"Hay Kittan," said Zorthy. "Looked like Kidd got the hostages. Send out the gangplanks." Kittan went outside, through before doing so he put up a hood from a jacket he was wearing and put on standard sunglasses. He didn't want any Britannian hostages to identify him later. He then looked up to see Iraak. "Hay Iraak," said Kittan. "Is the walkway clear?" Iraak gave a thumbs up in response. Kittan walked over to a control panel and pulled a lever on it. A small bridge began to extend from the top deck of the Dai-Gurren down to the highest walkway of the cruise ship.

At almost the exact moment the bridge got to the walkway, Kidd and the hostages were quietly coming out from the door Kidd first entered through. Kidd directed the hostages onto the bridge and son after when in the other direction down the walkway.

"Kidd, where are you going?" asked Kittan over the communicator.

"I got this weird feeling that somethings not right," responded Kidd. "I'm going to check the cargo hold."

As Kidd Left on of the passengers came over to Kittan. "Are you guys with Cornelia?"

Kittan almost punched the guy, but was able to hold back his anger. "Why do you ask that?"

"That's seems to be what the pirates requested," said the man. "That Cornelia come down to negotiate personally."

"We're not with Cornelia," said Kittan. "It's a long story. Just know that we're here to save you and get in the boat." The man was reluctant, but soon relived that it was either trust him or return to the pirates and continued into the ship.

 _ **Kidd POV**_

Kidd managed to get into the cargo bay pretty easily, the security there was pitiful. At first all he saw were basic supplies like restaurant food, vending machine refills, Etc. However, as he went farther he found some crated that were unlabeled and about the size of a standard Knightmare. He carefully climbed on top of and opened one of these crates and inside were hundreds of explosive charges. Estimating that there must have been at least 3 dozen crates he had a horrifying realization.

"Zorthy, get Kamina out know!" shouted Kidd over the communicator. Kidd began to run as fast as he could to escape.

"Why?" asked Zorthy. "What's going on?"

"The cargo bay if full of explosives," responded Kidd. "This whole ship is rigged to blow higher than a kite."

"Alright," said Zorthy in a panic. "I'm on it."

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina and the Pirate captain had been talking for a while in the VIP room. They were drinking and laughing like two old friends reminiscing on past exploits. The captain had been reluctant to surrender his name though. Every time Kamina asked he dogged the question and changed the subject.

Suddenly the ear piece communicator in Kamina's ear rang with Zorthy's voice. "Kamina, it's a trap, you have to get out of there now."

The captain noticed him and his face changed to an angry serious face. "Well," said Kamina in a nervous voice. "It's been fun, but I have to go." Before Kamina could get to the door two other pirates pointed their rifles at him.

"Sorry," said the captain, "But that's not going to happen." The other two pirates moved to be on either side of him. "Take that sword from him," ordered the captain."

The pirate on the right did as he was told, but as soon as he reached for Kamina's sword (which was on his back) Kamina grabbed the pirates arm, made him drop his rifle and threw him at the other pirate. Kamina then grabbed the dropped rifle and shot both pirates.

Kamina the pointed the gun at the captain. "You're a sick bastard," said Kamina. "Why would you kill all these innocent people?"

"These innocent people are Britannians," responded the captain. "Besides what difference does it make? As long as I get paid, I couldn't care less."

"Paid," said Kamina in surprise. "You're getting paid for this?"

As Kamina took a second to try and understand what the captain just said the captain pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kamina. Kamina was just a second faster and shot the captain in the shoulder causing him to drop the gun and fall to the ground in pain.

Kamina heard running from outside the room. "Captain," one of the men cried from outside the door. Kamina charged out the door and ran in the other direction. The pirates running towards him tried to shot but they missed.

Kamina managed to make it to the upper deck and ran in the direction of the Dai-Gurren. He jumped off the upper deck and landed square on the bridge connecting the two boats. Kamina entered the Dai-Gurren and went to Zorthy. "What is going on?" yelled Kamina.

"Kidd found a bunch of explosives in the cargo hold," explained Zorthy. "This whole ship is set to blow." Zorthy's attention diverted for a second as a beep came from his laptop. "Damn it, one of Cornelia's ships is inbound. If I'm right the pirates will blow the cruise ship just as soon as their in weapons range. And at this range they'll take us with them."

"Then let's get out of here," said Kamina. "Are all the hostages on board?"

"Yea," said Zorthy. "But Kidd's still not back yet."

"We'll have to wait," said Kamina. "I'm not leaving him."

"But Kamina if we don't leave soon we'll-," Zorthy saw the seriousness in Kamina's face and decided to stop there.

"We. Aren't. Leaving him." Said Kamina in an uncharacteristically cold voice.

"Hay, its Kidd," cried Kittan. "He's on the walkway headed this way."

Kamina and the others ran out to see Kid running at full speed down the walkway. A bunch of pirates were chasing him. Kidd tried to shoot back, but shooting backward while on the run was difficult. Thankfully Iraak was there and sniped many pirates that tried to get close. As Kidd neared the Dai-Gurren the ships stared to pull apart causing the bridge to collapse. Kidd jumped from where the bridge was and was just barley not able to make it. Just as he hit the side of the boat Kamina jumped over grabbed the edge of the ship with one hand and Kidd with the other.

"You ain't dying today," said Kamina.

Most of the crew rushed over and either helped Kamina and Kidd up or shot at the pirates so they couldn't shoot Kamina and Kidd. As the two ships separated farther Kamina went to the bridge. By the time he got there the cruise ship was already about 10 miles away.

"We need to set off the explosives before Cornelia gets here," said Kamina. "Attenborough, do your thing."

Attenborough's eyes lit up. "At long last." He said with a smile. Attenborough aimed the two sets of cannons on the side closest to the cruise ship and open fired. The impact was massive almost half the ship was destroyed instantly. Only moments later the explosives in the cargo hold went off and there was an even bigger explosion that almost vaporized the ship. The explosion was so big that the Dai-Gurren shook violently, some people were even knocked off their feet. Attenborough laughed maniacally.

 _ **Next morning Japanese coast Cornelia POV**_

Cornelia was at the docks talking to the crew of the ship she sent out to meet with the pirates. _"I can't believe the ship was destroyed,"_ thought Cornelia. _"The Chinese Federation is breathing down my neck because of this."_

"Princess Cornelia," said a soldier rushing to her. "We just received an encrypted transition. They say they rescued the hostages from the cruise ship incident."

Cornelia and many other soldiers, some in Knightmares. Raced to the end of the docks to see the silhouette of a large ship approaching. "Do we know who they are?" asked Cornelia.

"The party is unknown," responded the soldier. "But the ship has been identified at the Uther battleship that went missing over a week ago."

Cornelia stared out and was thinking. " _So the question is, who has it now?"_

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Everyone was lined up like a bunch of soldiers in the hanger deck. Kamina walked down this line of men and looks as if he were inspecting them. In addition to his sword he was also carrying a bag. He then turned and faced the group

"Alright everyone," said Kamina. He then reached into the bad and pulled out a handful of his sunglasses in various different colors. "Put these on and get ready."

"Where do you get all these from?" asked Kittan as he grabbed a pair of yellow glasses.

"Ahh don't fret the details," said Kamina dogging the question.

"Hay Kamina," said Kidd from behind. "I put that flag up on top of the bridge like you asked."

"Excellent," said Kamina. "Hay Zorthy, is everything else ready?"

"Yep," responded Zorthy sporting his new tan brown sunglasses. "The feeds all ready to go at any time. I also got that music you wanted"

"Kamina," said Makken surprising the group. "The hostages have been loaded onto the boats. They'll head off as soon as we're close enough."

"Ok," said Kamina with a grin. "Everyone get into position. Dayakka steer the boat. Attenborough, keep close to the guns in case the Britannians try anything. "

 _ **Cornelia POV**_

"Viceroy," said one soldier. "You should get away in case they attack."

"We're already within their range," said Cornelia. "If they wanted to fire on us they would have by now."

A bunch of smaller boasts started to come from the Battleship.

"The enemy is attacking, prepare to engage." Shouted one of the soldiers.

"No hold on," said Cornelia looking through binoculars. "Those are the hostages. Their releasing them."

"Viceroy," said one of the soldiers. "You need to see this."

Inside her mobile command center the soldier showed her a screen with static. "This is on every channel." Said the soldier.

Suddenly the static disappeared to reveal a close up of Kamina standing on _Gurren Laggan 2._ He was on the top deck of the ship and a flag with a white background, and a flaming skull in the middle wearing Kamina's signature sunglasses. This was on every channel and on almost every screen in world.

 **(Play "Rap is A Man's Soul" AKA "Row Row Fight the Power")**

"All right Britannia," shouted Kamina as the music continued to play. "I give these people back unharmed, hope you appreciate it."

The Britannians wanted to attack back but if they did they didn't have nearly enough firepower on hand to tack on that battleship and save the hostages.

"Listen up all you meat heads out there," said Kamina. He then raised his hand and pointed up. "Look up into the sky and tell me what you see. Well I see a ceiling. A ceiling of fear and oppression put there by the Britannians to keep control over all the people of this world." Suddenly the image zoomed out revealing a bunch of people all wearing different colors of Kamina's sunglasses. Kidd, Iraak, Jorgun Balinbow, Makken, and Zorthy were all standing in front. Kittan was a little more back because he was afraid of being recognized. "It's our job as Team Dai-Gurren, to smash out way through this ceiling to a better and brighter future. We've already proven how tough we are. We beat Cornelia in the Saitama ghetto, and even stole the mighty Uther Battleship. Weather you be Britannian, Japanese or whatever, if you truly believe in living free then stand beside us. If you want to control the hearts and minds of innocent people with fear, then cower in fear before us. We are Team Dai-Gurren.

Everyone on the deck simultaneously shouted "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?"

Kamina grinned at them, his eyes positively demonic. "Well I'll tell you who we are. "WE ARE THE DRILL THAT WILL PEIRCE THE HEAVENS!"

With that the screen went black and the regular program was airing. At the same time the Dai-Gurren was headed back out to sea. Cornelia didn't even bother trying to stop them as there was next to nothing she could do. She glared after them, vowing that she would be the one to put a bullet in that idiot's skull.

 _ **2 hours later out at sea Dai-Gurren Battleship**_

Everybody was celebrating the great show they just did, but Zorthy was in the corner looking at his laptop. Kamina approached.

"You alright?" asked Kamina.

"Something about that cruise ship incident doesn't add up," said Zorthy. Kamina looked at him with a confused expression. "Those pirates were paid to capture and destroy that ship. In addition they requested a ship from Cornelia's fleet to negotiate. They were trying to frame Cornelia for that ships destruction."

"So," said Kamina. "They were probably trying to get back at her for some reason."

"No," said Zorthy. "The money needed to bribe pirates to get on bad terms with Cornelia would be high, not to mention assassinating a Chinese federation dignitary. This was something else."

"Aw come on Zorthy," said Kamina. "You're thinking about this too hard. Come and celebrate for a while." Kamina proceeded to return to his men and party.

"I don't know," said Zorthy. He then put away his laptop and walked over to where the others were partying.

 _ **Undisclosed location in Britannian Empire**_

It was a dark room that was barley lit. Five individuals sat around a conference table.

"It seems the plan failed," said the first one. This man was old and was constantly hunched over like he had a back problem.

"Ha, I figured it wouldn't work," said the second one. This man was a lot younger, probably in his late twenty's early thirties, and had light brown hair going down his head covering his ears. "Now that I think about it, wasn't this your idea Adian."

"What?" yelled the third one. This one was a woman with long blue hair and an eye patch over her left eye. "Are you saying I'm dumb, Cytomander."

"I think that's exactly what he was saying," said the fourth one. This man was middle ages, but was massive in size with short brown hair. "Wouldn't you agree, Guame?"

The first one responded. "I'd rather stay out of this Thymilph."

"Enough," said the last one at the end of the table. This man was middle ages, and very muscular looking. He had no hair on his head but had a black beard that made two curls on the sides of his chin. "Our plan to discredit Cornelia failed. That's the end of it. However they have no way to connect this to us. Let's prepare our next attempt rather that complaining about the failed one."

"Of course Lordgenome," said Guame. "Soon we pure bloods will rule this empire that the emperor and his children have tainted with foreign blood. Honorary Britannians, half breeds, these must be purged to maintain the true purity of our glorious nation."

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading.**

 **Please comment and review. The more people comments the more inclined I am to write.**


	5. This Knightmare is Gurren Lagann 2

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

Kamina was piloting the _Gurren Lagann 2_ down some abandoned city streets. Everything was quiet until he turned a corner. Bodies littered the streets, men women children, and all dead. The street ran red with the blood of these people, it drained out from the holes in their bodies. Then directly in front of him he saw two more bodies, one was a small boy and the other a red haired girl. As he looked closer he knew who they were. "Simon, Yoko," said Kamina with a fearful stutter. Kamina started yelling in rage.

Kamina shot from his bed with a scream. He was drenched in cold sweat, and breathing heavily. "Another one of those dreams," said Kamina. Kamina looked at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was 9.00 AM. It was a perfect time since everyone else was likely up and he wanted to see what was going on.

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship**_

After their successful rescue of the cruise ship victims, team Dai-Gurren's popularity skyrocketed. People, both Britannian and Japanese were joining. Not only that but they were also getting more equipment from secret resistance backers.

"Hay Kamina, glad to see you up" said Dayakka. "You need to come see this."

Kamina followed Dayakka to the hanger bay and saw a crowd gathered around a kneeling Knightmare frame. The Knightmare was slimmer than the Shutherlands, and had a more human like appearance. It also had what looked like two curved horns coming from it's forehead It actually resembled the _Gurren Lagann 2_ in some ways. "What is that?" asked Kamina.

"According to the people we got it from it's a prototype Knighmare called the Vincent." Said Leeron who approached from the side of the Knightmare. "Some new members stole it while it was being transported to be scrapped. Apparently it was based on the same design principles as the Lancelot. Oh I'm sorry, the _Gurren Lagann 2._ " He said with a flirtation smile that made Kamina want to call Chris Hansen. Also made him wonder who Chris Hansen was.

"So," said Liete who was next to Leeron. "Who's going to get to pilot this bad boy?"

"Oh, I know exactly who to give it to," said Kamina with a smirk. "But first it needs some modification."

"Well I did just finish the custom Knightmare's everyone wanted," said Leeron. "So I guess I could spare some time."

"Hay Kamina," yelled Kidd. "We managed to get the Intel on that Refrain warehouse." We're planning to hit it tonight. You in?"

"What kind of a dumb question is that," said Kamina in his usual macho manner. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

 _ **Later that night**_

Kamina, Kidd, Iraak and a bunch of new recruits got to shore in an infantry transport V TOL. There was only room for one Knightmare and, of course, the brought the _Gurren Lagann 2._ They landed on the Japanese coast and went the rest of the way via the underground tunnels. Eventually they arrived at a bunch of warehouses just outside the Tokyo Settlement. They managed to stealthily approach the warehouse where the Refrain was being stored when they noticed a bunch of people in black uniforms.

"Hay," said Kidd. "Are those the Black Knight's?"

Kidd soon got his answer as the Black Knight's opened fire on the very warehouse they were trying to get to.

"Damn it," said Kamina while inside _Gurren Lagann 2._ "They beat us to it. Well let's not let them take all the credit. Everyone charge."

Kamina charged straight at the stone wall and with his Blaze Luminous shield in front smashed through the wall. The others followed close behind and opened fire. Kamina saw a red Knightmare speed past him and ram straight through a large metal door. Kamina followed only to find people acting really strange.

"What the hell is this?" said Kamina with utter shock.

"This is Refrain," said Iraak. Kamina had not even noticed he was standing next to him outside. "This is what Refrain does to people. Let's them relive memories of the good old days."

Kamina was so dumbfounded that he almost didn't notice the gunfire that came from the side of the room. The other red Knightmare got its arm shot off while its other hand was holding a woman. The red Knightmare charged forward to get away from the fire.

Kidd ran in and saw the Knightmare that was shooting from the shadows. "That's a police unit." He shouted in anger. "Corrupted piece of shit."

Kamina was motionless. The thought that something like this was happening was beyond his understanding. Why would anyone want to resort to such measures in order to escape? Eventually he snapped out of it and chased after the Police unit, but by the time he got there the red Knightmare had smashed it's cockpit into a storage shelf. The Black Knights ran over to the red Knighmare and a familiar red haired girl stepped out. It was Kallen. Kamina noticed Zero was separate from the rest so he got out of his cockpit and walked over to him.

"Its times like these that remind guys like us what we fight for," said Kamina as he stood next to Zero.

"I only need to look at the history of bloodshed caused by Britannia to be reminded why I fight." Responded Zero.

Kamina looked over to Kallen. She was hugging the women she was earlier carrying in the Knightmare. "She's her mother. Isn't she?" asked Kamina. Zero never responded, but he didn't have to. "I met her once, a while ago. I saved her from some thugs that were beating her up just for bumping into them." Kamina looked back towards Zero. "The things you told me when we first met rolled in my head for a long time. Eventually I understood what you meant. I only ever introduced myself, never once telling of my comrades or actually proving my intentions were just. I hope I understood you right Zero."

"Well," said Zero. "It seems you can be taught after all." With that Zero reached out his hand. Kamina took his hand with his own.

"Let's create a better world." Said Kamina. He then let go of Zeros hand and turned towards his comrades. "All right everyone, let's go home."

 _ **Next Morning Hi-TV Studio**_

Rossiu was working as a Gofer at the Hi-TV studio to get info that could be useful to Dai-Gurren. He was delivering some papers to Diethard and when he entered his office there were two others there. A middle aged man in a purple uniform that Rossiu recognized as Jeremiah form the Orange Incident. The other was a dark skinned woman with long silver hair. "Sorry for interrupting," said Rossiu out of breath. "But I got those papers you wanted."

"That's ok," said Diethard. "Just put them on the end of the desk." Rossiu did as he was told. "Why don't you take a small rest, you look out of breath."

"Thanks," said Rossiu. He grabbed a stool at the corner of the room and just sat there caching his breath.

"Villetta and I will be shipping out soon with the military for duty." Said Jeremiah. And we'll be stationed in the Narita Mountains."

"Narita," said Diethard with interest. "Isn't that were the Japan Liberation Fronts headquarters are rumored to be located?"

"You may be too clever for your own good," said Jeramiah.

Rossiu decided to leave. This was what he had been waiting for. This was the reason he accepted this stupid job in the first place. He had to get this info to Kamina ASAP.

 _ **Later that day Dai-Gurren Battleship**_

"Alright everyone gather round," said Leeron. He had asked the main members of team Dai-Gurren to the hanger bay so he could show them their new Knightmares. Kidd, Makken, Iraak, Jorgun, Balinbow, Zorthy, and Kamina were all there. Kittan was still with his sisters. "Kidd, yours is first." A light turned on and revealed a large purple Knightmare. It had two giant arms that were twice the length, and just as thick, as the Knightmares torso and reached all the way to the ground. It stood on these arms. Where its legs should have been were instead two regular sized Knightmare arms. Its head was taken from a Burai, but its face was red. 'This is you're Kidd Knuckle, as I believe you were calling it. One feature you can't see is that it has ball land spinners in the palms of each giant hand. This way it can move in any direction effectively." Kidd was dumbfounded for obvious reasons.

"Jorgun, Balinbow. Yours is next." Leeron walked over a little ways and another light came on. This was the same twin Knightmare from before only the two torsos were bulked up with much thinker armor. Also the arms were big, not as big as the ones on Kidd's but still big. Both torsos were painted in a purple color, but one had a blue face and the other was red. "I increased the armor and the striking power so you can deal damage even with no weapons. I also took the liberty of making the cockpits stationary in the center between the twin torso's so you boys won't vomit again." Both Jorgun and Balinbow were to aw-struck to be embarrassed.

"Iraak your next," yet another light came on revealing another Knightmare. This was a Gloucester, similar to the ones Cornelia and her Knights used. This one was given to them by some of their new recruits. The main differences were that this was a greenish blue color and featured a large gun on its right arm. "This very special Gloucester was modified by yours truly to utilize a special sniper cannon. It can fire solid projectiles or if you focuses spiral power into it can fire energy blasts and great distances." Iraak just stared at it with his jaw looking like it was going to fall off.

"Zorthy, here's yours," again a light revealed the Knightmare. This Knightmare looked like a standard Burai, except that it had what looked like a large backpack that surrounded the cockpit. In human size it was like a climbing backpack was on its back. It was also tan brown in color. "I equipped this Burai with all the computing abilities you could ever want. Also I attached six slash harkens as you requested. There's one on each hand, two on the chest and two on the hip. They have less penetrating power, but once attached to a Knightmare you should be able to override the manual controls." Zorthy almost fainted.

"Makken's is next," the light lit on a Burai that looked like it was wearing traditional samurai armor. It even had an oni mask on its head. The only odd thing was the Mohawk helmet plume. It also had a katana sword in a sheath on its left side. "I hope you appreciate all the work I put into this to make it look how you wanted. The sword is based on the Maser Vibration Sword after I reverse engineered the one Kamina has. Also on its back is under the cockpit is a device with a hole in the left side, if you put the hilt of your sword into it, it will extend out and detach turning the sword into a naginata. Oh and I added special flash discharges on each shoulder. With but the push of a button they will release a flash of light so bright that the enemy will be immobilized of a few seconds. " Makkens expression didn't change. As was expected of a trained warrior like him.

Kamina was watching everyone appreciate their new weapons when Dayakka came rushing in. "Hay everyone," yelled Dayakka out of breathe. "We're getting a transmission from Rossiu."

Everyone went to the bridge. Zorthy began deciphering the Morse code. "Britannian… Army… Surrounding… Narita… Mountains… Planning…To… Destroy… Japanese… Liberation… Front… Assistance… Required."

"DAMN IT," said Kamina as he punched the wall in the same spot as the last few times. "Thoso guys just won't let up. Alright everyone listen up," Kamina turned to face his men. "This weekend we're going to kick some Britannian ass." Everyone cheered.

 _ **Next Day**_

Kamina was in the passenger seat of a truck. Zorthy was driving. They were heading to the Narita Mountains.

"Man this is boring," said Kamina putting his feet on the dash board. "How much longer is it going to take?"

"The Britannian military closed off almost all roads directly there," responded Zorthy. "We need to take some less conventional routs to get there. Now get your feet off the dash."

The plan was to get as many Knightmares and troops to the mountain before the battle began. The team split up and took different routes. Each was driving a truck that contained two custom Knightmares and 3 or 4 Sutherlands, with the pilots. Zorthy got stuck with Kamina as a traveling companion, Kidd was with Iraak, Jorgun was with Balinbow, and Makken was alone. A few others were caring troops and guns. Kittan said that he would get there a different way.

After hours of travel team Dai-Gurren arrived at the base of the Narita Mountains. They were in the forest unloading their ordinances when someone approached.

"Kittan," said Kamina with excitement. "Glad you could make it."

"Yea well it wasn't easy," responded Kittan. "I told everyone I was going on a hiking trip. Luckily no one asked too many questions about where or why. So, what's so important?"

"The JLF are about to be attacked and we're going to save their asses." Said Kamina with a great deal of confidence.

Kittan would normally try to argue with Kamina, but he's learned that there's no point in it. "Should we warn then about the attack?" asked Kittan.

"I already tried," said Zorthy from behind Kamina. "They don't believe us. After the hotel incident they've become reluctant to take info from outsiders."

"AW don't worry about it," said Kamina putting his arm around Kittan's shoulder. "We got something special for you."

Kamina and Kittan walked over to one of the trucks and Kamina opened the back container. Inside was the Vincent Knightmare from before except that it had the magnetic reflector shield arm and a lance.

"What is that?" asked Kittan in surprise.

"Some of our new members stole it and as soon as I saw it I knew it was meant for you," said Kamina. "I had Leeron outfit it with a Spiral Reactor and the same left arm that you used before. I also told him to make sure you had that lance, if I remember correctly you said you wanted that to be you main weapon."

"Hell yea," said Kittan with fire in his voice. "I stole that lance from Cornelia herself. I can't think of a more appropriate weapon to kick her ass with."

"So you got any ideas on a better name for this baby?" asked Kamina. "Vincent doesn't quiet seem your style."

"King Kittan," yelled Kittan with vigor. "Or just King K for short."

"Alright then, let's roll call," said Kamina. Everyone with their custom Knightmares lined up. "Kidd Knuckle, Einzer, Twinboekun, Sawzorthn, Mo-Shogun, King K, and last but not least _Gurren Lagann 2._ Alright everyone once Cornelia gets here I say we hit her with everything we got. Zorthy you got thing ready?"

"Almost," responded Zorthy. "Once I use Sawzorthn's computing ability I should have everything prepared."

"OK then," said Kamina. Everyone entered their Knightmares. "Everyone take a squad and go to your position. Once there wait for the Britannians and start kicking ass."

 _ **Mountain top Zero POV**_

Zero had his men deploy drill that were digging into the mountain. Zero himself, was talking with Ohgi when another member came running up to them.

"Zero," said the member. "We have reports of Knightmare frames moving into positions around the mountain.

"Are they Cornelia's?" asked Zero.

"No," responded the member. "Most are Sutherlands, but they are painted red and black. One other member reported seeing the Red Knightmare from the Shinjuku Ghetto leading one group."

"That can only mean one thing," said Zero. "Kamina is here." Ohgi and almost every other Black Knight stopped what they were doing and stared at Zero. Waiting to see what he would do.

"Maybe we should make contact with them," suggested Ohgi.

"No," responded Zero. "Let them do as they wish for now." No one said any more and returned to what they were doing. _"So Kamina you've arrived,"_ thought Lelouch with a smile under his mask. _"Excellent you can distract the enemy while we deliver the crippling blow."_

 _ **Cornelia POV**_

Cornelia and her forced were working out their battle plan inside their G-1 Base.

"Since we have some time let's go over what information we've been able to get on Dai-Gurren," said Cornelia. She had her men try and find whatever information they could on them after that cruise ship incident.

"Right away Viceroy," said one of the soldiers. The main monitor turned to an image of the broadcast showing the members of Dai-Gurren.

"We've only been able to identify a few people in this image," said Dalton. He then pointed at the image of Makken. "This man is Makken Jokin. He was a Major in the Japanese Military before the occupation. He retreated during battle and has not been seen since." He then pointed at Jorgun and Balinbow. "These two twins are Jorgun and Balinbow Bakusa. They use to be bouncers at the Britannina Strip club in area 11. They got fired when a noble got to frisky with one of the girls and they got rough with the noble." He then pointed to Zorthy. "This man is Zorthy Kanai. He's a known criminal hacker. In his younger years he made money by selling pirated movies and music to whoever would buy them. Later on he started doing bigger hacking for more money. He has records of hacking everything from the DMV to take points of people licenses, to falsifying and eliminating court room evidence. We almost had him once when he tried to steal various noblemen's bank account and failed." He then moved to Iraak and Kidd's image. "These two are Iraak and Kidd Coeega. Both joined the Britannian military at a young age and both excelled at their division. Kidd was a commando in the Special Forces, with a reputation for agility and speed. Iraak was a black op sniper, in fact he still holds the record for the most accurate longshot in Britannian Military history."

"If those two were so skilled why did they leave the military?" asked Cornelia.

"Kidd refused an order to kill the residence of a small village harboring terrorist in the Middle East," responded Dalton. "Iraak refused to assassinate a Terrorist collaborator when he was at home at his most vulnerable. Both were given dishonorable discharges for their actions."

"Why weren't they killed?" asked Cornelia with frustration.

"A high ranking Nobleman bailed then out of execution," said Dalton with a smidge of fear. "It's likely he owed them for something."

Cornelia was frustrated that she had to deal with the stupid mercy that a noble gave to some dangerous people. When another soldier can into the room. "Viceroy," said the soldier. "Our troops are in place and awaiting orders."

"Excellent," responded Cornelia in a slightly better mood. "Let's get the plans together."

"Viceroy," said Dalton. "Are you sure about that new commander."

"He came highly recommended from Lord genome," responded Cornelia. "Besides, we lost a lot of good men during that battle at Saitama. He's proven himself a skilled soldier in training, so we'll give him a chance to prove it to us in real battle"

"Understood Viceroy," responded Dalton with a bow.

" _Still,"_ thought Cornelia. _"The fact that the pureblood are trying to get involved with foreign affairs has me wondering what they're really after."_

 _ **A few hours later Kamina POV**_

Kamina and the others were taking cover in forest at different parts of the mountains. The plan was to wait until Zorthy had finished a special surprise for Cornelia. They would only attack if Cornelia's Forces got too close. Kamina was getting board, sitting around a waiting for the enemy was not his style. Suddenly a whole bunch of enemies appeared on his radar.

"Alright everyone," said Kamina to his following troops. "Follow my lead and don't fall behind."

Everyone simply cheered. "YEA."

Suddenly the enemy Knightmares were in their sight and Kamina jumped from his hiding place and engaged. The first few fell easily enough. Kamina deflected their guns with his blaze luminous shield, and slashed them with his Maser Vibration sword. Some had lances, but they were easy to dodge and destroy. His men did well to, they four Sutherlands fired on multiple enemies and either distracted them for Kamina, or destroyed them outright.

"Great work guys," said Kamina over his intercom.

The men raised a cheer when out of nowhere one of them was impaled in the back with a lance. The piolet ejected and another tried to attack only to be dispatched just a quick. Kamina signaled for the other to fall back. He would tack this one himself.

"You damn dirty elevens," said the familiar voice. "You have a lot of guts coming here to face us."

Kamina thought this guy sounded familiar and then he took a closer look at him Knightmare. It was a Gloucester, but it had a strange head piece that looked like a large black ring. Suddenly it hit Kamina.

"Viral," shouted Kamina through his intercom. "Is that you, you son of a bitch?"

"Well," responded Viral. "I guess my reputation precedes me. Or was it my family crest on this Knightmares head. This crest was worn by my father when he helped invaded Japan, so it's no surprise that it would be recognized."

Without a word Kamina charged at Viral. He slashed horizontally, but Viral jumped to avoid it. Kamina grabbed a rifle that one of the destroyed Knightmars had and fired it at Viral. Viral avoided the fire easily enough and charged at Kamina. Kamina moved to the side to avoid, but Viral spun around and kicked Kamina causing him to fly backwards. Viral then charged again with his lance out in front and it seemed like his victory was assured as Kamina had only just started to get back up. However, Kamina Managed to deploy his Blaze Luminous Shields just in time, however the lance still hit _Gurren Lagann 2's_ head knocking it's outer casing off.

"Is this really all the great Kamina can do," said Viral in a mocking fashion. "I expected more from you."

Viral readied his lance for a finisher when suddenly the ground began to shake. Both Kamina and Viral looked up to see a huge landslide heading right for them. Viral ran at max speed to get away. Kamina was about to as well until he looked behind. He saw not only his wounded men, but a whole town at the base of the mountain. Kamina stood his ground and faced the landslide.

"Kamina, what are you doing?" asked Zorthy over the communicator. "You need to get away as fast as you can."

"No way," responded Kamina. "I'm going to stop this landslide before it can hurt my men, or all the people in the town below."

"But you can stop something like that," yelled Zorthy. "It's impossible."

"That's what's so great about it," said Kamina with a smile. "There's nothing better than beating impossible odds. Just watch and learn."

The landslide was rapidly approaching. Kamina started yelling really loudly inside his Cockpit. Suddenly the Spiral gauge filled with a different line.

 _ **With Leeron**_

Back on the Dai-Gurren Leeron was monitoring all the Knightmares and pilots. When the monitor for _Gurren Lagann 2_ started lighting up.

"What's this," said Leeron to himself. " _Gurren Lagann 2's_ energy levels just jumped 300%."

 _ **Back with Kamina**_

The _Gurren Lagann 2_ was enveloped in a green light. When the light faded it had a large set of black Kamina style Glasses across its chest, and shoulder pads that were exactly the same as the ones on Gurren Lagann. Suddenly drills began to protrude out of any conceivable spot. _Gurren Lagann 2_ raised its right arm and all the drills disappeared, but a huge drill, easily 3 times the size of _Gurren Lagann 2_ appeared on its arm. Kamina pointed the drill straight towards the landslide and charge. As he charged he screamed. "GIGA DRILL BREAAAAAAAAAAAK!" the moment the drill met the landslide it was parted into different directions. The Britannina forces were still being swept away, but it went completely around both Kaminas troops and the city below.

Kamina continued the charge straight up the landslide until he eventually reached the mountain and started digging through it.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Zorthy over the communicator with immeasurable surprise in his voice.

"That was my fighting spirit baby," responded Kamina. "By the way, are you ready yet?"

"Yea," said Zorthy. "Everything's set."

"Alright then," said Kamina with a mildly evil grin. "Start the concert."

 _ **Cornelia POV**_

"Status report," shouted Cornelia in her Gloucester over the communicator.

"We're still trying to confirm, and…." The transmission was cut off.

"Some one answer me," shouted Cornelia over her communicator. She got no response.

Suddenly music started to play over the communicator. It was also blaring out of their Knightmares Intercoms as well as the G-1 base's intercom.

 **(Play" Shoot to Thrill" by "AC DC")**

Cornelia rapidly searched through the communication frequencies until she got to a private frequency that didn't have the music on it. "What the hell is going on?" demanded Cornelia.

"I', not sure your highness." Responded Gilbert. "We've lost all communications with the main base, and every Knightmare we have is blasting this accursed music."

Back at the G-1 Base Euphemia was watching as all the monitors showed only static and the music was playing everywhere. "What's happening?" Euphemia cried out.

The crew was scrambling around trying every possible solution. "We're not sure," said one of the soldiers. "Someone has infiltrated out network and inserted some kind of virus. Our systems have been completely corrupted and we can't stop the transmission from playing the music."

Elsewhere Lloyd was looking at a monitor that had nothing but static on it and the music was playing. "They sure are a clever bunch," said Lloyd with his usual smirk.

"Lloyd, what's going on?" asked Suzaku.

"The enemy has hacked the entire military communications systems," responded Lloyd. "Every frequency, aside from certain private ones, are playing this music."

"Why would they do that?" asked Cecile who was bring in coffee.

"Probably just to show off what they can do," said Lloyd. "Though it does work wonders for both distracting and marking your targets."

Back on the mountain, Team Dai-Gurren's forces emerged from their hiding places and began attacking the enemy.

"Man this is easy," said Kidd. He was piloting his new Kidd Knuckle. The ball land spinners made moving fast and easy simply by having its palms flat on the ground. Kidd approached a group of three Sutherlands, they were blasting the music out of their intercoms so Kidd knew they were enemies. They tried to shoot Kidd, but he weaved back and forth to dodge the fire. He then jumped up so high he eclipsed the enemy Knightmares. When he landed his giant hands crushed two of the enemies. The other tried to attack, but the Kidd Knuckle pulled out two small guns with its lower hands and fired at the enemy. "With this music playing, finding the enemy is almost unfair."

Iraak was up on cliff sniping the enemy from afar. His Einzer was perfect for sniping, the rifle was charged with energy straight from the spiral reactor and had incredible range. The internal computer even compensated for environmental issues. Iraak was taking down enemies from almost everywhere on the mountain. "Since when did the Britannians ever fight fair," said Iraak in response to Kidd's remark.

Jorgun and Balinbow were taking down enemies with their Twinboekun. Like before is spun around to attack enemies on all side, but now it had no weapons because the buffed up fists were more than enough to destroy the enemy Knightmares. One Gloucester had a lance and tried to charge the twins. However, as it did one torso grabbed the lance and spun around pulling the lance from the Knightmares hands. The second torso then back handed it in the back of the head. Then the first torso threw the lance at another Knightmare. "If Britannians never play fair," said Jorgun. "Why should we play fair," Finished Balinbow

Makken's Mo-Shogun was slicing and dicing through the enemies. It drew its sword with such speed it was difficult to tell where it was while moving. Suddenly two Sutherlands with rifles came at him from the side. Makken activated the Flash discharges and the enemy froze in place. By the time they recovered Makken had sliced them in half. Two Gloucester with lances approached from the front and almost got him. He jumped back in the nick of time. Makken inserted the hilt of his sword into the device on his Knightmares back. It instantly extended and he had a staff with his sword at the end. The two Gloucester charged with their lances forward. Makken knocked them both aside and the slashed then from behind. "This is not unfair," said Makken. "If we truly fought unfairly then we would be no different than the Britannians. This is simply evening the odd."

Elsewhere Zorthy was hiding in the forest to keep tabs on everyone's movements. Suddenly he heard the music coming from close by. Looking just outside his hiding place he notices 6 Sutherlands. Seeing this as his opportunity he leaped out and fired all 6 of his slash harkens. The slash harkens hit each Sutherlands just below the cockpit, and for a moment it seemed like nothing happened.

"What a pitiful attack," said one of the Sutherlands pilots. "That didn't even damage us."

"It wasn't supposed to," said Zorthy over the pilot's communicator.

"What, who is this? How did you get this frequency?" asked the Pilot franticly.

"The same way I'm doing this," said Zorthy. Suddenly the auto eject system activated and all 6 Sutherlands ejected their pilots.

The Sutherlands, now without cockpits, stayed upright and began to move forward with Zorthy's slash harkens still attached. "This is my specialty," said Zorthy to himself. "Once my slash harkens attach to another Knightmare I can access their control functions. I may need to eject the pilot, and keep a constant connection to have complete control, but still this is pretty nifty." The Sutherlands continued with Zorthy right behind. They approached two enemy Sutherlands who didn't fire because they thought they were friends. Zorthy then had his drone Knightmare as he like to call them fire on then. After the enemies were destroyed Zorthy noticed something with the Knightmares that they thought were the JLF. They looked slightly different and after listening in on some of their communication he learned why. "Hey guys," said Zorthy over the communicator. "I think the Black Knights are here."

"You serious," said Kittan.

"Yea," responded Zorthy. "From the sound of the radio chatter I'm getting their making an offensive with some fancy new red Knightmare."

"What Knightmare?" asked Kidd.

"They say it's called the Guren MK-2," said Zorthy.

"WHAT!" yelled Kamina. "Who the hell thinks they can rip off my _Gurren's_ name like that?"

"Hay calm down Kamina," said Zorthy hesitantly, "This Guren is on our side. Let's worry about the name issue after we win, OK."

"Fine," said Kamina annoyingly.

 _ **Cornelia POV**_

Cornelia and her forces had discovered that by disconnecting their signals to the G-1 base they could stop the music from playing over their intercoms. Though this did mean they no longer received information from it, to them it was worth it. Cornelia's forces were ambushed by five Knightmares they didn't recognize. They had what looked like antennae coming their heads and wielded strange glowing swords.

"You highness, please leave then to us you need to withdraw for now," said Gilbert as he engaged on of the Knightmares.

"Very well," responded Cornelia. "I know a way to turn this around. Gilbert, after you drive them back meet me at point 9."

Cornelia made her withdrawal and on the way met with another Gloucester with a black ring on its head. "Identify yourself," Demanded Cornelia.

"Viral, you highness," he spoke over his intercom.

"Alright Viral, fallow me," ordered Cornelia. Viral did as he was told.

Elsewhere Kittan was fighting a group of enemy Sutherlands. One came at him from the right, but he slashed it with his lance. Another was coming from the left and he grabbed it with his left arm and activated the magnetic reflector shield in reverse, crushing the Knightmare into a pulp.

"Kittan," said Zorthy over the communicator. "Cornelia is heading towards you. She seems to be retreating to a path in the mountains. Any chance you could isolate her in some way."

Kittan had an evil smirk on his face. "Don't you worry. I got an idea."

Arriving at the path that Cornelia was on Kittan waited until they were in visual range. Once she and her guards stopped Kittan pointed his lance at Cornelia. "Hay Cornelia," said Zorthy over his intercom. "Missing something."

It didn't take long for Cornelia to figure out who this was. He may have gotten a different Knightmare, but the left arm was a dead giveaway. "You bastard," screamed Cornelia. "I demand that you return mt lance immediately."

"You'll have to catch me first," said Kittan. He then spun around and raced in the opposite direction.

Cornelia was about to pursue when Viral stopped her. "Viceroy," said Viral. "This is likely a trap. Please allow me to recover your lance, you need to get to safety."

"Very well," responded Cornelia in a nice tone. "Just don't take too long."

Elsewhere Dalton was trying to regroup with Cornelia.

"Sir, we need to be careful," said one of his soldiers. "There have been reports of a strange Knightmare in this area."

"Strange how?" asked Dalton.

Suddenly from above a Knightmare with Giant hands, and no legs landed on the two Sutherlands accompanying Dalton.

"Never mind," said Dalton forgetting that the soldier was dead.

Back with Gilbert. He was still engaged in battle with the unknown Knightmares when he got word that Cornelia was heading straight to an ambush. Gilbert tried to warn her but it was too late.

"Attention all forces," said Gilbert over the communicators. "The Viceroy is in danger, any unit that can aid do so immediately."

Viral was still chasing Kittan when he hears this and got really angry. "DAMN it. This bastard was distracting me."

Viral turned around and headed toward Cornelia, but just as he got out of the forest Kamina jumped down from atop the cliffs.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

"You and I got a score to settle fuzzball," said Kamina.

"Get out of my way Eleven scum," shouted Viral. He them pulled out a rifle, but before he could fire it Kamina threw his sword and destroyed the rifle. "Great job," commented Viral with sarcasm in his voice. "But now you have no weapon." Viral charged at Kamina with his lance.

"You wanna bet on it," said Kamina. _Gurren Lagann 2_ grabbed the end of the new giant sunglasses on its chest and tore it off. Using it like a sword he intercepted Viral's attack, and rammed the lance into the cliff side.

"Go to hell," yelled Viral as he let go of his lance and tried to punch Kamina.

"Oh yea, well you first," yelled Kamina as he let go of the sunglasses and tried to punch Viral. The two fist crossed each other and hit each other's head. Kamina then reached over to and tore off the outer casing of Viral's Gloucesters head, the ring was slightly broken at the top, and grabbed it as it flew off.

"Listen up you fuzzball, "said Kamina. Real fighting spirit is all about the great courage that sets a man's soul on fire." As he said this he put the head piece, which resembled a helmet, onto _Gurren Lagann 2's_ head to replace the outer casing Viral destroyed earlier. The instant it was on it changed to match _Gurren Lagann 2's_ colors.

"Don't anyone ever forget," shouted Kamina as loud as he could. "The name of this Knightmare is _Gurren Lagann 2"_

Viral managed to pull his lance out from the cliff, and charged at Kamina again.

"You'll need to do more than that to beat me." Yelled Kamina.

Kamina then grabbed the sunglasses sword and slashed at the incoming lance with it. The lance broke into pieces. Kamina then punched Viral in the chest knocking him backwards.

"What happened?" said Viral to himself. "How did he get so tough all of a sudden."

Suddenly the ground began to shake. It was like before, but much smaller. In the confusion Viral ran past Kamina towards where Cornelia was.

"Get back here you coward," shouted Kamina.

"Forget about him Kamina," said Zorthy over the communicator surprising Kamina. "We got bigger problems. The Lancelot got into a fight with that rip off Guren, and damaged it. Now it's going after Zero."

Kamina knew that what he had to do. "Where's Zero now?" asked Kamina.

"He's being chased by the Lancelot right now going down the mountain. I'll pull up a map for you." Zorthy showed a map with Kamina's current location and the rout to where Zero was going. Kamina retrieved his marsh vibration sword, re attached his giant sunglasses and headed there at full speed.

When Kamina arrived at the marked location he saw the Lancelot pointing a large blue gun at Zero. For some reason it wasn't firing.

"Get away from him you bastard," shouted Kamina. _Gurren Lagann 2_ cocked back a punch and wheeled toward the Lancelot. Just before he made contact he noticed a green haired girls touching the Lancelot's leg and Zero had his hand on her shoulder. The moment his fist made contact with the Lancelot he started to see strange images in his head. First he saw imaged of a mob throwing stones at a church, then a nun with a strange symbol on her forehead. Then he saw other various images of that green haired girl. Then things got even weirder. He saw images of a dark haired boy at the top of a flight of stairs looking at a woman who had just been shoot leaning over a little girl. Then he saw that same boy talking to the emperor (which Kamina knew from news footage). Then he saw that boy as a teenager making a pinky swear with the little girl from before (who Kamina now believed to be his sister). Then the boy donned the Zero mask and the image was the same as the one from the Hotel incident.

Lelouch was seeing images as well. The first few were the same, but then they changed. He saw a boy being pated on the head by a person whose face could net be seen. He then saw the boy underground proclaiming the surface was real. Then the boy (Now a teenager) was riding on a herd of pigs with a child trying to drill a hole up. Then he saw the ceiling collapse and a large robot fall through. Then the teenager stool a robot and piloted it into numerous battles. Finally there was a huge battle over possession of what looked like a battleship with legs, and at the end the teenager died.

"I had to do it," said a voice that was unrecognizable. Then everyone saw images of what looked like black people silhouette walking in a while world, and skulls coming out of smoke. Suddenly everyone snapped out of it and the Lancelot started shooting randomly. The green haired girl looked to be trying to protect Zero and was hurt as a result. Kamina managed to wrestle the gun out of the Lancelot's hand but it still tried to attack. Eventually Kamina dropped the Lancelot's gun, grabbed Zero and the girl and ran.

"You can leave us here," said Zero after only a few minutes.

"You sure about that?" asked Kamina. "She looks pretty banged up."

"Don't worry," responded Zero. "I've already made contact with my men. They'll be here soon."

Kamina wasn't sure about this, but after what he just saw he needed to get away and clear his head ASAP. He left them by the opening of a small cave.

"Hay Kamina did you hear?" asked Zorthy over the communicator. "Cornelia just ordered a full scare retreat. We won."

"That's great news," responded Kamina. "Hay, do you still have access to the Britannians intercom system?"

"Yea, why?" asked Zorthy.

"I want to deliver a massage to Cornelia." Said Kamina with a joyful laugh.

 _ **Cornelia POV**_

Cornelia was being escorted back to the G-1 Base when an unfortunate voice started to come from the bases intercom.

"Hay Cornelia," yelled Kamina. "I got a message for you. Welcome to Loserville population you." The message was concluded with Kamina laughing hysterically.

Needless to say Cornelia was pissed. This was the third time this man had not only bested her, but made a mockery of it. She vowed, yet again, to put a bullet in his head.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Team Dai-Gurren pack up and left almost as quickly as they had arrived. Returning to the Dai-Gurren Battleship. They began to celebrate in their usual Dai-Gurren way. However Kamina was not with them, instead he was back in his room, sitting on the bed with his hands in his hands.

Thinking back to the strange images from before there was a name that he didn't recognize. A name that he knew had to be important.

Lelouch VI Britannia," he said this name over and over again trying to figure out what it meant. Eventually he decided that there was no point in worrying and returned to his men in celebration.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please comment and review. The more people comments the more inclined I am to write.**

 **Credit to Raidentensho for the idea of Kittan's Knightmare.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading**


	6. Taking on an impossible goal

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

A Britannian Naval Captain was escorting a cargo ship full of supplies from the mainland. It was destined for area 11. Suddenly there was a massive explosion. One of the escort ships was destroyed.

"Sir," said a fellow sailor. "We're being attacked."

"Have all ships converge on the enemy," said the Captain ignoring his subordinate's obviousness. "Destroy the enemy ships."

The ships all headed towards the destroyed ship. As they approached a massive shape appeared from the smoke it was easily three times the size of any of their ships. The Captain was aww struck.

"It's Team Dai-Gurren," shouted the Captain. "ALL FORCES OPEN FIRE!"

However, before the command could reach the ships the Dai-Gurren Battle ship fired and destroyed all the enemy ships almost simultaneously. It then pulled up to the side of the cargo ship. The cargo ship was almost the size of the Dai-Gurren and many Britannina forces and Knightmares began firing at the Dai-Gurren. The large machine guns that sat next to the large turrets fired on them and most of their forces were eliminated. Suddenly two Knightmares jumped down from the Dai-Gurren, it was the King K and _Gurren Lagann 2._

"Alright all you bozos," said Kamina over his intercom. "Here's the situation. If you surrender we'll let you go home. If you don't, not so much."

Most of the men had enough common sense to drop their weapons and put their hands up. However, the captain in a Sutherlands rushed out and charged at Kamina. Firing his rifle he killed some of his own men, but Kamina and Kittan were too fast for him. Kittan managed to get close and grabbed the Sutherlands's head with his left hand. The energy poured out and the Sutherlands was crushed until it exploded.

"Anyone else feel like being stupid," said Kittan over his intercom. No one replied.

The Dai-Gurren Battleship opened its side hatch and various troops and Knightmare frames came out. Before long they had raided everything there was, military rations, weapons, ammo, and of course Knightmares and Knightmare parts. After it was done, the team packed up and left as quickly as they came.

"Man what a haul," said Kidd. "It's a good thing Rossiu told us about that shipment. We got a lot of good stuff from it."

"I'll say," responded Zorthy. "At this rate we'll get stronger while the Britannians get weaker."

Kamina was over in a corner. This seemed to happen quiet often lately. Ever since that moment at the end of the battle of Narita.

"Hay everyone," said Dayakka coming from the bridge. "We're getting a direct feed from Rossiu."

All the main members of team Dai-Gurren were gathered on the bridge. They made it a point to keep Rossiu's identity a secret from the majority of the team. They couldn't afford to have Rossiu found out as their informant. The main monitor lit up and an image of Rossiu appeared.

"Hay everyone," said Rossiu.

"Hay yourself," responded Zorthy. "It's nice that we got this private video feed set up. It makes communications a lot easier."

"Yea," agreed Rossiu. "So, did the info help?"

"I'll say," said Kidd. "A few more like that, and we might be able to mount an offensive against the Britannians in Japan."

"Well we got a long way to go on that," said Rossiu. "Anyway I'll contact you guys later if anything new comes up."

"Hay Rossiu," said Kamina. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

The others were surprised. What did Kamina need to ask Rossiu that they couldn't hear about? Despite this curiosity everyone left with only the video of Rossiu and Kamina left.

"Dose the name Lelouch VI Britannia mean anything to you," asked Kamina.

"Well, if his last name is Britannia that would imply he's a prince of Britannia, but besides that no." said Rossiu with confusion.

"Do me a favor and see what you can find on it," asked Kamina. "And don't tell anyone else about it. Hush, hush top secret and all that jazz." He felt bad keeping this from the others, but this could be dangerous for the team.

"Sure no problem," Rossiu wasn't sure what Kamina was after, but decided it wasn't worth pestering him for details. The transmission ended and the screen went black. Kamina left the room.

 _ **Area 11 Central Britannian Command Conference room**_

Cornelia and the counselors in charge of Area 11 were discussing the incident of Narita.

"The occupation government is responsible for this", said Gilbert. They've done nothing about Area 11's subways and mining railways. As the rebellion spreads unchallenged."

"The Subway tunnels spread over the whole country," said another councilor. "We can't just fill them all in. we don't have the budget."

"The terrorist are using them as their strike bases and escape routes," yelled Gilbert.

"Then why don't you fork over some of your own money to fill them in Gilbert," said an old hunched over man at the far end of the table.

"How dare you," responded Gilbert. "Who do you think you are?"

"Gilbert, be quiet," ordered Cornelia. Gilbert sat down without a word. "So, what does the mighty Guame from the homeland think of all this?"

"I think that you've grown soft with too many easy battles of late." said Guame with a piercing stare.

"How dare you insult her majesty like that," Said Gilbert shooting out of his chair.

"Gilbert, sit down," commanded Cornelia. Again Gilbert sat down quietly.

"The two terrorist groups, Dai-Gurren, and the Black Knights have grown from an annoyance to a threat," continued Guame. "They've managed to defeat you on, not one, but on two separate occasions. Perhaps the Goddess of Victory has fallen from her thrown."

"Do you honestly think these two groups pose a true threat to Britannia?" asked Cornelia with sarcasm in her voice.

"Since they first appeared Team Dai-Gurren has shown their abilities," said Guame. "They've stolen two prototype Knightmares and many standard ones. They hijacked the Uther Battleship and now use it as their main base. In addition they've robbed from three cargo ships with supplies meant for the military. All of this done under your watch, and yet here you are blaming the colonial rulers, and the NAC for your incompetence."

Gilbert was about to stand in protest again, but Cornelia signaled for him not to. "And how am I incompetent exactly?" asked Cornelia.

"You don't treat this as an actual battle," responded Guame. "You treat this as if it were just another occupation against inferior opponents. I've been in a true war. A war where the only difference between you and your enemy was your own skills, where the technology between the two sides was almost identical. That's how this needs to be treated. This is no simple uprising that can be quickly cut down, this is a war."

"Well whatever you want to call it you and the others have done little to find the Black Knights or Dai-Gurren," said Cornelia with anger.

Guame looked over at the Councilman who was speaking before. "Um, we uncovered a shield machine they left showing Zero was behind the operation," he said in a slight panic. "But that's all we got. You can't get information out of corpses."

"So you can't find him and you don't want us to hit Kyoto," said Cornelia.

"There is one other thing," said the Councilman grabbing Cornelia's attention. "We unearthed a Sutherland that we believe was used by Dai-Gurren. But when we inspected it there wasn't an ounce of Sakuradite in it."

Cornelia looked in astonishment. "If there was no Sakuradite than what was powering it?" she asked vigorously.

"We don't know," responded the Councilman with fear. "We couldn't detect any other energy in it. We think whatever was powering it was destroyed or lost in the landslide."

" _This is interesting,"_ thought Cornelia. _"This Dai-Gurren may be worth the fight more than I thought."_

Later after the meeting Gilbert and Cornelia were walking down a hallway leaving the building.

"Why did you let that man speak to you that way viceroy?" Asked Gilbert.

"Guame is a pureblood from the homeland and a veteran of wars that predate even my father," responded Cornelia. "He's fought in wars before you and I were even born. Its best that we don't take his experience in this kind of situation lightly."

Even after Cornelia said this her facial expression made it obvious that she still didn't like the way he spoke to her. She also hated the fact that in some ways he was right.

 _ **Zero POV**_

Zero was at his base with Kallen, Ohgi, and Tamaki. Tamaki was talking about how the fight between the Guren MK-2 and the white Knightmare was a tie. Zero was thinking of other things. Like the fact that Shirley had invited him to a concert. The biggest thing on his mind however, was the strange images he saw when he was in contact with C.C on the Narita Mountains.

 _ **Flashback, Cave at Narita Mountain.**_

"I realize that some of what I saw were your memories," said Lelouch. "But what were those other images I saw?"

"I can't be certain," responded C.C. "My guess is that they were the memories from the red Knightmare's pilot."

"From Kamina," said Lelouch under his breath. "Does that mean he saw my memories too?"

"Probably," responded C.C.

Lelouch swallowed. This was bad. If Kamina knew his real identity then it could prove disastrous to his vision. If Kamina blew the proverbial whistle on him and Nunnally then the full might of Britannia would come down on Japan,

"And what about the pilot in the white Knightmare?" asked Lelouch.

"I was feeding him shock images at the time so he was isolated," said C.C. "He saw nothing."

"That's good," said Lelouch. "But now I have to deal with Kamina. If he knows who I am he may become a problem."

 _ **End Flashback**_

Zero's concentration was interrupted by Ohgi, who handed him a letter.

"What's this?" asked Zero.

"A love letter," responded Ohgi.

"Oh, from you?" said Zero causing Tamaki to laugh hysterically.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto," said Ohgi. "They urgently request a meeting."

"Is this really such a big deal?" said Zero.

"A big deal," said Kallen with surprise. "It's Kyoto."

"If they accept us it means funding and support," said Ohgi.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina and the others were still going through all the stuff they stole from that last cargo ship. Most stuff they kept, but some of it was shipped off to help smaller groups hiding in Japan. Kamina was inspecting a crate when Dayakka approached from behind.

"Hay Kamina," said Dayakka. "This just came for you."

Dayakka handed Kamina a small envelop. "What is it?' asked Kamina.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto," said Dayakka. "They request a meeting with you. Seems urgent."

"Is this really important?" said Kamina making everyone nearby stair in amazement.

"It's Kyoto." Said Dayakka with seriousness in his voice. "If they acknowledge our group it means more finance and resources."

"We seem to be doing fine right now," said Kamina. "Why do we need these jokers?"

"Actually there is a good reason," said Leeron from behind causing Kamina to jump away. "Please follow me."

Kamina and Dayakka followed Leeron to his lab. On a table in the middle of the lab were two blueprints laid out. They had images of Knightmare frames that Kamina didn't recognize. The first looked kind of like a Sutherland, but had slimmer arms and legs. And a giant pair of Kamina style sunglasses on its chest except its ends didn't go past the chest.

"These are some production models I've been designing on for a while," said Leeron going over the planes for the first Knightmare. "This one is known as Akuma. Its design is bases off the Sutherland, but I modified it with components and parts I reverse engineered from the _Gurren Lagann 2_ , and King K. it has four slash harkens, two on each arm and two on the hip. It possesses a blaze luminous shield that can cover the entire Knightmare, though it doesn't last long and the slash harkens can't be used while it's active. It also has two small Gatling guns on its shoulder, cause why not. Its speed and armor are very well balanced, and can be modified if necessary. It a well-rounded seventh generation Knightmare frame" Kamina whistled in appreciation. It was one hell of a weapon.

The next Knightmare blueprint didn't look human at all. It looked like a Sutherland torso on a platform with four legs. Two facing forwards and two facing back. It had a folded up cannon on its right arm and what looked like a machine gun for it left with no hand at all. The only similarity it had to the other was the sunglasses on its chest.

"This is the Yoroi Kumo." Said Leeron. "This fifth generation Knightmare was intended to stay away from the main battle and provide long range support. The cannon can fire almost any kind of projectile. The four legs give it greater stabilization and carrying capacity though it has no land spinners and is very slow. The legs can also latch onto almost any solid surface to increase accuracy or climb up hill and even vertical walls. The armor on it is second to none and can withstand almost anything the Britannainas can throw at it. This baby can dish out punishment and take even more."

Kamina was staring at these two new potential weapons. "So what's this got to with Kyoto?" asked Kamina.

"Well, I had actually planned to put these two into mass-production," said Leeron. "But as it stands we don't have the means or money to mass-produce them. So far we've been using a repair bay that was meant only to repair Knightmares, not to construct them. We need an honest to god factory, and the Kyoto group may have what we need to produce these bad boys."

"Alright then," said Kamina with a sigh. "Get Kittan and Makken. We'll go meet these guys."

Kittan's in school right now," said Dayakka.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kamina. "I though he dropped out or something."

No, he's still in school," said Dayakka. "But he's missed a lot of class helping us and he's trying to make up what he missed."

"Does he have class during the meeting?" asked Kamina.

"The invitation says it's on the weekend so he shouldn't," responded Dayakka.

"Then send him a message to meet us on the way there," said Kamina

"You got it," said Dayakka.

Dayakka then left, but Kamina stayed behind. "Hay Leeron," said Kamina. "Some of the boys are saying that the rip off Guren's right arm looked a lot like the King K's Left arm. Why is that?"

Leeron put his finger under his chin and took a thinking pose. "If I had to guess, I'd say the Black Knights are getting help from Rakshata, and her Radiant Wave Surger technology."

"Who, and what?" Asked Kamina.

"Rakshata Chawla is a scientist from India," explained Leeron. "She and I worked together on the project that developed both the Radiant Wave Surger and the Magnetic Reflector Shield. They were originally intended to be part of one Knightmare, but the project was canceled and we parted ways, taking half the tech with each of us."

"So do you think she'll be an ally?" asked Kamina.

"Hard to say," replied Leeron. "If she's working with the Black Knights, it's likely we'll see her soon enough."

 _ **Ashford Academy, Kittan POV**_

Kittan was on the roof of the main building talking on his phone.

"Yeah, I get yea," said Kittan into his phone. "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point for pick up. See you then." Kittan put his phone away and walked to the stairs. About mid-way down his sisters met him.

"Hay was that Kamina you were just talking to?" asked Kiyoh.

"How is he doing?" asked Kinon.

"Does he miss me?" asked Kiyal.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET!" yelled Kittan. "Just talking about this here could get us arrested or killed."

"Sorry big brother." Said Kiyal in a childish voice that made it hard to stay mad at her.

"Oh hey bro, you got to meet this new girl we met," said Kiyoh. "I think you'll like her, she's really pretty."

"Really," said Kittan with interest. "Were is she?"

"Oh, there she is," said Kinon pointing out a nearby window.

Kittan looked out to see this red haired girl on a bench in the academy garden. It took a moment to realize that he had seen this girl before. "What's her name?" asked Kittan.

"Kallen Stadfeld if I remember correctly." Answered Kiyal.

Kittan left his sisters and went outside. As he approached the girl his suspicions were confirmed.

"Kallen Stadfeld," said Kittan.

Kallen looked up at Kittan. For a second she didn't recognize him, but then she remembered.

"It's you," said Kallen with surprise as she rose from her bench.

"Any chance you could meet me on the roof after classes are over?" asked Kittan.

Kallen simply nodded, and Kittan left. Later that day Kittan went to the roof. Kallen appeared not much later.

"I asked some of my classmates about you," said Kallen. "They tell me you're the heir to the house of Black. So why would someone like you be in a terrorist group?"

"I could ask you the same question." Replied Kittan.

Kallen was hesitant for a while, but she eventually spoke. "It's because I'm half Japanese."

Kittan was somewhat surprised by this, but he figured it was something like this. "I do it because my sisters are also half Japanese." This came as a surprise to Kallen. "We have the same father, but different mothers. I fight to make a better world for them. But I also fight because I can't stand the way this world has become."

Kallen was almost dumbfounded. The fact that he fought for his sisters reminded of how she was fighting for her mother.

"Well, see you around." Said Kittan. But if you sell us out, or endanger my little sisters in any way, there is no place on heaven or Earth you can hide from me." He said coldly. He left the roof, leaving Kallen there alone to collect her thoughts. Eventually she too left.

 _ **Narita Mountain, Suzaku POV**_

The Britannian forces were busy recovering from the battle. They were digging out remains from the landslide. Most of the city was missed thanks to the unknown force that parted the landslide, but a lot of soldiers were still caught in it.

Suzaku was thinking about what had happened at the battle. Specifically about that green haired girl and the images he saw. Eventually he decided to just forget it. Lloyd approached.

"Dug enough bodies out yet," said Lloyd with his usually stupid smile.

"I'd like to continue with recovery operations if that's OK?" said Suzaku.

"Be my guest until it's out of your system," answered Lloyd. "Consider it Princess Cornelia's pleasure to indulge you."

"Um Lloyd, I have a question," Said the Japanese boy a bit sheepishly. "Zero, and Kamina, what do they hope to do?"

"They're Knights for justice," answered Lloyd. "Didn't you hear?"

"Is this Justice," said Suzaku with anger.

"Well personally, I'm more curious to what it is that managed to part the landslide," said Lloyd trying to change the subject. "The damage and casualties would have been much more sever if the landslide had hit the city."

Suzaku's gaze was distracted when he saw Shirley walk close by with her mother.

"All set," said Cecile catching Suzaku's attention. "I replaced the energy filler for you."

"OK," responded Suzake.

Lloyd walked over to Cecile.

"I checked the unit's as you asked," said Cecile as Lloyd approached.

"And I was right wasn't I," said Lloyd.

"Yes," responded Cecile. "A Radiant Surge."

"Who would have thought Rakshata would work with our enemy," said Lloyd.

"Sir," said a Britannian soldier. "You might want to see this sir Asplund."

Lloyd, Cecile, Suzaku and a bunch of other soldiers were gathered around a computer screen. On the screen they saw _Gurren Lagann 2_ in front of the land slide. Suddenly drills began to appear everywhere on it. Then they disappeared and a gigantic drill incased its right arm. Then it charged the landslide head on and parted it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE BARBARIANS," said Lloyd with anger. "LOOK WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO BY BEAUTIFUL LANCELOT 1."

"I'm more concerned about how it did that," said Suzaku. "Lloyd, what kind of tech would allow someone to do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know," responded Lloyd in a calmer tone. "He made that drill out of nothing, and even with a drill that big he shouldn't have been able to part that landslide like that. It's as if that Knightmare has the ability to defy physics itself. This kind of technology is far beyond me, and anyone I know."

"So you don't know at all?" said Suzaku.

"Well, if I had to put money on it, I'd say it's some kind of energy transformation." Said Lloyd. "The energy from the Knightmare manifested into that massive drill and then returned to pure energy after it was done. But, this type of science in something that's' considered impossible with our current abilities. It's fantasy, not theory. In fact we don't even have a hypothesis on how it could be done."

"So then how did Kamina get it?" asked Suzaku.

"Your guess is as good as mine," responded Lloyd. "But, I would kill for a chance to reclaim my beloved Lancelot 1 and discover this new technology."

 _ **Rendezvous point Kamina POV**_

Kamina and Makken were at the designated pickup point for the Kyoto group. Kittan had arrived only a few moments ago. Dayakka also decided to tag along and the four waited until another group appeared. It was easy to identify them.

"Zero," said Kamina. "Looks like we're both moving up in the world."

"So, did you get an invite to?" asked Ohgi.

"Yea, so who are you?" Said Kittan a little aggressively.

"My names Ohgi," said Ohgi, he then pointed to the other guy. "This is Tamaki, and-"

"Kallen?" said Kittan causing everyone to look at him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You know her?" asked Kamina.

"Yea," responded Kittan. "Believe it or not, she goes to Ashford academy. I also met her during the battle at Shinjuku."

Before the conversation could continue a large limo appeared out of the fog. Everyone was able to fit into the very long vehicle and rode off.

Along the way Kamina started telling his stories "So there I was surrounded by enemies. When I pulled out my sword and cut them all in half, crotch to head. With a butter knife." This continued for almost the entire trip.

"How in god's name do you put up with him?" asked Kallen to Kittan.

"I just tune out half of everything that comes out of his mouth." Responded Kittan.

"Only half," replied Kallen with an annoyed tone.

Suddenly the vehicle began going up. Kamina stopped telling his stories.

"What the hell?" said Tamaki.

"We're going up," said Kallen.

The limo stopped going up and continued forward. It wasn't long before it stopped and someone from outside opened the door.

"The master will see you now," said the man who opened the door.

As everyone exited the limo they looked out a huge window and saw a mountain with a metal side.

"This is the Fuji mines?" said Ohgi.

Tamaki ran over to the window. "That is not possible. There's no way we could be here."

"It has to be Mount Fuji," said Kallen. "There's only one mountain like this."

"That means the Sakuradite is right below us," said Tamaki. "The damn treasure that caused this whole war."

"Their power reached all the way out to here," said Ohgi. "The Kyoto group is amazing."

"It's repulsive," said a voice from behind the group. The windows went black and the group turned to see a man sitting behind a curtain with two guards on either side of him. "Mount Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear waters and quiet beauty. Now it has bent to the empires will, a place of hideous violation, a reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so. I apologize for not showing my face. But Zero, your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this. To trust you I must know who you are. Therefore, you will show me your face."

The man behind the curtain pointed his cane out towards Zero and four Knightmares (two from both sides) came out from the shadow. They were Burai's with a rifle and a stun tonfa on the left arm. They all pointed their guns at the group.

Kallen stepped in from of Zero and was shielding him. "Please wait Zero has given us power and victory that should-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Kamina as he marched forward interrupting Kallen. "You invite us here and then point guns at us you bastard."

"Silence," said the man behind the curtain. "I have no problems with you Kamina. You are no coward who hides your face. But I'm sure you're just as curious about who Zero is, so you will remove his mask."

Kamina was reluctant, but realized he had no choice. He walked in front of Zero and began removing the mask.

"Kamina, please," yelled Kallen.

"Kallen don't," said Ohgi. "Zero we need a reason to put our faith in you."

"Sorry man," said Kamina.

Kamina removed the mask and was shocked, along with everyone else, as to who was under the mask. It was the girl with green hair from Narita.

"A women," said Tamaki and Kittan at the same time.

"It can't be," said Ohgi.

"It's not," said Kallen and Kamina simultaneously.

"This isn't Zero," said Kallen, "I saw her before."

"Yea," said Kamina. "She was with Zero at Narita."

"Girl, is this true?" asked the man behind the curtain.

"It is," said the fake Zero.

"So, you are not Japanese."

"Correct clan chief of Kyoto. Taizo Kirihara."

"Anyone who can identify him must die," said one of the guards at the man's side.

"Especially one who is not Japanese," said the other guard.

Suddenly the four Knightmares started to take firing positions. Kamina stepped forward of the others.

"Zero," yelled Kamina. "IF you got a plan, now would be a good time to show it."

Without warning the far right Burai fired its two slash harkens at the two Burai's on the left knocking both their rifles out. It then deployed its stun tonfa and knocked the gun from the Burai next to it. It then ran over to Kirihara and pointed its gun straight at him point blank.

"You have become soft," said Zero's voice from the Burai. "And you methods and thinking are outdated. That is why you'll never win."

Zero climbed out of the Burai's cockpit and propelled down to the ground. In his hand was a remote that would allow him to fire the Burai's gun should they try anything.

Taizo Kirihara," said Zero as he approached him. "Founder of Kirihara industries which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining. Formally a key backer of the Kururugi regime. However, when Japan fell you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as Kirihara the traitor. In reality you are one leaders of the six houses of Kyoto, who support resistance groups throughout Japan. A double agent, how cliché."

The guards tried to stop Zero but, Kirihara simple told them to stop.

"It's as you guessed though," continued Zero. "I am not Japanese."

This realization surprised everyone. Except Kamina. His expression was unchanged, as though it were obvious, or he already knew.

"If you are not Japanese then why do you fight for Japan?" asked Kirihara.

"To destroy Britannia," responded Zero.

"So do you believe that you can do it?"

"I can because I must. I have reasons that compel me," Zero said before laughing a bit. "I'm glad I'm dealing with you."

Zero removed his mask so only Kirihara could see it. Zero and Kirihara continued to talk but they were quieter than before and it was impossible to tell what they were saying. After a while Kirihara started laughing hysterically.

"Ohgi," said Kirihara. "This man is a true enemy of Britannia. His face must be hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero. If you do we will assist you with intelligence and strategic support."

"Thank you," replied Ohgi.

Zero put his mask back on and returned to the group. Kamina stepped forward.

"I have come in to hopes that you would help us as well," said Kamina. Kirihara said nothing. "I know there are a lot of reasons for you not to trust me. In a sense, I am not Japanese either."

Again everyone gasped. "I had figured as much," said Kirihara. He then pointed his cane at Kittan. "If you were truly Japanese you would not side with this one. He is the heir to the house of Black. His father supplies the weapons that stole our home. And afterwards took many of our treasures as his payment."

"SO WHAT?" yelled Kamina. "It doesn't matter who his dad is. That whole 'sin's of the father's' thing is absolute shit anyway. Kittan's my comrade, I'd give my life for any one of theirs. We've fought in many battles together, and I feel we'll fight together in many more."

"So," said Kirihara, "Do you think you can free Japan?"

"Hell no," said Kamina causing everyone to look with confusion. "We're going to free the whole damn world."

"And you believe this is possible?" asked Kirihara.

"No," said Kamina. "But that's what's so great about it. There's nothing better than taking on an impossible goal."

"I can see how you've been able to get so many people to follow you," said Kirihara. "Your enthusiasm is contagious, and you seem to shed inspiration like a cat sheds fur. But I still question whether or not I can trust you."

"Maybe I can't convince you. But, I think I know someone else who can. Makken," said Kamina turning towards Dayakka. "Stop hiding behind Dayakka and get over here."

"Makken," said Kirihara. "Can it be?"

Makken appeared from behind Dayakka. He kept his head down like he was in a walk of shame.

"Makken my cousin," said Kirihara. "I thought you died in the occupation."

"I should have," replied Makken. "I was a coward and fled during battle. After all these years I finally have my will to fight back. It's thanks to Kamina that I fight on the battlefield once again, and I ask for your help. We are growing strong, and with your help we can win this fight."

Makken raided his head and Kirihara pushed the curtain aside. The two cousins met eye to eye for the first time in almost a decade.

"I had heard rumors that you were with them but, if I had known that you were truly a part of team Dai-Gurren, I would have supported it much sooner." Said Kirihara causing the members of Dai Gurren to give out a small cheer. "We will give you what support we can."

 _ **City below Narita Mountains. City Hospital, Shirley POV**_

Shirley and her mother had been waiting outside the surgery room for a while until the light went off and a doctor walked out.

"Is my father OK," shouted Shirley, as she stood up.

"He just got out of surgery," said the doctor. "He'll be fine. He was at the edge of the city that got hit with some of the landslide. Thankfully he only got hit by some flying rocks. He'll likely be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life but, he'll be just fine."

Shirley and her mother gave a sigh of relief. They came when they heard that he was caught in part of the landslide. They didn't know if he was alive or not at the time.

"We won't be able to discharge him till tomorrow," said the doctor. "If you want to wait, that's fine."

Shirley then remembered that she had a date with Lelouch. She looked at her mother. "Go on dear," said Shirley's mom, "I'll wait for your father."

Shirley wanted to wait for him but realized there was little she could do here. She was about to leave when she realized her phone was missing. She turned to see a silver haired woman pick it up and open it. The picture of Lelouch fell out and she caught it as it fell.

"Excuse me," said Shirley. "I think that's mine."

"Oh sorry," said the Silver haired women. She quickly looked at Shirley's ID in the phone, and the photo that fell from it. She then gave them both back.

" _That Photo,"_ thought Villetta. _"Could he be-,"_

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship**_

Night had fallen and Kamina had not returned. They received word that he was going to the secret Knightmare production facilities and might not be back for a few days. In the meantime everyone else was still sorting through all the stuff they've stole recently.

"Zorthy," said a crew member running at him. "We just got a message from an approaching vessel. They say they want to join us."

Zorthy took his cigarette out of his mouth (he still needed to quite). "Well who are they?" asked Zorthy.

"They claim to be from the JLF," said the crew member. "But, they left after our display at the Narita Mountains and now wish to join us."

"Really," said Zorthy with interest. "Tell them to come aboard."

Not long after that a small boat pulled up to Dai-Gurren's side. It appeared to be a speed boat and was likely stole from a harbor to get them here. There were only five people on board, most were pretty young. Three, one boy and two girls, looked to be about the same age as Kamina and Kittan. The other two, one boy and one girl, couldn't be more then 13 or 14 years old. In some places this might be ridicules, but here age meant little as long as one could fight.

"Welcome aboard the Dai-Gurren," said Zorthy. One of the older ones. A young man with blue hair and indigo eyes stepped forward.

"Allow me to introduce us," said the young man. He pointed to one of the older girl. She had long red hair with a skull ornament. "This is Yoko,"

"A pleasure," said Yoko.

The young man then pointed to the other older girl, this one with light blue hair. "This is Nia."

"Nice to meet you." Said Nia with unexpected politeness.

The man then pointed to the last two. A boy with orange hair and a girl with pink hair. "These two are Gimmy and Darry."

"We're twins," they said at the same time.

"And what's your name?" asked Zorthy.

"Me," said the man. "I'm Simon."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please comment and review. The more people comments the more inclined I am to write.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog Of Time for proofreading.**

 **P.S. I have confirmed with The Infamous Man that he will not be removing his portion of the story. If you want to read the first parts then go to his account and you can find it there. I would also recommend checking out some of his other stories, especially his two ongoing ones** **Just and Unorthodox Thief,** **and** **A Different Kind of Truth.**


	7. Call me bro

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

Kamina awoke from his sleep. He looked around at the still unfamiliar surroundings. It looked more like a concrete store room with a small window to the right of Kamina's bed. There were various thing lying around like wood beams, and sheet metal. He had been staying at a Dai-Gurren Safe house while going to where the Kyoto group were producing Knightmares in secret. He wanted to give them the blueprints that Leeron gave him so they could produce the Knightmares.

Kamina got dressed, grabbed his sword and left the room. As Kamina left a young man was walking towards him. "Sir," said the man who then stepped out of Kamina's way, and stood in a soldier's upright stance.

"Don't call me sir," said Kamina still half asleep walking down a dimly lit hallway.

"Um..right..um sir, I mean Kamina, there's someone here to meet you," the man was staggering and seemed nervous.

"Who is it?" asked Kamina.

"Well, its Zero," said the man.

This had Kamina interested. Why would Zero come here? And how did he even find it?

Kamina went down stairs to see about a dozen people with guns pointed at Zero who was sitting on a couch. "You aren't very trusting of outsiders are you?" said Zero.

"We don't trust people who hide their face," said one of the men.

"Stop, stop, stop," said Kamina. "Put your guns away." Kamina sat on a chair across from Zero. "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping to speak to you in private." Said Zero.

Kamina got up from his chair. "Follow me, and don't any of you follow us or else."

Zero followed Kamina to the room he had been sleeping in. Kamina slammed the door shut as soon as zero was in. "You might as well tack the mask off, Lelouch,"

Zero almost jumped at the revelation. He put his hand on the mask and the back of the mask rolled into it. Once it was off the face of a young dark haired man appeared. "So you do know who I am."

"I know a lot more than that," said Kamina as he sat on his bed. "I know your full name is Lelouch VI Britannia. I know you have a little sister named Nunnally, who's blind and crippled. I know your mother was killed when you were a kid. I even know that you take classes at Ashford academy, though you skip more then you go." Hearing all this nearly made Lelouch collapse. His face was filled with what looked like anger. "Now my question to you is WHY THE HELL DO I KNOW ALL THIS!"

"It's not just you," said Lelouch having slightly calmed down. "I know that you were raised in an underground city. I know that your dad left when you were a child. I know you have a brother named Simon, even though you're not really related. I know you fought these creatures called beast men in a Gunmen you stole from them." Kamina was beside himself, he hadn't told anyone that much detail. "I don't completely understand it myself, but when you attacked the White Knightmare on the Narita Mountain we saw each other's memories." Lelouch was clearly hiding some facts about how it happened.

Kamina gave a sigh. He then took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "It seems like you know about as much as I do on all this."

Before Kamina could put on his sunglasses again Lelouch activated his Geass. "You will do as I command."

"I'll do what I want to do, and nothing more."

This shocked Lelouch. His Geass didn't work, Kamina was immune. This made no sense, Lelouch had never used it on him before and he wasn't a contractor so why was he immune.

"Hey, you were trying to use your Geass power on me weren't you?" said Kamina. Lelouch stepped back with shock. "Yea, I know about it. I can't believe I forgot about it for a moment. You got that power from C.C right? Hey, she was at the mountain, did she have something to do with this?"

Lelouch was in a sticky situation. He had planned to meet with Kamina and then use his Geass to make him obey him. But, that plan just went down the drain. He realized that he only had one option, he had to earn Kamina's trust and friendship.

"I'm sorry," said Lelouch in a kind tone. "I wanted to try and make you forget who I was. Somehow you're immune to my Geass. I asked C.C about what happened, she only told me that we saw each other's memories. If you do have my memories you should know it's hard to get her to answer questions, though she asks a lot."

"Yea that's true," said Kamina in a laid back tone.

"Please, I hope you realize why I hide my face," Lelouch was almost begging at this point. "There are no resistance groups in the world that would follow a Britannian prince. And if people learned of my identity it would put my sister in danger."

"Yea," said Kamina with sympathy. "I figured that much out myself. What I want to know is what you were thinking when you caused that landslide. I mean if I weren't there all those innocent people would have died."

Lelouch was again surprised. Kamina even knew about his plans involving the landslide. He needed to think of an excuses and fast.

"I didn't think it would reach that far," said Lelouch in a sincere voice. "I overestimated the energy output of the Radiant Wave Surger. Originally the landslide was intended to only make an opening at Cornelia. I hope you can forgive me."

This was all a lie of course. He knew perfectly well that the landslide would likely reach the town.

"Well," said Kamina in a forgiving voice. "I stopped it from doing its damage, and it did make an opening. So I guess I'll forgive you on that."

 _This is good,_ thought Lelouch with a hidden sinister smile. _He may have seen my memories, but he doesn't have my personal thoughts. Thing I kept to myself are still a secret to him. Since I never said out loud that the town would be destroyed he didn't see it in my memories._

Kamina rose from the bed. "But that shows that we have much in common. We both have sibling we care for, and we fight for the freedom of others. We should work together and join our groups. Team Dai-Gurren and the Black Knights, what do you say?"

"That does sound good," said Lelouch. "However I think it best if we kept our groups separate for now." This was confusing for Kamina. "We each draw a different group of people to our causes. And have different tactics. We can share information and resources, but in order to grow we must remain apart. When the time is right we will fight as one unit and destroy Britannia."

"You really are a smart, if not confusing, guy," said Kamina. "So what plans do you have now?"

"I recently received word that the JLF is planning to leave Japan and seek help in foreign lands," said Lelouch as he put his mask back on. "Cornelia has learned of his and plans to destroy them before they get out of the harbor."

"Then we have to save them," said Kamina with vigor.

"Your ship will never make it in time," responded Lelouch, now Zero. "Let us handle this one."

"Are you asking the great Kamina to ignore a fight?" said Kamina in an intimidating voice.

"Yes," responded Zero in an equally intimidating fashion. "You're forces here are minimal and you don't have a single Knightmare. Leave this to us."

Before Kamina could protest Zero marched out of the room. This didn't sit well with Kamina, knowing there was a fight and doing nothing.

 _ **Dusk at the harbor.**_

Kamina gathers his men and went to the harbor. Zero was right in that they didn't have any Knightmares. But since when did they ever let that stop them. The Britannians had plenty stored in preparation for the attack. All they had to do was wait until dark and then snag a few just before the attack.

Everyone hid inside an abandoned warehouse until the sun completely set. Once it did they heard explosions and gunfire. "The Britannians are attacking the JLF ship," yelled a Dai-Gurren member.

"Damn they work fast," responded Kamina. "Let's move out."

They rushed towards a warehouse that they learned was being used to store the Britannians spare Knightmare frames for the operation. Two members were in trucks and rammed the door. Once inside team Dai Gurren began shooting at the inside guards and by the time the dust cleared they were all dead.

As Kamina looked around the warehouse he saw the Sutherlands all lined up against the wall. "Alright everyone," yelled Kamina. "Take what you want."

Almost instantaneous everyone started scrambling to the Sutherlands. Kamina also got inside one but then remembered that he had no idea how it worked.

"How the hell do I use this thing?" yelled Kamina forgetting the Cockpit was shut and no one could hear him. "My _Gurren Lagann 2_ had a completely different cockpit then this."

Kamina was staring at the controls, suddenly he saw an image in his head. From exactly where he was two hands, that were not his pushed buttons and flipped switches and the Sutherland sprang to life. Kamina did what he saw in the same order and the Knightmare started to activate.

"What the hell was that?" said Kamina to himself. "How did I know to do that?"

Suddenly Kamina remembered what Lelouch had said. _"We saw each other's memories."_ Those were Lelouch's memories from using this same kind of Knightmare. This must be what Lelouch meant before.

"Ah, Kamina sir," said the young man from before over the Sutherlands intercom. "Is this really a good idea?"

"Everything will be fine," responded Kamina in his usual overconfident tone. "And stop calling me sir."

"Right…Yes…Sorry," stuttered the young man.

Just as Kamina and the others were about to leave there was a huge explosion. "What the hell was that?" asked Kamina.

"The JLF ship just explode," said the young man, this time over the communicator. "Their saying they detonated the Sakuradite to take the Britannians down with them."

This was odd to Kamina. What would possess these people to commit suicide to destroy the enemy?

"Alright forget about the JLF," said Kamina. "Focus on the Britannian forces. Take Cornelia alive if you can, she's got a lot to answer for. And don't be outgunned by the Black Knights. I better find that each of you took out more than any of them, understood?"

"Sir Yes Sir," said the Dai-Gurren Pilots.

"AND STOP CALLING ME SIR!" Yelled Kamina.

 _ **Shirley POV**_

Shirley had met with Villetta. She had explained how Lelouch may be involved with the Black knights. She refused to believe it, but out of curiosity she followed Lelouch to the docks.

 _It has to be a lie,"_ thought Shirley. _"It has to be."_

The battle began and she ran to the battle hopping to find answers. Unbeknownst to Shirley she was being follower. Villetta was close behind her waiting for a chance to get back her honor by using this girl to trap Zero.

 _ **Zero POV**_

Zero and his troop were in a ship heading straight towards Cornelia's position. The ship jumped out of the water and began skimming across the land, taking out a few enemies on the way. The ship finally stopped and the top opened.

"Knock their Knightmares into the sea before they can mount," said Zero. Guren MK-II you're with me."

They all jumped out of the ship and began attacking the Britannian forces.

Zero entered a nearby warehaous and rammed a Gloucester, and judging on its appearance it was Cornelia's. They both flew through the back of the wall and Cornelia was on the floor. She fired a slash harken and managed to tack out Zero's Burai's left arm. She was readying her gun in her right hand, but the Guren MK-II knocked it out with a slash harken and tied up Cornelia. Zero pointed his gun at Cornelia. He was about to fire when he noticed something on his screen, zooming it he saw that it was Shirley.

Without warning the Lancelot came out of nowhere and knocked Zero over. Zero was getting beaten around pretty bad. He didn't have a chance of winning.

The Lancelot had its gun out and was about to fire. Suddenly from the side came a large group of Sutherlands.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

"About time you got here," said Cornelia over the communicator, not realizing these weren't her troops. "Kill Zero and the Black Knights."

The group readied their gun, but instead of firing at Zero they fired at the Lancelot.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Cornelia.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" said Kamina over the intercom. "Fear not Black Knights, Team Dai-Gurren has come to save the day."

The Lancelot ignored Zero and charged the Sutherlands. They tried to fire back, but between the Blaze Luminous Shield and speed they couldn't land a single blow.

"You have to aim for Kamina," said Cornelia while she was fighting the Guren MK-II. "Which one is Kamina?"

"Right here," said Kamina answering Cornelia's transmission,

Kamina rammed the Lancelot from the side, and they both crashed into a shipping container. Kamina looked and saw the two swords on its back. Before the Lancelot could get up he snagged on of the swords. Kamina backed off as the Lancelot stood up. Brandishing its stolen sword Kamina charged the Lancelot, it countered by drawing its other sword and deflecting the attack. Kamina was about to attack again when a Gloucester seemed to come out of nowhere and attack him. Its lance locked with Kamina's stolen sword.

"It's been a while you stupid eleven," said the Gloucester pilot.

"You again Viral," responded Kamina with anger. "Mind your own business."

"Killing terrorist like you is my business," said Viral. "Lancelot get Zero, I'll deal with Kamina."

The two Knightmares weapons separated and the two stepped back. For a moment nothing happened, but then Viral charged straight with his lance. Kamina dodged and slashed with his sword. He missed as Viral stepped back. Viral then fired his slash harken and knocked Kamina's sword right out of his hand. Kamina fired his slash harken, but Viral got it tangled in his lance and pulled Kamina towards him and kneed him in the chest, forcing him to fall on his behind.

"Damn it," said Kamina to himself. "If only I had _Gurren Lagann 2_."

Before Viral could land the finishing blow a slash harken flew past the Gloucester. It came from Zero's Burai. The Burai then flew past then, pulled by the Harken. The Lancelot hit it with its wrist mounted Harken and forced Zero to eject. Kamina then raced towards where he saw Zero's Burai. Unfortunately he was shoot in the back by one of Viral's Harken's. Kamina ejected and flew in a slightly different direction. The Lancelot and Viral were about to follow them but the Guren MK-II, which had been fighting Cornelia before, ditched Cornelia and went straight towards the Lancelot. Viral then went to assist Cornelia because her Gloucester was damaged.

Kamina got out of his cockpit with minimal injuries. He knew he needed to find Zero and make sure he was OK. As he looked around he saw a girl in an Ashford Academy uniform. Kamina knew who this girl was. It was Shirley, yet another person he learned about in Lelouch's memories. As he emerged from the cockpit this girl stared at him, as if he were expected to start glowing or something.

"Hey," said Kamina causing Shirley to jump. "You may want to get out of here. Or the Britannians might think your one of us." Shirley did as Kamina said. She simply turned around and ran the other way.

Kamina walked toward where he thought he saw Zeros cockpit land. The first thing he found was a pistol on the ground. Walking a bit further he found Zero, but someone else had found him first. From the distance he was at all Kamina saw was that whoever it was had silver hair.

"Hey you," said Kamina. The silver haired person turned and quickly began to run. "Stop!" yelled Kamina chasing after them. Whoever they were they were quick. Kamina pointed the gun he had found and fired it three times. The first two missed but the third hit him right in the lower chest area. The person held the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The person soon came to the edge of the harbor and fell into the water. Kamina looked over only to see nothing but waves.

 _ **Lelouch POV**_

Lelouch had regained conciseness and C.C was with him. His mask was off, since it came off in the landing. Cornelia had ordered her forced to withdraw and most of the Black Knights were either finishing off stragglers or cheering with victory.

"My hand gun is missing," said Lelouch to C.C. "Whoever took it must have taken it while I was unconscious."

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Kamina as he emerged from the shadows. He threw Lelouch his hand gun. "There was someone here who saw you while you were in dream land. I chased them and got a shot off at him. But I lost them when they fell into the water."

"Did you see who it was," asked Lelouch.

Kamina shook his head no. "All I saw was that he had silver long hair. I shot them in the chest though."

"Well if the shot didn't kill him, its more them likely they drowned," said Lelouch. "Good work Kamina."

"I don't like doing this kind of thing," said Kamina. "I'm only doing this because I know why you keep your face hidden. And also because I think we'll need each other to win this thing. Oh one more thing I saw your friend Shirley here."

"You saw her," said Lelouch with surprise. "Where?"

"Don't worry," said Kamina. "I scared her off before she saw anything. She's probably passed out in her bed by now."

"Thanks," said Lelouch.

"We'll I'm going to gather up my boys and head back," said Kamina turning to leave. "Oh, one last thing." Kamina turned to Lelouch and pulled out a cell phone. "Zorthy gave me this. Apparently you can contact others with it if you get the numbers of theirs. Can I get yours?"

Lelouch was slightly annoyed that he would ask him this now and that he didn't know how to use a cell phone. But he decided to oblige him. He took Kaminas phone and put his contact info in it. Additionally he put Kmainas contact info into his phone. He didn't like the idea of giving his phone number to someone like Kamina, but he did think that keeping Kamina within reach was a good idea. The two left to regroup their men and leave.

 _ **Next Day**_

Shirley practically tackled Lelouch at the academy entrance. She was crying because she thought he might have been killed. Lelouch made up a story about how he was out for a walk, but ran from the harbor when he heard the battle start. She believed it completely, mostly because she was in a good mood, because she had heard that her father was coming home. Also he had decided to retire from his job and stay at home with his family. Though his wheelchair might be the real reason for retirement.

Everything seem to be OK. Until Lelouch got a strange phone call. "I know who you are, Zero," said the voice on the phone that nearly made Lelouch jump. "If you don't want me to tell the police you'll do as I say. Put C.C on the phone"

 _ **Following night Kamina POV**_

Kamina was asleep at the Dai-Gurren safe house when his phone rang. He fell out of his bed and managed to grab it.

"Who is it," said Kamina half asleep.

"It's me," said Lelouch on the other end. "I need your help."

Kamina was wearing a black hoody and blue jeans. His iconic sunglasses were in his pocket and his sword in a box of roses. He met Lelouch at Tokyo tower just as he asked.

"So let me get this straight," said Kamina. "This guy Mao want C.C and threatened to reveal who you are if she didn't go to this Clovis land."

"Yes," responded Lelouch. "He has a Geass that lets him read minds."

"So what do you need me for?" asked Kamina.

"Go to Clovis land and deal with Mao," responded Lelouch. "I'll distract him from here."

Kamina did as Lelouch said and went to Clovis land theme park. The whole park was lit up even though it was the middle of the night. Finding Mao was easy, all he had to do was fallow the ranting voice. Kamina hid behind a tree and saw C.C lying on the ground with bullet holes in her legs and arms. Mao was approaching her with a chainsaw.

" _Lelouch whatever your planning you better do it now."_ Thought Kamina.

Suddenly a large monitor turned on a Lelouch's voice came through. The image of Tokyo tower appeared and the Lelouch. "Your geass has a total range of 500 meter's. It can't reach me at Tokyo tower."

Kamina didn't pay much attention to the conversation and instead tried to get closer to C.C. He planned to take Mao out but he wanted to get C.C away first. Suddenly as he was really close to C.C Mao started to slash at the monitor. Whatever Lelouch said it really pissed him off. He got to C.C signaled for her to be quiet and carried her behind the same tree he was hiding behind earlier. With her safe he put on his sunglasses, pulled his sword from the box of roses and approached from behind.

Mao was still slashing at the screen. "Mao you've lost," said Lelouch on the screen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mao. "I don't care I'm going to be with C.C."

"Man you talk a lot," said Kamina taking Mao by surprise. "You know real men don't talk, they act."

"Who are you?" asked Mao with fear. "Why can't I read your mind?"

"Hell if I know," responded Kamina. "All I do know is that I'm going to kick your ass."

Mao looked over and noticed C.C was missing. "Where's C.C."

"She's safe," answered Kamina. "To bad I can't say the same for you."

Mao got really angry. "You think you can get between me and C.C, die."

Mao charged Kamina with his chainsaw, but Kamina stepped out of the way.

"Man you're slow." Said Kamina.

Mao tried again but again he missed. Mao was flaunting a flailing his chainsaw, never able to make contact with Kamina. Mao was so slow that Kamina didn't even bother attacking back. He figured he'd ware him down and take him to Leeron for help or something. However as Mao started to get exhausted he tried one last attack and tripped on his own headphones he took off earlier. He then fell onto his chainsaw, Mao's blood was shooting out everywhere. His screams of pain were like the cries of a banshee. Soon his intestines were being severed, this was too much even for the great Kamina. He ran to the tree, grabbed C.C and left as fast as he could. He met Lelouch about a mile away and dropped off C.C. He didn't stay long as he simple wanted to leave.

When Kamina returned to the safe house he went straight to the bathroom and started puking. The sight of such a horrendous dead was something he hoped to never see again.

"Kamina are you OK," asked a soldier from outside the bathroom.

"I'm fine," yelled Kamina. "Go back to sleep."

Kamina tried to sleep, but after what he saw he didn't sleep a wink.

 _ **Next day**_

Kamina was finally able to return to the Dai-Gurren. He had delivered the plans to all the necessary places. The Yoroi Kumo was easy enough to make, despite its strange design. However the Akuma was a different story. Because of the unique parts needed for its construction the Kyoto group refused to mass produce them until they were tested. Parts had already been sent to the Dai-Gurren for prototyping and Kamina hoped that Leeron was constructing them.

Kamina was escorted on a boat to the location of the Dai-Gurren. After about an hour they finally arrived. The whole boat was lifted up by a winch and set on the deck of the ship. As Kamina exited the small ship almost everyone was there to greet him. Kittan was the only one not present because he was at school.

"Glad to have you back," said Zorthy as the two shook hands. "I hasn't quiet been the same without you."

"Good to be back," said Kamina with little enthusiasm due to his lack of sleep. "Anything happen while I was gone."

"Yea," said Zorthy. "We got some new members."

"What's so special about that?" asked Kamina.

"These are some young guns," answered Zorthy. "They've been going through simulator training and they all scored higher than anyone else. Leeron thinks they would be prime candidates for the Akuma Prototypes."

"Really," said Kamina. "I'll have to meet them. Where are they?"

"Their finishing up another simulation," said Zorthy. "This way."

Kamina fallowed Zorthy through the ship until they reached a part of the ship that Kamina didn't know existed. In it were several pods that were stationary but moving side to side. Zorthy led Kamina to a computer consul and on it you could see that they pilots were doing very well. They were in Sutherlands taking down enemies left and right in a simulated ruined city.

"Simulations are great, but can these guy fight in real combat." Asked Kamina.

"They've never seen real combat, but I think they're ready." Said Zorthy.

"We'll see," said Kamina.

As soon as Kamina was leaving the pods opened, and the people who stepped out made Kamina stop dead in his tracks. The first man to approach was a young man about his age.

"Simon, is that you?" asked Kamina. This person was older that his brother from back home, but there was no mistake it was him.

He should have expected this. This world had reflections of so many other friends of his, why not this one. But still, he couldn't believe that he was standing before him now, happy and smiling. His little brother.

"You know me?" responded Simon.

"I guess not," responded Kamina with a sigh. He remembered that while this person was Simon it was not his brother. Still it was great to see him again.

Kamina got an even bigger surprise when he saw who was next. This red haired girl was impossible to miss. It was Yoko without a doubt.

"So you're the legendary Kamina," said Yoko. "My name is Yoko."

"Yea nice to meet you," said Kamina. This was yet another surprise. First Simon and now Yoko. It was hard to resist the urge to kiss her, but he managed to do it.

The next two were an older version of Gimmy and Darry. The last was a light blue haired girl that Kamina didn't recognize.

"My name is Nia, nice to meet you," She said in a sweet tone.

Kamina knew that these were the people he wanted to fight with. The thought of fighting with his bro again filled him with so much energy that the last night of no sleep was nothing. Even though these were not the same people he knew from back home, if they were anything like the ones he knew they could fight. He wasn't as sure about Gimmy, Darry, and Nia, but Kamina just had a feeling they could roll with the best of them.

"Zorthy," yelled Kamina. "Tell Leeron to get those Akuma things up and running ASAP. Get these guys trained on how they work. And prepare them to fight by my side in the next operation."

This was surprising to Simon and the others. They had only just got here and now they were being going into battle with Kamina himself.

"Thanks for your faith in us Kamina, but I don't know if were ready for that." Said Simon in they shy manner that made him resemble Kamina's bro even more.

"First off don't call me Kamina, call me bro. Secondly I have faith in you and that's all you need." Said Kamina. He then pointed at Simon. "As of this moment you're the leader of the Lagann squad."

"The what?" asked Simon.

"The Lagann squad," answered Kamina. "I just made it up. It's an elite group that's going to fight by my side, and you five are its first members."

"But what if we end up only slowing you down," said Simon.

"Don't worry about all that. Just remember that if all else fails improvise and be direct. If you don't believe in yourself, then believe in the me that believes in you."

No one was sure what Kamina was thinking, but he left before any more questions could be asked. He had a huge smile on his face that seemed to go from ear to ear. He had waited for a chance to see Simon, and Yoko again and now they was here with Dai-Gurren. Kamina couldn't wait for the next battle just so he could fight with his bro once more.

Simon was more nervous than anyone else. He had just gone from a new recruit to that captain of an elite squad. This was not something he prepared for. He was also confused as to why Kamina wanted him to call him bro.

"Hey, don't try to think too hard about what Kamina says," said Zorthy as if reading Simon's mind. "It may sound weird, but everything this guy does has a reason. If you want some advice, just go with what he says. Thought I have to say I've never seen him take to someone so fast. He must really have faith in you."

Simon smiled a bit. This was what he had waited for, a chance to really stick it to Britannia. The JLF barely did anything but annoy Britannia, but now he was going to help hurt it. That meant more to him than anything.

 **Please comment and review. The more people comments the more inclined I am to write.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading.**


	8. The most epic prison escape ever

_**Dai-Gurren Battleship Kamina POV**_

Only about a day has passed since Kamina's incident with Mao. He never told any of his team about what happened, not because he was keeping it a secret but rather he REALLY didn't want to think about it. He was in Leeron's lab looking at the now completed Akuma Knightmares. They all looked the same, even sporting Kamina style sunglasses on their faces, but all had different colors and helmets. One was the same red as _Gurren Lagann 2_ and had a helmet that resembled it as well, Kamina said this was for Simon. The next a less dark red and had a skull symbol on the side of its head for Yoko. The next was bright blue and had a white standers looking helmet, this was Nia's. The next was dark blue and had a red horn that went backward the head, for Gimmy. The last one was pink and had what looked like wings coming out the side of its head, this was for Darry. Liete was working on one of them when Kamina entered

"These things going to be ready soon?" yelled Kamina.

"Oh probably not long after you STOP ASKING ME!" replied Liete with obvious annoyance since Kamina had asked her and Leeron almost every hour for the past ten.

"I just want these thing to be ready for the next operation," said Kamina.

"Oh they will be," said Leeron from behind Kamina causing him to jump. "They're almost completely ready to go. All we need is to know what weapons to give each of the, and what custom features they need."

"Well what do you got for swords?" asked Kamina.

"I'm glad you asked," said Leeron with a smile that grossed Kamina out. Leeron pushed a button on a remote he had in his pocket and an elevator lowered revealing what looked like a long drill on a sword hilt. "This is a drill sword I've been working on in my spare time. They're easy to create, extremely affective, and would work perfectly with the speed and maneuverability of these gorgeous Knightmars." Kamina looked at this weapon. A drill, it was perfect for Simon, there's nothing better. Suddenly Simon entered the room.

"Um excuse me Kamina," said Simon with a slight stutter. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kamina waved Leeron away and he left. "So what the problem?"

"I don't think we should pilot these things," said Simon.

"WHAT!" yelled Kamina. "Don't say that, this bad boy is all yours."

"But except for Yoko none of us have ever seen real combat." Said Simon with his head down. "We've only been through training. I think you should have someone more experienced then me lead this group."

If he wasn't sure before he was now. This was definitely Simon. He had the same whimpering tone that his bro had whenever he got scared or nervous. But, just like his bro back home this Simon need encouragement.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Kamina as he put his arm around Simons shoulder. "This is fate you know, it's your destiny to fight by my side in battles to come. You and I will pierce through the heavens and bring about the bright future that all people deserve."

Simon was still nervous, Kamina had put a huge responsibility on him. He was happy that Kamina believed in him so much, but he was also afraid of disappointing him.

Kamina left with Simon and Liete climbed down to Leeron. "Do you really think letting those kids have these things is a good idea?" asked Liete.

"Well their spiral power output is more than sufficient to power them," responded Leeron. "Though I am still worried about the fact that they have almost no battle experience. Still, we've trusted Kamina this far. I see no reason to not trust him now."

 _ **Ashford Academy Lelouch POV**_

Lelouch had just gotten a call from Ohgi. The Four Holy Swords asked for his help in freeing Tohdoh. He agreed to help then and set up a rendezvous point after the call he went over the plan in his head and came to another conclusion.

 _Let's see how far I can manipulate Kamina._ Thought Lelouch. _That fool thinks he's in control, but he's merely a pawn in my plans._ Lelouch began speed dialing a number on his phone.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina was walking with Simon when his phone went off.

"Hello. Hey Zero" answered Kamina causing everyone around him to stare in amazement. "You need my help, what for?" there was a pause as Zero spoke on the other end. "A jail break. Sounds like fun, what do you need?... a-ha…a-ha…..a-ha. OK where do we meet? No I don't have a map with me. OK, I'll get one."

Kamina walked off towards the bridge. Once there he had Dayakka get a map and found out that the place was in the middle of the city under a bridge.

Kamina hung up the phone. "Tell Zorthy to get ready and prep the Lagann squad. We're going to make the most epic prison escape ever."

 _ **Dusk under a highway overpass in the Tokyo settlement**_

Kamina was riding shotgun in a transport truck with Zorthy driving. There were two others behind them each with three Knightmares and their pilots. Zorthy's Sawzorthn was in their truck, _Gurren Lagann 2_ and the Akuma's were in the others. Yoko was driving one truck and Leeron (Who insisted on coming along) was driving the other.

When they arrived Zero was talking to a dark skinned women with long light brown hair. When they stopped Kamina was the first to step out.

"You arrived just on time," said Zero. "As always."

"What are they doing here?" asked Tamaki on his usual loud tone.

"I asked them here to help." Said Zero.

Before anymore word could be exchanged Leeron stepped out of his truck. "Rakshata," said Leeron causing Rakshata to almost have a heart attack. "I knew it was you. The moment I heard that a Radiant Wave Surger was used I knew it was you."

"You know her?" asked Zero to Rakshata.

"Yes," responded Rakshata. "HE'S the former earl of custard. We worked together long ago. I also heard you were disowned by your family because of your unfortunate sexual taste."

"With all due respect," said a large white haired balding man in a gray suit. "I don't think you came here for a reunion."

"Who are you?" asked Kamina.

"They are The Four Holy Swords," responded Zero. "They are the ones who asked for our help. Speaking of which, I wanted to make it clear that I'm only interested in Tohdoh. If you free any other prisoners you can do with them as you please."

"Please," responded Kamina with a smile. "I would have come just for the fight. So what's the plan?"

"Yes, about that," said Zero. "If we are to pull this off we'll need to hack the prison security systems."

"But Zero," said Ohgi. "We don't have anyone with that kind of skill."

"We don't, but Kamina dose."

Zorthy stepped out from the truck and approached the talking group. "I'm the hacker of Dai-Gurren. But if you want me to hack the security systems, that's a pretty tall order. That Prison works on a closed network system. Everything is contained inside the facility, security, power, even plumbing. To access that I'd need to actually get in there and plug directly into the mainframe."

"I'm already aware of this," said Zero. "What would you need to access it?"

"Well my Knightmare is in the back of this truck. If I could get it inside I would have more than enough to hack it."

"Very well then," said Zero as he walked up to Zorthy. He pulled out what looked like an access card from his pocket, but the writing on it was illegible. "Go in through the back gate and show this to the guard. That will get you in."

Zorthy turned to Kamina who nodded his head. Zorthy grabbed the card and got back into the truck. If he was going to hack the systems before the attack he had to leave now.

AS Zorthy was leaving Kamina looked over and noticed the Knightmare in the truck the Black Knights were working on. It was the Guren MK-II. "That reminds me. Which one of you pilots that rip off Gurren?"

Everyone looked at Kamina with confusion.

"If you're referring to its creator that would be me," said Rakshata.

"I'm asking for its pilot," yelled Kamina. "There's only one Gurren Pilot and that's me. If someone else wants to use that name then they have to prove it."

Kallen suddenly approached the group from behind wearing a slim red suit. "Is this really going to improve the interface?" asked Kallen.

"No," responded Rakshata causing Kallen to have a confused expression. "It's going to improve your life expectancy."

"Hay," said Kamina looking over at Kallen. "Who are you again?"

"IT'S KALLEN YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kallen.

"She's the pilot you were asking for," said Zero.

"Seriously," said Kamina with confusion. "Well whoever it is if you want to use that name Gurren than you got to prove it to me." Kallen was obviously getting annoyed and started walking towards Kamina. "You need to prove that you're MAN ENOUGH to carry the great honor and dignity that comes with the name Gurren. You need to….,"

Kallen had kicked Kamina right between the legs. As she pulled her leg away Kamina fell to the ground on his knees.

"I'm getting sick and tired of hearing your stupid talk about manliness and crap!" yelled Kallen. "I'm a Women if you haven't noticed."

Kamina managed to get to his feet, though he was still holding his crotch. "OK, you win this round. But, we will settle this another time."

Simon and the others finally left their trucks. Simon ran over to help Kamina. Yoko walked over to Kallen. "Personally I think it's about time someone hit him," said Yoko. "I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

"Hey, I recognize you," said the large man from before. "You were in the JLF, right?"

"Yes sir," said Yoko as she took a straight up position and bowed. "It's an honor Four Holy Swords."

"Pleasures mine," responded the man. "I'm surprised to see you joined Dai-Gurren, but it's nice to see you all the same. Though I'm wondering what you kids are doing here?"

"They're going to help us break your friend out of jail," said Kamina still not able to stand up straight.

"Are you serious?" said another of the Four Holy Swords. This one with blue hair on his head that looked like it had been in the wind. "Yoko I can get since she has combat experience, but them. They've never even been in combat before. And then theirs her," he looked over to Nia who was staying behind everyone else. "I don't see how you can trust her enough for something like this."

"You want to throw down you Hollow Sword?" said Kamina finally standing up straight.

"It's HOLY Sword you ass." The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a butter knife. A fight seemed inevitable.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Zero ending the tension. "We did not come here to kill each other. Don't mind what they do." The Holy sword guy just walked away.

"What was that guy talking about?" asked Kamina to Simon.

"Well, Nia isn't Japanese," responded Simon. "She ran away from her Britannian father when she was 6. She came to the JLF for help. Normally they would never except a Britannian, but made an exception because she was a child. Still, almost no one trusted her."

"Wow," responded Kamina with both shock and sympathy in his voice. "So why'd she run away?"

I don't know," said Simon. "All I know is that it had something to do with her mother's death."

"Kamina," said Zero interrupting his conversation. "We need to get into position. We need to be ready when the signal is sent."

"Right," agreed Kamina. "We'll be ready."

 _ **Road to Jail, Zorthy POV**_

Zorthy wasn't sure Zero was in his right mind. It's not like you can just go up and say "Hello pizza delivery," or something. He was certain he was going to get caught.

Zorthy arrived at the gate to the back of the prison and was stopped at a guard house. Zorthy rolled down his window to speak to the guard. "I was called in to do some maintenance."

"Do you have authorization?" asked the guard.

Zorthy remembered the weird card Zero had given him. He pulled it out and handed it to the guard. The moment he saw it red rings appeared around his eyes. He handed the card back to Zorthy, then handed him a pass. "This will get you into whatever part of the facility you need. Follow the road in front to the loading docks."

Zorthy was dumbfounded. He had heard that Zero had contacts everywhere, but he never imagined he had them in a prison. Though the guard started talking weird just after he was shown the card. Zorthy continued down the road until he got to the loading docks. Strikingly enough there was no one there. He just backed the truck unto the gate exited it and went to the door. He slipped the pass through a scanner and the door unlocked. Inside was just as empty as the outside, either this was a very badly maintained prison or something else was going on.

Zorthy unloaded his Knightmare and road it into the loading dock. The pathways were big enough to ride his Knightmare, but he had to keep as quiet as possible so as to not alert attention. He soon arrived at the entrance to the mainframe room. The door in was too small for his Knightmare so Zorthy exited and went inside. Again it was empty, this was getting stranger and stranger, where was everybody. Zorthy then almost slipped on something, it was a red liquid that trailed to a closet. Zorthy didn't open the closet, because the smell alone told him what was inside.

 _ **Earlier that day**_

Lelouch had just gotten off the phone with Kamina, but relived that he needed to make a way for his hacker to get inside. Lelouch skipped his class (big surprise) and headed to the prison. He was stopped by the guard in the guard house.

"Halt," said the guard. "Authorized personnel only."

"Right," responded Lelouch. "Excuse me, but will you be working here all day?"

"Yes," said the guard. "Why?"

"Then I have something I need to you to do for me," said Lelouch activating his Geass.

"Yes what do you want me to do?" asked the guard under the Geass's power.

"When someone comes with this card," Lelouch showed him the same card he will later give to Zorthy. "I want you to give them access to the loading dock. And also I need you to make sure the path from the loading dock to the mainframe are completely clear by any means. If need be kill those who won't leave, but do it silently and hide the body so it won't be discovered."

"Understood," said the guard.

Lelouch left. _"Now all the pieces are in place,"_ thought Lelouch to himself.

 _ **Present Zorthy POV**_

"How the hell can Zero pull something like this off," said Zorthy to himself.

Zorthy didn't think about it for very long. He left the room again and took some plugs from his Knightmare. He then plugged these into the mainframe systems and re-entered his Knightmare. He then started hacking, this was child's play to Zorthy. These morons didn't expect someone would be able to plug directly into the system so they had virtually no security.

"Man this is easy." Said Zorthy. "I now have complete control of the security system. Cameras, door locks, prison cells everything. All I have to do now is lock this area so I won't be disturbed, and wait till dark and start the concert."

 _ **A few hours later outside the prison, Kamina POV**_

Kamina was in his _Gurren Lagann 2_ outside the prison with Simon and the others in their Akuma's. The plan was that when Zorthy gives the signal they attack from this side while Zero and the others attack from the opposite side to free Tohdoh.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea," said Simon over the communicator.

"Would you stop worrying," responded Kamina. "Zorthy will make sure the prison guards can't scramble reinforcement from the prison so we'll be fine."

"Yea, but an execution like this there's bound to be a lot of Military units around," said Simon with a slight stutter.

"Ahh what are you worrying about," replied Kamina with a confident tone. "You're the leader of the Lagann squad now. You got your Knightmare, you got your drill so let's go."

Kamina closed the Communication. Simon wasn't sure what to do, he had never been in combat before. He was scared, even though he was in an advanced Knightmare he was scared.

Suddenly they heard music playing from inside the prison. All the intercoms were blaring this music.

 **(Play "The Great Escape" by "Boys like Girls")**

"Alright everyone that's the signal, let's go," hollered Kamina over the communicator.

The wall exploded and Kamina and the others rushed in. Enemy Sutherlands rushed at them but were easily dispatched by the Akuma's shoulder Gatling guns. As the smoke cleared the Akumas, with Kamina in the lead, attacked. Simons Akuma only had a drill sword as its weapon aside from the equipped ones. Both Gimmy and Darry had drill swords to, but while Gimmy had his in his right hand Darry held hers in her left. Nia had two drill swords, one in each hand. Yoko didn't have a sword but she was loaded to the brim with weapons. Her Akuma was carrying a large rifle, two machine guns on its legs, two pistols on its waist, and a shotgun on its back. The only down side was that it didn't have the shoulder mounted Gatling guns

As the next wave approached the first two were cut down by Kamina's Maser Vibration sword. The next was destroyed by a head shot from Yoko. They next two tried to shot Gimmy and Darry, but they weaved back and forth to dodge the attack. They the slashed the Sutherland clean in half. Nia ran straight toward another two Sutherlands, they tried to shot her but she activated her Blaze Luminous shield to deflect the bullets. Once she was close enough she deactivated the shield and impaled her drill swords their torsos and out the cockpits.

Simon was at the back of the group, he was scare to go very far. "Come on Simon," yelled Kamina over the communicator. "You got to get in this,"

"Yea," said Gimmy. "Don't worry, these Akuma's are way better then these Sutherlands. You could take them easily."

"I….Just," Simon was barely able to speak at this point.

 _ **Inside the prison Zorthy POV**_

Zorthy was watching everything unfold. Kamina and the others were doing well at destroying the Enemy Knightmares. Zero and the Four Holy Swords were also fighting well with their new Gekka's. Zorthy decided he had to do something else to help then and he got an idea. He switched the monitor to that of the prison block where Terrorist were held. Tohdoh wasn't there but there were a lot of other people. He deactivated the locked on their cells and they were let loose.

"Alright all you meat heads," said Zorthy over the intercom to the prisoners. "If you want to fight for your freedom the follow my lead. Head down the left of the corridor and I'll tell you what to do."

For a long moment they did nothing. However finally they decides that they had nothing else to lose and did as Zorthy said. Zorthy continued to guide them through the prison until they came to a locked door. Suddenly the lock deactivated and the prisoners stormed inside. Inside there were white colored Knightmares, transport trucks, and a variety of other weapons. This was the armory the prison kept on hand in case of a major riot.

"Consider these a gift from team Dai-Gurren," said Zorthy. "You can use the control panel at the far side of the room to open the gate. Once outside you'll be in the middle of a fight so be careful. Once outside head for a large hole in the prison's outer wall. I've already programed the GPS's in both the Knightmares and the trucks to tell you where you need to go."

All the Prisoners started raiding the armory. Those who knew how to pilot Knightmares got into them, and those who didn't grabbed whatever weapons they could find and climbed into the back of the trucks. The trucks started and the Knightmars powered on, and one last prisoner went to the control panel and opened the door. The Knightmares went first and then the trucks. The prisoner who opened the door jumped into on as it passed. They saw no trouble at first but that didn't last long.

 _ **Black Knight's mobile command center, Leeron POV**_

Leeron and Liete were observing the Akuma's. This was the first time they were in battle so he wanted to see how the functioned. The Black Knights were more than happy to let him work from their command unit, since Rakshata was set up with her team anyway observing the Gekka's.

"Energy output is at 110% and holding," said Liete. "The Akuma's fighting ability is exceeding expectations."

"Excellent," said Leeron with a smile looking at the computer screen. "Everything is going smoothly."

"I'm impressed Leeron," said Rakshata. "Thought it looks like they'll run out of sakuradite at this rate."

"Not at all," replied Leeron with a sneer. "Those Knightmares don't run on an ounce of sakuradite."

"Then what is powering them?" said Rakshata shooting out of her seat.

"I discovered a whole new kind of energy, spiral power," answered Leeron. "This is literally the energy form of fighting spirit. The pilots own will to fight is converted into energy which then powers the Knightmare. These are the first to use my second generation spiral reactors."

"Second Generation?" said Rakshata still trying to understand what Leeron was saying.

"These reactors are more effective at converting the fighting spirit into power," continued Leeron. "With these ones more regular people will be able to power stronger Knightmares."

"I'm still wondering how you created this?" asked Rakshata finally siting back down.

"I told you I discovered it," said Leeron. "Kamina's _Gurren Lagann 2_ had one long before I came into things. His is even more powerful than anything I'd ever seen. His reactor is so effective at converting the spiral power it can even defy physics itself. Or even convert the energy into physical constructs. But, even after months of scanning, experimenting, and reverse engineering, I still can't create a reactor even close to his. Some of its primary parts are made of materials not found anywhere on Earth. If I could completely reverse engineer it, we could make an entire army of Kamina's, Britannia wouldn't stand a chance."

Rakshata was stunned at this revelation. To think that Leeron, the dishonored Earl of Custard, could create something so powerful. This was something even she had a hard time comprehending.

"So where did Kamina get his if you didn't create it?" asked Rakshata.

"I asked him once and all he said was that the small drill he wears around his neck came out of a portal in his chest. And when he rammed it into the Lancelot 1's controls it turned into the _Gurren Lagann 2_." Said Leeron causing confused looks and Rakshata and her team. "In other word, he doesn't know."

Hey Leeron," shouted Liete grabbing his attention. "Simon's Akuma is only at 70%."

"Why is that?" said Leeron with interest. "I'm not sure. He seems to be avoiding battle and staying to the back of the group."

"I was afraid of this," said Leeron. "Simon is scared and worried. This means he can't fully utilize the Spiral power. I still don't know why Kamina was so insistent on making him a team leader."

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon was behind the rest of the group as the moved farther into the compound.

"Hey Simon," said Kamina over the communicator. "Why are you falling behind?"

"Oh nothing," replied Simon with a stutter. Suddenly a Sutherland came from behind and attacked Simon. He managed to turn and activate his shield, but as he tried to maneuver away he tripped on the remains of another Sutherland and fell to the ground face first. The enemy was about to attack again, Kamina and the others tried to turn around at counter attack but they wouldn't have made it in time. Suddenly a barrage of gunfire came from another direction. They looked like white police Sutherlands, but why did they attack the military ones?

"Hey everyone," said Zorthy over the communicator. "I got the other prisoners out. They stole the guards Knightmares and weapons. I've also given them directions to the Dai-Gurren. Oh and in case you worried, these are terrorist prisoners only, the serial killers, murderers, and rapist are still locked up."

As Nia was helping Simon up, they got another transmission form Leeron. "OK boy's, Zero and the others manages to brake Tohdoh out. They request that you meet up with them to help eliminate the remaining forces."

"Alright everyone," shouted Kamina. "Follow me."

 _ **Zero POV**_

Tohdoh had been freed and was powering on his personal Gekka. Just then a Slash Harken fired at Zero, but was intercepted by the Guren MK-II. The attacker was revealed to be non-other than the Lancelot.

"Zero, do you have any data on this unit?" asked Tohdoh over the communicator.

"Possibly," responded Zero. "However I want you to do exactly as I say."

"Very well, I'll refer to you."

"All unit's give it distance," Yelled Zero to everyone.

Zero looked and was impressed at its speed and maneuverability, however. "Its movements follow a predictable pattern. Its initial attack is always strait on, it never faints that first move." The Lancelot went straight at Kallen and slashed at it. Kallen jumped out of the way. "Once you dodge that he immediately moves to avoid your offensive. S-57." The Lancelot jumped to avoid the others, but a Gekka came from behind a building and attacked just as he landed. The Lancelot aimed his VARIS, but it was quickly knocked out of his hand. "The next move he make will be falling back to the rear. Coordinates X-23" the Lancelot jumped backward and just as he landed Tohdoh in his Gekka ran from behind a building. He lunged his sword at him and he dodged the first few attacked, but the last one hit the top of his cockpit. Tohdoh cut the top of the cockpit off revealing the pilot, Suzaku Kururugi.

Zero was dumbfounded. How could it be Suzaku? He had hoped that Suzaku would be able to protect Nunnally, but he was the pilot of the Lancelot all alone. Kallen was shouting for orders, but to Zero the whole world was toned out.

The Lancelot could still function and attacked Tohdoh. He opened his cockpit and began talking to Suzaku, but their conversation didn't get far.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

"Are you shiting me?" yelled Kamina.

"Apparently it's true." Said Leeron. "Suzaku is the Lancelot pilot."

Kamina was enraged. He thought Suzaku was a god guy, but now he wasn't sure. They were still had to go around a building to get to where everything was happening, but Kamina decided to take a short cut. He fired his slash harkens at the top of the building and in almost an instant he was on the roof. He speed to the other side and saw the Lancelot with its cut open cockpit fighting a black Knightmare. In the cockpit was none other than Suzaku Kururugi.

"SUZAKU!" yelled Kamina as he jumped off the roof. He tore the giant sunglasses off his chest and came down with a huge slash. Suzaku manages to push Tohdoh away just in time to deflect Kamina's attack. The two were in a dead lock with each other. Kamina opened the hatch to his cockpit. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Objectives achieved through these methods are meaningless," said Suzaku. "You'll only end up hurting innocent people."

"What the hell does that mean?" said Kamina with frustration. "I don't get you Suzaku. But if you can't make me understand with words then make me understand with your fists."

The deadlock broke and both were sent back a way's. Kamina charged and Suzaku, but missed the attack. Suddenly the Four Holy Swords started circling around Suzaku. However just before they attacked the Lancelot fired all four of its slash harkens and hit all the Holy swords knocking their weapons out. Kamina tried a horizontal slash, but Suzaku charged at him and knocked him into the building behind him.

The Lagann squad came from around the building and engaged Suzaku. Yoko went first, she tried to shot him but he either dodged the attack or deflected them with his Blaze Luminous shield. When he was close he knocked the rifle out of Yoko's hands. She tried to grad the machine guns on her legs, but Suzaku fired the Lancelot's waist slash harkens and damaged both her arms.

Nia tried next, charging head first with her shield active. However just as she got close the Lancelot moved and got behind her where she had no shield. Suzaku slashed at her, but she defended with her left hand drill sword. She tried to impale him with the right hand sword, but he blocked it with his shield, he then fired his arms slash harkens and knocked both swords out of her hands.

Gimmy the charged straight at Suzaku with his sword pointed at him. Suzaku easily dodged the attack, but then Darry came charging from the same direction, but slightly more to the left. And Gimmy reversed his land spinners and pointed his sword backwards. The approached Suzaku at the same time but just as they were about to hit the Lancelot spun around and narrowly avoided the attack. The twins regrouped and tried another attack. This time Gimmy held his sword out to his right at about the Lancelot's head high, and Darry held hers out to her left at about knee high. The Lancelot didn't have time to jump high up or get out of the way, instead it jumped right through the two spinning sword. Once Suzaku landed on the other side he fired his slash harkens and his Gimmy's right leg and Darry's left.

"How the hell can he do all this?" said Yoko to herself. "He anticipated and avoided all our attacked with such a small margin of error. This guy can't be human."

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon had simply stood there too scared to move. This guy was like nothing he had ever seen. He took out everyone so easily. He watched as the Lancelot started to come towards him, he didn't move, his legs and arms were frozen. Simon closed his eye, he feared this was the end, but nothing happened. When he opened them he saw _Gurren Lagann 2_ in front of him.

"You stay away from my bro, you bastard," said Kamina over his Knightmares intercom. He and Suzaku were again deadlocked with their swords. Kamina was slowly pushing Suzaku back

"Simon you have to help him," cried Yoko over the communicator. "You're the only one with a fully functioning unit. Hurry."

Simon was still afraid but knew he had to do something, he had to help Kamina. No, he had to help BRO. he looked down and saw the VARIS rifle knocked from the Lancelot earlier. Simon then looked up and saw a large pipe going along the side about halfway up the building Kamina jumped from earlier. "Hay Zorthy," said Simon over the communicator, "There's a pipe outside the building over here. do you know what it's for?"

"According to the layout it's a water pipe," responded Zorthy. "Why?"

Almost instantly Kamina's words flowed back into him. _"If all else fails improvise and be direct."_ Simon got an idea. He couldn't be afraid, he needed to fight to save the people he cared for, to save his new big bro.

 _ **Leeron POV**_

"Look at that," said Liete with shock. "Simons' Akuma just increased in power output to 200%."

"That's impossible!" shouted Leeron running over to see the computer screen. "Those reactors were never designed to that much energy. Unless…Simon must be producing so much that the reactor is being forced to compensate. This is incredible."

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon grabbed the VARIS rifle and charged at Suzaku from the side. He fired a few round and forces the Lancelot to separate from the _Gurren Lagann 2_. Simon then went in reverse and Suzaku followed.

"Look I don't know who you are, but you don't need to follow Kamina," Said Suzaku over the Lancelot's intercom trying to convince Simon. "I don't think you understand what going on here."

Simon was running along the side of the building and Suzaku followed right behind him. "Yea, well I think you need a cold shower." Simon shoot the pipe directly above them and water came pouring out. A downpour of water hit the Lancelot and with a broke open cockpit Suzaku got completely soaked, along with the controls. Simon then moved out to the side and circled around to the Lancelot. He then rammed it into the wall stopping it cold. Suzaku tried desperately to restart the Lancelot, but it was shorted out. Simon came right up to him and pointed the VARIS right at him, he pulled the trigger CLICK. "Are you kidding me!" hollered Simon. "Now you run out of ammo." Simon prepared to impale him with his sword, but just then the Lancelot sprang back to life and rammed Simon out of the way. The two were about to fight again when a transmission came in.

"STOP IT!" shouted Zero. "We've done enough fight for now. We achieved our objective. Use escape route 3."

"What?" yelled Kamina in response. "You expect us to run. We're winning."

Simon looked up and saw a large number of V-TOL's with Sutherlands in them. "Bro look," said Simon pointing at them. "We don't have the strength to fight off so many in our current state. We should withdraw for now."

"You know, I like that cool head of yours," said Kamina. "Alright everyone do as Zero Says. Let's get out of here. Zorthy you better get out too."

"Way ahead of you," responded Zorthy. "I've already left the prison and will meet you back on the Dai-Gurren."

Yoko and Nia helped Gimmy and Darry since they had damaged legs. The Four Holy Swords deployed a smoke screen and managed to damage the Lancelot's Land spinner. They escaped with no interference.

 _ **Some Time Later Dai-Gurren Battleship**_

Everyone had escapes and regrouped at the ship. Kamina and the Lagann Squad were just exiting their Knightmares.

"I can't believe that Suzaku was piloting the Lancelot all this time," said Kamina with anger who then bunched the spot on the wall where he had already made a dent from previous punches. The others called it Kamina's Angery Corner out as as a joke, but I had stuck. "I saved his ass and this is the thanks I get."

"Well whatever the reason we need to face the facts that Suzaku's our enemy," said Yoko.

"NO!" yelled Kamina. "He never seemed like the kind of guy who would fight for those bastards. At least not willingly. There has to be more to it than that."

"Speaking of which, why were you holding back against Suzaku?" asked Yoko

"You noticed that," responded Kamina

"Yea, you didn't seem to fight the same way you did at Narita."

Kamina had a smile on his face. "It was because my bro needed a chance to prove himself." Said Kamina causing Yoko to have a curious look. "He needed to awaken his hidden potential and so I took a fall, just don't tell him that."

Simon ran up to be next to Kamina. "On a separate note, great job out there today," said Kamina as he put his arm around Simon. "You kicked ass, and as a reward for beating Suzaku, I'm going to let you keep that weapon you stole form him."

Really," said Simon with surprise. "I can keep it bro?"

"You bet," responded Kamina. "And thanks for calling me bro, bro."

"Hey Kamina," yelled Zorthy coming towards the group. "The prisoners we freed are gathered in the hanger bay, we thought you might want to address them personally."

"I will," responded Kamina. "But first I need you to get something for me."

The prisoners were all standing in the hanger. They were wondering what was going to happen now. Suddenly a bunch of forklifts came out carrying want looked like a bunch of storage units. After they left Kamina walked out and stood in front of the crowd.

"All right all you meat head. Listen up," said Kamina in a loud commanding voice. "As of right now you are all free men. I'm aware that most, if not all, of you were members of resistance groups all over Japan. Unfortunately most of the group you were a part of are no longer around." Most of the Prisoners started moaning and mumbling curses. "Now if you want to simply live free, we can give you false identities and money to live in the Chinese Federation. But, if you want to continue the fight." Kamina opened the storage unit and inside were cloths. The upper part looked like a red leather jacket with gold colored buckles and the Dai-Gurren logo on the back. The bottom was black jeans with red stitching, and black boots. "I ask that you stay, and help team Dai-Gurren. Together we can win this war. We will pierce the heavens and free this world from the ceiling of fear and oppression the Britannians put up. The choice is yours."

Most of the Prisoners were reluctant. They just got their freedom back and wanted to enjoy it. However one man stepped forward. He was an old man with a mustache that looked like a pair of bird wings coming out of his nose. His eyes looked as if they were closed and he had gray hair. Kamina recognized him as someone form back home, but couldn't put his finger on where he had seen him. This man threw off his prison outfit and grabbed one of the Dai- Gurren uniforms. It fit perfectly and without hesitation every other prisoner was following his lead. They threw off their prison outfits and put on a Dai-Gurren uniform.

"Thank you," said Kamina with sincerity in his voice. "Now, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?"

"WE ARE THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS," said all the prisoners simultaneously. "WE ARE TEAM DAI-GURREN."

"Good Answer," said Kamina with a smile.

 **To Be Continued**

 **I forgot to mention this before, but credit goes to Hedgehog of Time of the design of the Akuna Knightmare frame. Also he gets credit for proofreading.**

 **Please Comment and review. The more comments and reviews I get the more inclined I am to write.**


	9. A Flying Ship, you got to be kidding

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 ** _Undisclosed Location._**

"I can't believe this," said Lord Genome with anger. "How could the emperor allow an Eleven to become a Knight to a princess?"

"It seems that the emperor is trying to defile our race even more." Responded Thymilph.

"How much farther will he make us fall?" asked Cyomander with fire in his eyes.

"This is yet another reason we must overthrow the emperor as soon as possible." Said Adiane.

"Don't rush," said Guame over a conference phone in the middle of the table. He was still in area 11 and had to call to relay the news. "The emperor likely thinks he can use this as a way to bring the Eleven's to his side more easily. But maybe we can use it to our advantage."

"Yes Guame, your right," said Genome. "We will assess the situation and revise our planes accordingly. Suzaku is the Knight of princess Euphemia. She is by far the most foolish of the royal family, perhaps we can use her in addition to Suzaku."

 _ **Dai- Gurren Battleship**_

The main members of team Dai-Gurren were all gathered around a large table in a private room inside the battleship. It was likely meant to be used as a conference room or something, but Dai-Gurren used it as a secret planning room instead. All the main members of Dai-Gurren were there, including Simon and Rossiu who was talking through a monitor on the wall.

"I can't believe this," said Kittan. "We risked our necks to save his ass and he goes around and betrays us."

"Yea," said Kidd. "To think that all this time he was our enemy and we didn't know it."

"Well I say we do something about it," said Jorgun.

"Yea, do something," agreed Balinbow.

"Maybe we should assassinate him," said Rossiu. "The Britannian's will hold him as a symbol. They'll use him to bring the common people to their side. We need to take him out fast." Everyone looked at him with stunned faces. This was not something they expected to hear, but it made sense.

"I could probably take him out from a rooftop," said Iraak. "From about half a mile I couldn't miss."

"I could put a team together and infiltrate his home," said Kidd. "Catch him in his sleep and put one between the eyes."

"NO" shouted Simon narrowly beating Kamina to it. "We can't just go around assassinating people. Otherwise we'd be no different than the Britannian's."

"Agreed," said Makken. "The Japanese people would be revolted by this action. We would become the enemies they fear."

"That's right," said Kamina with vigor. "I don't believe that Suzaku is fighting for them of his own choice. There has to be another reason."

"You think the Britannian's have some dirt on him or something?" asked Kittan.

"Maybe," said Kamina. "Zorthy, you got any info on Suzaku yet."

"Not much," responded Zorthy. "The Britannian's keep their records locked up pretty tight. I'll keep trying though."

 _ **Ashford Academy Kittan POV**_

Kittan had returned to school to check up on his sisters. The moment he got there he noticed a huge gathering at the student council building. It wasn't long before he noticed why. Suzaku was there, they were celebrating the fact that he had become a knight. Kittan was going to make his way through the crowd to him when Kiyal jumped in front of him.

"Hey big bro," shouted Kiyal. "How have things been?"

Kittan didn't answer, he simple stared at Suzaku. His other two sisters approached and knew instantly what he was thinking.

"You aren't going to, you know, kill him are you?" whispered Kinon.

Just then Kittan noticed Kallen moving through the crowd. Shirley was yelling at her, but she was ignoring here. Kittan also noticed that she was clenching a pink purse. Kittan moved through the crowd towards Kallen. He got to her and grabbed her wrist that was holding the bag. Kallen turned around in surprise.

"Not here," said Kittan. "Not now."

Kallen had an angry look on her face. She simply marched off without saying a word. Kittan knew that killing him here would only end badly for everyone. So he decided to let Suzaku be.

Suddenly a man with glasses in a lad coat came into the room with another student with glasses. "Bad news Suzaku," said the man. "You've just got more work to do I'm afraid."

The student council president Milly Ashford approached him. "Lloyd, is something wrong?" asked Milly.

"Do you two know each other?" asked the student with Lloyd.

"We're to be married." Said Lloyd causing everyone, including Kittan, to gasp.

Another student that Kittan recognized as Rivalz ran up to the pair. "What's going on here?" said Rivalz. "Who is this guy?"

"Earl Asplund," Answered Milly.

"Earl," Shouted Rivalz in surprise. "It's an honor you're lordship. Now what is your relationship?"

"She and I are betrothed," Said Lloyd causing Revalz to freak out.

Suzaku walked through the crowd towards Lloyd. "You aren't mad about the VARIS. Are you?"

"Oh don't you worry," responded Lloyd. "I have replacement all ready for you."

"So do I have military duties then?" asked Suzaku.

"Yes," responded Lloyd. "An important someone or other is arriving by boat. We're off to meet him, along with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia, naturally."

Kittan had heard enough and left the room while his sister stayed and ate pizza with the other students. This was juicy stuff, Suzaku on a mission would give team Dai-Gurren the chance they needed. He wasn't sure about this whole engagement thing with Milly, but that was irrelevant. Whatever the reason he knew he had to get this info to the team ASAP.

 _ **A few hours later Dai-Gurren Battleship**_

Kittan had returned to the ship and relayed the info to the group. Zorthy was easily able to find the mission since it was leaked onto the net. They instantly set out to Shikine Island. Kamina went straight to the control room and informed their new driver. It was the prisoner who first put on a Dai-Gurren uniform. His name is Gabal Docker, Kamina remembered him as a recent member of Dai-Gurren back in his world. In this world we was a fisherman who was arrested on suspicion of aiding Terrorist. All he really did was sell them some of his fish. In any case he knew these waters better than anyone which made him more that qualified to drive the Dai-Gurren.

Kamina activated the intercom for the whole ship and grabbed the mic. "Alright everyone listen up," said Kamina to everyone on the ship. "We just found out that Euphemia and Suzaku are going to Shikine Island today to meet some noble guy from back home. And we're going to crash their reunion hard and fast. Our objective is to capture Suzaku and Euphemia alive, once that's done the fight is ours. Everyone get ready."

 _ **Simon POV**_

After everything that had happened Simon's head was still spinning. He had somehow outmatched the Lancelot and was flying up in both rank and respect inside of Dai-Gurren. As he was walking around he ended up in the simulator room. One of the Simulation pods was running and Simon assumed it was Nia, or Yoko. But when the simulation ended Kamina walked out.

"Didn't realize you practiced," said Simon.

"Normally I don't," responded Kamina. "But, I needed to clear my head. Plus I still need to learn how to properly pilot Knightmares other than _Gurren Lagann 2."_

Simon simply admired Kamina. He was more than just a leader to him now, he was like family. "Do you really think Suzaku is being blackmailed?" asked Simon not able to think of anything else to say.

"Something just ain't right about all this," responded Kamina. "When I first saw him he was like a brilliant light that could have destroyed all the dark thing Britannia has. But now I'm not so sure."

"Well," said Simon. "Maybe the light is what's evil in this world."

" _Everyone,"_ Yelled Dayakka over the intercom before Kamina could respond to Simon. _"Get to the deck immediately."_ Whatever this was it had to be serious for Dayakka to call everyone like this.

Both Simon and Kamina ran to the outside deck and not too far in the distance there was a surfacing submarine. Zorthy ran next to Kamina. "Why did we not pick this up earlier?" asked Kamina.

"I don't know," responded Zorthy. "We still can't see it on any of our instruments. It must have some kind of stealth tech."

Kamina took a pair of binoculars from a crew member nearby. "Tell everyone to prepare for battle now," ordered Kamina. Everyone did as he commanded and all the ship guns were pointed on the sub. Knightmare frames covered the deck and aim at the sub as well. Just as they were about to fire Kamina looked through the Binoculars and ordered everyone to hold fire. As the sub got close they could see that Zero was standing on top of the sub.

"Zorthy get a loading crane ready," ordered Kamina.

 _ **A few minutes later Kamina POV**_

When the sub was right next to the ship a crane with a platform hanging on it was lowered and Zero and a few of the Black Knights got on and were carried up to the deck.

Kamina approached Zero. "You know, we almost shot you full of holes just now,"

"I figured that you wouldn't fire if I stood out for you to see," responded Zero.

"Still," said Kamina with a bit on annoyance. "So what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm guessing the same as you," said Zero. "We're heading to Shikine Island to capture Suzaku."

"Well," said Kamina with a sinister smile. "If we both have the same objective, feel like working together?"

"Perhaps," said Zero. "Do you have someplace we can talk?"

"Sure," responded Kamina. "This way."

Kamina and zero walked followed by the Black Knight that Zero came with and some members of Dai-Gurren. Along the way they passed by a dent in the wall.

"What caused that," said Kallen from behind Kamina.

"Oh that's where Kamina punches when he's in a bad mood." Answered Kittan.

"He punched that into a steel wall," said Kallen with surprise.

Eventually they arrived at the conference room. Kamina and Zero stepped in and everyone else followed them. "Just take a seat anywhere," said Kamina. Zero took a seat next to Kallen and Ohgi. Kamina sat next to Simon and Kittan.

"Alright," said Zero. "What exactly is your plan?"

"That's easy," said Kamina with enthusiasm. "He head straight to the docking area and blow up every ship there to prevent them from running. Then we move inland and capture Suzaku and Euphemia."

"Then how do you plan to stop them from escaping by air?" asked Zero.

"We move fast enough they won't have a chance to," responded Kamina.

"Perhaps, but I'm not willing to chance it. I'll lead the Black Knight on a stealthy assault on the base while you do you're attack. That way we cut off all manner of escape."

"That's a good plan."

"Yes, then I'll lure Suzaku into a trap and convince him to help us."

Kamina looked at Zero with distrust. He knew about his Geass. He hoped he wasn't intending to us it on Suzaku. "Don't worry," said Zero breaking Kamina's thought. "I have no intention of forcing it."

"Well in that case, Iraak,"

Iraak Jumped from his seat. "Yes,"

"Get a squad of those Yoroi Kumo's and go with Zero," said Kamina causing most in the room to gasp.

"What?" said Zero in shock.

"The Yoroi are good at long range artillery attacks so I thought they might be useful," said Kamina with a smirk. "Do you object?"

"No," said Zero. "You're help is appreciated."

Zero was thinking that Kamina was smarter then he though. Mixing some member of his group in with the black knights meant Kamina could keep an eye on him.

"Well if that all there is, we got a fight to win." Said Kamina causing the Dai-Gurren member to cheer. Everyone started leaving except Zorthy. He also made sure Zero and Kamina didn't leave just yet either.

"Listen you two," said Zorthy. "As Kamina knows I've been looking into Suzaku for a while to find out why he fights for Britannia. I think I found something." Zorthy pushed a button on the wall and the monitor showed a bunch of writing like a word document.

"What is it?" asked Kamina.

"It's a digital Diary," responded Zorthy. "Suzaku must have been keeping for a while. It wasn't on the military database so finding it was easy. Also judging from the fact that the last entry was from 3 years age I'm guessing he's forgotten he has it."

"What's so important about it?" asked Zero.

Zorthy pushed a few more buttons and a paragraph was highlighted. It read as such, _I Had to do it. If I didn't the war would have never ended. My father called for do or die resistance, he never would have surrendered. I had to stop the war before it grew out of control, I had to kill him._

Both Zero and Kamina were stunned by this. "So that, what really happened to Prime minister Kururugi," said Zero. "It wasn't suicide, Suzaku killed him."

"So that's why he fight for Britannia," said Kamina. "It's out of grief."

"Maybe," said Zero. But this is something we can use. Do me a favor and keep this a secret for now. If it were made public members of our own group may try to kill him out of anger."

"Fair enough," said Kamina. "Now let's get going." The three left the room the same way they came. "Oh hey I forgot to ask," Kamina said to Zero making him stop. "How did you stay hidden from us in that sub? This ship has the most advanced detection system in the world right now."

"It's something Rakshata has been working on," answered Zero. "More then that I can't tell you."

Kamina wasn't sure if he didn't know or wasn't telling. Either way he knew better that to pry from this guy. As the returned to the deck the Yoroi were already being loaded onto the sub. Iraak pulled Kamina aside to talk to him.

"Kamina," said Iraak. "I think it would be best if Yoko came with me as well."

"What?" shouted Kamina. "Why Yoko?"

"She's a sniper and we'll need long range expertise on this mission," said Iraak. "She would better serve with the stealth attack then the direct assault."

Kamina hated to admit it but Iraak had a point. They were going to attack head on and Yoko was better at long range. Reluctantly Kamina agreed. About an hour later the Sub left with Iraak, Yoko and half a dozen Yoroi Kumo's.

"Alright everyone," said Kamina pretending to not be worried. "Load up and be ready for battle."

 _ **Shikine Island Suzaku POV**_

Suzaku and the others had just arrived on the island, and were being greeted by the military personnel stationed there. Euphemia was being offered a room when Suzaku noticed a large container being unloaded from the ship.

"Lloyd, what is that?" asked Suzaku.

"Oh just a little project I've been working on," answered Lloyd. "I'm hoping to show it to the noble and get some additional funding for it."

"Did you only agreed to come in order to pry money out of a noble for another project?" said Suzaku with annoyance in his face.

"What can I say," said Lloyd. "It's a hobby."

Suddenly one of the soldiers got a communication from headquarters. "Headquarters seems to be under attack."

"Can you arrange an escort unit for her?" asked Cecile.

"It's too risky," responded the soldier. "Their jamming with some wide range interference."

"Don't worry princess" said Suzaku. "You're going to be fine. I won't let any harm come to you."

"No Suzaku," said Euphemia. "You should help these men fend off the attack. Show your valor and silence these nay sayers."

Suzaku did as Euphemia said and got into the Lancelot. He then race off to the base to do battle.

 _ **Earlier Shikine Island Yoko POV**_

They arrived on the island without being detected Yoko and the others were in their Knightmares waiting to attack. They were on a cliff overlooking the base, Zero in his Burai, Yoko and Iraak on either side of him and three Yoroi's next to each of them.

"When should we attack," asked Yoko over the communicator.

"Wait until the others begin their attack," responded Zero. "That will lure out all the garrison unit. Then you can pick then off all you want."

"All right," said Iraak. "All units load up with standard execution rounds. Fire on my command."

As they looked down at the base it seemed like time stood still. That suddenly they saw explosions all over the base, the attack had begun. "FIRE!" shouted Iraak. He and Yoko started firing with their rifles and the Yoroi's fired their cannons, causing huge explosions wherever they hit.

"Things are going well," said Yoko to herself. "Let's hope Kamina's doing as good."

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship Kamina POV**_

Kamina had received word that the attack had begun. Now they were waiting a little while for Suzaku to leave Euphemia and battle the others. Kamina was in the hanger prepping with the rest of the team. Zorthy walked by and was stopped by Kamina.

"Why did you tell Zero about the Diary?" asked Kamina.

"Well I figured that since you were both going after Suzaku this info would help convince him to join us," said Zorthy. "I told Zero in case he got to Suzaku before we did. I want him to join us. But the Black Knights are a close second choice."

"Fair enough," said Kamina. "Are you sure this new system will help us get to the island faster?"

"Well that or it will kill you, but we'll soon find out."

On the bridge Attenborough was on the fire controls. All the cannons were ready to fire. "Come on let me fire already," said Attenborough with eagerness.

"Be patient," said Dayakka. "Did you forget to take your meds again?"

"Maybe," said Attenborough with a snicker.

Zorthy entered the bridge and sat at a control seat. "Everyone is loaded up and ready."

"Alright," said Dayakka. "Prepare the catapult and aim the Cannons."

Kamina, along with Kittan, Kidd, Jorgun, Balinbow, Makken and the Lagann squad were raised onto the deck in their Knightmares. "Listen up Kamina," said Zorthy over the communicator. "Once you're on the island you'll have to communicate with short wave frequencies over the Black Knight's jamming. We won't be able to communicate with you from the ship so you'll be on your own. I was able to upload the concert virus just before hand, but it will only play through the intercom system on the island. The Jamming prevents the Enemy Knightmares from playing it."

"No prob," responded Kamina. "As long as the music is playing so they know it Team Dai-Gurren kicking their ass. Any idea where Euphemia might be hiding?"

"I think I know," said Makken. "According to the islands layout there's a bunker about 3 miles west of the base. It was designed to withstand a bombing attack. If I were a betting man, I'd say she's there."

"Alright then let's get started," said Kamina with excitement. "Attenborough you're off the leash."

Without saying a word Attenborough fired the main cannons. They hit the ship that Euphemia came in on and it sank almost immediately. Multiple Portmen and Sutherlands covered the dock. They were waiting for the team to be in range.

"Alright," yelled Kamina. "Let's do this."

 **(Play "The Uprising" by "Pilothill)**

Suddenly the runway lit up and _Gurren Lagann 2's_ land spinners sped up he reached the end of the runway and was launched at incredible speeds. All the others were launched the same way. Suddenly they were almost directly on top of the enemy forces. Then enemy was so confused by the music playing from intercoms all around them they didn't notice the Knightmares landing on them until it was too late. The team had started shooting and slashing until all the enemy units were taken out.

"Alright," said Kamina over the intercom. "Simon, take the Lagann squad and go after Suzaku. Everyone else follow me to capture Euphemia. This battle isn't over until both are safely captured."

"Are you sure you want me to go after Suzaku," asked Simon.

"Yea, I don't completely trust Zero. If he tries anything fishy take Suzaku and get back to the ship." said Kamina. "If you need help I'll race right over."

"Yea," said Simon cheerfully. "You got it bro."

Kamina and his group rushed through the only path that led to the bunker. Along the way they encountered multiple enemy Sutherlands. Since _Gurren Lagann 2_ was in front he blocked the attack with his Blaze Luminous Shield. Kidd Knuckle jumped over Kamina and while in the air shot the first two and landed on the next two with his giant hands. Mo-Shogun ducked under Kamina and ran past Kidd Knuckle, he was right in front of two more Sutherlands and in a flash he pulled out his sword and cut then both in half with one swing. He then returned the sword to its sheath. King K jumped over _Gurren Lagann 2_ and saw another four further ahead. They tried to shoot Kittan, but he stopped the bullets with the magnetic reflector and shot the bullets back destroying the first tow Sutherlands. He landed in front of the other and impaled one with his lance and crushed the other with the Magnetic grip (which he started calling the Magnetic reflector shields finishing move). A few enemies managed to sneak up behind them. Jorgun and Balinbow in Twinbokun saw and went in reverse towards them. The enemy tried to shot at them, but they dogged every shoot, once they were close they grabbed the Sutherlands heads and threw them in the air. Then they fired their torso slash harkens and destroyed them both in midair.

They arrived at the base and Kamina decided it was his turn for some action. Moving in front of the rest he was met by two Sutherlands, and two Port-men. He drew his Maser Vibration sword and slashed the first Sutherland horizontally in half. The next he impaled in the torso. He then tore of the giant sunglasses with his left hand and threw it at the Port-men. It spun like a flying buzz saw and slashed the Port-men in vertically in half before returning to Kamina who caught it and placed it back on his chest.

"OK everyone," said Kamina over the intercom. "Tare this place apart until you find Euphemia. Take as many prisoners as possible."

Everyone scattered around the bunker to find and capture all the military personnel. After about five minutes they still didn't find anything.

"Kamina," yelled Kittan was still in his King K and he had two soldiers on their knees with their hand on their head right below him. "These two say that Euphemia isn't here."

"Well then where is she?" asked Kamina in a way that made him sound like a snippy child.

"Suzaku is currently holding Zero in a location that is about to be bombarded with missiles," said one of the soldiers. "When she heard of this she took a Portman and went there to try and stop the attack."

"WHAT?" screamed Kamina." When was this?"

"She left just before you got here," said the soldier.

"Damn it," cursed Kamina. "Kittan wrap things up here. I need to go." Without another word Kamina left the group. He didn't care about Suzaku of Euphemia, he knew his bro was likely in the same place. He had to get there and fast. Simon was too far away to communicate with, but he also knew he likely wouldn't get there in time.

 _ **Back on the ship Leeron POV**_

Leeron was in his lad with Liete. "We just got word that Kamina is heading towards Simon," said Liete. They had detected the missiles a while ago, but couldn't warn Kamina or Simon. "You think he'll make it?"

"No," said Leeron calmly. "At least not without this." Leeron pointed to a large crate. It was a wide as a Knightmare, but not as tall as, and about 3 time as long.

"Are you sure?" said Liete. "We haven't tested it yet."

"No better time than now," said Leeron. "Tell Dayakka to ready the Catapult."

A few moments later the crate was on the deck. The front opened up and the catapult charged up. In a blinding flask something flew out of the crate so fast you couldn't see it. It landed on the island and went inland still too fast to see.

"So what was that," asked Dayakka.

"Just a little something we've been working on." Answered Leeron leaving Dayakka with more questions.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina was moving at top speed when something came at him from the side. At first he thought it was an enemy, but as it got closer he could see what it was. It was a giant red racing motorcycle with no driver and the Dai-Gurren Logo on the side. He wasn't sure what was going on but be decided to see that would happen. He jumped onto the motorcycle and instantly Leeron's face popped up on his monitor, almost giving Kamina a heart attack.

"Hey there Kamina," said Leeron. "I recorded this message to tell you about the new Knightmare rider system. This device can allow a Knightmare to reach speed 3 times more then and Land Spinner. It also come equipped with a Blaze Luminous Shield that covers the bike and rider. It can also be used for ramming if necessary. The controls are simple, just have _Gurren Lagann 2_ put his hands on the handle bars to connect and then control it the same way you do the Land spinners. Be warned, the increased speed can make turning difficult. Good luck and enjoy."

Kamina was astonished that Leeron was making this under his nose, but he was glade he did. _Gurren Lagann 2_ put its hands on the handle bars and suddenly Kamina was moving at speeds he never thought possible. He even ran into a few enemy Sutherlands on the way, but with the Blaze luminous shield active they could lay a finger on him. Some didn't get out of the way and were destroyed when the bike rammed them with the shield on. This was epic, and just what Kamina needed "Hang on bro, I'm coming."

 _ **Earlier Simon POV**_

Simon and the Lagann squad had just separated from the others. Simon led the group from the front like a real man. Enemy Sutherlands intercepted them, Simon took out the first two with a few shots from his new VARIS Rifle. Gimmy and Darry circled around and charged at the next two, they tried to shot them, but they were too fast .Gimmy and Darry impaled their targets at the same time. Nia ran towards the next two head on, her shield fully up blocking the enemy attacks. Once close enough she dropped the shield and slashed both Sutherlands vertically in half.

After a little while they saw the Lancelot heading toward a cliff. On top of the cliff Simon saw Yoko, and Iraak's Knightmares with a Burai in the middle. This Burai had a different head then the others proving it was Zero. As the Lancelot approached both Yoko and Iraak got out of the way along with the Yoroi's, Zero just ran backwards. The Lancelot ignored Yoko and the others and went straight towards Zero. Simon and the others approached Yoko.

"What going on?" asked Simon over the communicator once he was close enough.

"Not sure," responded Yoko. "Zero ordered his troop to fall back. We think he's luring Suzaku into a trap."

"Alright," said Simon. "Iraak, get the Yoroi back to the ship and wait for Kamina. Everyone else fallow me." Iraak was surprised that this kid was giving him orders, but figured he was right. The Yoroi had done what they were supposed to, and would need some help if they were attacked, given their minimal close range abilities. Iraak led the Yoroi and Yoko joined back up with Simon to follow Suzaku and Zero.

When Simon and the others arrived the Lancelot was in a crater with Zero's Burai. Neither were moving.

"What going on?" asked Tohdoh in his custom Gekka over the intercom.

"Their trapped in a Gefjun Disturber." Answered Tohdoh. "It negates the Sakuradite that powers their Knightmares. As long as we stay out of the crater we'll be unaffected."

A thought came through Simon's head. If this thing stops Sakuradite then maybe their Knightmares would be unaffected because they don't use Sakuradite. Simon didn't want to test that theory right now though, he just wanted to keep an eye on Zero to see what he did.

Suzaku and Zero both left their Knightmares and seemed to be talking. For a long time nothing happened, then suddenly Suzaku grabbed Zeros gun took him prisoner. Simon and the others did nothing because the feared hitting Zero. Suzaku got Zero into the Lancelot's cockpit and threw him in, Suzaku sat in the seat that was extended out.

Suddenly a blip appeared on Simon's radar. "Missile are inbound," shouted Simon.

Kallen in her Guren MK-II jumped into the field and saw stopped almost immediately by the Gefjun Disturber.

"All Knightmares, target on those Missile's and send up a barrage," shouted Tohdoh. "Empty your guns if you have to."

"Do as he says," ordered Simon. All the Burais and Gekkas started firing their rifles at the missiles. The Akuma's aimed and fired their Gatling guns, Yoko dropped her rifle and grabbed the machine guns on her legs and fired as well.

Despite then taking out many missiles they were still coming. Kallen got out of her Knightmare and started Running towards Zero and Suzaku.

To hell with this," said Nia. She stopped firing and ran towards the Lancelot. Suzaku was exposed outside and Nia raced right up to him and pointed her drill sword only about a foot from his head. "Let Zero go, or I'll make you a bloody mess on this thing."

Simon was impressed because that what he wanted to do but was too nervous to do it. Something about all this really had her fired up. Suddenly the sky turned dark and Simon looked up to see something he never though he'd see. A flying ship.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina was still racing to get to Simon and the others. He was moving fast thanks to the motorcycle. He was only a little ways off when he got distracted by a giant floating battleship. "A fucking flying ship. You got to be kidding me. That's awesome, we'll have to steal it later."

Kaminas was so distracted that he inadvertently ran into a Portman at the edge of a cliff and the both went flying off. When Kamina hit the ground he was off the bike and it was on its side a little ways from him. The Portman seem OK, but he really didn't care about that. He noticed that the flying ship was opening on hatch on its bottom and something red was glowing in it. Kamina race over to get his bro when a bunch of red beams shot out.

 _ **Simon POV**_

When all the dust settled Simon managed to get his Akuma up. "Is everyone OK?"

"We're all fine," responded Yoko. "But we can't find Nia."

"What?" gasped Simon.

"Her Knightmare is here, but she's gone." Said Yoko.

"It's not just here," said Gimmy. "The _Gurren Lagann 2_ is empty too."

"Where are they?" asked Simon. Unfortunately they had no time to search as enemy reinforcement were coming from the floating battleship. "Alright, grad the Knightmares and return to the ship. We'll find bro and Nia later."

Yoko wanted to question him but there was no time. She grabbed Nia's Akuma and Gimmy Grabbed the _Gurren Lagann 2_ they moved at full speed to the dock. Once there they were met but the rest of the team.

"Where's Kamina?" asked Kittan seeing the Carried _Gurren Lagann 2._

"No time to explain," said Simon. "We need to get out of here."

Kittan did as he was told. Simons tone would have made anyone obey him at the moment. Once everyone was inside they left at full speed, the flying battle ship didn't even try to follow them. Once inside Simon told tehm everything that had happened.

"So you just left him there!" shouted Kittan. "We have to go back and search for him."

"No," said Simon. "We won't find him there."

"How do you know," said Kittan with anger. "He could be a prisoner, or even dead."

"If he were dead the Britannians would have rubbed it in our faces by now," said Simon. "And I doubt the Britannians would take someone like Kamina Prisoner."

Kittan hated to admit it, but Simon had a point. If he were dead or a prisoner they likely would have heard it by now. "OK so where is he then?"

"I don't know," said Simon. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ was empty, but the ejection block was never activated. It's like he just disappeared."

"Nia's Knightmare was the same," said Yoko. "This is weird."

"And they ain't the only ones," said Zorthy who just entered the room. "According to the Black Knights Zero and Kallen have disappeared to. And the radio chatter I'm getting from the Britannians says Suzaku and Euphemia are also MIA."

"So the question is where all these people went," said Simon. "Well if we can find one I'm guessing we can find the rest. Zorthy keep on the radios and see what the Britannians know. Everyone else let's do what we can."

"But how did something like this happen?" asked Kittan. "People don't just disappear."

"FORGET ABOUT THAT!" shouted Simon. "Forget about the how, or the why, or the what. None of that matters, all that matters is Kamina and Nia are gone and we need to find them ASAP."

Kittan was surprise to say the least. A few weeks ago this kid was too scared to fight at all, and now he was taking control. Weather it was loyalty to Kamina, or simply that he was a natural leader Kittan couldn't tell.

 _ **Unknown location Kamina POV**_

Kamina regained Consciousness on a sandy beach with seagulls overhead. As Kamina got up and looked around he realized he had no idea where he was. The last thing he can remember was running towards where the red energy beam was. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" shouted Kamina.

 **To Be Continued** **Please comment and review. The more people comments the more inclined I am to write.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for Proofreading**


	10. The world don't need another hero

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 _ **Unknown island Kamina POV**_

Kamina had woken up on an unknown island. The last thing he could remember was being in the _Gurren Lagann 2_ when this flying ship fired some strange black and red beam. He had no idea where he was, how he got there, or even how he got out of _Gurren Lagann 2._ All he did know was that he wasn't going to get anywhere by staying where he was. He tried to use his cellphone, but he couldn't seem to get it to work. All he could think to do was go inland.

As he was walking through the brush he heard someone walking. Not knowing who it was Kamina kneeled down and waited. It wasn't long before he saw none other than Suzaku. Without thinking Kamina rushed out of the brush and charged at Suzaku, "SUZAKU!" yelled Kamina as he charged.

Suzaku was caught by surprise and Kamina landed a Punch right on his right cheek. Suzaku was sent flying, but recovered quickly and stood his ground. Kamina charged again and this time is arm was grabbed and Suzaku threw him over his head, and Kamina landed on his back. Suzaku got on top of Kamina and pinned him down. "So you're here too?" said Suzaku.

"Damn right," responded Kamina. Kamina then kneed Suzaku in-between the legs making him lose his grip. Then he head-butted him making him let got and Kamina quickly got to his feet. Suzaku also recovered and stood ready.

"Wait," said Suzaku just as Kamina was about to attack. "I'm guessing you don't know what happened or how we got on this island, right?"

"So," responded Kamina.

"It might be best for us to work together until we find out where we are." Said Suzaku.

"Are you mad?" said Kamina with a combination of anger and confusion. "I'd never work with a bastard like you! Plus when Kamina starts a fight he never gives up!"

"I'm not asking for you to give up," said Suzaku. "Just put it on hold until later."

Kamina thought for a little while before making his decision. "All right, a truce for now. But we will settle this later."

"Fine," said Suzaku. Both Kamina and Suzaku put down their fists.

The two continued inland until they arrived at a stream. Kamina started gulping handfuls of water until Suzaku spoke. "So you have no idea where we are?"

"Nope," said Kamina while still drinking. "Last thing I remember I was inside _Gurren Lagann 2_ when there was this big red beam thingy, and next thing I know I'm washed up on the shore."

"Well I can at least tell that we're not too far from where we were." Said Suzaku. "The climate and plants are identical to those on Shikine Island. We'll need to secure shelter near here until help arrive."

"Yea," said Kamina with excitement. "And the moment team Dai-Gurren gets here, you're going to be our prisoner."

"IF your team comes for you?" said Suzaku.

"Oh they will," said Kamina with a threatening look. "You'll see."

"Well it won't matter who gets here if we don't get food and shelter," responded Suzaku. "I'll get some food."

"Hey," said Kamina with annoyance. "I'm the real man here, I'll get food."

"Fine," said Suzaku unflustered. "We'll both look for food and see who come back with more."

"And the winner is in charge right?" asked Kamina.

"Fine," responded Kamina.

Kamina raced into the woods to get food while Suzaku took off his shirt and pants and dived into the deeper part of the stream.

 _ **Nia POV**_

Nia had washed up on the island and was looking for any sign of where she was. A little farther inland she heard a waterfall. Not knowing what else to do she walked to the waterfall, and when she got there she saw that someone was bathing in it. The mist made it difficult to make out who it was so she approached cautiously. As she approached she saw that it was a woman with short red hair, she knew it was Kallen. Just as she discovered this she stepped on a twig and instantly Kallen became alert. Without thinking Kallen grabbed her black knight jacked and pulled her purse knife. She charged at Nia with full speed.

"Kallen wait," cried Nia.

Kallen spotted just in time, her knife only inched from Nia's throat. "I know you," said Kallen with surprise. "You're with Dai Gurren."

"Yes," said Nia shaking a bit because of the knife. "Could you put that knife away please?" Kallen put the Knife back in her jacket pocket and put the jacket back on the rock. "I didn't mean to surprise you. Mind if I join?" Kallen nodded.

Nia removed her clothes and bathed with Kallen. The two conversed and discovered that neither of them knew where they were or how they got there.

"So you have no idea where we are?" asked Kallen.

"Not a clue," responded Nia. "But I know that Kamina will come. He'd never leave his friends behind."

"I have no doubt that Zero will come for me," said Kallen. "He won't abandon the captain of his personal guard."

"Well which ever one come will work for either of us." Said Nia. "Zero and Kamina are friend so we should be fine no matter who finds us."

"Unless the Britanninas get here first." Said Kallen with anger.

"Yea, there is that." Said Nia.

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship. Simon POV**_

After Kamina and Nia disappeared Simon took charge, despite Kittan's opposition. They started trailing the flying ship, which they now knew was called the Avalon.

Simon was in the bridge along with the main members and some standard members. "Any change," asked Simon.

"None yet," said Gabal. "We still haven't been detected though."

"Why are we following this thing?" asked Kittan. "We know they don't have Kamina, so what the point?"

"The point is that Euphemia is also missing and they must be looking for her," answered Simon. "We think that everyone who went missing are in the same place so if they find Euphemia we find Kamina."

"Hey I got something," said Zorthy over at the communication computer. "I'm intercepting a transmission, it's scrambled but I can make out a few words. I hear the word, we, and, found, that's all."

"What does that mean?" asked Kittan.

"Maybe they found Kamina and the others," said Kidd.

"Alright let's get ready to go." Said Simon.

"Now hold on there boys," said Leeron who's face appeared on the main monitor. "We still haven't completed repair yet, and without Kamina and Nia we're two aces short."

They may have the means without them, but after seeing that strange weapon the Britannians used it wasn't worth the risk. They needed their max strength. "How long will the repairs take?" asked Simon.

"If I pull an all-nighter they should be done by tomorrow morning," said Leeron.

"Then get started," Orders Simon. Leeron disappeared from the monitor. "Alright, we wait for the ship to land. When it does we launch a surprise attack and steal the ship. Best case scenario Kamina and Nia are on board. Worst case we can use it to find them. Let's get ready. We attack the moment repairs are complete.

 _ **Avalon ship Lloyd POV**_

Lloyd was following Schnizel after talking with Cecile. "So you want my help?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes," responded Schnizel. "We're going to inspect some ruins we found and your technical expertise could be useful."

"Well I'll give it a go," responded Lloyd in his usual laid back tone. "Thanks for picking up project by the way."

"You mean the Lancelot?" asked Schnizel.

"No the other one." Said Lloyd. "It's an upgraded version of the Lancelot that I've been working on. It still has flaws, but with a little work could be revolutionary."

"Sounds interesting," said Schnizel with a smile. "I'll need to see it soon."

"It would be a pleasure," said Lloyd. "But I was planning on having Suzaku pilot it because he was such a successful divicer."

"I see," said Schnizel. "Well find him and then you can show me."

 _ **Suzaku POV**_

Suzaku had managed to catch about three fish in the stream. Almost an hour had passed since Kamina went into the woods, Suzaku was sure that Kamina was going to come back with nothing when sudden it seemed that the earth was shaking. Suzaku looked to a wild boar charging out of the trees with Kamina hanging onto its side.

"Coming through!" yelled Kamina. Suzaku managed to get out of the way just in time to avoid being hit, and the boar rammed its head into a rock. Kamina got up unflustered. "Hey Suzaku. Can you cook this?"

Suzaku was dumbfounded by Kamina's arrogance and disregard for safety.

A few hours later after the sun had set the boar and the fish were cooking over a fire. Kamina eat the boar straight off the bone while Suzaku was eating the fish. "Now this is how real men eat," said Kamina munching on the boar. Suzaku simply watched with astonishment as Kamina devoured the boar. "You want some?" Asked Kamina.

"I'm good thanks," said Suzaku as he continued eating the fish.

It wasn't long before Kamina was full, having eaten over half the boar. Suzaku eat all the fish he caught, but never touched the boar. "Come on," said Kamina. "Eat some real meat."

"This is enough for me," said Suzaku.

"What a waste." Said Kamina with a depressed tone.

"Kamina, you have the power to stop this fighting," said Suzaku. "Disband you resistance group."

"Did I just hear you right?" said Kamina with surprise. "You'd ask me, the mighty Kamina, to give up."

"I'm not asking you to give up," said Suzaku. "But captured Terrorist never get a happy ending."

"Sorry," said Kamina with a smirk. "I don't think all the way to the end."

"Results gained using these methods offers no future."

"You're method is the one that offers no future. I'll never stop, I'll keep fighting until I've pierced the heavens, and beyond!"

"What does that even mean? What are you really fighting for, do you want to free Japan?"

"Huh, I'll fight anyone who thinks they can put a ceiling over me, or hold me in with walls. But I'll take on anyone who wants a fight, I love a good fight."

"Now I see, you not a hero at all." Kamina looked at Suzaku with confusion. "You're just a glutton for combat. You'd fight a war even if there were no wars to fight."

Kamina looked at Suzaku with angry eyes behind his glasses. "Well maybe I am," said Kamina with confidence. "But maybe that's what this world needs," Suzaku looked at Kamina with surprise. "Maybe this world doesn't need another white Knight to save the princess. Or a great hero on a fiery steed to save the day. Maybe it needs a combat Glutton like me."

"Kamina just who are you?"

Kamina looked up into the night sky. "Suzaku, How many years have you looked up into the sky, or bathed in the light of the sun?"

"What do you mean?" said Suzaku with confusion.

"Just answer," said Kamina.

"All my life I guess."

"Until about a year ago I have never seen the stars, and only saw the sun once." Suzaku looked on with amazement and curiosity. "I was born underground in a pit city. We were told that the surface was only a myth told by parents to help kids sleep. However, I never believed that, I knew the surface was real because my dad showed it to me when I was a boy. It became my goal to reach the surface by any means and one day I did. One day the ceiling collapse and the sun shun on us all, but the surface was filled with these machines called Gunmen piloted by beast men who wanted to kill humans on the surface. So with my bro at my side we set out to defeat the beast men."

"If all that true then how did you get here?" asked Suzaku.

"Beats me, one minute I was in a huge battle and thought I was dead. The next I wake up here." Suzaku was having a hard time believing his story. He thought he must be crazy. "But what I want to know is why you're fighting for the Britannians. Does it have something to do with you killing your dad?"

Suzaku jumped from his seat and grabbed Kamina by the collar. "How do you know that, did Zero tell you?"

"Actually we're the ones who told Zero," said Kamina unflustered by Suzaku's assault. "Zorthy hacked into an old digital Diary you kept and must have forgotten about. It was all there." Suzaku started to lessen his grip. "Are you fighting to try and make amends for that?"

"I'm fighting to preserve the peace we now have."

"You call this peace," said Kamina with anger. "Take it from someone who's been there. You can't change the world by sticking to the status quo. You got to be able to think outside the box. Heck, you got to be able to blow the box to hell and start over with a trapezoid."

Suzaku guessed that Kamina didn't even know what a trapezoid looked like. "I respect that you won't give up on your goals. But, don't think you'll be able to persuade me from mine. One other thing I need to ask is if you know who Zero is."

Kamina did know but thought it best to play dumb. "No, he doesn't tell anyone."

"So he keeps his identity a secret even from you,"

Kamina was laid back as the fire finally began to die down. "I can't believe I stuck my neck out for you Suzaku."

Both Kamina and Suzaku began to get sleepy as the fire died. Kamina fell asleep first and Suzaku noticed lights in the distance just before he fell asleep.

 _ **Elsewhere on the island Nia POV**_

Nia and Kallen had managed to get some shelter under some trees by the waterfall. They also managed to gather some fruits from the trees. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. They were gathered around a fire.

"That was pretty tasty," said Kallen with a smile.

"Agreed," responded Nia with a smile.

Kallen Swiftly got a serious look on her face. "I've been meaning to ask." Said Kallen grabbing Nia's attention. "You're a pure-blood, right? Why join a resistance group?"

Nia gasped at the question. Then got a sad look on her face. "It's because I'm not really a pure-blood." Kallen looked at her with interest. "When I was a child I live happily with my mother and father, but all that changed one day. I turned out my mother was one quarter Japanese. When my father found out about this he was furious. He sent us both to Area 11."

"Is that when you mother died in the accident?" asked Kallen. Nia looked at her with surprise. "I know because my father knew your mother. He was sad the day she died."

"My mother didn't die in an accident," said Nia making Kallen focus on her yet again. "She was murdered by my father." Kallen was the one to gasp this time. "My father hired people to kill her and me. They rigged her car so at a certain time it would accelerate out of control and crash. My mother died but I survived. The people my dad hired tried to hunt me down so I sought shelter with the JLF."

"They let you in?" asked Kallen.

"They may have been discriminant against Britannian's, for good reasons,but they weren't heartless." Said Nia on the verge of tears. "I still can't believe that just because my mother was one quarter Japanese my father had her killed. He wanted to erase this disgrace to his pure-blood lineage so badly he doesn't even acknowledge that she existed. This is why I fight and I will never surrender."

"I know", said Kalen putting her arm on Nia's shoulder. "My brother died fighting against Britannia, and my mother has been reduced to a maid. I fight so my brother's death will not have been for nothing, and to help my mother."

The two simply stared at each other with tear soaked eyes. Before long the fire began to go out and they fell asleep.

 _ **Lelouch POV**_

Lelouch had been with Euphemia on the island. She had managed to guess that Zero was Lelouch, and he revealed that she was right. Euphemia was lying on the ground on Lelouch's cape while Lelouch was sitting on a rock. They had been talking about Lelouch's mother, but out of the blue Euphemia asked a question Lelouch did not expect.

"What is Kamina like?" this was an unexpected question for Lelouch. "I hear that he's a terrorist that only wants to spread chaos. But you work with him so he can't be all bad, can he?"

Lelouch took a moment before answering. "He's cocky and stubborn. He always does things head on rarely using strategy at all. But, at the same time he's strong, brave, and loyal to his comrades. I respect his determination and his ability to produce results. I also know he has a brother he cares about."

Euphemia stood up. "So he has a brother. You and he are kind of alike."

"I'm nothing like him," said Lelouch with a little anger. "He's not even really related to his brother."

"Still he sounds like a great man," said Euphemia. "I'd really like to meet him some time."

Euphemia laid back down as she quickly fell asleep. Lelouch managed to sleep some time later.

 _ **The next day Kamina POV**_

Kamina and Suzaku were walking to where Suzaku saw the lights last night.

"You sure about those lights?" asked Kamina.

"Yea," responded Suzaku. "I'm positive."

About halfway up they heard footsteps. Not knowing who it was both Kamina and Suzaku hid. Nia and Kallen soon came into view.

"Nia," said Kamina running out of the bushes.

Nia ran up and hugged Kamina. "It's good to see you."

Kamina had an embarrassed look on his face. Nia let go and Kamina turned around. "Looks like you lose Suzaku."

Nia and Kallen were surprised to see Suzaku walk out of the bushes. "If you think I'm going to be your prisoner without a fight your wrong."

Suzaku charged at Kamina and tried to kick him. Kamina got out of the way and tried to punch Suzaku who also dogged. Suzaku tried again, but Kamina backed up until he was at the edge of a cliff. Suddenly the ground under Kamina gave way and he started to fall. Nia and Kallen ran to him, but Suzaku caught Kallen before she could get to Kamina. Nia tried to pull Kamina up but he was to heavy and she ended up going over with him. They fell for what felt like forever, Kamina pulled Nia closer and hoped for the best. As the fell through the tree canopy they were caught by vines that slowed them down and suspended them in the trees. Both were to Nia was too scared to open her eyes until Kamina spoke.

"Nia," said Kamina. "We made it."

Nia opened her eyes to see that they were only suspended about three feet off the ground. "Thanks," said Nia as they got out of the vines. "Now what?"

Kamina looked up. "Well we can't go that way. Might as well go towards where Suzaku said he saw those lights."

"I saw those light too," said Nia. "They were this way."

Kamina didn't usually like the idea of following someone else, but he made an exception. After a while they came across a clearing and in the clearing was the ship they say the other day.

"That's the same flying ship that attacked us," said Nia.

"Looks like it." Said Kamina.

"Freeze," said a voice from behind them. Kamina and Nia turned to see about half a dozen guards pointing guns at them.

Kamina was about to start fight when Nia put a gun to Kamina back. "This man is my prisoner," said Nia in an authoritative tone. "I am Nia Tepplin, and I demand to see the one in charge."

The guards started acting confused. They seemed to recognize the name Tepplin. After a little while one of the guards stepped forward. "Prince Schneizel is busy and wishes not to be disturbed. I'll take you and the prisoner to the ship."

The guards cuffed up Kamina's arms and walked him with Nia still holding a gun to his back. They entered the ship and were walking down a hallway. "Nia what are you doing?" Kamina finally whispered to her.

"Trust me," whispered Nia back. She then slipped a small knife and the key to the cuffs into Kamina's hand. How she got the key he didn't know.

After about halfway Nia and Kamina separated and Kamina only had three guards in front of him taking him to the prison. After a little while Kamina managed open his cuffs without the guards noticing. He grabbed the heads of the two closest guards and bashed their heads together. The third turned around and was kicked in the chest before he could ready his weapon. Kamina then kicked him in the head to knock him out, and took his rifle. He went back down to hall to get Nia only to find her walking towards him.

"How did you get away?" asked Kamina.

"I just told them I had to use the bathroom," responded Nia with a laugh. "Schnizel never did know how to get competent guards."

"Well now that we're in, I say we steal this ship." Said Kamina.

"It's only the two of us, we can't drive this thing with just us," objected Nia. "Besides there might be more guards. I think we should find a way to escape and try to steal it when we have the rest of the team."

"Alright," said Kamina grudgingly. "Then let's find the hanger."

Nia and Kamina were able to find the hanger pretty easily. They were pondering how to get past the guards when out of nowhere there was an earthquake. The guards all began to run outside leaving the hanger unguarded. Kamina and Nia when inside only to find it mostly empty, except for one large Knightmare in the corner. This Knightmare was red in color and had a cool cape with six swords hanging down under it on both sides. It also had two more swords in its hands. The insignia on its leg read "Lancelot Grail."

"Man this thing look epic," said Kamina. "Let's steal it."

Before Nia could say anything Kamina was climbing up to the cockpit. It was easy to activate as it had no security what so ever. Nia climbed up and managed to squeeze into the cockpit with Kamina. It was tight, but it worked. "Are you sure you can use this thing?" asked Nia.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" responded Kamina. The Lancelot Grail started to stand up with the swords in its hands. All of a sudden various communication came through form other Knightmares.

"All unites head towards the cave," said one soldier. "Zero has taken the Gawain. Intercept and destroy."

"Sounds like Zero's having fun," said Kamina. The Lancelot Grail was fully powered on and ready to go. "Hang on!" with that said the Lancelot Grail charged at the wall.

Once outside it wasn't long before enemy unit noticed him. At first they didn't know whether to attack or not until the Lancelot Grail slashed the two closest Sutherlands in half. Suddenly all the other Sutherlands began to attack.

"Alright," said Kamina. "Let's see what this button does." Kamina pushed a button and two Harkens fired from its back. They each had two of the swords attacked and hit the enemy head destroying them. Kamina was stunned. "That was AWESOME! Let's see what the other buttons do." Pressing other buttons six of those Harkens fired with all twelve swords. This time however only about half of them hit their targets because they were farther away. "Aw Man. This thing sucks at distance accuracy."

"Who are you?" yelled a voice over the communicator. "I demand to know who you are and what you're doing in my precious Lancelot Grail."

"Who the hell do you think I am," responded Kamina.

"NO NO NO," said the voice on the other end of the communicator. "Not you Kamina. First you steal my Lancelot 1 and now you try to steal Lancelot Grail. I'll kill you for this."

"You'll have to get me first." Said Kamina before turning the communicator off.

Kamina pushed another button and the Lancelot Grail instantly attached it's swords to its wrist and they became covered in Blaze Luminous. The swords sliced through four Sutherlands like they were butter. "This is amazing," said Kamina. Suddenly the swords shattered into a million pieces. "Damn it!" shouted Kamina. Withouit warning two more Sutherlands were approaching. Kamina grabbed both of their rifles and pointed them upwards. He then fired the Lancelot Grails waist mounted slash harkens which took out the Sutherlands heads. "Well at least something words right." Spinning the rifles around he began firing at the other Sutherland, but they kept on coming. Kamina was forced to start heading backwards away from the Avalon.

 _ **Zero POV**_

Zero and Kallen were reunited and managed to escape by stealing a Knightmare they found. The weapons didn't work but it could fly. While flying out they saw the Lancelot Grail fighting with the Sutherlands.

"Zero I bet that's Kamina," said Kallen. "We need to go back for him."

"No," said Zero.

"NO," repeated Kallen. "We're just going to abandon him?"

"No," said Zero. "I mean we don't have to." In the distance Kallen Saw the Dai-Gurren Battleship just on the coast. Knightmares lined up ready to attack. "Let them rescue their leader. We have other things to do."

 _ **Schnizel POV**_

Schnizel had just watched as the Gawain flew away and knew that the Lancelot Grail had been stolen.

"We need to retrieve the Lancelot Grail," said Lloyd. "I won't let the brute take another of my babies."

A soldier approached Schnizel. "Sir, we just received reports that the Dai-Gurren battleship just landed at the coast."

"Is that so," said Schnizel.

"They appear to be preparing a strike force." Said the soldier. "They will be on us any minute."

Schnizel pondered for a minute. "We're withdrawing."

"WHAT!" yelled Lloyd. "We can't just leave without my precious Lancelot Grail. We need to recapture it."

"With the Gawain and the Lancelot Grail stolen we don't have the fire power to stop team Dai-Gurren's assault," explained Schnizel. "If we stay we only risk losing the Avalon to them as well. Tell all forces to fall back. We're leaving."

Lloyd had no choice but to agree. Suzaku and Euphemia went with them.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon was in his Akuma, everyone else was in their respective Knightmares as well. They had just landed and were heading towards the Avalon when they heard a commotions.

"What's going on over there?" asked Simon.

"Not sure," responded Kidd.

Suddenly a red Knightmare jumped out and was being chased by about four Sutherlands. "A little help here," said the red Knightmares intercom. Simon instantly recognized the voice.

"BRO!" shouted Simon. Everyone broke their course and headed towards Kamina. Simon took down the first two Sutherlands with his VARIS. And the last two were taken out by Kidd jumping on them. "Bro, we've been looking for you."

"Well here I am," Said Kamina.

"As much as I'm glad to see Kamina, there was something else we came here to do," said Kidd.

All of a sudden in the distance they saw the Avalon start to take off. "DAMN IT!" shouted Simon. "Attenborough fire at will," the Dai-Gurren fired its main cannon straight at the Avalon, but its Blaze Luminous Shields stop the attack. Before long it's far in the horizon.

"Well I say we head back." Said Kamina. "I've had enough for one day."

Back on the ship everyone was ecstatic to see that Kamina and Nia were OK. They were all asking questions. "How did you get to that island," said one man. "Where did you get that Knightmare," said another.

Kamina ignored them and walked straight towards Simon who was staring at the Lancelot Grail. "You like it?" asked Kamina.

"It looked Badass." Responded Simon.

"Great," said Kamina. "She's all yours."

"What?" said Simon.

"Hey Leeron," shouted Kamina ignoring Simon. "This this has a few problems. For starters it has these cool sword harken thingies but they have bad long range accuracy. It also has his epic Blaze Luminous Sword, but you need to attach a sword to use it and they keep breaking. Think you can fix these"?

Probably," said Leeron. "I already have some ideas. I'll get to work immediately."

"Hey bro," said Simon. "You sure you want me to have this?"

"Of Course," said Kamina with excitement. "The leader of the Lagann Squad need a badass Knightmare. In fact, I think we should call this thing the Lagann Grail. All it need it a pair of cool sunglasses."

"This is awesome," said Simon seemingly coping Kamina excitement. "If I can master this thing. Then next time we see that Flying battleship it will be ours."

"That's right," responded Kamina. "Never lose that fighting spirit."

 **Credit to "Hedgehog of Time" for Proofreading.**

 **Message to readers. I will be returning to school soon and may not write in this as much as I am now. I ask that you comment and review because the more people do the more I want to write. If more people comment I will try to take time to write as much as possible. Remember you fans are the life blood that keeps this story alive. Without you I will lose interest and eventually stop. Thank you.**


	11. BROTHERLY COMBINING

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

Kamina was inside the _Gurren Lagann 2_ rolling down a city street. Looking around he saw people cheering as he rode by, like they were welcoming back a hero. Kamina looked next to him and saw the Lagann Grail next to him waving at the people. Suddenly in the sky there was a huge flash of light coming from a white ball in the sky. It grew larger and larger and when it hit the ground the land began to disappear. Kamina turned to Simon, but the light had already reached them, it felt as though every part of his body was coming apart piece by piece as the while light enveloped him.

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship Kamina POV**_

There was a loud alarm blaring throughout the ship. Kamina woke up suddenly and fell from his bad. Scratching his head he heard Dayakka speaking over the intercom.

"Everyone get to the bridge immediately," said Dayakka in a commanding voice. "We have an emergency situation."

Kamina quickly put on some clothes and raced out of his room. Everyone on the ship was heading to the bridge. Those who notice Kamina made way for him to pass. When he arrived all the main Dai-Gurren members were already gathered on the main monitor was a new report the image was of a middle aged, slightly balding man in a suit.

"Atsushi Sawazaki," said the reporter. "Leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuda military base, was chief cabinet minister of the Kururugi administration in the former nation of Japan. After the war he fled to the Chinese federation, but is apparently making him move because of the civil unrest caused by Zero and Kamina." The monitor now showed images of both Zero and Kamina. "Whether the Black Knights, or Team Dai-Gurren played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation."

"We got nothing to do with this!" yelled Kamina.

"Any word from our contacts?" asked Dayakka to Zorthy. Likely referring to Rossiu.

"They knew nothing about this," responded Zorthy. "Looks like this guy acted on his own."

"We're receiving a transmission" said Leeron over at a computer.

"Who is it?" asked Kamina.

"Judging from the voice distortion, I'm guessing it's Zero." Responded Leeron.

"Patch him through," said Kamina.

"Kamina," said Zero over the computer speakers. An image of Zero appeared on the monitor. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"If you mean this Sawazaki guy, I just found out about it myself," responded Kamina.

"So you aren't with him," said Zero.

"Maybe we should be," said Kidd. "This guy wants to free Japan, so why don't we join him?"

"Don't be an idiot Kidd," said Zorthy. "There's obviously more to this than meets the eye."

"He's right," said Kamina. "This guy is getting help from the Chinses Federation. I heard that they aren't much better at treating captured nations then the Britannians are."

"Right," said Zero. "Sawazaki is only a tool being used by the Chinese Federation. If he succeeds we'd get a new name and master, but nothing would change."

"That may be," said Kamina with a smirk. "But I have a feeling that you're not just going to sit there and see what happens."

"You're quiet right," responded Zero. "I plan to take Sawazaki out."

Everyone in the room gasped a little. "Take him out," said Simon. "How?"

"I'll explain that at another time," answered Zero. "Kamina, I ask that we meet in person on my sub."

"Why on your sub?" asked Kamina. "Let's meet on the Dai-Gurren."

"We had our last meeting there," said Zero. "I hope you will allow me to host this one."

"Alright," said Kamina grudgingly. "But, I'm not coming alone."

"Fine," said Zero. "Take whatever subordinates you want. I'll transmit our coordinates to you."

With that the image on the screen went dark and the transmission was terminated. Kamina turned to face his men. "Alright!" shouted Kamina. "Simon, Kittan, and Leeron you're all coming with me. The rest of you get prepared for battle if needed.

A few minutes later Kamina was in the hanger while the rest were scrambling to their Knightmares and battle stations. Kamina was looking at the Lagann Grail. It looked the same as before except that it had a pair of Kamina style sunglasses on its face.

"Have some questions," said Leeron in a creepy voice that made Kamina jump.

"Yea," said Kamina after regaining his composure. "Is this thing ready for battle?"

"I managed to fix all the visible flaws," said Leeron. "By incorporating the Spiral Reactor I was able to fix the Blaze Luminous swords breaking. Lloyd was never able to make it work because the energy was overwhelming the swords. However, Spiral Power is more easily regulated so the energy won't overwhelm the swords. In addition Zorthy made a custom A.I program and integrated it into the main computer. This will allow the Sword Harken to be more accurate by altering the propulsion of the two Harken boosters on each harken." Kamina didn't understand a word of that technical gibberish. All he did understand was that it would fight without problems. "There is one thing though. There appears to be a way in which the back unit with the swords can fold up. Almost as if it were making room for something."

"Like what?" asked Kamina.

"I don't know," responded Leeron. "But I'll keep looking into it."

After a little while they arrived at the coordinates Zero had given then. There was no sign of the sub and their instruments were detecting nothing.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Simon.

"Positive," responded Gabal. "We should be right on top of them."

Kamina was just standing at the edge of the ship with a smile on his face. After a little while something began to come up from the water. A woman in a black knight uniform came out. "What took you so long?" asked Kamina.

"Sorry," said the woman. "We had to confirm it was really you before we surfaced. Come on inside."

Once Kamina, Simon, Kittan, and Leeron entered the sub they saw that it was much bigger then they first thought. It was nowhere near as big as the Dai-Gurren, but still. Kamina found it hard to believe that it wasn't stolen. After being lead through the sub for a while they arrived at some kind of meeting room where Zero was addressing his men, no one even noticed Kamina and the others enter. They were discussing the Sawazaki mater.

"When Britannia strikes back we play dead," said a man that Kamina recognized as one of the four Holy Swords.

"Zero," said a blond man next to Zero that Kamina didn't recognize. "Perhaps you better clarify what our overall objective is."

"Yea he's right," said Ohgi who was also next to Zero. "What's our midterm goal?"

"To make Japan an independent nation." Answered Zero making everyone in the audience gasp and question Zero.

"Wait a minute," shouted Ohgi. "No matter how much the Black Knights have expanded."

"Our enemy in an empire who controls one third of the world." Continued the female Holy Sword.

"We can't pull that off alone." Finished Tamaki.

"What the hell makes you think you're alone!" shouted Kamina making everyone in the room turn towards him. Kamina ran past everyone and jumped onto the stage. "We of team Dai-Gurren will stand by your side so long as you fight. Forget about how big the enemy may seem, forget about how impossible it may seem. Throw logic to the curb and do the impossible, that's how Team Dai-Gurren rolls and its how you should roll as well. Don't just sit there and wait for the enemy to come to you, go take the fight to them. As long as you have the spirit to fight on that's all you need to defeat any opponent. If you get knocked down then get back up and hit twice as hard. " Everyone in the audience was speechless.

"Just the kind of response I expected from you Kamina," said Zero, he then stepped in front of Kamina. "As he said, we cannot simply wait for someone else to defeat Britannia. We can't wait for the right chance to come. If we don't stand up and do it ourselves then the freedom we seek will never come." With that the audience turned and left the room. Simon Kittan and Leeron when with them. Kamina stayed behind with Zero.

"I'm guessing that you have a plan?" asked Kamina.

"You know me so well." Said Zero.

Kamina grimaced, "Better than I'd like to." He said, remembering the unplesent sharing of minds at Narita.

Zero led Kamina down a hall until they arrived at a door. Once inside Kamina saw that it was a hanger of sorts and right in front of them was a huge black Knightmare. "Where did you get that?" asked Kamina almost having to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"I stole it from the Britannians while on that island." Answered Zero. "It's called the Gawain."

Kamina put his arm over Zero's shoulder. "See," said Kamina. "You are thinking like me. You even stole your own Knightmare."

"It was only the luck of the moment," responded Zero casually taking Kamina's arm off his shoulder, fearing catching Kamina's stupidity. "In any case, I plan to use this to attack Sawazaki. You should also know that this was the weapon that attacked us on Shikine Island."

"You serious?" said Kamina. "That was a hell of an attack."

"Even so the weapons were incomplete," said Zero. "Thankfully Rakshata managed to fix them. Now the Hadron Cannon is fully functional."

"Hadron what?" asked Kamina with Confusion.

"That's what that weapon is called," said Leeron from behind Zero causing both of them to jump. He was with Rakshata. "It's hard to believe the Britannians were working on something like this. It's amazing."

"Indeed," said Rakshata. "And by integrating my Gefjun Disturber I not only fixed the Hadron Cannons, but added a stealth affect as well."

"Rakshata you are a true genius," said Leeron. "If you were a guy you just might be my type." Rakshata turned away in disgust. Leeron then walked towards Kamina. "In any case, by looking over some of Rakshata's equipment I think I know of a way to give our Knightmare's a stealth affect. All I need to do is modify the spiral reactors to make it work,"

"You know, stealth ain't really my thing," said Kmaina.

"You'll need it," said Zero. "I'm going to attack Sawazaki tonight. I hope to have you there as well. If you want to bring others fine, but keep the numbers small. We don't want to attract attention until we're inside."

"Fine," Said Kamina grudgingly. "I'll see you there." Kamina left with Leeron to find the others. They were not hard to find because they were conversing with the Black Knights in the mess hall. "Alright everyone, we're heading back. We got work to do."

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship Bridge.**_

"What the hell is taking us so long?" yelled Kamina. "We need to get to the Fukuoka Base ASAP!"

"Sorry," said Gabal. "This storm is making it difficult to approach the base. Not to mention the Britannian forces in the area."

Kamina left the bridge and went to the hanger where most of Team Dai-Gurren were gathered. "So what is the plan?" asked Kittan. "Standard smash and grab?"

"No," said Kamina. "Simon and I will go in alone."

The team gasped in surprise. "Alone!" yelled Kidd. "You got to be crazy. You can't take on an entire army with just the two of you."

"First off it won't just be the two of us," continued Kamina. "Zero will be there as well. Besides if we try to attack with a large force we'll only succeed in senseless losses. However if Simon, Zero, and myself sneak into the center of the enemy stronghold while Cornelia is distracting the bulk of their forced at the docks then we can take the base."

"That's a pretty smart plan," said Kittan.

"Don't look at me," said Kamina. "Zero's the one who thought it up. I just thought it was a good idea." Most of the group looked at each other with amazement. Kamina rarely agreed to plans like this. "Anyway, Simon, you ready to fight?"

"Yea," said Simon as he approached from the crowd. "I've been training to pilot the Lagann Grail ever since we got it. I'm ready when you are bro."

"Great," responded Kamina. "Hey Leeron, you got that stealth stuff you were talking about ready."

"Indeed," said Leeron. It's kind of funny, in a way we've been using stealth tech for a while without even knowing it. Spiral energy has a side effect that cancels out virtually all means of detection. All I need to do it modify the Spiral Reactors to generate energy at a different rate, thus covering the Knightmare in an invisible shield of detection canceling energy."

Kamina and the rest of the team didn't understand an ounce of all this technical stuff. However, no one cared, this was a huge asset to them. With this they could go almost anywhere without detection.

"Alright!" shouted Kamina. "Get the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and Lagann Grail rigged up. Simon, as soon as the storm passes and we have an opening, we're heading out so be ready."

"You got it bro," said Simon with a smile.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Kamina a Simon were ready and waiting in their Knightmares on the Dai-Gurren deck. The storm had passed and they were able to get closer to the base. Gabal didn't want to go any farther for fear of being detected by the Britannian forces.

"Alright," said Kamina. "We head out from here."

"How?" asked Simon. "We're still miles from the base.

"Already took care of that," said Kamina.

Suddenly something came out of the water and began hovering in front of them, it was the Gawain. "You two ready?" asked Zero.

"Ready and waiting," said Kmaina. Both the Lagann Grail and _Gurren Lagann 2_ grabbed onto one of the Gawain's legs and the three flew off towards the base.

While on the way there they noticed that there was already a commotion inland. "Did Cornelia's forces get there already?" asked Simon.

"No," responded Zero. It's the Avalon."

"That big ass flying ship?" said Kamina. "Damn, if we didn't' have to deal with Sawazaki this would be the perfect time to steal it."

"Perhaps another time," said Zero. "I'm going to drop you both off at the edge of the base. I can't reach high altitudes while caring you so you'll have to go along the ground."

"No problem," said Kamina with confidence. "Try not to fall behind."

As Kamina and Simon raced across the ground the saw the Gawain flying high above them. As they got closer they saw that there was a commotion farther in the base. "The Avalon can't be attacking from this far away," said Simon.

"They're not," responded Zero. "Look over there." Simon and Kamina zoomed in to see the Lancelot fighting on the ground.

"They're using him as a decoy again!" shouted Kamina. "Damn these guys."

"I'll take care of the units surrounding Suzaku," ordered Zero. "You get the reinforcements." Zero flew off before Kamina could interject.

As Kamina and Simon approached they jumped onto the top of a nearby roof. From there they had a clear view of the Lancelot and saw Suzaku surrounded by strange Knightmares. "What the hell are those things?" asked Kamina.

"Those are Chinses Federation Gun-Ru's," answered Simon. "So Sawazaki really is being used by them."

Just before the Gun-Ru's could fire on Suzaku two beams of red and black energy fired from the sky. It was similar to what Kamina saw before but the beams weren't scattering like before, they were straight. Just then seven more Gun-Ru's began rushing at Suzaku in an arrow formation. Simon fired all six of the sword harkens taking out the six Gun-Ru's on the sides. Kamina pulled off the giant sunglasses on _Gurren Lagann 2's_ chest and threw it at the last remaining one. The Gun-Ru exploded knocking the Lancelot on its back. When it exploded the sunglasses went flying towards the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and it caught it and put it back on its chest. The Lagann Grail retracted it sword harkens at the same time. Simon and Kamina came down from the roof and walked towards Suzaku. Zero landed the Gawain near Suzaku at about the same time Kamina and Simon got to him.

 _Gurren Lagann 2_ went over to the Lancelot and started picking it up until it was sitting up straight. "No sense lying down on the job Suzaku," said Kamina over the communicator.

The Gawain kneeled in front of the Lancelot as it managed to stand up. "Kururugi, is the Lancelot still operational?" asked Zero.

"Zero," said Suzaku with anger. "I thought so."

The communication was on an open channel because Zero wanted Sawazaki to hear this, but Kamina wasn't sure what the point was. Kamina was behind the Lancelot incase Suzaku tried anything stupid and Simon was keeping watch at the enemy attack rout behind the Gawain.

The Gawain held out its hand and offered Suzaku an energy filler. "I'm going to take out the enemy command center," said Zero. "What will you do?"

"Sorry Zero," said Suzaku in a nice tone as the Lancelot grabbed the Energy filer. "But you're not going to get your wish. Because I'm going to hit then first. My way."

"Ah guys," said Simon. "I hate to interrupt your little bromance moment over there but," Everyone looked off into the distance to see Gun-Ru's and tanks coming at high speed. "WE GOT COMPANY!"

Suzaku put in the energy filler and the Lancelot power up to full. All four of them charged straight towards the enemy base. "Well," said Kamina with a smile. "I'd say it's time to start the concert." Kamina flipped a switch in his cockpit and suddenly music began blaring from all possible sources around the base.

 **(Play "Have a Nice Day" by "Bon Jovi)**

Suzaku and Kamina were both slashing at the Gun-Ru's as they approached. Simon attached two swords to the Lagann Grail's wrist and activated the Luminous Swords, the enemy units were cut like butter. The Gawain was in the air taking out enemy tanks with its Hadron Cannons.

"Zero, Kamina" said Sawazaki over the open channel communicator "Shouldn't we be fighting together as comrades? Don't you two care about Japan?"

"The Black Knights stand against any who would use violence for their own selfish reasons," answered Zero.

"Selfish!" responded Sawazaki. "I'm doing this for Japan."

"Then why did you run?" asked Kamina. "A real man would never run and hide like you."

"You're just a damn fool!" said Sawazaki. "And now you leave me no choice."

Suddenly a blip appeared on Kamina's radar. "We got another flyer coming in," said Kamina.

"Something's up," said Suzaku. "It's moving a lot faster than a helicopter."

Kamina zoomed in to see what looked like a red and gold colored jet coming into view. "What the hell is that?" asked Kamina.

Before anyone could answer it can in straight at the Gawain. Zero managed to dodge just in time. He then turned around and fired the Hadron Cannon, but missed. Then the jet fired something from its front, they were giant slash harkens. The first just grazed the Gawain on the leg and the second almost took out Suzaku, luckily he was able to deploy his Blaze Luminous shield just in time. Then as the jet flew closer it transformed into a Knightmare, with a curved horn like crest on its head.

"What the hell is that," Kamina asked again.

"That's the Bradford," said Suzaku. "It's a prototype Knightmare that went missing during testing about a week ago."

"Well," said Kamina. "I guess we know what happened to it now. Also, everyone is stealing my ideas of stealing Knightmares! What the Hell!?"

The Bradford pulled of what Kamina thought were its landspinners. They them folded out to reveal swords. It them combined the ends together and had a double sided spear. The Bradford then charged at Simon. Simon fired its swords harkens, but it dodged to deflected each one, the Bradford fired its wrist mounted slash harken, which was as big as its arm. Kamina intercepted and deflected it just before it hit Simon.

"You guys go on ahead," said Kamina. "I'll handle this thing,"

"Are you sure Kamina," asked Zero.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" responded Kamina in his usual way. "I won't let this guy bet me. Simon don't you fall behind either. You better show these two who's the best."

"No prob bro," responded Simon with enthusiasm. He then when ahead towards the base with Suzaku and Zero.

Kamina charged at the Bradford with his Blaze Luminous sword. It blocked the attack with one blade of the spear. It then separated the spear into two sword and while blocking Kamina's sword it tried to attack him. Kamina moved back just before the attack could hit. Kamina then detached the sunglasses from _Gurren Lagann 2's_ chest and had it in his right hand and the sword in the other. Kamina charged and the two blades from both Knightmares clashed and locked for what felt like an eternity. Then without warning the Bradford transformed again and flew off into the sky. It came back and fired its linear cannons at Kamina, he started to retreat being pushed farther away from the base.

Kamina was in-between two warehouses trying to avoid the Bradford when he noticed something. It was red and looked like it had wings, but one was blown off. Kamina remembered seeing earlier just before they got there. It was the thing Suzaku was flying with when he got here. "Awesome," said Kamina. "Maybe I can use this."

Thinking quickly Kamina grabbed the thing aimed it at the Bradford and tried to activate it. He couldn't get it to work. The Bradford was coming back for another pass, in frustration Kamina punched the monitor in his cockpit and _Gurren Lagann 2_ did the same as him and punched a hole in the flying machine. Suddenly it sprang to life and the engine fired caring Kamina straight at the Bradford. The Bradford move to avoid the thing, but Kamina let go and landed on the Bradford. It transformed and the two started fighting with their fist as they fell to the earth.

At one point the Bradford got the upper hand, he managed to push Kamina away from him. _Gurren Lagann 2_ turned as it fell so Kamina was facing the ground. "You won't win you bastard!" yelled Kamina. All of a sudden four drills shot out from _Gurren Lagann 2's_ back and impaling the Bradford. Now both were falling. "I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" shouted Kamina with all his might. Quickly the spiral meter in his cockpit lit up full and the _Gurren Lagann 2_ was enveloped in a green light. The glow spread through the drill until they reached the Bradford. The pilot ejected, not knowing what was going on, and the Bradford was soon covered in the same green glow as the _Gurren Lagann 2_ the drills contracted, drawing the Bradford closer to the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and the moment the two met the Bradford seemed to melt into the _Gurren Lagann 2._ When the glow faded the _Gurren Lagann 2_ looked like the Bradford. It had the same wings on its back the swords on its legs, and even the giant slash harkens on its arms. It still had it giant sunglasses on its chest and the head seemed unchanged except it had the horn crest sticking out from between the broken circle crest it already had.

"Now let's see what I can do now," Said Kamina. He pushed some new buttons in his cockpit and the _Gurren Lagann 2_ started flying. It then transformed into the same jet that the Bradford did only moments ago. "Now this is the way to travel." Said Kamina with a face splitting grin. "Hang one Simon. I'm coming."

 _ **Avalon Bridge Lloyd POV**_

Lloyd and Cecile were watching the monitor and had just seen what Kamina did.

"Did you see that?" asked Cecile.

"See, yes. Still working on believing," answered Lloyd. "How in the Hell can he do that! This defies all the laws of science. This should not be possible."

"And yet we just saw it," said Cecile.

"Indeed," said Lloyd now calm. "I need to get my Lancelot 1 back. And my lovely Lancelot Grail from those barbarians. They even solved the sword breaking problem. I wanted to fix that." Lloyd was now sounding like a child who didn't get his way.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

"This is epic!" yelled Kamina as he flew through the air. "Now to help Simon and the others."

Kamina saw that they were fighting just outside the main building. As Kamina flew in Zero charged his Hardon Cannon and was about to fire on Kamina thinking it was the Bradford. Instead Kamina fired his linear cannon's and took out several enemy Gun-Ru's around them. Zero stopped charging eth Hadron cannon's and simply looked on in confusion. Just before it hit the ground the _Gurren Lagann 2_ transformed back into its Knightmare mode.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" yelled Kamina over the intercom.

"Kamina?" asked Suzaku with confusion. "How did you…"

"Don't know, don't care," interrupted Kamina. "Now come on! We have asses to kick."

Kamina charged towards a pair of Gun-Ru's he was about to draw his sword when he noticed it wasn't there. As he approached he remembered what the Bradford did before, _Gurren Lagann 2_ grabbed the blades from the side of its legs. The blades swung out instantly, with one blade in each hand Kamina slashed the Gun-Ru's in half. Another Gun-Ru attacked from the side, Kamina deployed his Blaze Luminous shield. "Well, good thing I still have this," Said Kamina. Kamina fired his Arm slash Harken. It sliced straight through the enemy. "Man this is awesome,"

"That's true in more ways than one,' said Leeron over the communicator surprising Kamina.

"How the hell long have you been there?" asked Kamina.

"Oh I'm always observing your battles." Said Leeron. "But, that another story. The important thing is that I think I know what the back unit folding systems on the Lagann Grail were meant for."

"Is this really a good time for this?" said Kamina.

"Oh I'll say it is," said Leeron. "According to the data I'm getting form _Gurren Lagann 2_ after it absorbed the Bradford, it's has the capability to merge with the Lagann Grail."

"Are you serious?" shouted Kamina. "How does it work?"

"Just get close to the Lagann Grail in that jet form," explained Leeron. "Once both you and Simon activate the sequence it will happen automatically. Oh and I already told Simon so go at it."

This was the news that Kamina wanted to here ever since he found Simon in this world. Kamina transformed and flew straight at Simon. "Hey Simon!" shouted Kamina. "Let's Combine." Suddenly the Lagann Grails back unit changed, the cape was drawn into the pack until it disappeared. The blades folded onto each other until it liked only the ones closest to the Knightmare remained. The rest folded and moved to make the necessary room. The _Gurren lagan 2_ in its jet form docked with the Lagann grail, its nose facing up and the linear cannons between the Lagann Grails arms. "SUPER-MANLY(and no homo) BROTHERLY COMBINING!" yelled Kamina and Simon simultaneously.

"Nicely done you two," said Leeron. Now be advised. In this form the sword harkens can't be used. But, the Lagann Grail can use the twin blades from the Bradford as either swords or Linear Cannons. The giant Megiddo harkens can also still be used. Also since the spiral reactor of the units are intertwined either piloet can control the Lagann Grail."

Kamina didn't pay attention to most of what Leeron said, but he didn't care. "Let's do this," shouted Kamina." In an instant the Lagann Grail was flying into the air.

"Bro this might be a little too fast for me," said Simon in a whimper.

"Don't worry," responded Kamina. "I'll take care of the rest of this."

Kamina caught up with Zero and Suzaku, who had managed to enter the fortress. Kamina fired the linear cannons and destroyed some of the enemy forces. He then pulled out the cannons and they went into sword mode. Kamina slashed three more enemy units in half and stepped on a tank. As the group exited the fortress there were two helicopters in the air. Kamina fired the Megiddo harkens at then destroying them both. Finally they arrived at the back where Sawazaki had an escape chopper. Suzaku fired a slash harken and destroyed the chopper before Sawazaki could get to it. The Lancelot jumped up onto the helipad, Zero flew up there and Kamina flew straight up, disconnected from Simon causing him to fall right next to Suzaku and then transformed back to his Knightmare from landing on the other side of Suzaku. Sawazaki was there in a jeep looking very surprised.

"You ain't goin nowhere," said Kamina.

 _ **Next morning**_

After leaving Sawazaki to the Britannians Kamina and Simon managed to escape pretty easily. Kamina was ecstatic, he could combine with his bro again. Simon was a little nauseous from flying like that and almost threw up. After landing on the Dai-Gurren Kamina was approached by Zorthy.

"Good news," said Zorthy. "I managed to hack the cameras from around the base. I'll transmit a video of the fight all over the internet."

"Good work," said Kamina. He then turned to Leeron. "Hey Leeron, think you can take a look at all the new thing I got?"

"Probably," said Leeron. "The thing I'm most interested in is the propulsion system. It's not a float system like the Gawain has, it's just a powerful engine that creates life so it can't suspend anything in the air. But it still might be worth looking into. And of course I'll see what else it has."

"There is one thing that's bugging me," said Simon. "How did the Chines Federation get such an advanced Knightmare."

"You're thinking too hard," said Kamina putting his arm over Simons shoulder. "Let's celebrate, drinks are on me." Everyone within earshot raise a cheer.

 _ **Undisclosed Location in Britannian Empire**_

"It would seem that Sawazaki has failed," said Guame.

"And we even gave him a powerful Knightmare to help." Said Cytomander.

"What of the pilot?" asked Lord Genome.

"He took a suicide pill before he could be interrogated," said Adina. "They have no way to trace any of this back to us."

"That's good," said Thymilph.

"And to think I left Area 11 in preparation for this," said Guame. "All that work for nothing."

"It doesn't matter," said Genome. "The videos are all over the internet. People know that it was Zero Suzaku and Kamina who defeated Sawazaki. Cornelia is losing her reputation, and that's all that matters."

"Right," responded Guame. "But now Schnizel is getting involved with Area 11's affairs. This could be trouble."

"That only means we need to ruin both their reputations at once," said Genome with an evil smile. "We simple need to exploit their weakest link."

"You mean Euphemia," said Cytomander. "She's just a foolish child. Do you really think she can be of any use to us?"

"If you want to take down a building, the easiest way is to remove the bottom brick." Said Genome. "All we need to do is wait until she messes up and take her down from on high."

"And Zero and Kamina will be the crowbars that knock down the empire," said Thymilph. "Starting with Euphemia. They'll ruin the empire's reputation for us without us lifting a finger."

"And when the empire is in disarray, we will take control," said Adina.

All five stood up and left each one with an evil grin on their face.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading.**


	12. Special Zone or Cage?

_**Ashford Academy Roof Kittan POV**_

Kittan was looking over the school grounds. Tents and decorations were set up all over the place. Milly Ashford started speaking over the PA system as colored smoke were fired into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting," she said with enthusiasm. "The Ashford Academy school festival. Which is the most open event in the Tokyo settlement. Is about to start. It will begin at the sound of this voice." There was a pause when a different girl's voice made a meow sound.

"God this is annoying," said Kittan to himself.

"Talking about yourself again big brother," said Kiyal sneaking up on Kittan. "Why don't you go down and enjoy the festival?"

"This is just another way for the Britannians to show off their money and power," said Kittan. "It makes me sick. People are starving no more than 10 miles from here and they squander good food on a festival."

"But dad supports this," said Kiyal. "And Japanese are allowed to come as well as Britannians."

"I think I've already established that dad is an idiot!" shouted Kittan. "He only supports this to keep up his public image. And the only reason Japanese are invited is so that the Britannians can make fun of them. I only came back to make up my classes and nothing else so just let me be."

"Okay," said Kiyal with a frown. She began to walk away "Do you want me to save you a slice of that giant pizza their making?" Kittan looked at Kiyal with rage. She realized that that was a stupid question and left really fast.

Kittan watched the festival for a little while when someone ran up the stairs. Kittan recognized him, it's Lelouch Lamperouge, a student he had classes with. "Oh, hello there," said Lelouch out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kittan.

"Lu Lu," said a voice from down the stairs. After a moment Milly Ashford came up the stairs. "There you are. What do you think you're doing running off like that. You're the festival chairman."

"But everything is running so smoothly," answered Lelouch. "There's no problems."

Milly then turned her attention to Kittan. "Oh hello there," said Milly. "You're Kittan, from the house of Black, right?"

"Yea, why?" asked Kittan.

"Great, you think you could help out a little?" asked Milly with her usual non caring expression.

"I don't know…" said Kittan.

"Great," said Milly ignoring Kittan. "They need help chopping the onions so please help out." Milly then grabbed Lelouch by the arm and walked back down stairs."

"And I thought Kamina was hard to negotiate with." Said Kittan to himself.

Not wanting to anger Milly Ashford (Given how mad she could get sometimes) Kittan did as she asked and when to where they were cutting the onion. Kittan could tell that someone else was there though could tell who it was a first. "Hey," said Kittan. "Milly sent me to help cut onions."

"Thanks for coming," said the person who Kittan immediately recognized. It was Suzaku.

Kittan wanted to pile drive him into the ground and slash his throat out, but he couldn't. Especially here where his sister were. Kittan simply went next to him and started chopping onions next to Suzaku.

"So, your name is Kittan right?" asked Suzaku in a friendly tone.

"Yep," responded Kittan in a board tone not even lifting his head to look at Suzaku.

"Have you ever been to one of these festivals before?" asked Suzaku.

"Nope," responded Kittan.

"Well what do you think?"

"To be honest Suzaku, I think it's a load of crap," said Kittan causing Suzaku to look surprised. "I mean look at how close we are to the ghettos. We should be bringing this food to those starving people, but instead we're using it to make a giant pizza. All this just so Milly Ashford can show off."

"It's not for that," said Suzaku. "Elevens are welcome here as well. There's no discrimination if they come here."

"IF, being the definitive word," said Kittan. "Most don't have the means to get here. And even if they did, I doubt the Britanninas here would treat them as equals. This is just a chance to show off."

"Kittan, just talking like that could get you in trouble," said Suzaku.

"That the problem," said Kittan finally looking at Suzaku. "We can't even state our opinion without harassment." Kittan took a deep breath and put his head down. "When I was young, there was a Japanese woman who worked at our house. My mother died when I was 2 and my dad was always busy, she practically raised me. One day she came with three girls and said they were my siblings."

"Your three sisters?" asked Suzaku.

"Yea," responded Kittan. "Apparently she was more than just a surrogate for my mother, my Father liked her too. We were a happy family until the war in Japan. When she discovered that my Father was backing the military during the invasions she became angry. She tried to kill my father, but was caught and arrested. Later she was executed."

"That terrible." Said Suzaku.

"Yea," said Kittan. "I never even knew her name. I just always called her Nana. My father won't speak of her and I can't find any records of her. It's like she never existed. I hope to one day change the world and make a place where things like that never happen again."

"I understand," said Suzaku. "I also hope to change the world."

"How, by being a Britannian lap dog?" said Kittan. "You've already shown what world you want to create so butt out." Kittan got up and started to leave. "I'm sure a Princesses Knight can handle the rest of this on his own." Said Kittan as he left.

Kittan walked for about fifteen minutes before deciding to sit on a bench to rest. While he was there he saw the giant oven they were using to make the world's largest pizza. Rivalz was on a pole on top of the oven addressing the crowd.

"Please note that this oven was specially built for this task," said Rivalz. "A fabulous waste of money."

 _A truer statement has never come out of your mouth._ Thought Kittan.

Rivelz jumped down from on top the oven, guided by zip lines. "Now introducing our special dough thrower, the Ashford family Ganymede." Just as he finished a curtain fell revealing a Knightmare frame. This one was blue with skinny arms and legs. It also had no head and the cockpit was completely exposed. "Sure it's a bit of an antique, but at the controls is none other the Suzaku Kururugi."

Kittan felt like he was about to throw up. This was pathetic, spending lots of money on an oven, using a Knightmare to toss dough? What's next, was a Princess going to make an appearance?

As if on que everyone started running towards the academy entrance. "Hey what's going on?" asked Kittan to someone passing by.

"Didn't you hear?" he responded. "Princess Euphemia is here."

Kittan got up and ran with the crowd. By the time he got there it was more like a mob, people were shoulder to shoulder trying to get to the princess. After a few hectic minutes Suzaku in the Ganymede got to Euphemia and lifted her out of the crowd.

Euphemia turned to the crowd, specifically towards teh milling news casters in the sea of people. "Could you please broadcast this nationwide?" asked Euphemia. "I have a very important announcement."

 _ **Kamina POV Dai-Gurren Battleship**_

Kamina was flying out at sea in his newly modified _Gurren Lagann 2_ Leeron wanted some data on it and Kamina wanted to pilot it some more. _Gurren Lagann 2_ was in its fortress mode flying like a jet plane. Kamina was doing every trick he could think of, barrel rolls, summersaults, and more.

"How's it looking Leeron?" asked Kamina over the communicator.

"Looking good," said Leeron. "The Plasma propulsion system works perfectly. With a little more research I might be able to mass produce it for more Knightmares. It also seems that all the original weapons and equipment are still present along with the new ones gained from the Bradford. The Blaze Luminous Shield still works and the dual arms blades are just like the Marsh Vibration Swords."

"Kickass!" said Kamina coming out of a summersault.

"There's just one problem," said Leeron. "This method of flying is different from the ones the Britannians are using now. Their float units allow them to both move and stay suspended in midair. This system only works if the Knightmare is moving. If the Britannians mass produce that float system we'll be in big trouble."

"Don't worry so much," said Kamina with his usual laid back attitude. "We'll worry when we need to."

"Hey Kamina," said Dayakka over the communicator. "You need to get back here ASAP."

"What going on?" asked Kamina with curiosity.

"Princess Euphemia is making an announcement, and it's on all the networks."

"Sound big. I'm on my way back."

Kamina flew back at top speed once he was only feet above the Dai-Gurren he pointed the front straight up and transformed back to Knightmare mode, landing on one knee with his fist to the ground. Kamina quickly exited the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and raced inside, once there everyone was gathered in the hanger watching on small and laptops. Kamina ran to the bridge and when he got there the main members were already there watching the broadcast on the main monitor.

"I, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administered Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt Fuji." Everyone in the room was stunned. What was Euphemia talking about, was she being serious? "Within the Specially administered Zone Elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese. Restrictions against Elevens and special rights for Britannians will no longer exist with this zone. It will be a place where Japanese and Britannians will live side by side as equals." Kamina punched the council, his face was twisted with anger. Even though Euphemia says there are no restriction there is one restriction that Kamina can't stand. "Do you hear me, Zero? Kamina?" said Euphemia braking Kamina's concentration. "I don't care about your pasts or who either of you really are. I beg you both to join us in creating this special zone of freedom. Zero, Kamina please help me build a new place of freedom within Britannia." The crowd in the broadcast began cheering. Kamina turned the monitor off.

"This isn't good," said Iraak. "With this both Dai-Gurren and the Black Knights will start to fall apart."

"Hey Zorthy," said Kidd walking over to Zorthy who was hurriedly working on a computer. "Why ain't the broadcast down?"

"Sorry," said Zorthy. "I wasn't able to access the feed. It was too sudden."

Kamina and the rest of the team quickly ran to the hanger to see many of their own men start packing their belongings and loading them into boats. "What are they doing?" asked Kamina.

"They're taking the easier way out," responded Kidd. "These people wanted freedom and unity now there's a place for it."

Kamina punched the same spot on the wall, making the dent bigger. "Dayakka, get the PA system ready. Zorthy, record me and send this message to every member of team Dai-Gurren."

They both did as he said while Kamina climbed on top of a stack of crates about ten feet high. Zorthy came with his laptop pointing its camera at Kamina. Dayakka threw Kamina a microphone.

"ALL RIGHT ALL YOU MEATHEADS, LISTEN UP!" Kamina's words made everyone stop what they were doing any pay attention. "When you signed up for Team Dai-Gurren you agreed to help liberate the entire world, not just Japan. Dai-Gurren stands to pierce the ceiling of fear and oppression that hangs over this world, and we need to stick together to do this. If you truly believe in your hearts that you are free then don't fall for this cheap trick. The Britannians are just trying to box us in, to keep us in a place where they think they can control us. If you truly believe in brining freedom to the entire world then I ask that you stay and help me fight the Britannian Empire. But, if you'd rather take a cheap, easy way out, then get out of my sight." Kamina threw the Microphone to Dayakka who caught it.

A lot of the men who were about to leave simply stood there trying to ponder what Kamina had just said. The room was silent, so silent they could hear the seagulls outside. AS if to break the silence one man grabbed his bag from the boat and started heading back to the Dai-Gurren living quarters. Within the moment all the other men started doing the same thing, they took their bags out and returned to their rooms.

"That was a hell of a speech," said Simon with fear in his voice. "You were awesome."

"You're stubbornness can convince anyone," said Leeron,

"Looks like were still in business," said Dayakka.

"Maybe," said Nia. "But, were still going to lose a lot of supporters because of this. We need to plan our next move."

"I already have a plan," said Kamina shocking everyone else. "I'll go ask Zero what he's planning." This made more sense since Kamina rarely made planes of his own.

As Kamina was walking away he heard the others talking behind him. "I've never seen Kamina this angry before," said Yoko.

"Me neither," said Kidd. "Something about this Special Zone's really got his blood boiling."

Kamina ignored them and continued to walk back to the bridge. He got about halfway there when his cellphone rang. "Hello," said Kamina.

"Kamina did you see the announcement," said Lelouch franticly on the other side.

"Yea," responded Kamina. "I just managed to stop my team from leaving me."

"Good," said Lelouch. "You team didn't leave you yet. I may have a plan to turn this around."

"I'm listening," said Kamina with interest.

 _ **Undisclosed Location**_

"Is this a joke?" Thymiph.

"How could the empire allow something like this," yelled Adiane.

"This is a disgrace." Said Cytomander with anger.

"I know why," said Guame catching everyone's attention. "They think that by giving the Elevens this patch of dirt they will quell the rebellions. However, if this is allowed to continue the Emperor and his children will gain publicity. And to make matters worse if Britannians are allowed in as well this will lead to more half breeds."

"WE CANNOT ALLOW THIS!" screamed Thymilph. "We have to stop it."

"Enough," said Lord Genome. "Thymilph, if I recall you have a large monopoly in the construction industry correct?"

"Oh that's right," said Thymilph. "I can insure no one is allowed to work on the construction. That should stop it."

"No," said Genome. "I want you to support the special zone's construction." All four of the pure bloods were staring at Genome with confusions. "This is the chance we've been waiting for. Cylomander, we'll need one of you shadow agents."

"What for?" asked Cytomander.

"We're going to turn Euphemia's little sanctuary, into a cemetery," said Genome with an evil smile. "And Euphemia will be the one to take the fall."

"Oh, I get it," said Cytomander with an equally evil smile. "I know just the agent. I'll get her prepped for plastic surgery."

"And I'll tell my industries to begin on the construction," said Thymilph. "I'll even go there myself to 'observe' their work."

"Excellent," said Lord Genome. "Excellent."

 _ **A few days later Lelouch POV**_

Lelouch, as Zero, was in the Gawain on rout to the stadium where the ceremony for the Special Zone was being held.

"I assume you have a plan?" asked C.C in the co-pilot seat.

"Of course," said Lelouch. "I've already made arrangement for Kamina's troops to be stations with mine in the forest outside the stadium. He'll meet me there."

"Do you really think you can control Kamina?" asked C.C.

"I don't even think a god would be able to do that," responded Lelouch. "But, if I'm carful I can aim him wherever I need him to go. I just need to give him a target and set him loose."

"And will he help you in whatever your planning here?" asked C.C.

"He already agreed," said Lelouch. "I just need to meet him.

 _ **Stadium Euphemia POV**_

The stadium was packed full of Japanese. Euphie, along with many Britannian nobles and Japanese representatives, was waiting for Zero to show.

"Princess Euphemia, it's time," said Andreas next to Euphemia.

"Right," responded Euphie. As she rose she looked over at the two empty seat meant for Zero and Kamina. Suddenly the crowd gasped. Looking straight ahead and up Euphie saw the Gawain flying in. Zero was standing next to the Gawain's head. "OH! he came!"

Suddenly what seemed like a jet flew directly overhead creating an updraft that almost lifted Euphie's skirt. "Princess, get back!" yelled Andreas.

The jet turned back around and everyone could see that it was the _Gurren Lagann 2_ in fortress mode. It flew directly at Euphie, but just before it hit the ground it turned and went straight up. Then in an instant it transformed into Knightmare mode and landed on its feet. At the same time the Gawain had reached the stage so the Gawain and the _Gurren Lagann 2_ were right next to each other.

"Sorry I'm late," said Kamina. "But I wanted to make an entrance."

"YOU PSYCHOTIC FOOL!" yelled Andreas with all his strength. "You could have killed someone with that stunt."

"AH shut your mouth scar face," said Kamina causing Andreas to get angrier.

"Enough," said Euphie to Andreas. She then turned her attention back to Zero and Kamina. "Zero, Kamina I welcome you both to the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

"Greeting Euphemia Le Britannia," said Zero. "I wish to request an audience with you."

"Just me?" said Euphie.

"And me," said Kamina. "I have something to say too."

"I wish for the three of us to talk, alone," said Zero.

Euphie agreed and she, along with Suzaku and a few security agents, walked to the G-1 Base behind the stadium. Zero floated there on the Gawain, and Kamina fired his propulsion engine in Knightmare mode giving him a super jump that cleared the stadium wall and he landed on the other side right next to the Gawain. After the both exited a man in a suit with glasses scanned Zero. He then walked over and scanned Kamina.

"It appears to be safe you highness," Said the man with glasses.

"Of course it is," said Kamina. "If I came here to fight I would have by now. By the way I left my sword in my cockpit. It better still be there when I get back or I'm going to bust some skulls."

"Princess, it's too dangerous to be with these men alone," said Suzaku. "As your knight I request to accompany you."

"No it's all right," said Euphie in her usual care free voice. "Just trust me."

 _ **Forest a few miles from stadium. Kittan POV**_

Kittan was in his Knightmare along with the main members of team Dai-Gurren. Not only that, but the Black Knights were there as well. They were all ordered to hide here and wait for instructions. Kittan was listening to everyone over the communicators.

"How much longer do we have to wait here?" asked Tamaki in a bored tone of voice.

"It's not enough that Zero ordered us to wait here." responded Kallen

"Yea whatever," said Tamaki.

"We first need to confirm the empires true intentions." Said Ohgi.

"Deputy Commander," said Tohdoh catching Ohgi's attention. "Zero knows their real intentions. Isn't that why he told us to hide and wait in all four directions."

"A risky assumption," said Ohgi.

"Not only does he have Diethard, and Rakshata standing by, but he also brought Dai-Gurren in too." Said Tohdoh. "Zero's probably planning to assassinate Euphemia."

"I doubt that," said Makken. "Kamina is with Zero as well and assassination is not in Kamina's character. He prefers to fight his enemies on an evened playing field. If assassination is what Zero was planning he wouldn't have brought Kamina with him."

"That's true," said Kidd. "But, I also never seen Kamina so mad before. When this Special Zone was announced he almost punched a hole in our ship's hull with his bare fist."

"Enough!" yelled Kittan, "What difference does it make. Kamina brought everyone out here. Even Zorthy's out here and he hasn't done field battle since Narita. It's obvious that whatever happens there's going to be a fight soon enough. And we need to be ready."

 _ **Other side of the Stadium, Nia POV**_

Nia and the rest of the Lagann squad were hiding on the opposite side waiting. This was intended that they'd have the place surrounded when all Hell broke loose. At the moment all they were doing was being bored.

Nia was watching thing at the stadium with her Knightmares zoom feature when she noticed someone familiar. "It can't be," she said to herself. Quickly she took a still picture and opened her com. "Zorthy can you hear me?"

"Are you crazy?" said Zorthy. "We can't use the long range communicator this close to the enemy. What if they detect us?"

"Sorry," said Nia. "But I'm sending you an image of someone I saw near the G-1 Base. Can you find out who it is?"

Nia sent the picture. The image was of a large man with short brown hair with a smaller person who was completely covered in a black cloak. Even the face and hair was hidden. "According to the invite roster that's Thymilph. He's the one in charge of the construction on the special zone."

"This make no sense." Said Nia.

"What do you mean?" said Simon now listening in.

"Thymilph is a friend of my father, and a Pure Blood extremist," explained Nia. "Someone like that building a place for Japanese just doesn't add up."

"If this guy works with Lord Genome then something is up," said Zorthy. "I'll alert everyone to keep an eye on him for now."

"Too late," said Simon. "He just went into the G-1 base with his friend."

"WHAT!?" yelled Zorthy. "Kamina's in there. We have to warn him."

"We can't," said Simon. "There's no communication in there. All we can do is wait and hope for the best."

 _ **Inside G-1 Base, Kamina POV**_

Once Kamina, Euphie, and Zero where all on the bridge of the base zero used the consul to darken all the windows.

"Even though the cameras are off you're still being very careful," said Euphie.

"I've been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire I'm afraid," said Zero as he took his mask off revealing Lelouch. No one was surprised because everyone here knew who he was. He them pulled a small pistol from his cloak. "This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector."

"Lelouch, you would never shoot me." Said Euphie.

"No," responded Lelouch. "I would never do that. "You'll be doing the shooting." Euphie looked shocked. "This ceremony is being shown globally, and the whole world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess shot Zero. What do you think will happen next?"

"Rioting would break out I imagine," responded Euphie still confused.

"Right," said Lelouch. "Zero will become a martyr, tricked into a death trap, and rescued from that death trap by the on and only Kamina. Then your popularity will fall to earth."

"What is this nonsense?" said Euphie. "You should just help me rebuild Japan."

"If you force it on us from on high then you're as bad a Clovis was." Said Lelouch.

Euphie turned to Kamina who was just leaning on the wall in silence. "What about you?" asked Euphie. "Surly you want to help rebuild Japan."

"Euphie, we of team Dai-Gurren set out to free this world from the ceiling of fear and oppression that Britannia has set up over the world." Said Kamina. He then looked out the blackened window of the G-1 Base. "This isn't a solution. It's just a cheap substitute."

"What do you mean?" asked Euphie.

Kamina turned to face Euphie. "When you look at your special zone what do you see?"

"I see a place of equality, where everyone can live happily." Answered Euphie with a smile.

"Well I see a cage," said Kamina giving Euphie pause. "A cage where the Britannians can lock up everyone they don't want to cause trouble. I grew up in a pit city underground where we were told the surface was only a myth. We were never allowed to reach for the heavens, we were always confined by walls and a ceiling. This special zone is no different than that. Sure you get equality when inside, but the moment you step out you might as well be target practice. I'd rather die than go back to being confined like that."

Euphie looked stunned by this. She never expected Kamina to hate the special zone this much.

"All tasks have been cleared," said Lelouch interrupting Kamina and Euphie. "After escaping thanks to the aid of Kamina, and hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he make a miraculous recovery. And Kamina will be praised as the man who save Zero from certain doom. Because nobody gives a damn about reasoning, but no one can resist miracles." Lelouch put the gun in the palm of his hand. "Take the Gun. There can only be one messiah, and when people realize you're a false on they'll-" zero never finished his sentence as he suddenly fell to his knees dropping the gun and holding his hand over his left eye like he was in pain.

"Hey you all right?" asked Kamina.

"Lelouch," said Euphemia as she ran over to Lelouch. She Kneeled to his level and put her on his shoulders.

"STOP IT!" shouted Lelouch as he knocked Euphemia back and got to his feet. "Stop giving me your pity. This is something I have to achieve, and for that I will stain your hand with blood Euphemia Le Britannia."

"That isn't my name," said Euphemia. "I've renounced it," This shocked both Lelouch and Kamina. "There will be a formal announcement from the home land any day now, but I've already given up my claim to the throne."

"Why the hell would you do that?" asked Kamina.

"It's the price I have to pay for accepting the two of you in the special zone," answered Euphie. "Those are the consequences."

"That may be," said Lelouch. "But it wasn't difficult for you to give that up. I suppose you did it for me?"

"No I did it for Nunnally," said Euphie. "She told me that all she wants is to be with her brother, nothing else."

"Are you serious!" shouted Kamina interrupting Euphie and Lelouch. "You still don't get it. Your special zone is about as affective as putting a Band-Aid on a broken leg. It just looked pretty nothing more."

But Kamina," Euphie started to talk.

"I'll never stop fighting," continued Kamina. "Even if the whole damn world stands in my way, I'll keep on fighting. Even if my men abandon me I'll stand on my own if I must. People say I'm a fool, well I think you're the fool Euphie."

"I know I'm not as strong as you Kamina, or as smart as Lelouch," said Euphie. "However-"

"However, in your usual Euphie way you've managed to win it all," finished Lelouch.

"Are you really going along with this?" asked Kamina.

"I'm sorry Kamina," said Lelouch. "But the girl I see here is not a sub viceroy or a princess. She's just the plane little Euphie I knew as a child"

"So does that mean you'll help?" asked Euphie extending out her hand.

Lelouch thought for a few seconds before answering. "You are the worst opponent I've ever faced," said Lelouch before taking Euphie's hand. "You win. I'll amend my plans to help out your special zone."

"This is crap," said Kamina. "Well I'm NOT going to help you. End of story." Kamina thought for a second and looked into Euphie's eyes. He saw the same look in her face as his bro from back home. A face of almost pure innocence with a strength hidden behind them that could not be moved. "But, I'll leave your special zone alone while I fight the Britannians."

"I'm glad I can put some faith in you," said Euphie with a smile. "Speaking of which you don't have much faith in my, do you Lelouch? Did you really think I'd shoot you just because you threatened me?"

"You've got it wrong," said Lelouch as Kamina started to make his way to the only exit. "When I want people to obey me they will do so without question."

"Now you're being silly," said Euphie.

"I'm serious," said Lelouch facing Euphie. "For instance, if I told you to kill all the Japanese it wouldn't matter how you felt about it."

Suddenly Euphie was backing up looking worried. "No don't make me do it, please. I'm not going to do it," Euphie looked like she was struggling. Like she was being tortured by an invisible force. Before long she was on her knees. "I don't want to kill them." Euphie looked up and had red ring on the outside of her eyes. "You are right, I must kill them all,"

Lelouch ran over to her. "Forget the order I just gave you."

Euphie ignored him and grabbed the gun from off the floor. She ran for the exit, but just before getting out the door Kamina grabbed her. He swung her arm with the gun around to her back and got her on the ground face first with him still holding her hand behind her back.

"What the hell did you do?" shouted Kamina.

"I don't know," responded Lelouch. "I somehow lost control of my Geass."

"Well, how do we fix it?" asked Kamina.

"I don't know,"

"Well think!" yelled Kamina. Lelouch couldn't think of anything when Kamina had an idea. "This is some kind of mental thing, Right?" Lelouch nodded his head. "Well, when in doubt be direct," Kamina managed to turn Euphie onto her front. Now he was face to face with her. "Oh Euphie, SNAP OUT OF IT!" shouted Kamina as he head butted her. Not seen to anyone Kamina's core drill, which was dangling from Kamia's neck, touched Euphie and lightly glowed blue for a brief second there was a brief spark, as though something from Kamina had been copied, or transferred, to Euphie. Not even Lelouch noticed it.

Euphie opened her eyes and the red circles were gone. "OWWWWW," shouted Euphie. "Why does my head hurt?"

"It's a long story," said Kamina.

 _Did that actually work?_ Thought Lelouch covering his left eye. He would have to note that for the future. It might have been the sheer head trauma from colliding with Kamina's thick skull, but it might just be Kamina himself that broke the Geass. The more he came to know Kamina the more impressed, and slightly intimidated of him, he became. He could break the Power of the King, and that was something to boast of.

"Look Euphie," said Kamina as he got up. "I'll stay for your ceremony to announce that I won't attack the special zone. But, I won't stay any longer understood.

"Understood," said Euphie as she slowly started to get up.

"In any case we should probably get back outside," said Kamina in a joking tone of voice. "If we stay much longer the guards might barge in here wondering what's taking so long."

"He's right," said Lelouch still reeling from what he just saw. "We should get back outside."

"You two go on ahead," said Euphie. "I'm going to get some headache medicine if that's okay."

"You going to be okay on your own?" asked Lelouch putting his Zero mask back on.

"I'm not a child," said Euphie. "I can get to the infirmary on my own."

Lelouch Kamina and Euphie left the control room and walked down the hallway. About halfway Euphie separated from the group to head for the infirmary.

 _ **Euphie POV**_

Euphie got to the infirmary, it was easily recognized by the red cross on the door. Euphie went inside, there was no one there, which wasn't surprising since she had ordered everyone to leave during her talk with Zero and Kamina. She walked over to a mirror cabinet and opened it, right in front was a bottle labeled "pain relievers" she took the bottle and closed the cabinet when she did she saw two reflection in it, there were two people in black cloaks right behind her. Startled she turned around, but was grabbed by a big guy who forced her hand behind her back.

"You won't get away with this," said Euphie.

"Oh won't we," said the individual not holding her. The strangest thing was that this person sounded exactly like Euphie. This person removed her cloak to reveal that not only did she sound like Euphie she looked like her, right down to her hair style. "I'd say we already have."

The one holding Euphie then put some cloth over Euphie's mouth. She slowly started to lose consciousness. She was on the ground, but could still make out a bit of what they were saying.

"You remember the plan?" said the big guy.

"Of course master Thymilph," said the fake Euphie. "I will not fail you."

 _ **A few minutes later stadium Kamin POV**_

Kamina and Zero took their seats next to each other on the stage. Zero sat like a professional politician with his back straight and his hands on the arm rest. Kamina on the other hand sat like a board teenager. His legs were crossed and his head was resting on his arm leaning on the arm rest.

"How long is Euphie going to take?" asked Kamina. "It shouldn't take this long to get pain relievers."

"You're right," said Zero. "This is taking too long."

Euphie appeared from behind exiting the G-1 Base. As she walked to the form of the stage her eyes met with Kamina's. Something was wrong, this was not the same person he had seen only moment's age. Whereas Euphie has a look of innocence with great strength, this one had a look of blood lust and hate. Kamina knew something wasn't right. Kamina grabbed the collar of his cape, he had Zorthy put a small communicator in it.

"Zorthy, can you hear me?" whispered Kamina.

"Yea,' responded Zorthy through a wireless earpiece. What's going on?"

"I need you to cut off all transitions from the stage to the enemy Knightmares." Said Kamina.

"What for?" asked Zorthy with confusion.

"Just do it and fast," said Kamina a little louder attracting Zero's attention. "And tell Simon to begin moving out."

"Kamina, what are you doing?" asked Zero.

"Something's not right," said Kamina with worry in his voice. "Just get ready to run."

"Those of you who call yourselves Japanese," said Euphie to the crowd with a sinister smile. "I have a favor to ask you. Would you all die for me?"

Kamina and Zero both rose from their seats. "DAMN IT! "Yelled Kamina. "I KNEW IT!"

Both Zero and Kamina tried to get to Euphie but the guards stopped them. Darlton tried to stop her as well, but she pulled out a gun and shot him on the side of the chest.

"Sorry general," said Euphie in her nice tone. "But I can't have you interfering," Euphie turned towards the crow again. "Now all soldiers kill the Japanese."

"Zorthy please tell me you cut the transmission," said Kamina franticly.

"I did," said Zorthy in a somewhat scared tone. "But I couldn't stop the soldiers in the stadium from hearing it over the PA system."

"Damn it," said Kamina. "Simon where are you?"

The Britannian Knightmares began firing at the civilians when suddenly one was attacked from the side by a sword harken. Everyone looked to see the Lagann Grail and the Lagann squad jumping over the stadium wall and began attacking the Britannina forces.

"Sorry bro," said Simon over the Lagann Grails intercom. "It took us a bit longer to get here than we thought."

Kamina punched the guards holding back him and Zero knocking them out. "Don't worry about it," Kamina turned towards Zero. "We need to get to our Knightmares now."

Right," said Zero. Both Zero and Kamina raced back to their Knightmares. Suzaku was unconscious by the Gawain and C.C was by him. Neither Kamina nor Zero cared what happened, they had no time. Before too long the Gawain was floating and _Gurren Lagann 2_ was heading towards the enemy forces.

"This is my order to all Black Knight's," Zero was addressing all his forces and Kamina's over a mass communication system. "Euphie has become our enemy. The Specially Administrated Zone is a cowardly trap designed to lure us in. all units advance on the ceremony grounds at once. Wipe out all Britannian forces, save the Japanese, HURRY, FIND AND KILL EUPHIE!"

"Zero that's not true," said Kamina over a private Frequency. "That wasn't Euphie. It was an imposter and-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Zero. "I don't have time for you Kamina. Help us deal with the Britannian forces. I'll deal with you later." Zero cut off the transmission.

"All right everyone," said Kamina to all his troops. "Do what Zero said, Take out the Britannian forces and save the civilians. NOW!"

"Hey Kamina," said Zorthy over the com. "Should I start the concert?"

Kamina thought for a second. "Might as well."

 **(Play "Angel's Fall" by "Breaking Benjamin.")**

 _ **Attack force Kittan POV**_

All of Dai-Gurren charged from their hiding places and began the assault. Their forces were a mash of Black Burai's and Red Sutherlands with the custom Knightmares leading. Makken was next to Tohdoh and the two led from the front. Kittan rushed out in from of them along with Kallen. Kallen in the Guren MK-2 grabbed a Sutherland with the right arm and destroyed it. Kittan in King K knocked the rifle out of one Sutherlands arms and destroyed it with his left arm. Tohdoh slashed the head off a Gloucester with his sword and Makken paralyzed two others with his flash dischargers, while paralyzed he slashed them both horizontally in half. Kidd fallowed behind shooting at Sutherland with guns he held with his lower arms. Iraak was still in the trees sniping enemies as they came into view.

"We have to hurry and get to the Stadium," said Tohdoh.

"Don't worry," said Makken. "The Lagann Squad is already there. And Ohgi, Jorgun, and Ballinbow are almost there. They should be able to protect everyone."

"Let's hope so," said Kittan

 _ **Zero POV**_

Kamina and Zero were flying over the area. They were trying to find Euphemia, because she escaped in a Gloucester just after the Lagann squad arrived.

"Has anyone seen Euphemia?" asked Zero over the communicator. "We have to find her to end this."

"I see her," said a Black Knight Solder. "She's engaged in combat with the Guren MK-2 about 3 blocked west of the stadium."

"Alright," said Zero. "I'm on my way there."

Zero arrived there just as Kallen was about to attack. "Suffer the hand of vengeance," said Kallen.

"Wait," ordered Zero in the Gawain floating right above them. "I'll deal with her."

The Gawain's fingers fired out as a bunch of slash harkens. At first the seemed to do nothing but when they were retracted Euphemia's Knightmare fell to pieces.

Now what Zero?" asked Kallen over the communicator. "Do we take her prisoner?"

"There's no point," said Zero. "Leave her."

Euphemia quickly ran out and grabbed a machine gun from a dead soldier. She began firing it at the Gawain, but was soon out of ammo. Zero donned his mask and exited the Gawain just after getting out of the Gawain Euphemia started shooting again having found another clip. Zero moved behind the Gawain's leg to avoid the fire.

"You Japanese all need to die," said Euphemia. "All of you." After she said that Zero realized an important truth of the matter. Euphemia ran out of ammo again and franticly tried to find more.

"Now I see," Said Zero as he left his cover. "Kamina was right for once. You ARE NOT EUPHEMIA!"

"Now what makes you think that?" asked the fake Euphemia.

"I am not Japanese," responded Zero. "The real Euphie would know that. Your just a fake." Having said that Zero pulled out a gun and shot the fake Euphemia in the chest. As she fell to the ground she had a sinister smile on her face. She pulled away part of her dress to reveal two grenades. She pulled both pins and Zero ran for cover. He just managed to get behind the Gawain's leg before the explosion.

Without warning the Lancelot started charging from above. The Gawain charged and fired it Hadron Cannons, But the Lancelot dodged them. It was obvious that Suzaku was pissed, he was fighting like a man possessed. When Kallen tried to attack his the Lancelot punched the Guren so hard its fist broke off.

"Attention all forced," said Gilbert over all frequencies. "Withdraw immediately, the Black Knight's and Dai-Gurren have taken the area. We must withdraw and prepare for a counter attack."

The Lancelot did just that and began pulling back. Kamina arrived just in time to see the Lancelot leave.

"What I miss?" asked Kamina.

"We need to talk," said Zero. "But first, I have a few other thing I have to do."

 _ **One Hour Later Kamina POV**_

Kamina returned to the stadium along with the rest of his team. They exited their Knightmares and gathered at the back by the G-1 base.

"So what the news?" said Kamina to Zorthy.

Thankfully the civilian casualties were kept to a minimum," said Zorthy. "Thanks to your quick thinking there were only about 2 dozen killed. We also took 50 prisoners, including general Darlton, captured 76 Knightmares, and the Black Knights took control of the G-1 base. Thanks to Diethard's help we were able to get all the footage and stream it all over the internet. There will be uprisings everywhere."

Suddenly there were huge cheers coming from inside the stadium. Kamina and the others went out to see Zero on the stage addressing the crowd.

"People of Japan," Said Zero to the whole crowd. The stadium was packed full and news cameras were seen amongst the people. "And all who are oppressed by the empire of Britannia. Long have I waited, all through the struggle of Britania's injustices. I've waited for them to come to their senses. But that hope was betrayed, by an act that can only be called genocide. Euphemia is the symbol of Britannias hypocrisy. A murder cloaked in the flag of a nation." Kamina heard the roar of the crowd they were condemning Euphie, not knowing the truth. "I hereby declare our defection from Britannia. But don't think of this as the resurrection of your fallen nation. We will not turn back the hands of time, the Japan we build shall be bright enough to except all people's histories and ideologies. Where the strong shall not reign over the weak. And it shall be call the Unites States of Japan" the crowd roared in cheers. Kamina was slightly disgusted by this. This wasn't Euphie's fault and yet she was taking the blame. Kamina was about to go out and tell the people when Zero approached him. "We need to talk in private."

Zero Lead Kamina to the G-1 base. Once inside the when to a closed off room. "Zero that wasen't Euphemia out there." Said Kamina.

"I know," said Zero as he took his mask off. "She tried to kill me claiming I was Japanese. The real Euphie knew I wasn't Japanese."

"Then why did you just go on stage condemning her for the massacre?" demanded Kamina. "We should tell them the truth and find her."

"NO!" shouted Zero now Lelouch. "This is what we've been striving for. The anger from this event will cause uprising all over Japan. We can use this to assault the Bureau and free Japan."

"And what about Euphie?" asked Kamina.

"There's no way they could have gotten her out of Japan this quickly and they won't be able to get her out with all the commotion going on now. If we free Japan we can look for her afterwards. Then we can make up some story and still blame the Britannian's."

Kamina thought for almost a minute before answering. "And you swear that after this fight is over we'll search of Euphie?"

"On my life," responded Lelouch.

"Alright then," said Kamina. "Let's get this shit done."

After the talk Kamina walked out onto the very same stage as Zero. He faced the crown sword in hand and sunglasses cool. "Alright all you meat head. This day has shown us that Britannia only knows how to speak one language, violence. And if we want to win then we need to speak it even better than them. It's time that we stop just sitting on our butt and hoping a better future will come, we need to go to it. That ceiling of oppression ain't going to come down on its own, we need to knock it down. We'll free Japan and take out the first pillar keeping this ceiling up. And once that's done we'll take out the next one, and the next. We'll free this world no matter the cost. ARE YOU WITH ME?" the whole crowd cheered with excitement. _You better keep you word Lelouch._ Thought Kamina.

 _ **Warehouse inside Tokyo Settlement**_

"This is going exactly as we planned," said Thymilph on a cell phone. "The Japanese are rising up against the Britannians in Japan. But, the massacre didn't kill as many as we hoped. The rebels have more soldiers then we expected."

"Yes unfortunate," said Lord Genome on the other end of the phone. "However there should still be substantial forces there to deal with them."

"But with all the commotion I can't get out of the country," said Thymilph. "And we can't get Euphemia out either."

"Yes I know," responded Genome. "But you should be alright. You did get that special package I delivered right?"

"Oh yes," said Thymilph with a grin. He looked over at a tall silver Knightmare with a large spear. Its distinct features were covered in shadows. "It's perfect."

"Good," said Genome. "Make good use of it. If nothing else use the princess as a shield and get out through the Britannian forces."

Thymilph hung up the phone and looked to his left. There was the real Euphemia tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. "Looks like you're useful to me, if only for now. We'll see how long that lasts."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Please comment and review. The more people comments the more inclined I am to write.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading.**

 **To my readers. As you know I've been having music play during almost evert fight so far. However, I am starting to run out of songs to play. If you have a song that could work please let me know, there are some rules to choosing the song.**

 **The song must be publicly available. If I can't buy it off ITunes Amazon of Google Play I won't use it. I like to listen to songs before I use them to see where they would work in the story.**

 **No anime songs. I will use the theme song from Gurren Lagann eventually, but I'm saving them for a certain moment.**

 **Rock songs. Don't suggest a slow dance song or something, if it doesn't have a decently fast beat I will not use it. Remember these will be used during fights and fight go fast.**

 **Appropriate. I don't want to use a song about love when people are killing each other. That's just not right. Songs about rising up or resisting would be preferable.**

 **Check comments before making suggestion. Asking for a song more than once won't increase the odds of it being used.**

 **And finally I have to like the song. This is my story and if I don't like the song for any reason I will not use it.**


	13. Black Rebellion Dai Gurren Style

_**Dai-Gurren Battleship Bridge**_

After the Special Zone incident Kamina and his crew returned to the Dai-Gurren. Nia and the rest of the Lagann Squad were explaining to Kamina what they had seen just before the incident, and Kamina was explaining about the fake Euphie.

"So this Thymilph guy was there?" Kamina mused, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes," responded Nia giving a slight head node. "He was likely the one who switched out the real Euphie with a fake."

"But why would they do this?" Simon puzzled out loud, a small frown gracing his features.

"Probably to kill the Japanese in the area," Gimmy remarked, scowling.

"I doubt it was just that," Nia interjected. "There are Purebloods who believe that the Emperor is defiling the Britannian race with half-breeds and honorary Britannians. They may have caused this to discredit him."

"She may be right about that," said Yoko. "Public opinion had started falling since you and Zero appeared. And not just in Japan, but in the homeland as well. I think someone is using us to get the emperor off his throne."

"Well whatever the reason we have to get a move on," Kamina shrugged, shifting in place. "I trusted to tell you all the truth about Euphemia, but it might be best to keep it on the down low for now." they all looked at him with confusion. "This is our chance to take down the Britannia and free Japan. If we keep moving with this momentum, we can win. But, if people hear what really happened a lot of people might leave. Zero gave me his word that we would find and free Euphie after we free Japan. I'll trust him on that so let's get a move on. Dayakka, what's the news?"

"Our numbers have quadrupled in the last hour alone," Dayakka called out from his position the captain's station, his twon with awe and shock. "At this rate we'll have units in the tens of thousands by the time we reach the Tokyo Settlement."

"Dayakka," Zorthy's voice came next, he was focused on the ships communication data base, He seem to not be bothered by the curling whips of smoke that danced in front of his vision as a cigarette hung limply from his parted lips. "I just received word that the forest Ninja resistance group wishes to join up with us. They have about 200 members, multiple tanks, and a few Sutherland they stole from a Britannian warehouse. But they don't have any ships."

"Tell then to head for Higashiizu," Dayakka replied turning to his own monitor. "Another resistance group managed to capture it recently and there should be plenty of boats to use at the harbor."

"I just got another transmission," Zorthy remarked through his smoke cloud. "It sounds like another group found the remnants of Sawazaki's invasion force. They say they have a substantial amount of Gun-Ru's at their disposal, and have their own ships."

"Great," cheered Dayakka with enthusiasm. "Tell them to join us at the front."

"Sounds like you got things handled here," said Kamina with a giant smile on his face. "I'm going to go prep with the rest." Kamina turned back towards Simon and the others. "You coming?" Everyone nodded. "Alright you guys, let's go!" And with that, Kamina led his party down the hallway, the others quickly following behind his shadow.

On the way there they encountered Leeron, who began walking towards them. "Hel-lo Kamina," Leeron greeted in his usual creepy way. "I got those special devices ready. There's one on the Dai-Gurren and one on the ships at our port and starboard bows."

"You sure this will work?" asked Kamina trying to avoid eye contact. a slight frown forming on his face.

"Nope," was Leeron cheerful reply, as a sly smile appeared on his lips. "But that's never stopped us before."

Kamina simply smiled and shrug, a small chuckle escaping his lips before he bid the mechanic farewell as he and the others continued on down the hall.

Kamina entered the hanger, where they were greeted by the sounds people scrambling, metal hitting metal and overlapping conversations. Inside there were people scrambling everywhere. Sutherland's, Burai's and even Gun-Ru's were being painted Dai-Gurren red and black. Some soldiers were even painting Kamina style sunglasses on the torsos. Everyone broke off from following Kamina to help with the preparations, but Kamina continued forward, his long strides caousing his cape to whip. He eventually made it to the runway outside. Looking around Kamina could see all the ship following the Dai-Gurren, some were actual battleships while some were a little more improvised. Large cargo ships filled with tanks and Knightmars could be seen along with small fishing boats with gun toadying fighters. Seeing all this filled Kamina with a sense of pride he had not felt since his last battle back home with the first Dai-Gurren. Suddenly Kamina's phone rang, the ring broke the silence that was before filled only with the sound of boats on the water and startled Kamina.

"Hello," said Kamina flipping open his cell phone. "You've reached the most badass freedom fighter to ever exist. How may I direct your call?"

"Glad to know I didn't get the wrong number," said Zero on the other end with a dry tone. "We're nearly in position outside the Tokyo settlement. What's your progress?"

"We got a shit load of ship and weapons and we're currently heading straight towards Tokyo Bay," Kamina's voice was filled with excitement as he pumped his fist to the sky. "We're ready to Kick Ass!"

"Good," said Zero whose voice remained unchanged and broke through the blue haired mans loudness. "Wait for my signal before attacking, there's likely to be a blockade at the entrance to the bay so be ready. Once we get through the wall you'll need to move fast to take the harbors."

"You just worry about your battle," Kamina quipped and narrowed his eyes in irritation. "I'll worry about mine." With that Kamina ended the call and flipped the phone into his pocket.

Kamina pressed the ear piece communicator he was still wearing. "Dayakka, how far are we from Tokyo Bay?"

"At the speed we're going at we should be there in about an hour," responded Dayakka over the communicator slightly muffled by background noise.

"Zero says there's probably a blockade at the bay," Kamina remarked as he strolled along the runway unable to stand still. "Tell all the ships to stop just outside the enemy ships range."

Roger," responded Dayakka before ending the conversation with a 'click'.

Kamina returned to the hanger. Once inside he walked to the middle of the room, an unknown soldier then handed him a microphone. "Alright everybody, listen up," said Kamina loud voice piercing the PA system grabbing everyone's attention. "Zero and I have formulated a plan of attack so listen as hard as you can. Once we break through the blockade we'll head straight towards the Tokyo Settlement. The Lagann Squad and I will make the first blow by launching from the Dai-Gurren straight onto the harbors. Once we make landfall we'll divide and conquer. Kittan and Zorthy, take a squad of Sutherlands, and Gun-Ru's to Ashford Academy. Link up with the Black Knights to use it as an inland base. Iraak, Yoko take a squad of Yoroi Kumo and start placing then on rooftops to snipe the enemy. Jorgun, Balinbow, take another group of Yoroi Kumo and secure a perimeter around the Dai-Gurren. If anything gets close you either turn it back or turn it to scrap. Everyone else, once we get to land you get to me and we mount a full scale assault. We'll head straight for the Viceroys Palace and link up with the Black Knights, once we take the palace the fight is ours. Everyone ready!?"

Everyone raised their hands in cheer. After that they returned to work.

Kamina threw the mic back to the soldier that gave it to him and walked over to Kittan working on hid King K. "Can I speak with you alone for a minute?"

Kittan nodded his head and rolled his eyes. What could Kamina possible want from him now. They walked to the deck where no one else was. "What's up?" asked Kittan with a bit of irritation in his voice, and his hands in his pockets. "If this is about sending me to Ashford I understand. I need to protect my sister, so I would have gone there even if you hadn't ordered me to."

"It's not that," interrupted Kamina in a serious tone that grabbing Kittan's attention. "Believe it or not there's a Britannian princess there."

"Are you serious!" Kittan shouted tilting his head in confusion. Kamina put his finger to him mouth to shush him.

"She doesn't use her real name and I'd rather not tell you who she is, we can't risk it spreading to the other because one might think they'll get glory from killing her." Kamina was whispering so as not to alert anyone else.

"You want her alive?" asked Kittan with confusion. "That's not your usual style"

"Yea, I know," responded Kamina still in a serious voice that was not characteristic to him. "Our plan is to capture Cornelia; you know that right?"

"Of course," responded Kittan tilting his head back and stracking his arms out in a 'no duh' style. "With a princess hostage we can give the Britannian military pause for attack. They will attack eventually, but this way we can ready our defenses."

"Yea," said Kamina scratching the back of his head. "But let's face it. Do you really think we'll be able to take Cornelia? She'd rather die than get taken prisoner. If we can't then that princess at the academy will be the only one we can use to buy the time we need."

Kittan looked at Kamina with both astonishment, and suprise. "This isn't the usual Kamina way I'm familiar with."

"First off it was Zero's plan," Kamina said holding up one finger, clearing up some of Kittan's confusion. He then put up a second finger "Secondly, normally I'd rather go full force and defeat the enemy, but in this case there are a lot of innocent peoples live at risk. I saw a massacre once before and I'll do whatever it takes to insure I never see it again. And if I have to try a little planning in order to do that then so be it. When I first started fighting all I had to worry about was me and the people fighting with me, but that's not the case anymore."

Kamina had his sunglasses on, he rarely ever took them off, but even so Kittan could still see that Kamina had a serious look in his eyes. "And here I thought you might be going soft," muttered Kittan causing Kamina to raise one eyebrow in confusion. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Ashford and keep the princess thing a secret. You just deal with the rest of the battle."

"Glad to hear it," said Kamina returning to his usual arrogant tone. Both then returned to the hanger.

"Kamina can you hear me?" shouted Dayakko hurriedly over Kamina's ear piece making Kamina cringe in pain from how loud it was. "There's a transmission coming from Zero and the Black Knights. It's being played on every frequency."

"Play it over the PA system," ordered Kamina trying to recover.

"Hear me Britannia," said Zero over the ships PA system. "This is Zero, a rebel against oppressors who abuse their power. We will wait until midnight, you have till then to surrender. This is your only warning, heed it, twelve midnight, not a single second later."

"Zorthy, how long till midnight?" asked Kamina over the communicator.

"About 2 minutes," said Zorthy.

"Alright," said Kamina once again pumping his fist to the sky. "Let's get ready. Everyone to their battle stations! Leeron get that new weapon ready. Let's do this shit"

"Already on it." Responded Leeron over the communicator, which was better than face to face. Only just after saying that the deck floor opened up and a large device that looked like a giant speaker came up. The two ships to the sides of Dai-Gurren had the same device at the front of their ships.

Everything fell quiet, everyone in their Knightmars and vehicles waited watching the clocks. As the second's passes it felt like an eternity, suddenly the time changed to midnight and as if on que there was a huge bang. Some of the men panicked thinking the enemy was attacking, but the bang came from the land. Looking out they could see the outer front wall of the settlement collapsing.

"That's our que boys," announced Kamina with immeasurable excitement. "Let's move out." The Dai-Gurren along with the two support ships on the sides moved forward. "Nobody fire until I say so." Suddenly the enemy ships began firing their shells could be seen glowing red against the night sky. They got closer and closer, some people were probably thinking that Kamina had to be insane. All of a sudden the devices on the three ships activated giving what looked like a wave in the air, when the shells got within feet of the fleet they stopped in midair. "Good work Leeron."

"Scaling up the Magnetic Reflector Shield wasn't easy," said Leeron in a strangely normal sounding tone. "But it will be worth it if I can get your burning heart." His tone went back to creepy

"Not in this lifetime," responded Kamina with a wolf like growl.

"Oh well," Leeron sighed. "I guess I'll have to settle for blowing the living hell out of the Britannians." As soon as he finished speaking there was a huge pulse from the reflectors and the enemy shells were sent flying back towards the enemy. Many of their own ships were destroyed with their own weapons. The devices then deactivated.

"Alright everyone!" shouted Kamina. "Give them everything you got!"

Artenborough could be heard snickering over the communicator. Then all of the ships with cannons fired simultaneously as the blockade ships. The entire blockade was destroyed in under a minute, and the fleet moved on unhindered.

 _ **Perimeter of Tokyo settlement Cornelia POV**_

"I can't believe that Zero was able to do this," Cornelia complained only to herself. She and the majority of her forces were at the bottom of the collapsed wall. She lost most of her outlying forces to the collapse.

"All forces hear me," Cornelia commanded through her Gloucester's speaker. "Fall back to the Britannian government bureau,"

"Yes your highness," responded the troops in unison.

Cornelia was helping a wounded soldier in a damaged Sutherland when Tohdoh came from behind in his Gekka. The damaged Sutherland pushed Cornelia aside and took the initial attack. Cornelia then jumped and dogged the second strike.

"Tohdoh, you phantom," Cornelia said with anger, Her Gloucester raised its lance in preparation to attack.

"No princess," shouted a voice from behind. It was Gilbert who charging at Tohdoh with blinding speed nearly impaling him with his lance. However, Tohdoh managed to dodge the attack despite the speed. "Stand aside, leave him to me."

"Gilbert," Spoke Cornelia with shock as well as surprise.

"Get away while you can Princess," yelled Gilbert in a commanding tone to a princess.

"Do you expect me to abandon my men and run away," protested Cornelia.

"You must survive, for Princess Euphemia's honor as well," Gilbert spoke in a way similar to a knight from old stories. He then discarded his lance and pulled out a Marsh Vibration sword from the side of his cockpit. "Go now for I am the Knight you chose to champion you. Therefore I must stay and fight."

"So be it," replied Cornelia with a slight grudge in her voice. "Then your order are to come back alive my knight."

"Yes your highness, I will return," Gilbert shouted with enthusiasm as he engaged Tohdoh.

Cornelia began retreating with her troops to the Bureau when she got a transmission "What's going on?" asked Cornelia.

"Your highness," said the soldier on the other end franticly and filled with fear. "I just received word that the Dai-Gurren armada has broken through the blockade."

"THEY WHAT!" screamed Cornelia her face looking like it was almost going to blow up.

"They've already entered Tokyo Bay," continued the soldier breathing heavily. "They are heading towards Tokyo Harbor. If they make landfall we'll be caught in a pincer maneuver."

"So this was their plan," uttered Cornelia to herself with a smidge of, what might have been, fear in her voice. "Zero attacks from the front and distracts me and my forces so we'd fall into his trap while Kamina attacks from the rear. A simultaneous assault from land and sea, I never thought at attack from either place was possible." Cornelia turned on her communicator. "Are there any sizable groups in that area?"

"Unfortunately the defenses there are low," responded the soldier. "Most of the troop were sent to the outer wall on your orders."

"DANM IT!" Cornelia yelled hitting her monitor. "They played us."

"Princess," Called Viral from behind his Knightmare to far to be seem. "Let me take a squad to engage Dai-Gurren."

"You'll never get to the harbor in time," responded Cornelia.

"Then we'll fight them when they get on land," said Viral with great confidence in his voice. "If we can take out Kamina the rest will likely retreat. Let me take him."

"Very well," acknowledged Cornelia not knowing what other options she had. "But you better come back as well."

Don't worry," said Viral with a slight laugh. "I have no intention of dying by that buffoons hands."

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina was inside the _Gurren Lagann 2_ waiting, they were about a mile from Tokyo harbor when the ships sirens went off.

"Lagann Squad get ready for launch," commanded Dayakka over the P.A.

Then Kamina and the others were lifted from the hander to the deck above. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ was at the front and the Lagann Squad was right behind him on giant motorcycles like the one Kamina had on Shikine Island.

"Ready!?" shouted Dayakka. "Set! Launch!" the wheels on _Gurren Lagann 2's_ Land spinners began spinning rapidly and the motorcycle wheels did the same. The next moment they were all launched from the bridge with blinding speed.

Mid way in the air the _Gurren Lagann 2_ transformed into its fortress mode and speed ahead of the rest, reaching the harbor in almost an instant. Kamina then began shooting the enemy Sutherlands and gun turrets along the coast. They tried shooting back, but Kamina was too fast. Then the Lagann Squad landed and began riding inland.

"Hey bro," said Simon in a commanding tone his Lagann Grail looking like a caped crusader on a bike. "There seems to be some air unit's incoming. Mind taking them out while we handle the land forces?"

"Sure thing bro," responded Kamina. "Just leave them to me."

Heading to intercept the air unit's Kamina saw the Lagann Squad below. Simon was in the lead, taking down enemies from the bike with the VARIS rifle while the others used their shoulder mounted Gatling guns, almost like they were made for these bikes. Yoko was using a standard machine gun since her Akuma didn't have the Gatling guns. They were charging in, blocking the enemy attacks with the bikes Luminous Shields, and mowing down all enemies in their path. Kamina was proud.

The air units were no problem for Kamina, they were easy to destroy. Most were bombers and had little to no defenses on them. Kamina shot them all down with his dual arm cannons.

"Kamina can you hear me?" asked Dayakka over the communicator. "We've made landfall at the harbor. We're dispatching troops now."

"All right," expressed Kamina excited over the first victory. "I'll wrap things up here and head back."

Kamina returned to the harbor just in time to see all the Knightmares, and weapons being unloaded. Most were stolen Sutherland painted red while others were tanks and Gun-Ru's. The main Dai-Gurren members were all assembled outside the Dai-Gurren battleship in their Knightmare Frames. Kamina made a perfect 3-point landing right in front of the others.

"We're ready to move out," said Kittan, his King K raising its lance. "Just give the order."

"Then let's do this!" Shouted Kamina. _Gurren Lagann 2_ raised its right hand to the sky. "Let's move out. and take down the first pillar of fear and oppression on this world"

 _ **A while later Kittan POV**_

Kittan, Zorthy, and their squad were heading towards Ashford academy along a section of highway destroyed by the wall collapse.

"Hey Kittan," said Kamina over the communicator his voice full of excitement. "What's the hold up?"

"We ran into a few roadblocks along the way," Kittan responded trying to match Kamina's excitement. "We took care of them,"

"All right," said Kamina. "Just don't dilly dally, okay?" Kittan got slightly annoyed at Kamina after he hung up. It's not like the Britannian are going to let them walk right in

Kittan arrived at the school and saw the Gawain and the Lancelot hovering just outside the school. The Gawain's hand pointed at the school building.

"Is he threatening to kill the students?" Kittan spoke, looking at the black Knightmare with anger in his eyes. "That's low."

"Kittan," said Zorthy over the communicator with worry in his voice. "With all due respect this fight has nothing to do with use. We should just continue to the school."

"You do that," Kittan growled in response. "I'm going to deal with Suzaku my way," with that Kittan broke off from the group and headed into the nearby trees.

Kittan managed to get just behind where Suzaku was floating. Without warning the King K jumped up from the trees and with its lance out front tried to impale the Lancelot. Suzaku was quick though and managed to dodge the attack, blocking with the blaze luminous shield and moving to the side. Suzaku then forgot about Zero and charged at Kittan. Kittan managed to block the initial attack from the Lancelot's overhead sword swing. Kittan then noticed that the Lancelot was missing its left arm. Taking advantage if that Kittan reached out with King K's left arm and tried to grab Suzaku, but Suzaku saw it coming and backed away Kittan them jumped towards Suzaku and he dogged by moving to where Kittan was a moment ago. Then Kittan turned and charged at Suzaku who went backwards until he suddenly and unexpectedly stopped. Looking around Kittan saw that the Lancelot was in a circle of gefjun Disturbers. Kittan stopped his charge, as there was no reason to continue it.

"I take it you're the reinforcement from Dai-Gurren?" asked Zero over the Gawain's intercom unflustered dispite what he was going to do.

"Yea," responded Kittan. He didn't mention that he was disgusted by what Zero did as he didn't want to make an enemy of him at that moment. "Where do you want us?"

"Head inside," commanded Zero "Ohgi will show you where to go."

Once inside Kittan's sisters assaulted him like a tiger on a zebra. "Glad to see you brother," said Kiyal full of energy.

"How is Kamina?" Kiyoh then asked.

"Was Zero really going to attack the school?" Kinon asked next.

"Please, please please," said Kittan pushing his sisters away. "I'm going to be here a while, so I'll answer all your questions in time. But, right now I need to get the troops set up." Kittan left his sisters and went over to the window there he saw Zero floating away in the Gawain. "Can I really trust him?" Kittan thought to himself.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled a Black Knight that Kittan recognized as Tamaki. Kittan attention was drown to the source of the yell down the hall where he saw Zorthy plugging his laptop into one of the computer the Black Knights were using. "That's Black Knight property there."

"Well were on the same side so that shouldn't matter," responded Zorthy. After plugging in his laptop Zorthy sat on the floor and started typing"As for what I'm doing, I'm hacking into the media systems of the Tokyo Settlement."

"You can do that from here?" asked Ohgi who came from behind Kittan startling him.

"Oh please," Zorthy taunted, he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket put it in his mouth and lit a match to lit the cigarette. Smoke quickly began to surround Zorthy. "The media security in the settlement is mediocre at best," Zorthy went back to typing for a few seconds. "Done, I now have complete control of all media distribution sources in the Tokyo Settlement. Don't worry though, this won't affect what Diethard is doing. This will only let me do something to show that Dai-Gurren is in the house." Everyone looked at him with confusion. "Time to start the concert."

Suddenly the large screen T. Vs on building and all the televisions in the settlement had the Dai-Gurren symbol on them, and nearly every other speaker, was playing music.

 **Play "Through the Fire and Flame" by "DragonForce"**

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina and the others were fending off enemies at the harbor. They were waiting for all the ships to unload before pushing further in, and waiting for the signal from Zorthy. Suddenly as Kamina was decapitating a Sutherland the music began playing.

"Alright that's the signal!" shouted Kamina to all of Dai-Gurren. He turned to his men and both he and _Gurren Lagann 2_ raised their right fists "Let's push these bastards out of this country!"

"YEAH!" shouted everyone, also raising fists.

"Hey Simon," Kamina yelled as he flew towards the Lagann Grail. "Let's combine,"

"You got it," responded Simon. The Lagann Grail jumped right of its motorcycle and into the air. Then Kamina in his _Gurren Lagann 2_ transformed into fortress mode and flew up and attached to his back

"SUPER MANLY COMBINING!" shouted Kamina and Simon in unison. "GURREN LAGANN GRAIL!"

"Alright everyone, just follow us expressed Kamina with excitement." The _Gurren Lagann Grail_ flew on ahead of the rest of the troop, but just as they got some distance away from the harbor a bunch of Gloucester appeared out of the debris. They immediately engaged team Dai-Gurren's ground forces. Kamina looked down at his troops being caught in a surprise attack. "When the hell did they get here?" asked Kamina with surprise.

"I figured you'd be here," spoke a familiar voice from below them. Suddenly they were his with a slash harken and fell to the ground. There they saw a familiar Gloucester with a missing head cover. "I knew you'd be right in front of the invading forces."

"Viral, you bastard," Kamina growled as the _Gurren Lagann Grail_ got up. "You just don't know when you're beaten do you?" Kamina pulled the dual arms out and switched them into twin sword mode, wielding a swords in each hand the _Gurren Lagann Grail_ charged at Viral.

"I came prepared for you this time," Viral mocked to Kamina. Viral then discarded his lance and drew the Marsh Vibration swords he had on either side of his cockpit. Viral then met Kamina's twin swords with his own resulting in a dead lock.

"So you got some new weapons," Kamina mocked back. "Big whoop, I'm still going to kick your ass."

"We'll see about that," responded Viral. The deadlock was them broken and both were sent back a few feet.

Just as Viral was about to attack a blast of while energy came from overhead and caused the ground between the two to explode. Looking up Kamina saw a source of the blast, it was a Knightmare hidden in the shadows inside a nearby skyscraper. "Viral," shouted the unknown Knightmare. "Leave this to me."

The Knightmare them jumped down and landed in-between the two facing _Gurren Lagann Grail_. Kamina could now see it clearly, it was while and had shoulders that looked like giant spear tips. In addition its arms had similar giant spear tips like shields on each arm. Its head looked like a skull with a wicked smile and it carried a three bladed spear.

"Lord Thymilph," said Viral making Kamina's blood boil. "This is my fight, I have to finish it."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Thymilph in a way that almost made the earth quake. "Your orders were to stop Dai-Gurren from reaching the Viceroys Palace, I suggest you do that rather than appeasing a grudge. Understand?"

"Yes my Lord," acknowledge Viral with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Viral then speed right past Kamina and headed to where Dai-Gurren was fighting.

"Hey get back here," Kamina shouted as he turning to see Viral speeding away.

"You've got other problems," said Thymilph, who charged at Kamina with his spear. "This is a perfect chance to test out my new Bedivere on a worthy target."

 _Gurren Lagann Grail_ managed to get out of the way just in time. "Simon," said Kamina. "We're going to have to separate."

"Are you sure bro?" asked Simon nervously after being silent for so long.

"Yea," responded Kamina with a smile in his face. "You need to go help the others deal with Viral. Me, and this guy got a score to settle. I'll meet up with you at the Viceroys Palace when we're done."

"Okay," responded Simon his confidence restored. With that said the _Gurren Lagann 2_ flew straight off of Lagann Grail's back and transformed back to Knightmare form. Simon sped past Thymilph and before Thymilph could respond Kamina charged at him. He had no weapons out so he simply rammed Thymilph aside, but then Thymilph pointed his spear at Kamina and its tip started to glow white. Kamina knew what was coming and used his plasma engine to jump high into the air and avoid the attack, as he came down he pulled out his dual arms and combined them into a double staff. Kamina can down on Thymilph hard, but he blocked with his spear, forcing Kamina back. Kamina them fired the _Gurren Lagann 2's_ large arm mounted slash harken, but the Bedivere fired the large spear tip on its arm, which was also a slash harken. The two intercepted each other before returning.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed," Thymilph said giving some rare praise to an enemy. "My Bedivere is one of the first 8th generation Knightmare's yet your able to keep up."

"Yea well no one can match me and my _Gurren Lagann 2_! "Yelled Kamina, _Gurren Lgann 2_ pointed its staff directly at Thymilph. "Besides, it's not just the Knightmare, it's the man behind it that matters. If you rely on you weapons alone to win a battle then you're bound to fail."

"Nice speech," said Thymilph in a mocking fashion. "I'll be sure to engrave it on your tomb stone."

"Before that, I want to know what you did with the real Euphemia?" Demanded Kamina.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Thymilph spoke in a way that sounded like a kid denying an obvious truth. "I was only there to observe my construction workers, nothing more."

"BULLSHIT!" screamed Kamina making _Gurren Lagann 2_ slam its foot into the ground. "If you won't tell me then I'll beat the answers out of you."

"By all means try," said Thymilph in a low dark voice. "But I hope you're ready. After all, not everyone gets to dance with the Devil by pale moonlight."

 _ **Viral POV**_

Viral had managed to get past Kamina and ran to the front of his troops. Once there he charged straight into Dai-Gurren's fire, dogging the bullets left and right. Once he got close he slashed a Sutherland in half at its waist. He then destroyed a Gun-Ru by slashing it from top to bottom.

"You Get away from them!" came a thundering voice from behind. Turning Viral saw the Lagann Grail coming down on him with a sword in each hand. "You fight me you bastard," shouted Simon as his swords clashed with Viral's.

"Fine then," responded Viral. He pushed Simon away to give him some room. "I'll start with you first."

Simon immediately charged at Viral. He slashed horizontally, but Viral jumped and dodged the attack. Then Viral slashed horizontally with his right hand, and Simon blocked it. He then used his left hand and Simon blocked that as well, the two were in a dead lock.

"You may have an advanced Knightmare, but you lack the skills to use it," said Viral with an evil face splitting grin on his face.

Viral pushed Simon back again and Simon again charged at Viral. This time Viral circled around and got behind Simon. Simon turned to face Viral and narrowly avoided another attack from Viral's swords by jumping. Simon then pulled out his VARIS and fired a few round at Viral while he was in midair. Viral easily dodged the fire while moving forward as Simon didn't seem to be aiming very well. When Simon hit the ground he moved to avoid Viral's attack, charging forward until he passed Viral and stood where he was moments ago. Viral turned and chased Simon until he was right behind him.

"Better look out behind," Viral laughed as he raised his swords.

"You better look out below," said Simon in a mocking fashion as he fired his slash harkens at a building in front of him.

Without warning the ground collapsed and Viral fell into it. Viral's Glasgow was on its back amidst the ruble. "How the hell did that happen?" asked Viral to himself, his smile now a frown. He looked around and saw that he was in an old subway tunnel. Looking up Viral saw the street above where it had not collapsed and saw the holes made by Simons VARIS. "He missed me on purpose. He was aiming for the supports to this underground subway, DAMN HIM!" shouted Viral with anger.

"Lord Viral," a soldier was franticly speaking on the communicator. "We're being pushed back by Dai-Gurren's forces. There's too many of them."

"Damn it," Viral shouted in a much quieter voice. "Tell all forced to fall back to the Government Bureau. We'll link up with Cornelia and engage the enemy."

"Yes sir," responded the soldier.

Viral was starting to get up when he saw the Lagann Grail coming down on him. He quickly managed to get his swords out in front to block the attack and pushed Simon back. He then maneuvered around Simon and used his stash harkens to escape the tunnel. He then joined with his forces in retreat.

"Viceroy Cornelia," Viral hurriedly spoke over the communicator. "We're in full retreat here, Dai-Gurren's forces are greater than we thought."

"Don't worry about that," responded Cornelia in a surprisingly calm fashion. "I've got everything under control. Just get your forces back to the Government Bureau."

"Understood," said Viral stuttering from confusion. "General Thymilph, we're retreating to the Government Bureau. You should as well."

"I'll meet you there when I'm done here," responded Thymilph.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

The battle with Thymilph wasn't going well. Thymilph's Bedivere was fast and strong, but Kamina never gave up. He was knocked down repeatedly, but he just got right back up every time.

"You need to learn to stay down you little maggot," yelled Thymilph with annoyance, ramming Kamina to the ground. "You can't win, it's over."

"Nothing's over until you tell me where Euphie is," said Kamina as the _Gurren Lagann 2_ picked itself up.

"Your too late," responded Thymilph with a chuckle. "I got all the use I needed out of her. Since I have this powerful Knightmare I no longer needed her."

"Are you saying she's," Kamina had a fearful stutter in his voice.

"Oh don't worry," inturupted Thymilph. "She's still alive, for now, but she's been moved to a secret location. Even I don't know where she is now."

"Then I have no need to let you live anymore!" said Kamina filled with rage. Suddenly the _Gurren Lagann 2_ started to radiate energy, like it was charging for something. "Let's finish this!"

"Couldn't agree more," shouted Thymilph with cruel excitement. He then charged at Kamina with his spear pointed in front. He fired an energy blast straight at Kamina, but the blast bounced off like a rubber ball. "Wha- it can't IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

 _Gurren Lagann 2_ ripped off its giant sunglasses front its chest and threw it at the Bedivere like a boomerang. It then turned into two giant sunglasses and impaled the Bedivere's arms and legs, making it drop its spear. The Bedivere was suspended in mid-air and the drills began to shoot out from every conceivable part of _Gurren Lagann 2._ Then the drill vanished and a giant drill appeared on its right arm, Kamina then pointed the giant drill straight at Thymilph and charged at him faster than he had ever charged before. "GIGA DRILLLLLLL BREAAAAAAAAK!" shouted Kamina as he drilled straight through the Bedivere. Thymilph scream was the last thing heard before the Bedivere exploded, the only thing left was its spear. "Take that fuzz ball."

Kamina looked up and saw the Gawain firing on a bunch of air units behind the Viceroy's palace. Kamina knew that he needed to get back into the fight. He then saw Zero landing on top of the Viceroy's palace and Kamina decided that was where he needed to be. He grabbed Thymilph's spear (You never know if it might come in handy) and headed towards Zero in his fortress mode.

 _ **Lelouch POV**_

Lelouch had just landed on the top of the Viceroy's palace in the center of the Government Bureau. they were in a beautiful garden with pillars and a gazebo. Lelouch was talking to C.C when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Welcome Zero," said a voice Lelouch recognized as Cornelia she spoke in a calm voice. He looked over to see her Glasgow on the other end of the garden. "I figured you'd show up here as soon as you learned about the air raid. Now, join us for your welcome soiree. Care for a dance?" Cornelia then charged Zero. "Princess Euphemia will be avenged!" Her tone changed to one resembling a deranged lunatic

The Gawain fired its finger harkens at Cornelia, but she deflected them and went right past him. Zero then tried firing them at her again, but she dodged and made a hit on the Gawain's legs. Cornelia then pulled out a rifle and fired at the Gawain. "The specs on this thing are far superior to hers," cried Lelouch as he activated the float system. Cornelia fired her slash harkens and attached to the Gawain's chest. She used them to pull herself right in front of the Gawain.

"I have you right where I want you, your life is mine" said Cornelia still sounding insane and about to shoot the Gawain point blank. "This is your judgment!"

All of a sudden Cornelia was impaled with a spear. Looking at the spear she recognized as the one from the prototype Bedivere Knightmare. Looking behind her she saw the thrower in his red Knightmare.

"Sorry I'm late," Kamina spoke still in the post throw position. "I got a little hung up back there."

"Damn you Kamina," said Cornelia with a voice that sounded on the verge of death, as she fell to the ground.

"Kamina," Lelouch was still using his usual calm dry tone. "As always your timing is impeccable."

"I try," responded Kamina nonchalantly. He then approached Cornelia's broken Glasgow along with Lelouch. Cornelia was outside her cockpit, having been thrown out when the Knightmare landed. She was badly hurt and covered in blood, yet she still managed to pull herself to a pile of rocks and sit upright leaning on them.

Both Kamina and Lelouch, disguised as Zero, stepped out of their Knightmares and approached the injured Princess. Lelouch took off his mask revealing his face. "I see," said Cornelia out of breath and holding her blaeding woundes. "So you were Zero the entire time. Dalton was right, he said it was someone with a grudge against the Britannian imperial. You did this for Nunnally?"

"Correct," spoke Lelouch covering his left eye. "I will demolish the present world and build a better one in its place."

"You killed them all for the sake of that madness," Uttered Cornelia barley able to speak. "Clovis, Even Euphie."

"Oh your one to frigging talk!" interrupted Kamina clenching his fists so hard they almost blead. "How many innocent people have you gunned down in the name of your madness? How many people did you kill who didn't even fight back? There's no justice in killing people like that."

"If you believe that then how do you justify all the Britannian soldiers you killed," said Cornelia. "They had families and friends of their own, how do you justify their demise."

"I don't JUSTIFY anything," said Kamina to Cornelia's surprise. "I just can't stand people who take pleasure in making others suffer. I hate people who think their higher than everyone else. Just look at you, the Goddess of victory, yet here you are battered, bruised and bloody, just like any other human being."

"That's enough Kamina," interrupted Lelouch. He then turned towards Cornelia, and took his hand off his eye. "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to answer him."

"Go on," said Cornelia under the control of Lelouch's Geass.

"Sister, are you the one who killed my mother?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm not," answered Cornelia.

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know."

Lelouch was shocked. "But you were put in charge of her royal guard were you not?"

"yes," answered Cornelia.

"Then why did you withdraw her escort?"

"I was asked to."

"By whom?"

"Lady Marian."

This was surprising to both Kamina and Lelouch. Did she know she was going to be killed? Even Kamina was curious now.

"What really happened back there!" Lelouch franticly asked. "Who killed her? Who killed my mother damn it?"

Cornelia simply sat there not saying a word. Kamina walked over to Lelouch and put his hand on his shoulder. "I don't think she knows any more than that."

"I know," Lelouch had anger in his face.

"In any case we should get out of here," Kamina suggested with a small amount of worry in his voice. "We'll take Cornelia to the Dai-Gurren battleship. They should be able to hold her there."

"Your right," said Lelouch a bit calmer then before. It was surprising to Lelouch when Kamina was right. "She won't remember any of this conversation anyway."

"Hey, get back in here!" C.C frantically shouted from inside the Gawain.

"I know," responded Lelouch. "The government Bureau's defense forces will be here soon."

"No" continued C.C as the Gawain reached down to pick up Lelouch. "You sisters been kidnaped."

"That's impossible," said Kamina in a relaxed voice. "She's at the academy right. She's with both the Black Knights and Dai-Gurren, there's no way someone took her from there."

"I'm not joking," C.C. insisted "I know because she's the reason Lelouch lives. She's on Kamine Island."

"How the hell would you know that?" asked Kamina with curiosity in his voice, which was another surprise to Lelouch. He never got an answer as there was an explosion behind then. Lelouch managed to get his mask on and looked behind with Kamina to see a huge floating Knightmare. This one was strange as it looked like a floating orange Basketball with giant green spikes.

"All Hail Britannia," came a loud voice from the strange Knightmare. "Mister Zero, can it really be you. Oh and Kamina as well, oh what luck, what dark fortune."

"Is that you, orange boy?" asked Zero as he entered the Gawain.

Kamina managed to get to the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and after entering the cockpit. He looked and saw the one piloting the strange Knightmare. He looked familiar, but Kamina couldn't place it. "Hay who is that guy again?"

"It's Jeremiah," answered Zero as the Gawain got to its feet. "He's the one from the orange incident where you and I first met."

"Oh yea," said Kamina remembering that day on the bridge. "That stuck up guy."

"I beseech you," preached Jeremiah clasping his hands together as if praying to god. "Please die."

"I'll get Cornelia!" shouted Kamina, but before he could Jeremiah rammed into him, and then into the Gawain. All three launched from the roof with great force, Kamina felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place with Jeremiah pushing him and the Gawain on his back. Luckily _Gurren Lagann 2_ was below the Hadron Cannons so Lelouch fired them at Jeremiah, but he moved out of the way in the nick of time. Kamina started to fall until he changed into his fortress mode at took to the sky's. Kamina got out his cell phone and began dialing franticly. "Come on Kittan," Kamina yelled to his phone. "Pick up."

 _ **Ashford Academy Kittan POV**_

A lot of crazy shit was going down. Ohgi was shot and the shooter was missing. In addition, Leeron was coming by air transport to help examine the Lancelot and to bring some spiral powered Knightmares to help with its disassembly since it was in a Gefjun Disturber and most Knightmares would shut down as soon as they entered. Kiitan had a few, but they were busy and Kittan couldn't spare them for this. Suddenly Kittan's phone rang

"Hay Kamina," said Kittan relieved to know his friend was alive. "How are things going?"

"I don't have time to talk," Kamina's voice was frantic. "Is there a girl in a wheelchair there?"

"You mean Nunnally?" asked Kittan with confusion. "She should be in the student council room with the others."

"Could you go check for me?" asked Kamina raising Kittan suspicions.

Kittan walked down the halls to the student council room. He was surprised at how quiet it was. When he opened the door he found out why, the room was empty. Kittan started running back down the hall. "We got students missing!" shouted Kittan as he ran. "The student council is missing." The black Knight mostly ignored him while some members of Dai-Gurren started searching. Kittan put the phone back to his ear and whispered. "Is she the princess you told me about?" asked Kittan covering the receiver making sure no one else could hear.

"Yea," responded Kamina. "Just find her. We weren't able to capture Cornelia, so if we lose her we're screwed."

"All right," responded Kittan. "I'll start looking."

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina hung up his phone and looked out to see Lelouch still in battle with Jeremiah. Lelouch even lured him to a squad of Burai's with missile launchers and it spun around really fast to destroy the missiles and the Burai's. Kamina them looked and saw Yoko's Akuma on a nearby rooftop with some Yoroi's, Kamina had a plan.

Kamina flew out towards Jeremiah and fired his slash harkens at him, he dodged then easily and turned his attention on Kamina. "Lelouch," yelled Kamina over the communicator. "Go find your sister. I'll meet you after I deal with this guy."

"Thank you Kamina." Responded Lelouch as the Gawain flew away.

Kamina flew towards Yoko, trailing Jeremiah with him.

 _ **Yoko POV**_

Yoko was watching as Kamina was flying in her direction with that strange Knightmare following him.

"Hey Yoko," said Kamina over the communicator. "Think you can get this orange thing on my ass?"

"I hope your referring to that Knightmare following you," responded Yoko with sarcasm. "Otherwise this conversation is going to get awkward."

"Just shot the damn thing!" hollered Kamina.

Yoko aimed her Akuma's rifle and the Yoroi aimed their arm cannons. "FIRE!" shouted Yoko. She and all the Yoroi fired at the large Knightmare. It dodged the attack with ease. "It dodged, how did it even know where we were?"

The strange ball like Knightmare started to spin so fast that it looked like a big orange blur. It rammed the building the Yoko and the other were on causing them to fall from the roof. Yoko managed to fire a slash harken at the Knightmare and was hanging from it as it resumed its attack on Kamina. Not knowing what else to de Yoko reeled in the slash harked pulled herself onto the large Knightmare. She got to the top and pulled out her Knightmare shotgun. She fired on the hull, but nothing seemed to happen, she kept firing eventually making a hole in the armor.

"What an annoying little pest you are," said a voice through the strange Knightmares speaker. "I'll just have to shake you off."

The Knightmare started to spin again. Yoko fell down, but grabbed the hole she made with the Akuma's left arm, though she dropped her shotgun. Thinking fast Yoko grabbed a Chaos Mine she stole from an enemy Sutherland, armed it and threw it into the hole just before she flew off. Yoko fired her arm mounted slash harken and latched onto a nearby building, she then swung herself onto the street below. Just as she landed she saw the strange Knightmare start to fall with smoke and shrapnel coming from the hole in its armor.

"Nice work Yoko," said Kamina in his usual enthusiastic way as the _Gurren Lagann 2_ gave a thumbs up. "Now get with the others and push forward. I need to go see Zero about something."

"You got it," responded Yoko with a thumbs up as well.

Yoko started to head to the front when she noticed movement in some rubble. As she got closer she saw that it was the Guren MK-2. It was still moving, though it was missing its right arm.

"Are you OK?" asked Yoko rushing over to the Guren. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," responded Kallen, though her voice was angry. "I got in a fight with Suzaku and was damaged. Luckily Zero came by."

"Let me help you," said Yoko. She then grabbed the Guren's left arm and put it over the Akuma's shoulder. "Let's get you some help,"

 _ **Ashford Academy Kittan POV**_

Kittan was staring out the window at the Lancelot. Leeron still hadn't arrived, but the Black Knights were trying to cut it open with a long blowtorch. Kittan paused his search for Nunnally at the moment and started thinking, if she was a princess then what about her brother?

Suddenly Kittan heard yelling from outside, one of the Black Knight's was holding the student council and his sister at gunpoint outside by the Lancelot. They were taking then to Tamaki., this worried Kittan because he knew that Tamaki was trigger happy at time like this and might shot them without thinking. Kittan ran from the window as fast as he could, he heard some gun fire but hoped it wasn't at his sisters. He got outside and was right next to his Knightmare when spotlights shined down from the sky. It was that floating ship, Avalon.

"Good evening everyone," said an obnoxious voice from the Avalon's speakers.

A Sutherland looking Knightmare then came flying down and started shooting at the Black Knights around the Lancelot. When it landed Tamaki tried to shot it with a machine gun on foot, but it deployed a blaze luminous shield. The Avalon used its guns to destroy theGefjun Disturbers around the Lancelot bringing it back online. Kittan managed to get into his King K and started it up. He then raced towards the Lancelot and the other Knightmare. When Kittan arrived the new Sutherland was attaching a Sutherland arm onto the Lancelot where it's arm was missing. Kittan jumped out from the trees and attacked the new Sutherland from behind, it deflected the attack with its shield and tried to shot Kittan, But Kittan grabbed the gun with his left arm and started the magnetic crusher. The Sutherland let go of the gun and backed away just as the gun was destroyed.

"Suzaku!" yelled Kittan through the King K's speakers. "Don't you dare run from me."

"That voice," responded Suzaku with surprise. "Kittan is that you?"

"The one and only," responded Kittan. He then charged at the Lancelot, but the Sutherland intercepted and deflected the attack with its shield.

"Suzaku," interrupted the Sutherland Piolet that Kittan could tell was female. "We'll take care of things here; you go get Zero."

"Thanks Cecile," said Suzaku who began to float away.

"How dare you run you coward," yelled Kittan at the top of his lungs.

"I know you hate Britannian Kittan, but I never though you'd go this far," responded Suzaku in the same volume. "To side with Zero."

"Zero can go to hell," said Kittan. "I fight with Kamina, plain and simple."

"Your both just being used by him!" hollered "Can't you see that?"

"Suzaku forget him and go," Cecile once again interrupted.

Suzaku left without another word.

Kittan focused his attention on the enemy I front of him, he was about to use his left hand when the Avalon fired at him forcing him to move back. The Sutherland took a rifle from a Black Knight Knightmare she destroyed earlier. She fired on Kittan who used the Magnetic reflector shield to stop the bullets and throw them back, which she deflected with her own shield. Kittan looked behind him and saw that the students were being loaded onto the Avalon. At this rate they were going to lose this place.

"How are the test parts working?" said the voice from the Avalon over the loudspeaker.

"They're ready for application Lloyd." Responded Cecile.

"So that's who you are," said Kittan to the Avalon. "I heard a lot about you Lloyd."

"From where?" asked Lloyd.

Suddenly there was a barrage of bullets and cannon fire hitting the right side of the Avalon and forcing it to the left. Looking over to the source of the fire he saw a bunch of air V-TOLS, truck transports, and Dai-Gurren Sutherlands.

"Sorry I'm late boys," came Leeron's usual creepy tone over the Sutherland's speakers.

"Oh no," Lloyd fracked out. "NOT YOU!"

"Is that any way to speak to your teacher like that?" said Leeron.

Just as Leeron's forces were getting close to the academy a part of the ground opened up and a Knightmare, which Kittan recognized as the Ganymede from the festival, rose up on an elevator. With a girl at the controls.

"NINA" Kittan Heard Milly shout from somewhere.

Ceasefire!" shouted Lloyd. "That goes for you too black Knights and Dai-Gurren. Call a temporary truce, we can't fire on that."

"Is this guy for real," said Kittan to himself clenching his fists.

"Do what he says," commanded Leeron over the communicator. "Lloyd wouldn't ask this if it wasn't necessary. Plus, Rokshata told the Black Knights to stop so she must believe it as well."

"Nina. Did you complete it?" asked Lloyd raising Kittan's curiosity

"There wasn't enough time to test it," responded Nina. "I don't know if it will explode or not. Still, I'll try."

"Nina," shouted Milly as she ran towards the Ganymede from behind the school building. "what did you mean by explode?"

"Stop," said Cecile who landed right in front of Milly. "It's too dangerous."

"You see if her theory is correct that thing may destroy the entire Tokyo settlement," explained Lloyd.

"He can't be serious," grunted Kittan not able to believe something so crazy.

"Believe it," said Leeron with fear in his voice. "The energy readings I'm getting of that thing on the front are off the charts. If all that energy is released at once it could do what Lloyd claims."

"Zero, where is he," screamed Nina as she shacked the switched that Kittan guessed was the detonator. "Tell me where he is. Princess Euphemia will be AVENGED!"

"DAMN IT!" shouted Kittan. "All forces withdraw, get the hell out of here and return to the Dai-Gurren ASAP."

"We can't outrun an explosion like that," exclaimed Leeron.

"Well we can try," responded Kittan. "Zorthy, you need to get out."

"Already on it." replied Zorthy franticly. "I'm in my Knightmare and moving out."

"Great," said Kittan. He then looked down at his sister that had been near his King K even since Nina appeared. "You Girls better get on a truck and come with us now."

"Right away," answered Kiyoh. She started to run and the other two followed.

Kittan lead Dai-Gurren in a retreat.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon and his forces were pushing further into the Tokyo settlement. Kamina was nowhere to be seen, but they still pressed on, though their progress has slowed significantly. Before long Simon came across Yoko with Kallen. "You two OK," asked Simon.

"We're fine," answered Yoko. "But, the Guren's lost its right arm."

Suddenly Kidd came up from behind Simon. "See if this will work," said Kidd in his Kidd knuckle holding a Sutherland's right arm. "I stole this from an enemy not that long ago, it should still work." Kidd attacked the arm to the Guran MK-2's shoulder and it seemed to work.

"You ready to go?" asked Simon giving a thumbs up.

"Hold on," said Kallen. "I'm getting a transmission from Ohgi.

Simon and the other stood still for a long moment until Simon saw something in the sky. Zooming in he could tell it was the Lancelot.

"What would be making him leave the battel field?" Simon questioned as he scratched his head.

"Supply core, send a captured transport ship to me ASAP," commanded Kallen. "Its top priority."

"Make it two," Simon commanded to his own troops. "I'm going too."

"What?" Kallen spoke with surprise.

"Bro went to get Zero himself not that long ago," explained Simon. "If Suzaku is heading towards him then I want to be there to help him. Yoko, take command until me and bro return."

"Understood," responded Yoko.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina had been heading towards Kamine Island, where C.C said Nunnally was. Kamina still had doubts that she was really there, but he knew Lelouch would do anything to make sure she was safe. That was the one thing about Lelouch that Kamina respected more than anything else. Before long Kamina arrived and saw the Gawain just outside a cave entrance, it was perfectly still.

"Hey!" shouted Kamina as he landed next to the Gawain. "You guys alright?" as Kamina got close he started to see images, it was just like the time a Narita, images flashing in front of him. He saw tanks on a battle field and a girl, who looked a lot like C.C being shot in the head. Then he saw images of a church with people throwing stones at it. After about a minute it was over. "What the hell was that!?".

Kamina didn't get his answer as a large green spike harken flew straight at them. Looking up Kamina saw that it was Jeremiah again. "Damn that guy is stubborn," Yelled Kamina.

Jeremiah ignored Kamina and headed straight towards Lelouch and the Gawain. The Gawain was in the air and Jeremiah fired all five of the giant green spikes at the Gawain, it dodged four of them but the last one hit. Kamina was flying towards them when the Gawain fired the Hadron cannons into the water to make a mist screen and escape Jeremiah. Kamina saw the Gawain with Lelouch in its hand head back towards the island and Jeremiah spinning out of the mist.

Kamina engaged Jeremiah in an aerial battle. Despite it's large size the orange Knightmare Jeremiah was piloting was very fast. Kamina tried hitting it with the dual arm cannons, and the slash harkens, but nothing worked. Then the Gawain came back and fired its finger harkens at Jeremiah, it retracted them and was now directly in front of it. It then when full power forward and rammed the thing into the ocean.

"ZERO!" shouted Kamina fearing his comrade's death.

"Don't worry," said Zero over the communicator. I'm alright. C.C was piloting it."

"Is she OK?" asked Kamina.

"She'll be fine," answered Zero his tone still as dry as ever. "She is immortal after all."

Kamina landed the _Gurren Lagann 2,_ grabbed his sword,and exited the cockpit. He then walked to a cave where Lelouch, in his Zero outfit, was waiting. "So this is where she yes?"

"If what C.C said is true, yes," said Zero.

"Then let's get her and get back to the battle," Kamina said impatiently. "The longer we wait here then more likely our men are getting their asses kicked."

"Agreed," responded Zero as he entered the cave. Kamina followed behind.

 _ **Back at the Tokyo Settlement Yoko POV**_

The battle had not been going well for either the Black Knight's or Dai-Gurren. The enemy had managed to push then all back and they were losing ground on all sides. In addition, Britannian reinforcements were coming.

"We can't hold out," A soldier franticly yelled. "We're pulling back."

"Kittan where are you," shouted Yoko over the communicator. "We need backup."

"I'm pulling back to the Dai-Gurren," responded Kittan with fear in his voice. "The Britannians have a bomb that will blow up the entire Settlement and the one on the trigger is crazy."

"You can't be serious," Yoko disbelieved.

"He's very serious," said Leeron fearfully. "We need to get out before that thing is detonated."

Yoko thought for a minute. She wasn't sure what to do, this was a confusing moment for her, she was not ready to lead. "All forces fall back to the Dai-Gurren," ordered Yoko. "We'll lure the enemy there and attack them with the main cannons.

"Right," responded a soldier over the communicator.

"Kamina," thought Yoko to herself. "Whatever you're doing you better do it fast."

As the forces of Dai-Gurren started to fall back it was obvious that they were outgunned. Even with the cannon fire from the Dai-Gurren they were being overwhelmed.

"We need to get out of here," hollered Kittan over the communicator.

"We can't leave yet," inturupted Yoko as her Akuma was being loaded onto the ship. Iraak and Makken haven't returned yet."

"We can't wait any longer," said Dayakka. The engines roaring to life under Yoko's feet "We'll have to come back for them later."

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon and Kallen were following Suzaku, who was heading towards Kamine Island. Both of them landed on the island just after Suzaku did, his Knightmare empty, and the _Gurren Lagann 2_ was nearby as well.

"He must have gone into that cave," whispered Simon over his communicator as he exited his Lagann Grail. "We need to go after him."

Simon and Kallen entered the cave, each brandishing a pistol. As they got deeper into the cave they saw Suzaku at the bottom of some stone steps pointing a gun at Zero and Kamina, who were at the top of the steps. Both Kallen and Simon hid behind some pillars on the wall and slowly began approaching them.

"You're Geass power is rather convenient isn't it?" said Suzaku in a cold voice. He started walking towards Zero. "You get to hide in the shadows while others take the blame for doing your dirty work. Your just an arrogant coward, that's your true nature the real you."

"Your one to talk about true nature," shouted Kamina getting between Zero and Suzaku. "IF you were true to your nature you'd be standing here with us. But instead you fight against the people who need your help, just because you think you need to be punished."

"Shut up Kamina!" yelled Suzaku angrily. "I don't care about you; I just want Zero."

"Well if you're doing this for Euphie then you should know she's not dead," stated Kamina giving Suzaku pause. "The one at the Special Zone was a fake."

"If that's true then where is the real one?" demanded Suzaku with his head down. Kamina walked over to him until he was right in front of him

"Don't know," responded Kamina lifting his arms up in a don't know posture. "But we'll find here once this fight is over."

"I have no reason to believe either of you," said Suzaku lifting his head back up. He then pointed the gun at Kamina's heart. "So step aside,"

"You shot bro and it will be the last thing you do!" shouted Simon coming out from hiding and pointing his gun at Suzaku. Kallen did the same.

"Don't you want to know who Zero is, Kid?" asked Suzaku without turning around.

"I couldn't care less who he is," responded Simon. "I came here for Bro."

"Then what about you Kallen," said Suzaku shocking Kallen. You have a right to bear witness."

Suzaku shoved Kamina aside and managed to get one shot of at Zero. The shot glanced off his mask, causing it to split in two right down the middle revealing the face underneath. Simon saw the dark haired man with the strange red eye, blood going down his face from where the gunshot grazed him.

"But how" muttered Kallen as she fell to her knees. "How could you?"

Suzaku lowered his gun. "I didn't want it to be you,' said Suzaku with anger.

"Le-Lelouch is," Kallen stuttered.

"Yes," answered Zero. "I am Zero. The man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire, the one who holds the entire world in his hand."

Simon fired a round near Suzaku's legs. "You were dumb to lower your guard like that," said Simon with a smirk.

"Don't you care at all about who this man is?" asked Suzaku still not facing Simon.

"I didn't know who Zero was five minutes ago and it means even less to me now," Simon spoke in a tough guy tone. "I came here to help bro, and if he wants to help Zero then so do I."

"But how do you know if your Bro's choices are his own?" said Suzaku with more anger.

"What do you mean?' puzzled Simon. Suddenly a loud bang came from the cave entrance. Simon felt a great pain in his right shoulder, that forced him to his knees.

"SIMON!" yelled Kamina as he ran past Suzaku to his wounded Bro. Looking at the cave entrance he saw a figure run out of the cave. It didn't take long for Kamina to recognize it. "VIRAL YOU BASTARD!" Without thinking Kamina raced after him.

"Bro wait!" Shouted Simon in pain. Fighting through the pain Simon got to his feet and followed after his bro. once outside he saw that Viral wasn't alone, there were about a dozen armed men pointing guns at Kamina. Simon didn't move as one of the soldiers walked towards Kamina to take his sword, Kamina grabbed the man's hand and forced him to the ground. Kamina then grabbed the soldiers gun and fired blindly at the others who scattered for cover.

"Simon," yelled Kamina looking at his bro while firing in the opposite direction. "Get the others and run, I'll handle thing here and catch up."

"You sure?" worried Simon barley able to stand.

"Yea," responded Kamina looking at Simon with a smile. "Now get going."

Simon ran back to the cave only to see Kallen running out and them running into each other. "Where's Zero?" asked Simon. Kallen never responded. Looking back Simon saw something in the horizon, it was the Dai-Gurren. "We need to get to the ship."

Both Simon and Kallen returned to their Knightmares and flew to the Dai-Gurren using the transports they came in on. Simon was confident that Kamina would beat the guards, return to the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and fly back (Likely with Zero in tow). Both landed on the deck where many soldiers were waiting for them. Yoko and Kittan were in the front. "Where's Kamina?" Yoko immediately asked.

"He's still on that island," responded Simon in panic. We need to get back there and-,"

"Guys, I think you need to see this," interrupted Zorthy over the PA system. Simon turned on a video on his monitor in the Lagann Grail and played the audio over his speakers.

The face of a young man with blond hair appeared on the screen. It was Prince Schneizel, his face was known by most, if not everyone. "Attention Black Knights and Dai-Gurren," said Schnetzel in his usual upstart royal tone. "Your attempt at destroying the Tokyo Settlement has failed," the screen turned to pictures of Kamina and Zero with red x's across them. "You leaders are dead," this made Simons stomach sink. The picture then turned to images of people being arrested. Two of which were Iraak and Makken. "You champions have been captured. You have lost against the might of the holy Britannian Empire. Let this be a lesson to all who oppose us that we will never be defeated. This day we have shown our power and will continue to do so in order to bring unity to this world under the flag of the Britannian Empire." The video ended.

Everyone on the deck was stunned at this announcement, for a long while no one spoke a word, until Kittan spoke up. "Alright, let's get out to sea and away from Japan before the Britannian reinforcements arrive."

"You can't be serious!" shouted Simon as he climbed out of Lagann Grail. "We have to rescue Bro. I know he's alive, we have to go get him."

"Even if he was, we've lost," said Kittan with anger. "We don't have enough troops to keep up the fight or make a rescue attempt. We need to get out while we have the chance."

"If you want to sit here and do nothing, fine." Said Simon. "But I'm going to get bro."

Kittan walked up to Simon and slapped him. "If Kamina is alive he's likely being transported out by air by now. Getting yourself killed will do no one any good. We need to retreat and make a new plan." Simon wanted to hit Kittan back, but as he looked behind Kittan he saw all the wounded soldiers and realized that Kittan was right. In addition, Simon looked closer at Kittan and saw that he himself was on the verge of tears. Kittan walked over to Kallen, who had exited her Guren. "Some of your friends managed to escape by sea. We'll drop you off with them the first chance we get."

Simon looked back at Kamine Island as it got further and further into the distance. "Bro," thought Simon to himself. "You better be alive or I'll kill you."

 _ **A while Later Undisclosed Location**_

The four remaining pure Bloods were gather once again around the conference table in the darkened room.

"It seemed that everything went according to plan,' began Genome smoking from his pipe that was half as big as he was.

"Yes," replied Guame. Public opinion of Elevens has dropped substantially and people are already starting to question the Emperors ability to rule the Empire. With the rebellion a failure and the military so badly damaged everyone is demanding answers."

"But we lost Thymilph," said Adiane.

"True," said Genome with a small frown. "A tragic loss. We'll hold a memorial service for him in the homeland as soon as possible."

"If you want my opinion he should have been able to help himself," said Cytomander obnoxiously. "If he was really worthy to be here he shouldn't have died so easily."

"Enough," shouted Genome in a tone that almost made the room shake. "He was a pure blood and the loss of any pure blood is tragic. Never forget that."

"Well in any case with this momentum we should be able to make a grab for power within the next few months," continued Guame with the original conversation. "All we need to do is-,"

The door opened to the conference. An attendant stood at the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I have a message for Lore Genome." The attendant walked over to Genome and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you serious!" yelled Genome with the first true sign of hatred any of them had ever seen. "Did you confirm this?" the attendant nodded his head. "Get out," the attendant left.

"What's wrong?" asked Guame.

"The emperor has announced that Suzaku will be the Knight of Seven," spoke Genome with anger.

"HE WHAT!" growled Guame with intense rage making the pipe in his mouth fall to the ground.

"An eleven as a Knight of the round," said Adiane with shock.

"How far with the Emperor make us fall," Cyomander clenching his fist.

"That's not even the worst of it," continued Genome regaining everyone's attention. "With an eleven as a Knight of the Round public opinion for Elevens will increase."

"He's going to undo everything we did," stated Adiane standing up and banging her hands on the table.

"We need to do something and fast," said Guame picking his pipe up off the ground.

"Tell our men to stop Kamina's execution." ordered Genome surprising everyone. "We may still have use for him and Dai-Gurren. Tell them to move him to one of our secret prisons and to torture him, let's see how much he can take before he brakes."

"But what if he escapes?" asked Cytomander.

"Have Euphemia transferred there as well," said Genome. "If Kamina tries anything she will be punished. A man like Kamina wouldn't endanger someone like her."

"Great idea," agreed Guame. "But what about Suzaku?"

"If I recall Viral was praised for being the one who captured Kamina," Genome mused with his hand rubbing his beard. "With recommendation we could probably get him into the Knights of the Round as well."

"And he'll be our eyes and ears." finished Adiane.

Precisely," said Genome. "Make sure word spreads that Kamina was killed. We don't want his team tracking him down any time soon."

"Understood," said Guame putting his pipe back in his mouth. "We've got more work to do that expected."

 **To be continued**

 **Sorry this took so long. Life got in the way in a lot of different ways.**

 **P.S the next chapter or two will take place in the Code Geass OVA series akito the exiled. Specifically during episodes 3 and 4. If you are unfamiliar with this series I recommend at least doing some research.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time and Fishy-Ninja for proofreading**


	14. Lagann Squad meets Wyvern Squad

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

About a week after the failed attack on the Tokyo Settlement Simon returned to Kamine Island. He had hoped to find some proof that Kamina was still alive, but the island was empty. The island was void of any trace of the conflict that had occurred just one week ago, even _Gurren Lagann 2_ was taken away. After searching for what must have felt like an eternity Simon was about to leave when he noticed something shining in-between some rocks, Simon dug until he found Kamina's core drill he wore around his neck along with his sword. Simon took the little drill and tied the broken string around his neck. He carried the sword out on his back as well. It wasn't much, but to Simon it was all he needed.

Returning to that Dai-Gurren Simon immediately approached Kittan. "Kittan Look," said Simon holding out the core drill with excitement.

Kittan just had a dead look on his face. "So you didn't find Kamina," uttered Kittan with slight sadness in his tone.

"No, but he wouldn't ever let this go," stuttered Simon.

"Not alive anyway," spoke Kittan making Simon pull back the tiny drill. "Look, while you were gone I contacted the Chinese Federation. They're willing to give us shelter in the Philippine Islands."

"You want to hide," yelled Simon furiously, holding the drill in a fist. "Bro wanted us to fight Britannia not run from them."

"Kamina is gone!" shouted Kittan with anger in his eyes, turning away from Simon. "You need to accept that. Our only option is to hide and stay safe until he can figure out what to do."

"I know what to do," said Simon. He then raised his fist into the air "We fight,"

"It's not that simple!" yelled Kittan stomping on the ground. "There are a lot of live on this ship that I need to protect." Kittan looked over at his three sister. "I'm not going to risk their lives because you're itching for a fight."

Fine then," Simon grudged. Simeon then walked away from Kittan.

Later that night as the Dai-Gurren was on its way to the Philippine's Simon, and the rest of the Lagann squad snuck into the hanger bay and entered their Knightmare's. They then got some V-TOL's, loaded them with various supplies and their knightmares, and used a special override code to open the Dai-Gurren's side door. From there they left the Dai-Gurren. Simon wasn't sure where they were going, but what he did know was that there was an enemy to fight and he would fight it any way he could.

 _ **Six Months later**_

Simon and the Lagann squad were charging a group of Sutherland on a grassy field at mid-day. Inside their Knightmares they were easily able to dodge the enemy fire, swerving back and forward they continued to charge, firing their Gatling guns to wither them down until they got up close. Once up close they drew their weapon and attacked, Simon drew two swords and slashed the first two Suthrland's in half horizontally along the torso. The next two were dispatched by Yoko, who was still a way off sniping the enemy. Gimmy and Darry doubled teamed the next two by impaling them both from the front and back. Nia took out one by spearing its head and then attacked another by throwing her second drill sword at it which impaled the cockpit. The battle was over in what seemed like no time at all.

"Man those guys were persistent," said Yoko sighing a breath.

"You can say that again," responded Gimmy equally exhausted.

Suddenly a transmission came up on Simons screen. It was a middle aged man in a blue military uniform, with greyish green hair, along with a mustache and beard. "Thank you all for your exemplary work," said the man in a way that sounded like a politician. "With that done our military can continue with the remaining mission. The E.U owes you a debt."

"And?" said Simon with a frown on his face.

"And the money and supplies have been delivered to the location you specified." The man grudgingly continued.

"Pleasure working with you General Smilas." Spoke Simon with a smile. The screen closed and Simon turned to the Lagan squad. "Alright everyone, were done here today. Let's move out."

 _ **About an hour later. Lagann camp.**_

The Lagann squad had set up a camp in a clearing deep in the forest. Other than their Knightmares they had containers that they repurposed into housing units, their V-TOL's which carried their Knightmare's and the containers, and crates full of the payments from the last battle. They were all gathered around a camp fire eating the food they had earned. Simon still had Kamina's drill around his neck, but the sword was usually left in the Lagann Grail's cockpit.

Simon looked over to see Nia not eating and looking like she was about to cry. "Is something wrong?" asked Simon with concern.

"What isn't wrong," responded Nia with anger. "Look at us, once we were the shining star of Dai-Gurren. Now were just a band of mercenaries fighting for our food. How could we have fallen so far?"

Simon stepped back from Nia and looked at the ground. "What choice do we have. Kittan still hasn't made a single move since retreating to the Philippines. This is the only way we can keep up the fight."

"We were lucky to get this job in the first place," interrupted Gimmy into Simon and Nia's conversation. "I hear that the E. U's, suicide squad, was doing another assignment so they need someone else on the front. Lucky us aye."

"That's not what he meant Gimmy," said Yoko putting down her food. "we abandoned the Dai-Gurren because we wanted to do more than just hide. But, to the public eye we're rouge mercenaries fighting for the money."

"But that's not true," shouted Gimmy as he shot up from his seat. "We only took the money because we need to eat."

"The people don't know that," stated Darry with a depressed look.

"Then all we have to do is tell them right," said Gimmy with uncertainty in his voice.

"And how do you suggest we do that," asked Simon in a depressed tone. "the E. U will never tell their people the truth unless we join then. And I personally would rather die than shackle myself to some government that's only slightly better than Britannia."

"He's right," said Yoko. "So until we figure out our next step this is all we can do to keep up the fight." Yoko then looked over at their Knightmares. They were dirty, scratched and dinged all over. They looked as though they had dug out of a garbage dump. "Right now we can't even afford to properly maintain our own Knightmares."

Gimmy simply sat back down next to his sister and continued eating.

 _ **Next morning Nia POV**_

Nia, Gimmy, and Darry decided to go to the nearby town to see what they could find at the local bazaar. The bazaar was easy to find, especially with the bronze statue of what looked like a mermaid with a sword and shield, at its center. The whole place was filled with small tent shops with almost everything one could imagine.

"WOW!" yelled Gimmy his eyes filled with sparkles, "Look at these." Nia turned to see Gimmy looking through a bunch of t-shirts at a stand. He pulled out a bunch of shirts asking if they looked good. He went through so many so fast Nia couldn't tell what was on them.

Nia looked over at Darry and she was eyeing a stand with a bunch of shining jewelry. Her eyes were shining more than the jewelry. she simply stared at then, not saying a word.

Nia was actually at a food stall looking at some fruits, she was seeing what might go well for dinner tonight. Nia purchased a bunch food and carried them in a paper bag. She then got Gimmy and Darry, who were complaining that they weren't allowed to buy anything, and started heading back. As they were leaving Nia looked over at a bunch of people in blue uniforms sitting on some steps. Most she didn't recognize, but one she did. Nia walked over to this group, specifically the long haired blond in the middle of the group.

"Leila?" asked Nia causing the blond to raise her head and the rest of the group to stare at her. "It is you."

"Do I know you?" asked Leila with confusion.

"It's me. Nia Teppelin," explained Nia with the excitement of a school girl. "We use to play together when we were kids."

Leila stood up with shock, she looked closer at Nia. Suddenly a smile broke on her face. "It is you. I thought you were…..Uhhh."

"Dead," finished Nia. "Yea I get that a lot. So what are you doing here? Last I heard you were in the E.U military, why are you on the streets?"

"Some jerk off deleted our I. D's!" growled a brown haired young man in the group. "We can't get into the base."

"Well that sucks," exclaimed Nia in a sorrowful tone. "If you got nowhere else to go my friends and I have a camp just outside of town. You could stay there for now."

"I don't know," said Leila with uncertainty.

"Oh come on," insisted Nia patting Leila on the shoulder. "I got more than enough food for everyone. And if these people are friends of yours then their friends of mine."

Not knowing what else to do Leila and the others accepted the invite.

 _ **Base Camp Simon POV**_

Simon and Yoko were at the base camp waiting for Nia and the others to get back. After a few hours they returned, but she wasn't alone. There were five new people with them that Simon didn't recognize.

"Hey Nia," muttered Simon as he approached Nia cautiously. "Who are these guys with you?"

"This is Leila Malcal," explained Nia pointing to the blond girl. "She's an old friend of mine. And the others, well actually I don't know them."

Simon approached Leila, she extended her hand for a hand shake. "Pleasure to meet you," spoke Leila in a polite way.

Simon extended his hand and they shook hands. "Pleasures mine," responded Simon, a bit nervously. "My name is Simon."

Leila had a look of surprise on her face. "I've heard of you," she said in a more normal tone then before. "you're the leader of the Lagann Squad from team Dai-Gurren."

Simon started rubbing the back of his head and laughed slightly. "I guess I have some reputation."

Another person from the group approached. This one was a young man with short blue hair and blue eyes. His facial expression was empty of emotion. He reached out to shake hands as well. "My name is Akito Hyuga," he said in an empty tone. "good to meet you." Simon shook his hand without saying a word.

The next one to approach was another young man with short brown hair and a tough look on his face. Rather than extending his hand to shake he kept his hand at his waits like a 'wanna-be' tough guy. "I'm Ryo Sayama," he spoke in a tone that confirmed his desire to be a tough guy

The next was another young man with light brown short hair, but he had a sadistic facial expression. He extended his hand for a hand shake. "My name is Yukiya Naruse," said the boy in a tone that made Simon slightly afraid. Though he didn't want to, Simon shook his hand as well.

The last was a young woman with short black hair. She had a slight smile on her face which relaxed Simon after the last guy. She also extended her hand. "And I'm Ayano Kosaka," she said in a friendly tone.

"Well any friend of Nia is a friend of mine," Simon announced with a smile. He was happy because he never thought he'd see other Japanese people here. It was a nice thing to see for him. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

Later after the sun went down all ten of them sat around a fire eating dinner. As they did they exchanged stories about past battles, each person trying to outdo the last person's story. everyone was laughing and having a great time, especially after Nia brought out the wine bottles she was saving for a special occasion. At one point Gimmy got out a boom box he was keeping and started playing music that everyone danced to. Everyone except Akito, he was just sitting eating his food in silence.

"Hey man come on," Yoko uttered slightly drunk. "Let's have some fun."

"Who wants to play twister?" shouted Gimmy. Most shouted in agreement except Akito.

"This is stupid," muttered Akito with his head down. "Count me out." Akito then walked into the woods.

"Akito!" shouted Leila as she followed, she was the only other one who didn't drink.

Simon, having only drank a little, also followed. Ryo thought about stop him, but he was to sloshed to do much. After a little while he found Akito and Leila sitting on a fallen loge. Simon simply stood behind a tree and listened to what they were saying. Despite what he had said earlier, he still didn't completely trust them. There were few that he trusted in the E.U outside his group.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen," spoke Akito in a serious tone. "It was like this that other time too. The moonlight was pretty, and mother, father and the entire clan was laughing. Except for my brother. And then everyone died. I did too, but I was the only one who came back." Akito's expression was now more one of fear. He was shaking and his voice was trembling. "When my brother saw that I had come back…. I was supposed to die. I should have died! My brother can't be save. So that's why I'm going to kill him."

Leila slid over to him and hugged him. His trembling stopped immediately. "Akito," her voice was in a soothing tone. "I'm really happy you survived."

Simon had seen enough; these people were the real deal. They were people he could trust and people that truly knew what loss and purpose were. He returned to the camp to see everyone sitting at the fire. It wasn't long after that Akito and Leila returned and without saying a word they started dancing by the fire to the music that was still playing from the boom box. No one else got up to dance, they simply sat there clapping them on or watching in amazement at how well they danced together.

The next morning Simon awoke to see someone on an old computer that was in his storage unit. After his eyes adjusted he saw that it was Yukiya on the computer, and Ryo was standing next to him. He also noticed a bunch of what looked like small holographic skyscrapers around him.

"What are you two doing in my room?" asked Simon as he got up from his futon, which was his bed.

"I'm trying to regain out I.D data by accessing the Military network," explained Yukiya with a facial expression that still scared Simon.

"You can do that with this old computer?" asked Simon trying to take his mind of how creepy he found this kid.

"I can by increasing its speed with holo-discs," said Yukiya, which explained what the skyscraper things were.

"But we'll be in big trouble if he can't crack the password in time," said Ryo still using his tough guy attitude.

"Don't worry," said Yukiya. "This will give me the processing speed of a supercomputer."

"Well you two just keep at it," Simon spoke with a fake smile, wondering what these people were thinking. "I'll just be outside."

Simon exited the storage container and stood outside the door. It wasn't' like he hated Yukiya, it's just that he creeped him out for some reason. Simon looked and saw that everyone else was awake as well. Gimmy and Darry were playing hide and seek in the trees (They were still kids after all) Nia was training martial arts with Ayano, and Akito and Leila were sitting by where the fire use to be, Yoko however was nowhere to be seem. Simon looked around and eventually found Yoko sitting on the shoulder of her Akuma Knightmare with a rifle on her shoulder. Simon decided to climb up to see her.

"You up here for the view?" asked Simon sarcastically, and startling Yoko. He walked to Yoko and sat next to her. Once there he noticed that he could see everyone at camp.

"I'm sorry," muttered Yoko in a depressed tone. "It's just that ever since we got here it's been hard to trust anyone. Now an old friend of Nia happens to show up out of the blue."

"I know how you feel," said Simon, he put his hand on Yoko's shoulder. "But, I believe that these are good people and that they can be trusted."

"Why do you feel that?" asked Yoko in a slightly angrier tone.

Simon didn't want to reveal what he had heard last night, because he didn't want to get into Akito's private things. "Just believe in the me that believes in them,"

"You sound like Kamina when you say things like that," giggled Yoko.

Simon climbed down the Akuma and went over to where Leila, who was sitting alone because Akito went to Ayano and Nia. Simon sat next to her. "You know, It's times like this that remind me of what I'm fighting for." Simon exclaimed as he looked at the burned out fire "One day I hope to see the world like this, where people can just hang out and have fun for no reason."

In a way I hope for the same," said Leila with a smile. The smile soon disappeared. "I've been meaning to ask. Why did you start fighting?" Simon looked at her with confusion. "You don't seem like a normal freedom fighter, you seem to have more determination, why is that?"

Simon looked down at his hand that were in his lap. "When I was a boy I worked in the Sakuradite mines with my parents. Britannia didn't care about age and we needed the money because they gave us so little. One day there was a cave in and my parents were trapped." Simon started to cry. "The Britannians didn't care at all about them, they were still alive and they left them to die. I swore that day that I would get my revenge, but I was a coward, I always got scared and ran off at the first sign of trouble. I thought that there was no hope for me until I met Bro."

"Bro?" Leila spoke with confusion. "You mean Kamina?"

"Yes," continued Simon. "He had faith in me, even when I had no faith in myself. It was after meeting him that I started to fight, but not because I wanted revenge, but because Bro believed in me. That was all I really needed."

"But now that Kamina is Dead you-," started Leila.

"BRO IS NOT DEAD!" snapped Simon. "He's still alive, I know it, and when I find him we will win this war together."

"Hey everyone," shouted Ryo from the door of the container. "You better get in here."

Everyone crowded around the computed that Yukiya was on. "Our ID's were deleted by someone who infiltrated the army server." explained Yukiya in his usual emotionless way.

"A hacker?" asked Leila with astonishment.

"No one that smart," responded Yukiya. "He's leaving tracks all over, he's both an idiot and scum."

"So you recovered our ID data?" asked Ryo.

"Of course," said Yukiya. "They were illegally tampered with, so I just restored them. Plus, I left that scum a little gift."

"You deleted his ID, didn't you?" asked Simon.

"Correct," exclaimed Yukiya with a wicked smile.

 _ **Later that Day just outside the camp**_

Leila and her group were departing from the Lagann squad, who were there to see them off.

"So see you later," said Simon with a smile. Leila hesitated for a moment before stepping forwards, and facing Simon. "Something wrong?"

"Come with us," asked Leila with the confidence of a politician. "Join us in the W-0 Unit."

"Thanks for the offer, but no," responded Simon without hesitation. "I refuse to bind myself to any government. Especially one that doesn't treat Japanese much better then Britannia."

Leila looked disappointed. Akito took notice and stepped forward. "Not even if we pay you?" said Akito in his usually militaristic persona. Everyone, including Simon and Leila looked at him with confusion. "Don't join us as members of the E.U. Join us a mercenaries being paid to fight with us. You won't be bound to the E.U government and can leave whenever you please."

Simon put his hand to his chin in a thinking poster. He thought for a good moment before giving his answer. "Alright, you got a deal. On the condition that our first payment be to fix up our Knightmare Frames."

"Deal," Leila hurriedly responded with enthusiasm. "We'll sent a transport to pick you and your Knightmare's and supplies up as soon as we get to the base." With that said they departed to the E.U base.

Yoko approached Simon while they returned to camp. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Yoko quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"You're the one who said our Knightmare's needed maintenance," Simon whispered back, still with confidence that rarely ever faded. "Besides, I've seen that these are good people and that they are trustworthy. And it's not like we're joining the E.U military, we're just mercenaries remember."

"Even so," whispered Yoko into Simon's ear. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You worry too much," shouted Simon so the others could hear. "Let's just see what these guys have, and if we don't like it then we'll leave. It's that simple." Yoko didn't say anything after that.

The team began packing everything the moment they made it back to camp. They moved their Knightmares into the V-TOLs and moved everything outside the forest, thinking that a transport couldn't land in the small clearing they were in. It was only about an hour after they finished that a huge transport landed just outside the forest. It was big enough that their knightmares, V-TOLs included were loaded up along with the shipping containers they were living, and storing supplies, in. they got to ride in the passenger area on cushiony seats that felt like heaven compared to the thing they were sitting and sleeping on before. Gimmy and Darry were looking out the window, Nia and Yoko were chatting, and Simon simply sat in his seat wondering where they were going.

After about 4 hours they got the first word from the pilot. "We're almost at our destination," he said over the P.A with no emotions.

"Hey everyone," shouted Gimmy at the window. "You need to see this,"

Everyone hurriedly ran to the windows. Looking out the window they saw a massive castle on a hill in the middle of the forest. It was surrounded by two walls and had towers every so often along them. The middle castle was just like the castles heard about in fairy tales, enormous and beautiful. It was hard to believe that this was a military base.

After landing at the back of the castle the Lagan Squad was greeted by Leila, who was in more of a high ranking military uniform, and another girl with long purple hair and glasses on. "I hope you had a nice flight," asked Leila with a smile on her face. "This is Anna Clément, she's one of our best scientist and developer of our Knightmares."

"Nice to meet you," said Anna as she bowed.

"No need to be so formal," Simon spoke waving his hand. "We are being paid to be here after all." Anna stood back up. "Speaking of which, our Knightmares need a little TLC. Think you can help with that?"

"Sure," stuttered Anna with nervousness. "I'll have Chloe, and Hilda get right on that."

"In the meantime, I've had rooms prepared for all of you." Interjected Leila.

"Awesome!" shouted Gimmy from behind Simon. "Real beds."

The rest of the Lagann squad finally came out of the transport. Nia was the last one, but she stopped when she saw Anna.

"Anna is that you," asked Nia giving Anna a confused look.

Anna looked at Leila who just nodded. "Nia, you are alive," said Anna with excitement. "When Leila told me you were alive I couldn't believe it."

"Well you two have fun catching up," interrupted Simon followed by a yawn. "I'm going to get some real sleep."

Simon and the others followed an unnamed soldier down the castle halls. These halls were stone, just like from the outside, and had huge windows every couple of feet or so. It felt more like they were on a tour rather than going to their rooms. When they arrived at their room it was completely different, the walls were made of steel and there were security cameras and electronic sliding doors. The beds folded out of the wall as well.

Simon observed his new surrounding before asking a question. "There's two beds in here. Does that mean I'm sharing with someone?"

"I don't know at this moment," said the soldier emotionless. "The kids will have a room across from you and the two other girls will have the one next to yours." The soldier then closed the door.

Not knowing what else to do Simon laid on his bed. For a while he didn't sleep, he simply looked at the small drill on his neck. "Don't worry bro," thought Simon to himself. "I'll find you."

Simon did eventually fall asleep, but was awoke by a bang on his door. Simon pulled himself up and walked to the door, he opened it to see the purples hair girl. "Anna right?" asked Simon still half asleep in his underclothes. "Need something?"

Anna simply stood there for a second before speaking. "I have some questions about your Knightmares. I'd like you to come with me to the armory."

"Can't it wait till morning?" asked Simon with a yawn.

"Unfortunately no," said Anna bluntly. "Now get dressed and follow me."

Simon did as he was told he followed Anna until they got to an elevator and stated going down. Once they reached the bottom they exited to see two other girls on some kind of computer with a Knightmare on a treadmill. This Knightmare was strange, it was all white and was thinner than most knightmares he was familiar with. Suddenly in went down on all fours and looked like some kind of four legged insect.

"We cut the time down by .05 seconds," shouted one of the girls with brown hair. she was really excited.

"That's a new record," said the other girl with long black hair and glasses.

"So this is the Knightmare you use?" asked Simon surprising the other two.

"Yes," answered Anna. "It's called the Alexander, we developed it here."

"That's nice," said Simone with sarcasm. "I doubt you brought me here just to see this."

Anna looked over at her assistance. "Right this way," said the brown haired girl as she left her computer. "My names Chloe by the way."

"So that must make you Hilda, right?" asked Simon to the dark haired girl who simply nodded

Chloe opened a door and Simon and the others followed. Once inside they were in a big Knightmare storage area. There were some Alexanders and at the end were the Akuma's and the Lagann Grail in a row on their knees.

"We started scanning these Knightmares to begin repairs, but ran into some unusual problems," spoke Anna with curiosity. "We can't determine how they are powered, or even how some of their primary systems work."

"Oh that's easy," said Simon nonchalantly. Simon climbed up on to the Lagann Grail and climbed into the cockpit. He then grabbed the controls and it suddenly sprung to life.

"How did you do that?" asked Chloe with shock

"These Knightmares run on something Leeron created called a spiral reactor," explained Simon as he exited the Lagann Grail. "From how he says it, they turn the pilots will to fight into energy that can then run the machine." Simon climbed down from Lagann Grail causing it to once again fall lifeless.

"That's incredible," said a stunned Anna. "This could prove to be an invaluable asset."

"Unfortunately I can't help you more than this," Interrupted Simon causing everyone to look at him. "I've been out of touch with Leeron since I left the Dai-Gurren. And I won't let you take these apart."

Anna nodded her head and smiled. "I understand, well learn what we can without damaging your Knightmares. We should have them fixed by tomorrow."

"Thanks," said Simon, he yawned again. "Can I go back to bed now?'

Anna nodded and Simon walked back to his room to collapse on his new bed.

The next day when pretty well. Gimmy and Darry took a liking to playing in the outdoor garden, which was more like a small forest. Nia was still reminiscing with Leila and Anna, Yoko kept going between cleaning her rifle and checking on the Knightmares in the Armory. Simon mostly explored the castle or joined Yoko on checking the Knightmares. The repairs had gone well, though Yoko's Akuma had to have its left arm replaced with an Alexanders. It didn't match at all but at least it worked and could still hold and shoot guns. Other than that they all seemed to be fixed up good as new.

One time when Yoko and Simon were leaving the armory they saw Chloe and Hilda working on a blue Alexander on the treadmill, when Ryo Yukiya and Ayano approached.

"Is this one new?" asked Ryo as the trio entered.

"Most of the components are the same, but the programming has been upgraded," spoke Hilda after drinking a soda.

"It's movement speed is 30% faster," continued Chloe

"You used our combat data to do it?" asked Yukiya with his hand at his chin.

"Good eye, Yukiya," said Hilda. "Also we were sent schematics for new weapons from Barcelona labs, and managed to reverse engineer something from the Lagann Squads Knightmares."

"Weapons?" Ayano uttered with surprise.

"Weapons aren't our field of expires, so we're just following the schematics to build them." Said Hilda.

"So," spoke Simon as he approached the two scientist. "What did you get from our Knightmares?"

Without answering Chloe pushed a few buttons on her keyboard and the Alexander was surrounded in a blue transparent barrier.

"The Blaze Luminous shield," yelled Simon with surprise. "That impressive."

"We weren't able to completely reverse engineer it," explained Chloe. "But we were able to do enough to provide a temporary shield. It only last a short time, but It should come in handy."

"I can't wait to try them out," said Ayano with excitement.

Later that day Simon and the other were in the dining hall eating when everyone in the room stared frantically looking at their Holo tablets. Simon and the Lagann squad walked over to the nearest one and saw a video of a man sitting in a chair hidden in shadows with a flag in the background that Simon didn't recognize.

"Attention, citizens of the United Republic of Europe," spoke the man in a tone that was surprisingly familiar to Simon. "We are the World Liberation Front, the Ark Fleet. Our goal is the true liberation of a people who suffer under the oppression of foolish policymakers. We have destroyed your offshore power plant in the North Sea. Here in the proof." The video then turned to a video of a brightly lit power plant out at sea with wind turbines all around it. Then a flying ship dropped what looked like a bomb and suddenly the whole plant was incinerated in a pink blast. The video returned to the man only this time he was standing next to one of the bombs the destroyed the power plant. "The judgment of the gods will be passed upon those who wallow in foolish culture and live in the tranquility of decadence. Soon, stars of destruction will fall on Paris. Repent and mend your ways! That is the only way that you will survive!" the screen then went black.

"What the hell is going on!" cried out Simon to everyone in the room.

"They say there's been attacks in Geneva and Berlin, too," said a staff person Simon did not recognize.

"Do you suppose it's happening all over Europe?" said another staff member.

"There's panic and rioting in the cities," said a third staff member.

Simon walked over to where Ryo, Yukiya, and Ayano were gathered along with a male staff member and Hilda and Chloe. "What do you guys make of this?" questioned Simon.

"Social messaging sites are always full of B.S," responded Yukiya not looking away from his screen.

"Even I know that," said Simon sarcastically. "But, there are a lot of posts."

"Human beings react strongly to bad news, and spread rumors without knowing if it's true or not." Stated Yukiya.

"Well that's true," mused Yoko with her hand on her chin. "Nothing spreads faster than rumors."

"Are you saying that someone is deliberately spreading these rumors?" intervened Ryo. "Who would do that?"

"Attention all ranked officers and pilots," Leila's voice came through the building P.A system. "Please gather in the private briefing room ASAP." Simon wasn't sure if the Lagann squad counted, but he followed the other anyway.

The, so called, briefing room looked more like a rich kids play room, with cushiony chair, a couch and a decorative fire place. The only officially looking thing in the room was the huge screen that basically was the wall opposite the fire place. Akito was there leaning on the wall by the door, Anna was there along with another researcher that Simon didn't recognize. She was older with short brown hair. Yukiya and Ayano were on the couch and Ryo was leaning on the couch. There were two other men that Simon didn't recognize, on in a chair in a blue military uniform with short brown hair. The other was standing next to him in a darker uniform standing like he was his bodyguard or something with a hat and glasses. Nia found a chair to sit in, Yoko leaned on the opposite side of the couch as Ryo, Gimmy and Darry sat on the floor and Simon stood leaning on the wall by Akito.

Leila stood in front of the screen and began the briefing. "The large scale blackout in Paris was not caused by a terrorist attack on the offshore power plant. The North Sea power plant is still there, unscathed."

"What about the video on the net and on T.V?" asked the unknown man in the chair.

"An elaborately constructed video file," explained Leila.

"But I heard there are attacks all over Europe," asked Yoko in a wondering tone. "Are they fake as well?"

"All those reports are false," answered Leila. They're using false stories and rumors to whip the people of Europe and set off riots.

"So dose that meant that ark thing is fake too?" wondered Gimmy.

"No, the ark does exist," continued Leila. The screen suddenly turned to a map showing the arks course. "A giant flying weapon would deal a powerful psychological blow. However, that is a bluff." Everyone in the room looked at Leila with surprise. "We believe that it is not equipped with high-yield bombs, and is not an offensive weapon. It is an ingenious plan meant to prey on human fears. To put down the riots, I believe we must reveal the Ark's true nature."

"You want to use the Wyvern Squad to do it?" asked the unknown official in the chair.

"Yes," answered Leila. But someone who could devise such a plan would not have overlooked an assault against the Ark. That is why."

"You worry too much," interrupted Simon. He walked up to be next to Leila. "It seem pretty straight forward to me."

"And what make you think you're on this mission?" asked the unknown man.

"Question one, who the hell are you? Question two, what make you think were not?" Simon said in a slightly arrogant tone.

"My name is Claus Warwick, and I don't think we should trust you because your only mercenaries who could turn on us at any moment." Responded Claus in an extremely arrogant tone.

"We came here to fight Britannia and that's what we're going to do," yelled Simon. "We're going to destroy that flying Ark ship. NO, even better, I say we steal it." Everyone in the room stared at Simon in silence. "Think about it, if we steal it we can prove its fake and make use of it. It would probably have some tech we could use for our forces. Or it could be a mobile base."

"First off we don't even know for sure if this is Britannia," said Claus.

"Who the hell else would think of something this demented?" spoke Simon as if it were obvious. "Who's with me?"

"Sounds good to me," Roy finally spoke up. "Count me in."

"Of course I'm in," said Yukiya.

"I'm in," said Ayano.

"Count us in," spoke Gimmy and Darry in unison.

"I always like to take the fight to the enemy," answered Yoko.

Nia hesitated for a moment but before she could give an answer Akito interrupted. "I can get the job done by myself."

"Come again," said Simon and Ryo at almost the same time.

"If you all come you'll just be in my way," Said Akito. Ryo then punched him in the head. Akito returned the punch.

"Stop it!" yelled Leila with the first emotion since the briefing started.

"Let them go at it," said Ayano.

"Ryo thinks the world of Akito," said Yukiya making Simon scratch his head.

The fight went on for about a minute before both were worn out.

"Even if you're worried, we'll all come back here together!" shouted Ryo with frustration. "Count on it."

Akito turned around. "Suit yourself.

Simon was smiling until Nia tugged on his shit. "Can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Asked Nia with worry in her eyes. Nia got up and Simon followed her out of the room. They walked for a little while before Nia stopped them in the middle of the hallway. "Simon you need to stop pretending,"

"What are you talking about," asked Simon with suspicion.

"You're not Kamina, you need to stop acting like him," said Nia to Simons surprise. "I know you're trying to be brave for all of us and for him. But, you're afraid, and no matter how much you try you're not Kamina."

Simon thought for a moment. He them grabbed the tiny drill at his neck and clenched it tight in his hand. "Your right," uttered Simon so quiet Nia barley heard it. "I am afraid, But I can't let that stop me. There are hundreds of lives at risk every moment we wait to stop that ship. Bro was never afraid to do what was right, and for his sake I won't be either."

Nia simply smiled at Simon. "Well I've said my part; we still don't know how we're going to get there."

"We'll figure it out." responded Simon with confidence. "We always do."

Simon started back down the hall. "So you really don't plan on running," asked Nia with sincerity.

"Of course I plan on running," responded Simon to Nia's surprise. "You think I want to walk to the battle?" Nia giggled. She followed Simon back down the hall.

They returned to the room and everyone looked straight at them when they entered.

"What was that about," asked Yoko.

"Nothing," answered Nia before Simon could say anything. "I just had something to say to him."

"Well anyway," said Simon trying to change the subject. "Now that we know what we're doing we just need to find a way to that flying ship."

"Actually we already have a way," spoke Leila causing all of the Lagann Squad to stair in curiosity. "We'll use Apollo's Chariot." Simon was about to open him mouth to ask, but Leila answered before he could ask. "It's a prototype system that we've only used once before. It involved putting Knightmares into pods on a rocket and launching to just outside the Earth's atmosphere. Then the rocket can discharge the Knightmares at almost any location on the planet."

"Great, problem solved" announced Simon with his head held high.

"Hold on a minute," shouted Ryo interrupting Simon. "We don't have enough Alexanders for them, so how are they coming with?"

"I should be able to modify the Knightmares they came with to deploy gliders the same as the Alexanders," murmured Anna in a thinking pose. "We just have to make small changes for different size and shapes."

Uhhhh, Simon," said Yoko grabbing everyone attention. "I have a comment."

"Sure, what is it," asked Simon.

Yoko got up off the couch and faced Simon eye to eye. Simon was starting to look afraid. One thig that still scared Simon was when Yoko got mad, he hoped that wasn't the case. "We've done some crazy thing, but going up in a rocket, leaving the earth's atmosphere, and hoping to hit a moving target with a gliding system that wasn't even made for our Knightmares. This is nuttier then squirrel shit."

Simons face changed to a serious face. "If you've got a better idea as to how we're going to stop that thing and stop all the riots that are killing hundreds, if not thousands, of innocent live every moment I'm all ears." Yoko said nothing she just sat back down on the couch with her head down. "Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get ready to rocket."

 **Please Comment and review. The more you comment the more inclined to write I am.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for Proofreading**


	15. How to kill a bad bro

_**Simon POV**_

The launch preparation was pretty straight forward. The cockpits were detached from the Akuma's and the Lagann Grail and the Knightmares were loaded onto the second pod on the rocket. The Akumas were easily modified for this, but the Lagann Grail was different. They had to remove the sword harkens from its back to make room for the glider that deployed on descent. They were able to put two of its swords and the VARIS rifle on its back. The Wyvern Squad was on the first one. All the pilots were waiting inside their cockpits to be loaded onto the pocket and begin launch Simon was terrified about all this, but managed to keep his cool. Yoko on the other hand never had her cool from the start.

"This is crazy!" screamed Yoko over the communicator. "This has got to be one of the worst ideas we've ever had."

"Are you afraid of flying?" mocked Simon.

"Of course not!" yelled Yoko. "I'm afraid of being shot off the planet, falling back down and engaging enemies in the air."

"Don't worry," said Leila at the control center. "Once you land on the enemy ship you'll have a solid footing."

Yoko became cross eyed. "Yea, at about 30,000 feet above the ground," Yoko's tone was sarcastic. "That doesn't exactly calm my nerves."

"You're the one who wanted to come," said Simon. "You could have stayed behind, but you let Nia stay since there wasn't enough space in the pod."

"Yea right," yelled Yoko. As she thumped into her cockpit chair. "If I stay behind you'd never let me hear then end of it."

"You're right," Simon mockingly agreed. Suddenly their cockpits stared moving. "Oh here we go," Simon excitedly said trying to hide his own anxiety.

"Oh one last thing," said an unknown female voice over the communicator. "During the repairs I also had brain wave scanner installed on all your Knightmare frames. They are meant to give us better data during combat so we can improve our own Knightmare's."

"And you are?" asked Simon in an obnoxious tone.

"My name is Sophie Randle. You saw me in the conference room."

"Oh," said Simon as be banged his fist into his hand having remembered the older brown haired women from before. "Are they going to get in the way of our fighting?" Simon leaned back in his cockpit.

"They shouldn't," answered Sophie. "In fact, we might be able to upgrade your Knightmare when you return."

"Works for me," replied Simon.

Their cockpits were moved down a trail in single file until they got to the rocket. A crane arm grabbed them and loaded them, one by one, into their knightmares that were inside the pods of the rocket. The first pod had the Wyvern squad in it and the Lagann squad were in the second one. Everything fell silent, the Knightmares were dark and the screens weren't active yet. The only thing Simon heard was the countdown which started at 60. The rocket was moving beneath them to get into position. Time seemed to stand still, it felt like forever before the countdown reached zero. When it did the whole thing started to shake violently. The rocket was launching, and Simon felt like he was being pressed into his seat. The only sound heard was Yoko screaming about how insane they were, and some other language Simon didn't quiet recognize, but assumed they were curses.

After a while the rocket seemed to slow, but then there was a slight thud and the rocket sped up again. "You can activate your view screens soon," said Leila over the communicator. "The primary thrusters have detached and the secondary one are burning. Once they stop you can look outside."

After a little while Simon felt the thrusters stop and activated his screen, the view was amazing. The earth was so small from so high up, he could see the lights from major cities like stars in the night sky. Simon wondered what his bro would think right now, he has managed to pierce the heavens.

Simon was so amazed that he didn't notice his bro's sword floating until it hit him in the head. "OW!" shouted Simon. "Why are these things floating?"

"There's no gravity outside of earth's atmosphere?" answered Yukiya in his usual smug way. "Didn't you take third grade science?"

"Unfortunately no," responded Simon to Yukiya's surprise. "How's everyone else doing?"

Yoko was the first to respond with a moan. "I still think this is insane."

Darry was next and she wasn't sounding to well. "My lunch wants to come back up and say hello, but besides that I'm fine."

Gimmy answered next with great excitement. "Awesome, awesome, awesome."

 _ **W-0 base command center Nia POV**_

Apollo's Chariot had just launched and Nia was with Leila in the control center. Nia wasn't paying much attention to what people were saying because her focus was on the main screen that was monitoring the rockets progress. She did hear Leila though.

"Make sure you come home safely," she said softly to herself.

"Don't worry," spoke Nia interrupting Leila while she was in thought. "Simon won't let anyone of them die." Leila smiled, but said nothing. She simple returned her attention to the screens. Nia wasn't sure where she really stood in all of this. She hoped Simon would come back. It was all she could do from here.

 _ **Simon POV**_

The last part of the rocket, which they were in fell apart and the pods fell back to earth. There were four pods, but only two had anything in them, the rest were decoys. As they began falling their pods were incased in fire from entering the atmosphere. Once the fire had stopped the pod broke apart and their Knightmares were flung from the capsule inside. The Wyvern squad deployed their gliders immediately after exiting with ease. Akito on the front with a white Alexander and the rest in blue ones. Simon and the others had some difficulties, mostly because their Knightmares weren't made to fly. However once the gliders were deployed Simon and the others managed to stabilize and, thought they were still falling it was more controlled.

"Follow us," ordered Akito.

Not knowing what else to do Simon followed and it wasn't long before the Ark was in their sights. They began to descend onto the ark as the visual of the ark became larger and larger. Once they were close both the Lagann and Wyvern squads detached their gliders and landed. Simon and the Lagann squad stumbled a bit while the Wyvern's Knightmare's landed like acrobats. Akito moved in front and jumped through an opening and into the Ark, Simon followed and landed on some kind of large steel girder next to Akito. The rest of the team divided into groups of two and entered the Ark at different locations. Simon and Akito both paused for a moment and looked around the inside of the Ark, they noticed something wrong.

 _ **W-0 base command center Nia POV**_

"High Altitude observation balloon has lock on Wyvern and Lagann Squad," said Sarah Danes. A woman with long purple hair monitoring the mission on a computer. "Lt. Hyuga and Simon have arrived at the Ark." Suddenly an alert appeared on her monitor. The alert then appeared on the main monitor. "Ark interior scan data received."

Leila was looking at her own monitor with Nia right next to her. "What's going on?" asked Nia franticly. Leila ignored her and continued to look at her screen, then she had a look of surprise.

"Capt. Clement," said Leila. Without instructions Anna began looking over the data.

"This is strange," said Anna.

"How so?" asked Leila desperately.

"Its mass is too small in relation to its volume." Responded Anna.

"What does that mean?" Nia asked again franticly.

"It's almost as if…" started Anna.

 _ **Ark ship Lagann Squad POV**_

"THIS THING IS FREAKING HOLLOW!" shouted Simon through Lagann Grail's speakers so loud it echoed. "You got to be kidding me. this thing is like an oversized parade float."

"That's exactly what it is," Akito spoke still with no emotions. "Leila said it was for show. Seems she was right in more ways than one."

"I'll say," responded Simon in a snooty way. "With all these beams and girders in here it looks like it's full of cobwebs. This thing is like the inside of the Britannian Emperor's head."

Before the conversation could continue both Simon and Akito were interrupted by a hail of gunfire. Without thinking both moved to engage the enemy.

"We need weapon clearance," said Akito.

"Screw that!" yelled Simon. The Lagann Grail pulled out it's VARIS and started shooting. Simon could tell that the enemies were Sutherlands. They looked strange, but from where Simon was he couldn't tell how, he just fired. The enemy Sutherlands weren't very hard to deal with, their aim was pathetic and they mostly charged in a straight line. Simon dodged most of the fire, or took cover in the support beams and girders. One time he managed to get out of the fire to contact the others. "Is everyone alright."

Gimmy was with Ryo fighting off the Sutherlands. "Yea, aside from being shot at I'm just fine." Remarked Gimmy sarcastically.

Ryo in his blue Alexander was jumping around like a spider acrobat. The enemy couldn't get a hit on him. Gimmy on the other hand had a harder time because his Knightmare wasn't as agile, but by moving between different girders and beam, along with his Blaze Lumina Shield he was able to avoid getting hit. The enemy was staying at a distance for now so he counter attacked with his Gatling guns, while Ryo used his machine gun. Which was in his hand while bipedal and on his back while on all fours.

Most enemies tuned and ran whenever they got close. "These things are quick to turn and run." Said Ryo.

Darry had engaged the enemy with Ayano. Both were maneuvering with a significant amount of grace. Ayano was jumping between the beams and climbing up and down so fast Darry had a hard time keeping track of her. Darry on the other had dodging in maneuvers that looked more like a dance then a battle plan, spinning and side stepping to avoid fire. "There are tons of these things." Shouted Darry while firing on the enemy.

"If there are Knightmares here, it means Britannia is behind this." Stated Ayano in her Purple Alexander which also had a machine gun.

"Told you so," mocked Yoko to the others.

Yoko was with Yukiya in the corner of a steel bar above all the fighting in prime sniping positions. Yoko had already taken down about 5 Sutherland and Yukiya had only just taken down his first.

"Take a look at the enemy," uttered Yukiya. "These thing are drones."

"Really," spoke Simon over the communicator. "Guess they think were amateurs."

"I doubt that," replied Yukiya in a tone that sent a shiver down Yoko's spine. Yukiya's sniper rifle folded up. "I need to check something out. Take care of thing here okay."

Yukiya left before Yoko could answer. "Hey, don't leave me here to cover everyone!" shouted Yoko in anger. Despite being mad Yoko turned her attention back to the battle and destroyed more Sutherlands.

 _ **W-0 Base Command center Nia POV**_

"Commander! Emergency transmission from joint HQ," shouted Sarah turning away from her monitors.

"Who is it from?" asked Leila.

"It's a direct line from Gen. Smilas" answered Sarah making Nia cringe.

Leila on the other hand smiled. "Put it on the main screen," she commanded." The image of the middle age bearded General appeared on the main viewing screen. "Thank goodness you're safe, Gen. Smails."

"I am," said Smilas on the screen. "But the government and military are no longer functioning. The city of Paris is one big riot. Nevertheless, I will not flee"

"General," said Laila. "The cause of the riot, the Ark fleet. Is a plot concocted by the Euro-Britannian army?"

"Can you prove that?"

"A mission is underway to get the Wyvern and Lagann Squads onto the Ark. We also have confirmation that they are engaging Britannian Knightmares. We must tell the people of the E.U what we have learned."

"Laying out the facts at this point might not help," muttered Smails as he took a thinking posture.

"Well it certainly couldn't hurt," yelled Nia interrupting the conversation. "Maybe if we tell the people the truth it would at least by some time."

"Smails looked at Nia for a brief moment and then looked back at Leila completely ignoring Nia's comment. "People are always looking for an opportunity to vent frustrations. It's human nature."

"But there must still be a chance." Said Leila in a concerned voice.

"If it comes from you it might work." Continued Smails. "You should have the words in you that will get through to them. After all, you are the daughter of Bradow von Breisgau."

Nia decided to just stay out if this. Especially since she didn't like Smails. He only looked at her, and the Lagann Squad, as expendable mercenaries.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Back on the Ark ship everyone was dodging fire left and right. Akito was especially mobile in that he was jumping all over the place. trying to keep up with him was like trying to chase a hyped up giant cricket. Simon couldn't jump or climb like his Alexander, so he had to use his sword waist mounted slash to get to the upper levels. Akito was easily avoiding fire and quickly striking back. Simon was having a bit harder time with the minimal moving space, but managed to take out a bunch with his VARIS. Once there was two on the same girder that he was on, so he drew out a sword with his left hand and charged at them. All the while shooting his VARIS for suppressive fire. Once he got close he slash the first one right above the legs. The next one shot back, but Simon dodged the bullets and impaled his sword right through its head.

Simons concentration was broken for a moment when a warning icon appeared on his screen. "Guys," said Simon franticly over the communicator. "I'm detecting a major energy spike."

"Where from?" asked Akito as he was moving backwards being chased by a drone.

Suddenly from some ways behind Akito there came a ringing sound of Gatling gun fire. Akito managed to dodge and the drone Sutherland was destroyed. Simon moved to take cover behind a support beam nearby. The Lagann Grail pocked its head out just enough to let Simon see that the fire was coming from a large red Knightmare with three Gatling guns on each arm. "I'm guessing from that," uttered Simon answering Akito's earlier question.

 _ **Nia POV**_

"Is this really a good time for this?" asked Nia. Leila was preparing to address the people of the E.U through every conceivable media. The General hoped that this will quell the riots.

"Stopping the riots is our first priority." Answered Leila as she stood in the same area she was earlier, but with a spot light shining on her. "They will be fine Nia. I'm certain of that."

"We're all ready," announced Anna at her computer. "Broadcasting now."

"People of the E.U, there is something that I must tell you," spoke Leila starting her speech. "Please understand how foolish it is to start rioting in response to Britannian media manipulation. We are a unit that fights Euro-Britannia covertly. What's more, our soldiers, the ones fighting on the front lines, are the people we call elevens, and keep segregated in internment camps. Out of fear of Britannia, we are robbing the Japanese of their freedom. Britannia's flying weapon does not exist. After controlling the people of the E.U with fear and causing them to riot, they will invade and occupy us militarily. Why do we hurt one another? Are human being really that sad? We mustn't be ruled by hatred! We should have freedom in all respects. However, with freedom comes responsibility. So that we may live like human beings! So that we may make this world a better place! My father, Bradow von Breisgau, believed that this was the freedom championed by the E.U. Now is the time when we must claim true freedom for ourselves! I won't give up. I won't run away. My name is Leila Breisgau. And I stand with you."

As soon as the speech was done Nia looked down at a monitor and saw all the people that were rioting only moments ago cheering Leila's name. "I don't believe it," said Nia in an astonished tone. "That actually worked."

 _ **Lagann Squad POV**_

Simon and the others were having a hell of a time dodging and avoiding the fire from the red Knightmare. The Gatling guns could even branch out slightly to increase the field of fire. I was hitting its own units more than it was hitting everyone else. However even though its accuracy was bad it made up for it in sear volume of bullets. Entire girders were destroyed from the attacks. It was also apparent that whoever was piloting that thing was aiming for Akito.

"Akito!" shouted Ryo. He charged straight towards the red Knightmare with Gimmy right behind him.

Ryo fired his machine gun while Gimmy fired his Gatling guns. Some shots made contact, but appeared to bounce off the Colossal red Knightmare. It then focused all six Gatling guns onto Ryo and Gimmy. Ryo dodged the attacks while Gimmy deployed his Blaze Lumina shield. The shield shopped the round, but the shield was quickly starting to crack from the large caliber rounds.

"Ryo!" yelled Ayano.

"Gimmy!" shouted Darry right after Ayano.

Both Ayano and Darry jumped from where they were and started firing on the red Knightmare. The continued firing after landing, but the girder they were on was soon destroyed by the Gatling gun fire.

Yoko and Yukiya were behind a large support pillar above the red Knightmare and covered from his fire. Yoko had climbed up the pillar and found a spot where she could see the Knightmare while still remaining hidden. Her Akuma laid down flat and aimed its rifle. Ayano used a wire camera to look around the corner at the Knightmare and fired one round in the opposite direction. The round then turned and went straight for the red Knightmares head, it did nothing. Yoko fired a round as well and it also hit its head and did nothing. Yoko dropped back down from her position just before the Knightmare fired in her direction. She landed next to Yukiya.

"Hey," said Yoko to Yukiya. "Can you get me a close up of that thing?"

"Sure," replied Yukiya. "let me just patch the image from my camera to your monitor.

Yoko get the close up she wanted. She saw the six Gatling guns and the ammo cartridges on its back. She started to murmur facts and numbers to herself.

"All right, everybody listen up," commanded Yoko to everyone over the communicator. "Judging from the rate of fire, the size of the bullets and the ammo cartridges on its back that things only got about 30 seconds of continues fire left."

"Wow," spoke Yukiya in his usual way that still sent shivers up Yoko's spine. "You know your stuff."

"I know my guns," Yoko hurriedly replied.

Simon was still behind a support beam, unable to leave due to the large number of bullets flying. "That's great to know, but by the time he runs out of ammo this whole ship will be in pieces."

Simon saw Ayano go after the red Knightmare and her gun was shot out of her Alexanders hands. Darry was right behind firing her Gatling guns, but they were shot off her Akuma's shoulders. Ryo and Gimmy charged head on at the Knightmare. Ryo's Alexanders started to take damage and almost took a direct hit, but he remembered the Blaze Luminous shield and activated it just in time. Gimmy did the same, but the shields weren't holding. Without thinking Simon jumped out of his hiding place, a sword in each of the Lagann Grails hands. He stood in front of Ryo and Gimmy and deflected the bullets with his swords, the Lagann Grail was moving perfectly to intercept each bullet with a sword move. Simon was amazed at what he was doing, but before he saw Akito fire three round at the Red Knightmare and shot off the three Gatling guns on it's right hand. The Red Knightmare immediately stop shooting at Simon and turned its remaining guns at Akito. However, not long after doing so his guns stopped firing.

"Told you," bragged Yoko over the communicator. "30 seconds."

Akito raced, and jumped to get on the same girder as the red Knightmare and started firing at it. The red Knightmare discarded its' Gatling guns and pulled out two double barrel pistols it had on its waist. One shot destroyed Akito's gun. The next knocked him backwards thought he immediately got back up. And then next blew off part of his Alexanders face revealing a red glowing eye. Akito pulled out these two bladed tonfas attached to his wrists and attacked it up close. he knocked out its pistols, and the red Knightmare retaliated by ramming Akito and knocking them both off the girder. They fell all the way to the bottom of the Ark with a massive thud. The red Knightmare pulled out these two giant swords it had on its back and attacked Akito. These swords were almost as big as the knightmare's themselves, but it wielded them like it was nothing.

Something was wrong with Akito. He was fighting like a mad man, like he was insane. "Akito are you OK?" asked Simon over the communicator watching from above.

"Die, Die" that was all Simon heard from Akito over the communicator. Simon decided he needed to get down there, so he fired his slash Harkens at the nearest girder and started repelling down.

"This is…." started Yukiya in a worried tone.

"It's happening again," said Ryo in the same tone.

"What's happening?" asked Simon

"My head!" screamed Gimmy.

"What is this?" said Darry in a scared voice.

"what's going on here?" yelled Yoko.

"What's everyone talking about?" demanded Simon.

 _ **Nia POV**_

A lot of the monitors were showing red, and the scientist were worried and panicking.

"What's happening?" yelled Nia.

"It looks like a spike in Akito's brainwave pattern!" hurriedly answered one scientist

"The neuro-devices are out of control!" continued another scientist.

"What does that mean?" demanded Nia worried for her friends.

"It means the BRS is active," answered Sophie. "This happened once before, it originated with Akito and spreads to the others by the brain wave scanners."

"Madam, look," said the first researcher franticly. "Simon in unaffected"

"What," said Sophie with surprise. "How is that possible, I know we installed the scanned properly. Make sure everything is recorded."

"My friends better not get hurt because of this or I'll..." started Nia.

"Don't worry." Interrupted Sophie. "they'll be fine." _I hope._ Sophie thought

 _ **Lagann Squad POV**_

Simon continued his descent down the ark ship. It was a slow process, but he was almost there. All the while the rest of the team was freaking out from something he couldn't understand, and Akito was fighting like a man possessed. The Red Knightmare was at least twice as big as Akito's Alexander, but it could never touch him. Akito on the other hand was making huge impacts, at one point the Alexander grabbed the Red knightmare's right arm and jumped on top of its head. Akito them impale the shoulder with a blade hidden under the Alexanders wrist. The Red knightmares arm was ripped off and Akito actually hit the red Knightmare a few time with the severed arm before discarding it. Akito them deployed the blade under the other writs and charged at the red Knightmare. It tried to avoid the attack but got hit just under the head and even tried to grad Akito with its remaining arm. Akito jumped over the red Knightmare and started charging straight towards the cockpit.

"Akito stop!" shouted Simon at the top of his lungs. Akito barley missed the whole of the cockpit and instead cut it open revealing the pilot, and throwing the Knightmare a fair distance.

The pilot fell out, he was a young man with short orange hair and a red uniform that Simon recognized as a uniform of the Knights of St. Michael. A military group in Euro Britannia that the Lagann squad had faced before. The man pulled out a pistol and started firing at Akito. Akito retracted his wrist blades and walked towards the man, the Alexander then kneeled down, grabbed him with both arms, and started squeezing him to death.

"Die, Die" was all Simon could hear from Akito's communicator.

Simon had finally made it to the bottom and started racing towards Akito. He was still squeezing the man in his hands and the man started to cough up blood. Simon stopped just behind Akito's Alexander and put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Akito." Said Simon in his most commanding voice. "We've won this battle. There's no more reason to kill here.

"Don't!" shouted Ryo. "Don't do it, Akito!

"There's been enough killing, Akito!" added Yukiya in a voice that was strangely comforting. "If you kill him, it'll be the same as killing yourself!"

"Akito! Akito!" shouted Ayano. "Akito, live! Live with us!"

Akito finally loosened his grip and let the man go. The rest of the Wyvern and Lagann squads also made it to the bottom. And Akito opened his cockpit and stepped out onto the shoulder of his Alexander. The orange haired man got to his feet and aimed the gun al Akito. Simon was about to move, but Ryo put his hand in front of him telling him to stay put.

"Go ahead, Shoot," said Akito completely unafraid of the man pointing a gun at him. "I'm the one who killed your teammate. It was me."

The man looked angrier than ever now, but as Simon zoomed in he could see that his hands were shaking profusely. It seemed like forever before the man pulled the trigger, but when he did there was just a click. The man then threw the gun over towards his destroyed Knightmare and sat on the floor.

"Crap," uttered the man in a snooty tone. "I'm out of bullets. This just isn't my day."

"For the love of…" started Ryo.

"What a corny plot twist," said Yukiya back in his usual sadistic sounding voice.

"Don't poke fun, Yukiya!" yelled Ayano.

"You guys alright?" asked Simon having remembered that they were complaining about pain earlier.

"We're fine," answered Yoko. "Not sure what it was, but it passed."

The conversation couldn't continue because there was a massive explosion from the other side of the ship. Then there were more explosions that seemed to move closer and closer to them. Soon the whole ship was covered in clouds from all the explosions and Simon lost consciousness.

 _ **Nia POV**_

An alarms stared blaring from the computers. "All Wyvern squad beacons have vanished!" Panicked Chloe.

"The Lagann squads have also vanished!" shouted Hilda.

"What's happening?" screamed Nia.

"Ark status?" commanded Leila.

"It disappeared at the same time," spoke an unknown researcher. "Re-scan now."

"Did the ark explode." Said another scientist.

The scientists were all trying franticly to find whatever sign of the squads that they could. One said it was a bug, but most started crying or hitting their computers.

"It's too soon to give up on them." Said Claus as he turned his monitor off.

Leila fell to her knees and started crying. Nia kneeled beside her and put her arm on her shoulder. Nia wasn't crying though she was having a hard time holding it in.

Suddenly another alarm when off. "What is it!" shouted Claus.

"Units with unknown IFF codes have breached security perimeters." Answered Sarah.

"Knightmars," said Claus.

"Leila," said Nia softly. "The enemy is here. you have to give orders."

Claus walked over to Leila and pulled her up by the arm. "Issue orders!" he hollered before Nia could protest.

"I can't." moped Leila. Claus dropped her.

"Suck it up!" Claus shouted startling everyone in the room. "Get on your feet! You still have your duties here to perform. You have a responsibility to protect the lives of the people here. the responsibility that comes with being a commander. So protect them.

Leila got to her feet and returned to her monitor. "Report enemy position." She commanded

"Yes ma'am!" said Sarah turning back to her computer. "Enemy is to the northeast! Distance, 25km! closing in at a speed of 140kph!"

"140kph through a forest," uttered Anna shockingly.

"Your thought, Capt. Clement?" asked Leila official like.

"If it's a four-legged Knightmare that can gallop like an animal, it could run a speed on rough terrain." Answered Anna.

"A four-legged Knightmare." Said Leila under her breath. She then gasped as if remembering something important. She then fell forward a little, as if she lost her balance. "The minefield… Activate the minefields to the southeast. No, activate all defense systems!" Leila stood back up straight and Claus looked surprised. "Use everything we have to halt their approach!"

In that case I better get to my Akuma," said Nia about to leave.

"Nia," spoke Leila with surprise as she looked at her friend.

"I you want to throw everything we have at them then throw me at them!" shouted Nia in her most commanding voice. "I'm the only Knightmare pilot left here, so I'll go fight for my comrades."

Leila's surprised face suddenly had a smile on it. "Alright, just stay on the castle ground. Let the other defenses try and stop it first."

"You got it," responded Nia as she left the room.

Nia got into her Akuma and stood atop a tower on the castle in the direction the enemy was coming. From where she was she had a great vantage point to see the enemy when they arrived. At the moment all she could do was hear the sounds of the auto cannons firing on whatever was approaching. It wasn't long before she heard the sounds of the mine field at they were detonating. Even so it seemed the enemy wasn't slowing down at all. Then Nia saw something in the sky, it was mortar fire that hit the castle and destroyed the gate right next to the tower Nia was on. After regaining her baring, the approaching Knightmare was finally close enough to see. Nia zoomed in on it to see that it was a shining golden Knightmare with a huge ax made of gears in its right hand and a lever action shotgun in its left. it's most noticeable feature was that it had four legs that galloped, like a was in range so Nia fired her Gatling guns, but to no avail, the centaur Knightmare easily dodged the fire and continued forward. Nia was about to jump off the tower to engage when a huge wall rose up in-between her and the centaur. As it rose Nia saw the centaur jump and looked as if it was about to clear the wall, but it fell short and hit the wall. Nia looked around and saw that the wall covered the entire castle.

Nia breathed a sigh of relief. "Is it OK if I stay out here and stay on patrol?"

"Go Ahead," responded Leila over the communicator. "I'm going to take a rest."

Nia stayed on patrol around the castle for over an hour. She simply went in circles with her Akuma making sure the enemy wasn't drilling a hole or something. While in her cockpit she finally let out a tear for her friend. "Are they really dead?" she said to herself.

Suddenly a message appeared on her screen that read "Emergency broadcast message." The screen then turned to a live video of general Smilas. "Citizens of the E.U, there is sad news that I must report to you." He spoke with the confidence of a politician. "The woman who kindled the fires of courage and hope within us all, Leila Breisgau, is dead."

Nia stopped her Akuma on a dime. "That's ridiculous!" she screamed to herself. "Is anyone else seeing this?" she asked over the communicator, but nobody answered back. Not knowing what else to do Nia headed back to the loading dock in the hopes of confronting Leila herself.

On the way she continued to listen to the speech. A huge picture of Leila appeared in the background "WE have confirmed reports that Weiswolf castle base, where Leila Breisgau was stationed, came under Euro-Britannian attack and was destroyed. Even though Weiswolf Castle is located 1000km away from our borders with Euro Britannia, our enemy crossed the border and attacked it. I shall continue what Leila Breisgau started. Euro-Britannia killed our Leila, and I will make them pay."

Nia exited her Akuma and stopped listening to the speech. She marched through the castle towards Leila's office. Right before she was about to knock Nia heard a male voice in the room. It was Claus without a doubt. "Looks like General Smilas regime has assumed full control of the E.U" said Claus, believing this was important Nia decided to put her ear to the door and spy on them.

"The descendant of those fiends who fled from the revolution so long ago will attack us to reclaim the land they were driven from by the revolution." The voice was from Smilas. Leila must have been watching the speech.

"The General cut a deal with Britannia," Said Claud, his voice sounded almost sinister. This made Nia want to listen in even more.

"Do you have proof of this?" asked Leila.

"I sold intel on this place to Britannia," answered Claud. This made Nia's blood boil. Claud was a traitor. She managed to hold in her anger and kept listening in. "If the General really did care for you, he wouldn't have made me your second in command."

"You did it to pay for your daughter's medical bills didn't you?" asked Leila in a kind and worried tone. Hearing this made Nia's blood boil a little less.

"You knew everything, but you left me a large?" said Claud in a more worried then sinister tone.

"People can chance, said Leila.

Suddenly there was a bang, like someone hitting a wall. "They will never change!" screamed Claud. "Once scum, always scum."

Nia got scared at what Claud might have done so without thinking she kicked the door open startling both Claud and Leila. "Couldn't agree more," yelled Nia upon entering. "But you're not scum, you're a human. Humans can change if they're willing to. Leila put her trust in you and you betrayed her. I can never forgive you for that."

Claud simply smirked at Nia comment. "Like that matters now." he said as he walked towards the window behind Leila. "Just hand over the castle and the secret weapon. That's what Euro-Britannia wants. That's the only way you guys are getting out of this alive."

"If Euro-Britannia get their hands on the ultra-long range transport," Leila spoke softly with her head down. "War will spread to every corner of the globe."

"You risking your neck to fight here isn't going to change anything." Commented Claud as he stared out the window. "The world's not that nice a place." Leila was about to make a comment when Claud walked over to her and grabbed her on the shoulders. "Just worry about saving your life and the lives of the people here!"

"So save the dozen or so people in this castle and sacrifice millions on innocent live all over the planet." interjected Nia. "I may not be a scientist or genius of any kind, but from what I see there's no math there."

"You stay out of this," said Claud angrily. "This has nothing to do with you, mercenary."

"Of course it has to do with me!" yelled Nia with anger in her eyes. "The Lagann Squad has done the impossible before and we could have helped you. We could win and sent Britannia packing, but instead you sold us out you bastard."

Claus let go of Leila and marched towards Nia. "You have no idea what you in the middle of you little…" Before Claud could finish Nia kneed him right between the legs. She then grabbed by his coat collar with her left hand, and while holding him up used her right hand to pulled out his pistol from inside his coat. She then let him go and he fell to his knees with his hands between his legs.

Nia pointed the gun at his head. "I should do it." Said Nia her finger on the trigger. "You deserve it for betraying those who put their trust in you." Nia's grip on the gun tighter and it seemed certain that she was going to shot, but then she took her finger off the trigger and pulled the gun away. "But, I won't be the one who robed your daughter of her father. You deserve it, she doesn't." Nia turned and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving," stated Nia as she stopped in the doorway. "as a mercenary I'm permitted to leave when I choose. I refuse to fight for someone who quits at the first hurdle." Nia slammed the door and walked down the hall before Leila could protest her decision.

As she walked away she bumped into Anna in the hall. "Is something wrong?" Asked Anna with concern in her voice.

Nia thought for a second and an idea came to her. "Can we talk in the hanger by my Knightmare?"

"Sure," responded Anna with confusion. "I'll go there right after I meet with Leila."

Nia waited in front of her Akuma for over an hour before Anna finally arrived. Her facial expression said all Nia needed to know about her meeting with Leila. "She's going to surrender, isn't she?" said Nia with a frown.

"You already know that." Responded Anna with depression as she approached with her head down. "I can't blame you for leaving us."

"I don't' trust the Britannians." Said Nia changing the subject and surprising Anna. "Do you think they'll just let you all go. They want Apollo's Chariot for themselves. They aren't going to let a bunch of people who know how it works, and could possible make another one, go free."

"So what do you suggest we do? Asked Anna with more vigor in her voice. "We can't win against them with all out pilots dead. And we can't get help from the E.U because they think we're dead."

"I have a plan," answered Nia with a smile as she put her arm on Anna's shoulder. "But, I'll need your help."

"What can I do?" said Anna in a tone that sounded like a Dai-Gurren member.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon regained conciseness he was still inside Lagann Grail's cockpit, and it still worked. He looked at his from monitor and saw only debris. Moving the Lagann Grail's arms he cleared the debris away and looked around to see that while they were still in the Ark and in the air they were in only the part where the battle with the red Knightmare had concluded and the rest of the ark was gone.

"Alright," shouted Simon through the Lagann Grails speaker. "Who's not dead, sound off."

"we're over here," responded Yoko. Simon turned to see her at an area clear of debris a little was off Simon moved there with post haste. When he arrived he saw that she was still inside her knightmare's and gathering strange devices that looked like long metal boxes. "Sorry we didn't find you," apologized Yoko who was putting one of the devices on the pile. "Your tracking beacon broke and we couldn't find you."

"Don't worry about that." Responded Simon. "What are those things?"

"There are bombs." Answered Yoko making Simon step back a bit. "Don't worry, they've been disabled. Turned out that Yukiya left the sniping position that one time to disable them."

"Then why didn't he turn them all off." Asked Simon.

"There's two reason for that," said Yukiya from behind Simon. Simon turned to see him holding one of the bombs. "first, I couldn't find all of them, and secondly I think we should take advantage of this opportunity."

"What do you mean?" questioned Simon as he raised an eyebrow inside his cockpit.

"The enemy thinks we're dead." Answered Yukiya. "We can use this to lure the enemy leader out and surprise them." Yukiya dropped the bomb down hard and make Simon jump a bit in his seat. "I've accessed the observation balloon and connected this part of the Ark to it. We're heading back to the base. The enemy forces should be there when we arrive."

"And how do you know that?" asked Simon regaining his composure.

"Because I told him." Yelled a voice from behind Simon.

Simon turned around to see the orange haired guy from before standing next to the pile of bombs. He wasn't in a Knightmare so Simon didn't notice him before. "Oh, aren't you the guy who tried to kill us before?"

"Yes," he answered with a cringe. My name is Ashley Ashra."

Simon looked at him with confusion. "You are a guy, right?"

"Of course I'm a guy!" yelled Ashley with intense anger putting up a fist. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well Ashley is a girl's name," answered Simon.

Ashley's expression looked like he was about to explode, but he calmed down aster a little while. Though he still had an anger look on his face. "Fine then, you can call me Ashra."

"Well anyway, why are you helping us?" asked Simon trying to change the subject before Ashra got mad again.

"I want revenge on Shin for trying to sacrifice me." answered Ashra.

Simon didn't want to press the subject anymore because this guy seemed a bit unstable. So he turned his attention back to Yukiya. "So where are the others?"

"Akito and Ryo are scrounging together parts to make some gliders to get us down." Answered Yukiya pointing to the large piles of debris. "Gimmy and Darry are seeing what the can salvage from the destroyed knightmares." he pointed at the remains of the red Knightmare with all it pieces, including the Gatling guns. "And me Yoko and Ayano have been gathering the bombs that didn't explode so we can use them against the Britannian forces."

"Has HQ been alerted?" asked Simon.

"No," answered Yukiya. "That would expose our plans to the enemy. I believe there is a spy in the base."

Simon didn't admit it out loud, but he was right. This might be their best chance to surprise the enemy and they couldn't risk the enemy finding out. "How can I help."

 _ **Nia POV**_

Nia was inside her Akuma's cockpit under water in a sub just outside the base. Leila and Claud had left a while ago to a small island to negotiate surrender. Nia was now heading to that same island in a sub the W-0 was developing for aqua attacks.

"How's everything working?" asked Anna over the communicator.

"Perfectly," responded Nia. "I haven't been detected by anyone yet. Are you sure that the drones will obey my commands?"

"I can't say for certain." Answered Anna with obvious uncertainty in her voice. "I had to move the command systems form Leila's Alexander to your Akuma in a hurry."

"Then I guess we'll have to go the Dai-Gurren was and not worry." Answered Nia with confidence in her voice.

"Right," responded Anna also with confidence. "All the drone Alexanders are on board that sub with you. At your command you and the drones will be launched from the top of the sub and land on the island. Hopefully, I still haven't tested it."

Nia ignored that and continues to move to the island. Once she was about a mile from it she sent up a small periscope. Even from that distance she could zoom in to see what was happening. She saw a tall man with dark hair and a white uniform facing Leila with a sword to her throat. Nia was about to deploy when the wan started falling back in pain. It didn't look like Leila did anything, but something forced him to his knees.

Wanting to know more Nia decided to listen in. Earlier when she kneed Claud she slipped a listening device under is collar. She hoped that she was within range.

"Lord Shaing," Leila's voice came through Nia's cockpit speakers. "What do you hope to attack with Apollo's Chariot?"

The long haired man, whom Nia now knew was Shaing, got to his feet. "Pendragon." His voice was like a serial killer. Cold and empty of any good emotions.

"Pendragon," sad Leila with surprise, Nia was equally surprised. "The capital of Britannia."

"That's right," answered Shaing.

"You're planning to kill the emperor?" asked Claud. "IF the emperor died now, Britannia will… No, not just Britannia. The resulting chaos would engulf the entire world. And huge wars would break out around the planet!"

"That's precisely what I want," answered Shaing with a wicked smile. "I want the world to be buried in corpses."

"You're insane," said Claud. Nia was in full agreement for once. This guy was nuts.

Shaing started to step back from Leila and Claud. "I do not accept your surrender. We will conquer that castle, and kill everyone in it! Anything I require, I will take by force!"

The words _"I told you so"_ rattled around in Nia mind. This was what she thought would happen.

Nia saw a bunch of Britannian soldiers point their guns at Leila and Claud. Nia immodestly recalled the periscope and started moving in, she needed to be close to attack. However, before she got there an explosion occurred, right where Leila was. Nia feared the worst, was her friend dead.

Suddenly Nia got a notice on her monitor. It was the private Lagann squad frequency. "Hey Nia," spoke Simon's voice over the speaker. "How you been?"

Nia started to cry a little. She couldn't hold back her tears, but she still wanted to sound strong. "You're late." Nia said in a joking tone.

"Well you know me," responded Simon. "I love to make an entrance."

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" demanded Nia with anger.

"We wanted to surprise, and lure out, the enemy." Answered Simon. "We had to make them think we were dead."

"Even so…" started Nia.

"Where are you?" asked Simon.

"I'm in a submarine with a bunch of drones near the island." Answered Nia whining her teats away.

"Good." Said Simon with excitement. "Listen, get to the shore near the enemy forces. Gimmy, Darry, Ryo and Ayano will be there. Engage any enemy that get within one mile of the castle. Leave that bastard on the island to me and Akito."

"What about Leila?" Asked Nia with concern. "And the main enemy forces. They're still a ways out."

"Let Akito get Leila out." answered Simon. "And don't worry about the main enemy forces. Yoko and Yukiya have a special surprise for them."

Hearing that Yukiya was involved worried Nia more than the enemy did, but still she trusted Simon. Nia changed course and went past the island to meet up with the others. as the sub surfaced she Gimmy in his Akuma gliding down holding onto Darry's Akuma.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon stood on a platform outside the ark with everyone else. Gimmy and Darry had just flown off and Simon wasw getting ready. Looking over he saw that Ashra was going to ride on Akito's Alexander. He considered telling him it was nut, but he knew better. Simon and Akito jumped off at about the same time, the glider they had built deployed and the started their descent. Ashra near the bottom stub up un the Alexanders back while it was falling and it looked like he was riding a dragon, or something. As they were falling Simon saw Leila and Claud. There was a golden Knightmare with a giant ax walking slowly towards them. Akito and Simon both landed nearby.

Ashra jumped off Akito "Lord, Shaing!" yelled Ashra as he got to his feet. "You've got some nerve, blowing the Are while I was on it!" As he approached a female soldier with red hair started shooting at him. "Jean! Watch it."

"Shut your mouth, traitor," yelled Jean. "I'll kill you myself."

She continued shooting and Ashra took cover behind some of the ruins nearby. "Get real!" he shouted poking his head out. "You're the traitor."

Akito stood in front of the golden Knightmare. Simon already knew that this was Akito's brother Shin Shaing. Simon was about to attack when he notices four Sutherland on approach. Leaving Akito to deal with his bro Simon went to attack. On his way by he saw Ahsra get Claud and head to the boat that Simon deduced they came on. Simon dodged their fire and managed to get close, once close he drew two swords and slashed the first two in half horizontally and the next two were impaled through the chest right and came out the back right under the cockpit.

As Simon returned to where Shin was and saw Akito in his Alexander facing him. Looking closer he saw Leila between them. Akito kneeled down and put the Alexanders arms around her, it looked as if he might crush her. However, it instead picked her up in its arms. The position she was in looked like a tiny princess being carried away by a heroic prince.

"Akito," Yelled Simon getting between him and Shin. "Get Leila out of here. I'll meet you at the castle."

"Okay," responded Akito as he turned around and sped away with the Alexanders land spinners. "Just be careful."

Simon turned to face the golden Knightmare that Shin was in. he had learned that it was called the Vercingetorix. Its golden armor shined, even in the clouded daylight they were in. it had four green eyes and a big head that made Simon think it was overcompensating for the pilot's stupidity. "You know," said Simon over the Lagann Grails communicator. "I promised Akito that I was only going to hold you off so they could escape. He's going to get mad when I kill you."

"Is that so," replied Shin in a not caring tone. "Unfortunately I have no interest in fighting with you right now." Shin turned around and started to leave.

"Stop!" shouted Simon. He fired the Lagann Grails waist mounted slash harkens. Shin easily dodged them and they hit the ground behind him. Simon put his swords back on his back and grabbed the cables. He swung the around and tied up Shin's Vercingetorix. His arms were stuck and his ax was useless. "Who's got the upper hand now?" mocked Simon.

"That would be me," replied Shin confusing Simon. All of a sudden Shin's Knightmare changed. The cockpit and some other parts on its back unfolded into a second set of front legs. Its torso moved to be onto of these legs and it looked like a golden Centaur.

Before Simon could think anything, Shin took off running in the opposite direction. The Lagann Grail, still having his slash harkens attached, was pulled onto its chest and dragged behind. Simon was barely able see what was happening, trees and rocks were flying past a break neck speeds. Shin was obviously trying to shake Simon off, but Simon refused to let go. Eventually they came to a slight hill, which Shin jumped over. Simon used this chance and managed to get enough air to get the Lagann Grail back on its feet. Once it was upright Simon could use the land spinners to control his movements and still stay with Shin. "Is that all you've got!" yelled Simon mockingly.

"Not quite." Replied Shin.

Simon noticed that they were coming to the end of the island and Shin was getting faster. Before Simon could react the Vercingetorix jumped with so much speed they must have been in the air for a mile. Shin landed safely, but the Lagann Grail kept on flying. The cable of the slash harkens couldn't take the stress and snapped. "Oh, this is gonna hurt." Said Simon as he fell. Simon landed in a bunch of trees about half way between Shin and the castle. While it did hurt, the Lagann Grail wasn't very damaged. "That dose it," said Simon to himself with anger. "You want fast; I'll give you fast." Simon pushed a few buttons in his cockpit and a message appeared that read. On approach.

 _ **W-0 command center**_

An alert appeared on the main monitor. "What going on?" Demanded Sophia.

"I'm not sure," responded Hilda who was franticly typing. "It's not coming from outside. It's inside the storage area."

"Get a visual." Commanded Sophie.

As camera showed one of the storage container that the Lagann Squad brought with them open up. Once it was fully open something came out, it moved so fast that the cameras didn't pick it up.

"What was that?" asked Hilda, but before anyone could answer the door leading out of the storage area opened. "The door controls have been hacked."

The fast thing then sped out and into the court yard. It was then that everyone was able to see that it was a giant motorcycle. It turned and raced up a set of stairs to the top of the castle wall and used it like a ramp. It was able to clear the wall and continued into the forest.

Chloe, who was recovering from the shock, returned to her computer. "It seems to be heading in the direction where Simons beckon was last detected."

"So then he called it," Sophie concluded. "Then we'll just have to trust it."

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon was slowly getting out from the trees when a communication came blaring in. "Simon, are you okay?" shouted Nia. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride." Replied Simon as he managed to land on the ground. "Just as he landed the motorcycle approached and stopped right next to him. "Good thing I took this from Leeron. Now let's get going."

Simon jumped onto the bike and revved the engine. The wheels sped up and Simon rolled off like a bat out of hell.

 _ **Shin POV**_

Shim had been moving through the forest towards the castle. He had ordered his forces to begin moving in. He had heard that some of the Wyvern and Lagann squads had intercepted them, but he didn't care. He just raced through the forest with a sinister smile on his face. With his Vercingetorix in its centaur mode he mode through the forest with ease. Shin started to hear s strange noise coming from behind him, but couldn't see it because of all the trees. Without warning there was a huge tire filling up his monitor. The Vercingetorix moved out of the way just in the nick of time and continued forward. Shin recovered and looked to his left to see the Lagann Grail on a giant motorcycle right next to him.

"Catch you at a bad time you horse's ass?" shouted Simon through the Lagann Grail's speakers.

Shin didn't show any emotion at all. As far as he was concerned this was still only a minor nuisance. With its ax in its left hand the Vercingetorix raised for an attack. The Lagann Grail drew on of its swords in its right hand and the two weapons met in the air. The two knightmares fought a battle while still moving at break neck speeds down a forest towards the castle. Shin kept trying to hit the Lagann Grail, or its bike, but to no avail. It blocked every attack and even managed a counter attack every once in a while, though Shin blocked all of those. Shin had enough sword play and had the Vercingetorix leap over the Lagann Grail so they were on the opposite sides now. the Vercingetorix pulled out it's shotgun and started firing at the Lagann Grail. Simon retaliated by having the Lagann Grail pull out the VARIS and fire back. They made it to the mine field, but both were going so fast that the mines were detonating behind them. At one point the Lagann Grail made a lucky shot and shot the Vercingetorix's shotgun right out of its hands. Shin was getting mad, he leaped back over to the Lagann Grail and brought its ax down hard on the front wheel, destroying in and making Simon flip forwards. Simon however managed to line up a shot and took out on of Vercingetorix's forward legs. Upon landing the Lagann Grail dropped it's VARIS and rolled several times before stopping.

 _ **Simon POV**_

The Lagann Grail got up from its crash, Simon was still in one piece thankfully. He got up just in time to see the remaining front leg and the damaged one fold up onto the Vercingetorix's back, and turn into its bipedal form. It then walked towards Simon. As Simon straightened the Lagann Grail he noticed that they were right at the wall that surrounded the castle. Simon had to hold his ground here.

"You disabled my centaur mode," Stated Shin with the Vercingetorix still holding its ax.

Simon had the Lagann Grail draw it's two swords. "You trashed my bike." He said with anger.

Without another word being exchanged the two clashed again. The Vercingetorix slammed its ax at Simon, but the Lagann Grail was fast dodged out of the way. Simon tried to counter attack with his right sword, but Shin blocked with his ax, catching the blade it its gears. Simon tried to stab with the other one, but Shin spun the ax knocking the sword up with the bottom staff of his ax. Simon recovered and resumed his attack, but the Vercingetorix was fast, even without its extra legs. Simon tried for a double upper strike, with both swords in hand he brought them both down at once, but the Vercingetorix swung its massive ax and knocked both swords out of the Lagann Grail's hands, impaling them into a nearby tree. The Vercingetorix then spun around and his the Lagann Grail in the chest with the bottom of the ax staff which caused Simon to fly backwards and slam into the wall. The Vercingetorix then started walking slowly towards Simon and raised its ax. Simon tried to move, but the controls weren't responding and with the Knightmare's back to the wall he couldn't get out. Simon thought this might be the end.

"Stop right there, brother," said a voice from behind Shin. As he turned Simon saw that it was Akito's Alexander, and it was wielding the Lagann Grails swords. "Your fight is with me."

Shin turned his attention onto Akito, the two brothers stood face to face in their knightmares. "I told you," Shin spoke in a sadistic way that show how insane he was. "I'm the only one who can give you orders. And that hasn't changed."

"I won't do anything for you," Responded Akito with anger in his voice.

Akito got into a fighting stance and then charged at the Vercingetorix. The Alexander was quick and nimble, but so was the Vercingetorix. Seeing how fast they were going and how agile they were Simon wasn't surprised at all that the Vercingetorix was able to dodge his attacks. The Alexander was able to make a hit on the left shoulder, but it wasn't enough to disable it. Simon kept trying to get the Lagann Grail to move, but it still wasn't cooperating. As the fight went on it was hard to tell who was winning, until the Vercingetorix managed to knock on of the swords out of the Alexanders hands. The sword fell right in front of the Lagann Grail, but still Simon could do nothing. Shin seemed to have the upper hand until Akito made the Vercingetorix drop its ax. It seemed Akito was going to win, but the Vercingetorix grabbed the hand that still had a sword and kicked the Alexander away. The sword flew from its hand and the Vercingetorix caught it in midair. Shin started walking towards Akito's Alexander, Simon was practically begging the Lagann Grail to move, and as if it listened to him it started to get up. The Lagann Grail quickly grabbed the sword near it and ran as fast as it could towards the Vercingetorix and impaled it right under the cockpit. However, the Vercingetorix flung the sword it held behind it and impale the Lagann Grail right next to the head. Both knightmares stopped dead and looked like a frozen statue of two machines trying to kill each other.

Simon tried franticly to get the Lagann Grail moving, but to no avail. The monitor was still working and he saw that Shin was exiting his Vercingetorix. He stared at Simon through the monitor and gave Simon the creeps. Shin's left hand was griping the sheath of a sword, and Simon knew what he had to do. He first looked at the core drill around his neck. "Wish me luck bro" Simon spoke to himself. He grabbed Kamina's sword and exited the Lagann Grail.

Simon stood on the shoulder of the Lagann Grail staring down Shin. He was scared and nervous, but was able to hide it. Shin's facial expression was like looking onto an empty, cold void of absolute nothing. This was a truly evil man. They simply stood still staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Simon couldn't take it anymore and drew his sword from its sheath. He jumped from the Lagann Grail right on top of Shin, However Shin quickly drew his sword and blocked the attack. The two were not in a dead lock on the cockpit of the Vercingetorix. Yet Shin seemed unintimidated, almost happy that Simon attacked him.

"You were a fool to attack me," said Shin in a mocking fashion. Suddenly his left eye changed to a glowing red with what looked like a bird in it. "Now DIE!"

"Not before you," said Simon surprising Shin and making him show his first sign of worry. Simon pushed Shin and he was forced back. Shin started jumping off the Vercingetorix and Simon followed. Both were not on solid ground.

"How did you resist my Geass?" demanded Shin clenching his sword in a tight first.

"What the hell is a Geass?" asked Simon in response with his hand slightly shaking.

Shin was furious, his face almost turned red. "If you won't tell me then I'll kill you." Shin charged at Simon with full force. Simon managed to dodge the first strike, But Shin was fighting with such veracity that blocking all his attacks became almost impossible. Simon managed to keep blocking, though he suffered a few cut, but he was never able to counter attack. Simon was force backwards until his back was up against the Vercingetorix's leg. Shin made an attempt to impale Simon, but he dodged it. However, Shin then kicked Simon in the stomach so hard Simon felt like he was going to puke. Simon fell onto his butt holding his stomach, he thought for sure this was the end as Shin raised his sword.

"STOP." Came a female yell from behind Shin.

Shin turned as Simon saw Leila pointing a gun at Shin. Akito was lying on a blanket behind her. she must have come while Simon was fighting Shin and got Akito out of his Alexander for medicine.

Shin had a wicked smile on his face again. His temper had seemed to subside as well. "You think you can kill me?" uttered Shin making Leila shake the gun she was holding. "Akito, kill her."

From behind Leila Akito got to his feet. His eyes had red rings around them, and he approached Leila's. She turned to see him and was shocked. Akito grabbed by the throat and forced her to the ground.

"My Geass has grown more powerful." Stated Shin. "You can no longer resist my orders."

Simon wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know it had something to do with that weird left eye Shin had. Simon needed to think fast, he looked down at the core drill around his neck and got an idea. Simon forced himself to his feet, he clenched his sword in his right hand, and ripped the drill from his neck with his left.

"Hey freak show," yelled Simon causing Shin to turn around.

Simon charged at Shin with his sword aimed right at his heart. Shin deflected the attack with ease, knocking the sword out of the way with his own. However, he didn't see the small drill in Simon's left hand. Simon moved his arm in a punching movement with the drill in front. Shin had no time to react and the drill was aimed at his left eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Shin in pain. The drill his it's mark, right in his eye. Shin's left hand was over the spot where his eye once was and in anger knocked the tiny drill out on Simon hand with his sword into the sky. They drill fell to earth and landed on Akito's back. When it hit his back it glowed a dim blue before bouncing off and hitting the ground. Akito suddenly seemed to come to his senses, the red rings around his eyes were gone and he released Leila.

Simon was knocked back from the sheer force of Shin's attack. "You will pay for that a thousand times over!" yelled Shin still covering his left eye. He took his left hand off his eye. The eye was closed, but there was a stream of blood going down Shin's face from the closed eye. Akito grabbed the gun Leila had and pointed it at Shin. Shin turned to see his brother pointing the gun and was shocked. "Impossible, even with my eye gone you should still be under my control." Before Shin could say anything else Akito fired and his Shin in his left shoulder. Shin then ran towards the trees while Akito continued to fire. Unfortunately, he never made another hit before Shin escaped into the trees.

Simon put his sword back in its sheath and ran over to Leila. She was unconscious, but alive. Simon looked over at Akito and then at his sword. "Hey Akito, said Simon causing Akito to turn towards him. Simon through his sheathed sword at Akito and he caught it. "You go get him. I'll take care of Leila." Akito looked at him with both concern and confusion. "This is your fight. So finish it." Simon picked up Leila and walked towards Akito's Alexander. Akito smiled at Simon before turning and running into the forest after Shin.

Simon got to the Alexander and saw what looked like an ambulance behind the Alexander. Simon concluded that this is what Leila got here in, and it was the best way to get back. Simon opened the back and placed Leila on a bed and then walked around to the driver seat. The moment he started the engine a screen turned on in the center of the dash.

"Simon is that you," asked Anna, whose face was on the screen.

"Yea," "responded Simon. "Akito went after Shin. Leila's hurt. How can I get in?"

"There's a secret passage about one-mile north," answered Anna. "I'll give you GPS coordinates."

With that Anna's face disappeared from the screen and a GPS appeared showing the rout Simon had to take. "Thanks," said Simon putting the ambulance in gear. "Meet me there. Once I drop Leila off I'm going to help Akito."

 _ **Akito POV**_

Akito had followed Shin's trail into the forest. He was running at all his speed; he couldn't let him escape. He stopped once to see a huge explosion in the distance. He knew that Yukiya was dropping bombs on the approaching forces. This was a good sign. He continued through the forest, following the blood left by Shin. Eventually Akito got to a spot where some of the blood pooled and then the trail ended. Shin must have covered the wounds.

Walking slowly now Akito drew the sword and approached cautiously. "It's over Shin!" shouted Akito still walking slowly. "Your forces are being wiped out. your Knightmare is ruined. And the power you controlled me with is gone."

Suddenly there was a shadow looming over Akito. Thinking quickly Akito side jumped out of the way. he recovered to see Shin with his uniform torn up to make an eye patch and bandages around his shoulder. "Nothing's over until I win," Said Shin with great fury in his voice. "I'll never stop until I've destroyed this retched world."

Shin charged at Akito with ferocity, his sword still in his right hand. Akito countered with Simon's sword and the two were in a dead lock. The deadlock brock and Shin immediately went on the offensive, attacking like a wild animal. Akito was being forced further and further back, never able to make a counter attack. Despite the situation Akito never lose his cool, though Shin never had his cool from the start.

Akito had his back to a tree and Shin got him in another sword deadlock. "You think you can get rid of my power by getting rid of my eye?" said Shin in a psychotically calm way. "It's never that simple." Suddenly Shin's other eye turned red with the same bird like image as the other.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon had dropped Leila off at the secret entrance to the castle and took the ambulance to find Akito. He went off road with a vehicle not meant for off road. The ride was bumpy, and dangerous, plus he wasn't sure if he was heading in the right direction. Despite this he kept on going, he was going so fast at one point that he couldn't stop when he noticed a tree and plowed right into it. The air bag deployed and stopped any serious injury, but Simon was very disoriented. He muddled his way out of the ambulance and tripped on a rock. Looking up he saw Shin with Akito pined to a tree. And though it was hard to make out it seemed as if Shins remaining eye was red. Simon needed to think fast, looking around he saw the side mirror in front of him. broken off from the crash. Simon grabbed it and ran towards Akito as fast as he could.

 _ **Akito POV**_

Akito was afraid. He didn't realize that Shin had the power in both eyes. He tried to push Shin away, but it was no use.

"Now to finish what I started all those years ago," spoke Shin with a smile on his face. Akito close his eye as tight as he could. "DIE!"

Akito kept his eyes close for a few seconds before opening them. He saw a car side mirror in front of his face with the mirror facing Shin. Looking over he saw Simon holding it. "Am I late?" asked Simon jokingly.

Shin pulled his sword away from Akito with absolute silence. Then he took his sword and impaled himself right through the heart with a smile still on his face. He fell to the ground as the blood pooled around him.

Simon dropped the mirror and offered Akito his shoulder. "How did you know that would work?" Asked Akito leaning on Simon's shoulder.

"I didn't." replied Simon. "I Just trusted my instincts. Like bro use to say, when in doubt, improvise and be direct."

Akito gave Simon his sword back, which he took with great pleasure. They began walking in the direction of the castle. Along the way the passed the knightmare's they fought in. they were still in the same position they were in when the chased Shin. Simon found the core drill and put it in his pocket since he couldn't repair the necklace string at the moment. It took almost an hour of limping before they made it back to the base. The wall had been lowered and everyone, even the Lagann and Wyvern Squads were waiting at the castle entrance.

"Hey guys," said Simon as he and Akito approached. "How was the battle with the Britannians?"

"It went well," answered Nia. "At least for us it did."

"They retreated not long after the first bomb was dropped." Continued Yoko. "though I think the scariest part came when that piece of the Ark started to fall while Yukiya and I were still on it."

"I wasn't that bad," added Yukiya who was right next to Yoko.

"We had to jump from the damn thing!" yelled Yoko. "We barley landed intact."

"Never mind that." Leila hurriedly interjected. "What happened to Shin?"

Simon and Akito looked at each other for a moment. "He's dead." Answered Akito. "It's over."

Leila gave a sigh of relief. When Nia approached her from behind. "It's not over yet." Said Nia.

About an hour later and everyone was gathered in the command center. Leila was at her station, a light shining on her.

"We're all set," said Yukiya. "I've accessed the E.U military media center. We should be able to make the broadcast now."

"You ready?" asked Nia to Leila who simply smiled and nodded.

Anna was at her computer managing the feed. "We're on in three two one."

Suddenly Leila was on every screens in the E.U. "People of the E.U it is I, Leila Breisgau. I am indeed alive. The Britannian attack on our base has failed, and the invading forces are in full retreat. The leader of these forces had been killed thanks to the combined efforts of our own Japanese soldiers and the Lagann squad in our employ. I have heard the demand for blood that came from the news of my death, and I am greatly saddened by this. We cannot be like the Britannians. We must not seek violence; we must fight against it. If we allow our desire for peace to turn to blood lust, then we will be falling right into Britannia's hands. In the past there was a great revolution that led to thousands of innocent people being executed. They were blamed for all the problem that the people had to suffer through, and from that action Britannia was born. We must not repeat the mistakes of the past. We will continue to fight, but not for power, revenge or territory. We must fight to protect the people we hold dear. If we fight selfish reasons, then we will be no better the Britannia. Never forget that we must fight to protect peace in this world, and don't forget that I Leila Breisgau am with you." The transmission ended and videos showed hordes of people cheering Leila's name from all over the E.U.

"Looks like it works." Statted Simon looking over a scientist shoulder at his screen showing the cheering people.

"That jackass General Smilas isn't going to be happy about this," said Nia with a slight smile on her face.

"What can he do?" asked Yoko with sarcasm. "His public image is going to go down the drain because of his announcement that Leila was killed. He needs us just to stay as he is."

"That reminds me," said Leila. She walked over to Simon. "I need to know whether you will stay with us."

Simon put his hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "We'll stay, but on two conditions." Leila's face showed that she was listening intently. "You allow me to do whatever investigation I want to find bro. and when he is found you allow us to leave in order to rescue and join him."

"Deal," said Leila without a second thought. The two shook hands to seal the deal.

 _ **Unknown location Kamina POV**_

Kamina was in a cold cinderblock cell. He sat on the ground with his arms chained up to the wall. His feet were connected with chained shackles. The room was cold and covered in gunk that Kamina couldn't identify. He looked like he had been through a blender; his clothes were torn up revealing large scares along his back. His face was covered in dried blood from beating long ago.

A guard walked into the cell by opening the iron gate that was the only light source in the room. A man followed behind him, this man was in a fancy suit had short blond hair and was fat. His face made Kamina think of a pig mole, and he sounded just as bad.

"You ready Kamina," said the fat man in a sadistic manner.

Kamina looked up at the man and smiled. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me fat ass."

The man's face looked like a cherry bomb about to explode with anger. "Six month and we still haven't gotten an ounce of useful information out of you. And you still have the biggest mouth of anyone I've dealt with. Whippings, electrocution, nothing seemed to get to you. But today I have something special." The man stepped aside and there was someone behind him. It took Kamina a moment to realize who it was. It was Euphie. She looked almost as bad as Kamina did, raged torn cloths, obvious signs of beating.

"You bastards!" shouted Kamina. "A real man doesn't hurt a defenseless girl."

The fat man looked at Kamina with his sinister smile. "You not in much of a condition to give me advise." The man then handed Euphie a whip. "Do it, you know what will happen if you don't." Euphie was reluctant, but took the whip, just as she was about to step towards Kamina the man stopped her. "One more thing. I want to see you smile."

Euphie forced a smile on her face and started whipping Kamina. At first it was nothing, but it got painful fast. After about 15 lashes the man ordered Euphie to stop. "Good work," said the man taking the whip from Euphie. "The elevens will be spared, for now."

"You bastard!" repeated Kamina. "Your threatening the other prisoners, aren't you?"

"That's right," replied the man. "And don't forget that if you try anything then they, and Euphie will suffer for it."

The man left and the guard closed and locked the door. _My bro will come for me._ thought Kamina. _I know it._

 **Please review and I will endeavor to write more.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading.**

 **Be warned, School has started up for me again and until I can get into a routine again I won't be writing as much. Please be patient.**


	16. Operation Rescue Bro

_**Ashford Academy Rossiu POV**_

Rossiu was walking the academy hall looking outside the windows. It was hard to believe that almost a year had passed since the Black Rebellion failed. Rossiu was taking classes at Ashford academy now on recommendations from his father.

Rossiu looked outside the window again and saw Lelouch and his brother, who was actually a member of the team monitoring Lelouch, racing off the school grounds on Rivalz's motorcycle. Rossiu had a smile on his face as he pulled out his cell phone. "The bird has flown the nest," said Rossiu into the phone.

"Understood," replied a female voice on the other end. "Thank you."

Rossiu hung up the phone. "Don't disappoint me immortal witch," whispered Rossiu to himself as he walked into the library.

Once in the library Rossiu pulled on a particular book and the bookshelf moved to the side revealing a metal door. Rossiu put his right hand on a screen next to the door and the door opened revealing an elevator. Rossiu entered and went down. Once there Rossiu arrived at a dark room with a few instructors looking at computer monitors.

Rossiu sat down at a conference table in the center of the room. "Lelouch has left the school grounds." Said Rossiu. "Villetta failed to stop him."

"We know," said one of the people not turning away from his monitor. "We're monitoring him in the hopes he'll lead us to C.C."

Because Rossiu is a pure blood he was asked if he wanted to participate in this assignment to monitor Zero. To this day his connection to Dai-Gurren has never been discovered, and he used this to find a way to bring both the Black Knights and Dai-Gurren back.

 _ **A few Hours later, Library study hall**_

Rossiu was doing homework when his phone started giving off an alarm sound. Opening it up he saw an emergency message about an attack at Babel Tower near the edge of the settlement. Dropping his book Rossiu raced over to a computer and pulled up a news report on the attack.

"We've confirmed that the terrorist group the Black Knights are responsible for the attack on the Babel tower," said the news lady with a video of the burning tower in the background. "Britannian military has engaged with the terrorist, but seem to be having difficulty with the terrorist."

This is what Rossiu had been waiting for. The only way the Black Knights could be winning is if Lelouch has had him memories restored. Zero was back.

The attacks were becoming more and more deadly for the Britannians. He could also see the G-1 base that the acting viceroy was in right outside the tower. The tower was on fire and smoke was coming from the entire top half of the building. Suddenly there was a series of explosions at about the first quarter of the tower. The tower started to fall and landed right on the G-1 base.

"Got to give him this much," said Rossiu. "He knows how to start with a bang."

The screen suddenly changed and Zero's image appeared on the computer monitor. "I am Zero," announced Zero on the screen. "People of Japan. I have returned. Hear me Britannia, all you who have power, heed my words carefully. I am burdened by sorrow. War and discrimination, malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed; the people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak my rebellion will continue to grow. It begins today with the divine punishment I have brought down on the foolish viceroy Calares. I shall fight against all those who abuse their power. There for, once again, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan. Starting from this moment this room will be the first dominion of the USJ."

Rossiu looked outside the library for just a moment and to his shock saw Lelouch walking towards the gym. He turned off the computer, grabbed his books and followed. From the way he acted he was no different than when he left. Something had to be up, no one else could have planned that attack more perfectly.

Later he returned to the secret intelligence office under the school. Wveryone was talking about how there was no evidence that Lelouch had regained his memories. Rolo, Lelouch's fake brother, was also there, but he was playing with a locket on his phone he got from Lelouch.

"What of C.C?" asked Rolo.

"If she's not in close proximity to Lelouch then it's not likely she's in the consulate." Answered Villetta.

"You mean things are the same as before." Stated Rolo making Villetta cringe. "You still have no clue where C.C is."

Those of us in the office of Secret Intelligence will carry out our mission to capture her." said Villetta to everyone at the conference table. "Continue observing the bait as you have been."

"Yes, my lord," said Rossiu in unison with everyone else. They all got up and bowed.

The next day Rossiu was walking down the halls when he saw Lelouch walking in the opposite direction. Rossiu seized this opportunity, he bumped into Lelouch dropping all his books. "Oh, I'm sorry." Said Rossiu kneeling down to get his books.

"Don't worry," replied Lelouch getting down to help him.

Rossiu reached for a book and whispered into Lelouch's ear. "Eastern staircase, second floor, 1:30." Lelouch looked shocked for about a nanosecond, but returned to helping Rossiu. "Thanks," Rossiu walked away leaving Lelouch to ponder.

At 1:30 Rossiu got to the staircase, and Lelouch wasn't far behind. "Why did you ask me here?' said Lelouch with a serious look.

"There's no surveillance here," answered Rossiu, also with a serious look. "No one can hear or see us, Zero." Lelouch was shock and began moving his left hand to his left eye. "No need for that," Rossiu put up his hand in a stop gesture. Lelouch stopped in his tracks. "I'm not your enemy."

Lelouch dropped his hand back to his side. "Then who are you?" demanded Lelouch.

"My name is Rossiu Adai," said Rossiu. "Officially, I'm just an average student at Ashford Academy. Unofficially, I'm also in the Office of Secret Intelligence tasked with keeping an eye on you in order to capture C.C. Even more unofficially, I'm also an informant for team Dai-Gurren."

"I see," said Lelouch with more of a sadistic look. "So you're the one who told C.C and the other's I was at the Casino."

"Figured that out on your own?" retorted Rossiu with a slight smile.

"Someone had to be telling them where I was going for them to find me," responded Lelouch looking more normal. "I just didn't know that someone was at the academy. But, what I want to know is way you helped. If you're with Dai-Gurren you owe me nothing."

"It's because I need your help." Spoke Rossiu with a serious look again giving Lelouch a confused look. "Kamina is alive. But, I don't know where he is. The only person who dose is your fake little brother Rolo." Hearing that name mane Lelouch cringe with anger. "I know you want to kill him for impersonating your sister, and I won't stop you. Just get the info out of him first. I hear your good at that."

Lelouch's face went from anger to a smile. "I would have, even if you hadn't asked me. Kamina is an essential part of my plans to destroy Britannia. I'll get the information out of Rolo. Though why would Rolo know something like that?"

"Awhile back he was assigned to infiltrate a prison, in his report he mentioned a person matching Kamina's description as well as saying that yell "Who the hell do you think I am" several time. Unfortunately, the location remains classified."

"That's Kamina all right. Don't worry I'll get the information you need." With that Lelouch turned and left, leaving Rossiu to wonder this time.

 _ **Some Time later, Rossius Dorm room.**_

Rossiu returned to his dorm room after classes were over. His room was pretty standard, a single bed in the corner, a big window next to it, a desk where he did homework, and a small table within the center where he ate food. The sun had almost gone down outside and Rossiu was getting worried. Just after speaking with him Lelouch went shopping with Shirley and Milly, Rivalz and Rolo went to spy on them. Rossiu was taking a big risk trusting Zero. Just the thought of what he could do with his Geass scared Rossiu. But, what other choice did he have, no one else could get the info out of Rolo but him. They needed to get the info quick because they needed to save their comrades who were to be executed tomorrow.

Just as Rossiu had finished that thought there was a knock at his door. To his surprise Lelouch was there and asked if he could enter. Once inside the two sat at the table and Lelouch explained what happened at the mall and about Rolo.

"So Rolo has a Geass," said Rossiu with his hand to his chin. "I'm sorry, I didn't know about that."

"It's not your fault. "Replied Lelouch with his head in his hands. "The problem is what to do now. The execution is tomorrow, and while I was able to make the necessary preparation Rolo remains an obstacle. I can't find a way around it. I was hoping you might know something that would help"

Rossiu thought for a moment. "There is one thing," this caught Lelouch's attention and he took his head out of his hands. "Rolo doesn't seem to have any true loyalty to anyone. He never calls royalty lord, never bows, or anything. In addition, when asked question about a mission he answers in an almost robotic fashion. I'm guessing that this is a kid who was raised to be a killed almost from birth."

"How does that help us?" asked Lelouch.

"That locket you gave him, every time I see him he's always fiddling with it." Said Rossiu. "When people try to touch it he gets a murderous look in his face. Maybe we can use that. I know you don't like that he's posing as your little brother, but maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Lelouch got a look in his face like he had an evil idea. "That does help me, thanks. Make whatever preparation you need to rescue Kamina." Lelouch left and Rossiu was left again with more questions than answers.

The next day Rossiu was in his room at the time of the execution. He pulled out his laptop and watched the event live. It was at the border of the Chinese Federation Consulate. He saw all the captured Black Knights, like Tohdoh and Oghi. He also saw his captured comrades Makken and Iraak. Gilbert was leading the execution himself in his Gloucester. He also noticed the yellow Vincent Knightmare that was being piloted by Rolo, he found this out from a little digging in the Information Office's computers. At first nothing happened, until Zero appeared riding on top of his Burai. As he approached the gates they opened letting Zero in.

"Let's set some rules," said Zero as he entered his cockpit. "The rules of our duel. We'll settle this one on one."

"Very well," responded Gilbert. "No one will interfere.

"We'll each have one weapon." Continued Zero.

"Agreed," said Gilbert as he discarder his rifle and the two swords on the sides of his cockpit. Leaving only his lance. "I chose this as my weapon."

"As for me you will lend me that shield," said Zero as the Burai pointed to a Knightmare with a riot shield."

Rossiu didn't know what Lelouch was thinking. He's fighting Gilbert with a riot shield, this was suicide.

"Gilbert, I have a question for you." Said Zero as he and Gilbert entered their combat stance. "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat with just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just even if it means surrendering to evil."

"In the name of Princess Cornelia, I Chose justice!" shouted Gilbert as he charged towards Zero.

"I understand," replied Zero without moving. "As for me I shale commit evil to destroy the greater evil."

Just as he finished saying that the ground under then seemed to fall apart and was falling in the direction of the Chinese Federation Consulate Rossiu could barely hide how impressed he was, using the same strategy as the black rebellion to get their comrades into the Consulate where they had diplomatic immunity. But the question remained what Lelouch was going to do about Rolo. The cameras cut out and Rossiu was unable to see anymore. All he did know was that the yellow Vincent Knightmare was chasing Zero.

Several minutes passed like years as Rossiu remained glued to his laptop. All of a sudden his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello."

"It's done." Said Lelouch on the other end. "Rolo is mine."

Rossiu wasn't sure what surprised him more. The fact that Lelouch succeeded or that fact that he was still alive. "I don't know how you did it, but I don't care. Just give me the location."

"You'll get it soon," replied Lelouch. "First make preparations like I said and the info will be you're by morning." Lelouch hung up the phone.

Rossiu knew that he couldn't go to Kittan, because they still believed that Kamina was dead. There was only one person he could go to. Rossiu started dialing.

 _ **Weisswolf Castle Simon POV**_

Simon and the rest of the Lagann Squad have been staying with the W-0 squad for six months now. Leila had become a figure of the military and Smilas had remained a simple general. Simon was resting in his room when his cell phone rang, he hadn't used the thing in months so who could have been calling him. "Hello," said Simon answering the phone.

"It's been a while Simon," said Rossiu on the other side.

"Rossiu!" shouted Simon with excitement and jumping for joy. "What going on?"

"I've found Kamina." This simple statement made Simon almost cry on the spot. "I need your help to free him so get back to Japan as soon as possible." Rossiu hung up the phone.

Simon charged out of his room and straight towards the court yard where Leila and Akito were talking. "Can I help you?" asked Leila.

"Bro's been found." Simons statement surprised both Akito and Leila. "I need to get back to Japan to save him."

Leila looked almost afraid. Since the Lagan started fighting with the E.U military they've been able to prevent the Britannian forces from advancing and now they were leaving. However, Leila changed her facial expression to a smile. "I understand. In that case let us help you get there with the Apollo's Chariot."

"You'd let us use it?" said Simon with surprise.

"Of course," replied Leila. "It's the least we could do after all you've done for us. I'll send for the remaining Lagann Squad and make the preparations for launch."

A few hours later Simon was waiting in the docking bay. The Lagann Grail had been leaded up and he was standing next to his detached cockpit. The Akuma's were also ready and Simon was now waiting on the rest of his team.

"You been waiting long," came a familiar voice from behind.

"Yoko," replied Simon as he turned to face his friend. The rest of the Lagann squad was with her. What took you so long?"

"We had some extra preparations," said another familiar vice from behind Yoko. Looking Simon saw that the voice was Akito, and the Wyvern squad was also there.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Simon with confusion.

"We're coming with you." Stated Ryo in his usual tough guy attitude.

"NO!" shouted Simon. "You guys need to stay here incase there's an attack."

"Don't worry," interrupted Yukiya. "The E.U military can handle thing while we're gone. Besides with all the ruckus that Zero is causing the Knights of the round have been recalled."

"You may as well not bother," stated Ayano from behind Ryo. "You know how stubborn we can be."

"Face it," said Ryo. We're coming with you."

Simon simply smiled. "Alright, let's get going."

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship Kittan POV**_

Kittan and the majority of Dai-Gurren were hiding in the Philippines under the protection of the Chinese Federation. They were docked at the shores of one of the islands. Kittan was helping move some crates when Dayakka came running towards him franticly.

"Kittan," said Dayakka out of breath. "We're getting a transmission."

"Who's it from?" asked Kittan.

Dayakka looked around to see who could be listening. Then he whispered "It's on the R frequency."

Kittan dropped the crate he was holding in shock. "Get the rest of the main member in the bridge,"

A few moments later all the main member were gathered on the bridge. Everyone else was ordered to leave. Leeron, Zorthy, Kidd, Jorgun, and Balinbow were gathered as Rossiu's image appeared on the main monitor. "It's good to see you all again. Said Rossiu.

"You too," responded Zorthy with glee.

"What's this about?" asked Kittan in a rude attitude. "We haven't heard from you in a year, so why are you calling us now?"

"Kamina's alive." Rossiu's statement made everyone in the room gasp. "Zero managed to find his location. It's here in Japan. He's also freed our comrades from the Britannian's."

"And what do you want us to do?" asked Kittan. "If we get to close to Japan, we'll be annihilated."

"I just need you here to pick him up," answered Rossiu. "I've contacted Simon and the Lagann squad, they'll do the actual rescue. I got to go, see you later." The screen went black.

"I'll tell all personnel to return to the ship," said Dayakka. "We head out immediately."

"You know that doing this might get the Chinese Federation angry," pointed out Kittan.

So what," said Kidd arrogantly. "Our comrades come first. Even if Kamina isn't there we still need to get my bro, and Makken."

"That's it!" shouted Zorthy grabbing everyone's attention. "We'll tell the Chinese Federation that we're going to retrieve Iraak and Makken. If Kamina isn't there we return and nothing will change. If Kamina is there… We'll figure that out then."

"Alright, then!" shouted Dayakka and the captains station. "Set all engines to full. We're going home."

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon and the others had all been loaded and launched from Apollo's Chariot. They were now outside of the Earth's atmosphere. They Wyvern Squad, with the exception of Ashra, were all loaded with then. The plan was to land in the forest outside the Tokyo Settlement and make a run for the underground tunnels before the Britannian military came to investigate. No one spoke as the flew through the air, it was completely silent. Then the rocket fell apart and the pods were jettisoned. The pods fell apart soon after and the Knightmares deployed their gliders. Simon had finally managed to get a special glider so his Sword Harkens and cape could remain attached. They all fell to earth at break neck speeds, falling through the clouds like rain. Japan was in view, and they all aimed for the designated area. There was one problem thought, the area was greatly forested to the landing wasn't a soft one. Simon hit about four trees on his way down, his glider got ripped off on the last one and he fell like a stone. The damage was minimal and he got back up.

"Everyone OK?" asked Simon through the communicator as he pulled himself together.

"Amazingly, yea," replied Yoko with sarcasm.

Everyone gathered where Simon was and together they headed towards the entrance to the underground tunnels that went all over the Tokyo Settlement. Once they found it they went into the dark underground of what use to be a subway line.

"My first time back in Japan in years and it's in a place like this," uttered Yukiya over the communicator.

"I had always dreamed of coming back!" shouted Ryo ecstatically. "But, I thought it would be with an army to free Japan."

"You'll get your chance," interrupted Simon. "Once Bro is free, he'll lead us to victory. Just watch."

After a little while more they arrived at their destination. Rossiu had given then these coordinates just before the departed on Apollos' Chariot. They got out of their Knightmares and went up a ladder to a manhole cover. Once on the surface all they could see was an old decrepit storage warehouse.

"You sure you got the location right?" asked Ryo.

"I'm positive," replied Simon. As he looked around he saw someone halfway out of a door leading into the warehouse. "Look, it's Rossiu." Simon and the others quickly ran to him and into the warehouse.

The inside was as bad as the outside. Other than a wooden table in the middle of the building it was completely vacant. There were chips of rust and dirt all over the floor and the place reeked of old motor oil.

Looking near the table Simon saw two other familiar faces. "Iraak, Makken," Simon shouted as he ran to his old friends. Looking closer he saw that they were in black knight uniforms. "Why are you wearing those?"

"Zero was the one who saved us," answered Makken. "And he didn't have and Dai-Gurran uniforms on hand."

"Besides," interrupted Iraak. "They're better than those prison clothes we had to wear."

"I hate to interrupt," said Akito getting between Simon and the others. "But, I believe we came here for something."

"Right," said Rossiu. Everyone gathered around the table and Rossiu unrolled a map of Japan that took up the entire table. "My contact tells me that Kamina has been held in a secret prison about 50 miles west of the Tokyo Settlement. On paper this place is just a Sakuradite storage facility for the Fuji mines, but in reality it's a prison and torture facility where they torture prisoner to get information. Even the Emperor isn't aware of some of the thing that go on in here. Though he likely doesn't care."

"Then let's get going and storm that place," demanded Simon banging his fist on the table.

"That'd be suicide," shouted Rossiu. "And beside. We don't have to. From what I've heard they know they can't risk having Kamina here now that Zero's returned. So they'll be moving out by train an 8 AM tomorrow to the coast to be taken to the homeland."

"Train?" said Gimmy in a confused tone. "Why don't the use one of those flying ship Britannia seem to have these days?"

"That flying ship will be leaving the prison one hour before the train," Continued Rossiu. "It's packed with high explosives and an escort. It's a decoy meant to take up out and distract us from the train."

"Then we derail this train and take bro." Demanded Simon and again punching the table.

"It's not that easy." Continued Rossiu again. "Let's not forget these aren't any normal soldiers, these are pure blood extremist. If there is any chance they could lose Kamina they won't hesitate to blow up the train with Kamina on in. We need to be stealthy for this to work."

"So then what is your plan?" asked Ryo with impatient.

"The train can't carry enough fuel for the whole trip," explained Rossiu. "It has to stop at a refueling station fifteen miles from its destination. The train will be there for about ten minutes until the fueling is done. That's our window, and it closes fast."

"Alright," Shouted Simon as he threw his fist into the air. "Let's begin, operation: rescue Bro."

 _ **Lloyd POV Britannian research facility**_

Lloyd was in a lad located in the Tokyo Settlement. There he had been working on a personal project. In his lad was the Lancelot 1, recaptured after Kamina's death. Its Sunglasses had been removed and it was repainted in the same colors as the Lancelet. In addition, its wings were different shape and color, and the dual arms on its legs were gone. Instead there were two swords in blue sheaths on its waist.

Lloyd was working when Gilbert walk into the room. "Ah, pleasure Lord Gilbert," said Lloyd in his polite, yet creepy way. "What brings you here today?"

Gilbert didn't even look at Lloyd. He instead looked at the Lancelot 1. "I see you've made some changes." Said Gilbert seriously. "Other than the paint job."

"The paint was the first thing I demanded done," muttered Lloyd. "I despised that horrid color they put on my baby."

"What are the other modifications?" Demanded Gilbert.

"Well," stated Lloyd. "First I moved that swords from the legs to the waist. The blades once drawn from the sheaths can be used like regular Marsh Vibration Swords. Or you could attach the hilts of the swords back into the sheaths and detach then from the waist. Then attach the sheaths together to make a staff. I also added a float system to the wing so it can fly without constant propulsion, thought the Plasma Propulsion engine is still there for more speed. It still has its fortress mode and can now combine its Megiddo Harkens together to make a Hadron Cannon"

"Have you made any progress on figuring out how we can use this?" Demanded Gilbert in a tone that scared Lloyd.

"Well, no," Lloyd admitted grudgingly. "Every time we try to dissect it, it reacts to us. Sometime the machine will move on its own to get out of the way. We've tried scanning it, but that hasn't revealed anything significant. I've also tried hacking into its system, but every time I do it's almost like it adapts to my methods and becomes harder to hack."

"So it's been a year and you still know next to nothing about how it works?" stated Gilbert.

"Yes, but you have to realize what this machine can give us," said Lloyd. "If I could make more of this technology we could create an army unrivaled by any. This could put us centuries ahead of anyone else on the planet."

"True," admitted Gilberts, he then turned towards Lloyd. "But we can't take that chance. Not with Zero back. Dispose of this Knightmare at once."

"WHAT!" shouted Lloyd running over to be right in Gilbert face. "You can't destroy my precious Lancelot 1. Not after all I did to get her back."

"We can't risk the enemy getting their hand on this weapon again," Said Gilbert in a booming voice. "If we can't use it then we shall destroy it."

Lloyd had not room to argue. He simply nodded his head signaling he understood.

 _ **Fueling station Simon POV**_

Simon, Akito, Yoko, Yukiya, Iraak, and Ayano were all waiting next to the main building. The train had just arrived and guards were everywhere around it. Simon waited until he heard a signal.

"Please help," came Nia screaming towards the guards. "The Black Knights are here."

The guards looked at each other in astonishment. Without saying a word, they abandoned their post and ran towards where Nia pointed. Simon knew this was the signal, Makken Ryo, Gimmy and Darry were causing trouble while wearing Black Knight uniforms that Makken and Iraak managed to steal.

Simon rushed out from his hiding place. he knew they only had a few moments before the guards returned from chasing away Makken and the others. They entered the train from the last car without alerting anyone they all drew pistols and started moving forward slowly. Most of the cars were storage, holding barrels of Sakuradite ore. Yukiya stopped once in a while, but never long enough to keep the group back. Most guards they were able to avoid, they figured most would be at the front because Dai-Gurren usually goes the direct route. One guard got to close and Iraak strangled him from behind with a fiber while he brought with him. They hid the body in a closet and continued.

They got to another car, this one was different from the others. it was only a thin hallway with the entire left side blocked. As they went farther down they found a bared door, and beyond that door was a man chained up to the wall.

"BRO!" shunted Simon with excitement, causing everyone else to shush him.

Yukiya managed to hack the electronic door lock and the group went in. Kamina looked passed out. he was bloody and bruised all over. Some in the group feared he was already dead. But then Kamina's head rose and a smile appeared on his face. "What took you so long." Said Kamina in his recognizable tone.

Simon had tears in his eyes. As did Yoko, everyone else simple stained in amazement that he could smile in that condition. "We'll get you out in a second bro," said Simon and he tried to breach the large padlock on the chains with the butt of his pistol. Suddenly the train started to move.

"Damn it!" yelled Yoko. "The trains moving." Yoko ran over to help Simon break the chains off.

"Hey, I heard something," came a voice from down the hall. "We got intruders."

The guards started shooting with automatic rifles. The group returned fire, but with little success since they only had pistols.

"They might try to blow the train cars!" shouted Akito.

"Don't worry," responded Yukiya taking a pause from shooting. "I disarmed all the bombs on the way here." revealing what he was stooping for along the way.

Eventually Simon and Yoko managed to break the lock and free Kamina. Yoko ran over the help the other with the guards while Simon helped Kamina.

"Here," said Simon taking the core drill from his neck. "I think this is yours."

Kamina took the tiny drill in his hands. In an instant he felt like his old self again. He didn't look much better, but he felt great. _If only I had Gurren Lagann 2._ Kamina thought to himself. Suddenly the core drill in his and started to glow green.

 _ **Britannian research facility**_

The Lancelot 1 was standing motionless when suddenly it's eyes started to glow green. Without warning it started to move on its own, smashing all the equipment around it, severing the cables that held it, and began walking forward.

"Lord Asplund!" shouted a researcher over a nearby phone franticly. "The Lancelot 1 is moving!"

"That's impossible," replied Lloyd on the other end. "It has no power source in it."

"Well it is!" replied the researcher. "And it's trashing up the lab."

The Lancelot 1 continued to move forward. It was heading towards the nearest exit door. Lloyd arrived, along with Gilbert who had not left yet, and saw it moving on its own accord.

"Seal all the doors," commanded Gilbert. "Don't let it escape."

The doors all closed and Sutherland were on approach to the Lancelot 1. They quickly surrounded it, and had it in their sights. However, before the Sutherland could fire, the Lancelot held up its arm and two drills shot out from the side of its fist. It then punched the ground creating a huge plum of dust and dirt. Once it all cleared the Lancelot 1 was gone and there was a huge hole where it was.

Before any question could be asked there was another explosion from outside. The Lancelot 1 had dug its way out and went straight into the air with its new float system. It the changed to fortress mode and flew off into the distance. Both Lloyd and Gilbert's jaw's dropped in an almost cartoon like fashion.

 _ **Train Kamina POV**_

The fight with the guards wasn't going well. Akito, Yukiya and Ryo were out of ammo. Simon and Yoko were running low.

"I didn't think it would end like this," said Ryo Leaning against the cell wall.

"It's not going to end," Said Kamina with confidence. Suddenly the whole back wall of the cell was blown off. Everyone rushed over, thinking it was a surprise attack. To their amazement there stood what looked like the Lancelot kneeling at Kamina. Kamina climbed up and into the cockpit. "Good to see you again old friend." Said Kamina inside the cockpit. He inserted the core drill and instantly the monitor filled up with energy. The outside on the Knightmare glowed green, like the energy, and in an instant it changed into its red and black colors and the sunglasses reappeared on its face and on its chest. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ was back. "Everyone get on," shouted Kamina over the speakers. Everyone obeyed and climbed onto the Knightmare. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ flew off and left the train behind.

"Bro, land there!" shouted Simon pointing at a vacant area in the distant forest. Kamina landed and everyone got off. "This is where Rossiu said he'd get us out. A transport ship will be here soon."

"Sorry," said Kamina causing everyone to stare at the _Gurren Lagann 2._ "There's something I still need to do."

Without anther word Kamina flew off. He returned to the tracks and followed them back to where they started. When he arrived at the end he saw what looked like a huge military base. The walls around it had to be twelve stories tall and there was a large tower in the center that overlooked the entire compound. Once he got closer he saw storage building inside and lots of Knightmares guarding them. Kamina knew this was a cover for what was happening underneath this place. Without hesitation he moved in fast. On the way he accessed something he had Zorthy set up back during the black rebellion.

All the screen in the Tokyo settlement started going to static. Then an image appeared of a red Knightmare flying into a military base. The video quickly spread through the net until it was everywhere. Two Sutherland charged at it the second it hit the ground. It fired its two arm slash harkens and knocked both their heads off. Music started to play as this Knightmare continued its attack.

 **(Play "Rise" by "Skillet")**

Kamina continued to attack the enemies that approached. He drew his two swords and slashed the next two Sutherlands in half. The next one that came towards him got its head cut off and flung into the air. Kamina did a flip kick on its head and kicked it into the cockpit of another Sutherland.

"Alright," said Kamina to himself. "Let's see what they did with you."

 _Gurren Lagann 2_ rammed the hilts of its two swords into the sheathes they came out of and the sheathed detached from its sides. It them attached the bottom of the sheaths together and made a staff with the swords at either end.

Two more Sutherland moved to engage Kamina, but Kamina swerved to avoid the fire. He them impaled the first Sutherland through the chest and it went out the other end and into the second one. A third Sutherland came from behind and fired at Kamina. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ deployed its Blaze Luminous shield to deflect the bullets. The Sutherland got closed, Kamina let go of his staff and swerved around the Sutherland. He then charged it and pushed it right into the other end of the staff until it's head was hitting the other Sutherlands. He then grabbed the staff near the sword and swung it hard, flinging the three Sutherland off and into the air.

Kamina noticed two air ships coming towards him. He pushed a button he didn't recognize and the two Megiddo harkens fired out and came together, midair. From the small gap between the tips of the two harkens a red energy built and then fired out destroying the air ships.

"Holy shit!" hollered Kamina. "This thing gotten even more badass. And I didn't think that was possible." Kamina's attention was brought back to the battle when about a dozen Sutherland started coming at him. "You think you can win with numbers? Who the hell do you think I am?"

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship Kittan POV**_

Kittan was watching the video that spread all over the net and was on every network. Kittan almost fainted, it was him. No one but Kamina would attack a military compound on his own, and that was definitely the _Gurren Lagann 2_. His only question was how was he broadcasting all this.

"It's him, I know it is," said Zorthy hysterically.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kittan worried that Zorthy had just lost his mind.

"Just before the invasions of the Tokyo Settlement Kamina had me set up something." Said Zorthy slightly calmer than before. "This is it It's a special version of the concert virus that Kamina asked me to make to announce our victory. And the only person, other than me, who now about it is Kamina."

"He is alive," said Dayakka at the captain's station overlooking the rest of the bridge.

"Let's not celebrate just yet,' Said Kittan. "I personally won't say he's back until he's on this ship again."

No one else responded. Kittan was certain that this was Kamina, but he didn't want to get his hopes up until he was on the ship.

 _ **Simon POV**_

"Rossiu, can you hear me?" asked Simon over the communicator. Simon was pacing trying to get what Kamina was doing while trying to contact Rossiu over the communicator in his hand.

"Yes," responded Rossiu. "I've got the transport ready to go."

"There's been a change in plans," said Simon giving Rossiu pause. "Kamina went back to the prison."

"WHAT!" screamed Rossiu over the communicator so loud he could have broken an ear drum. "Why the hell did he do that?"

"He said there was something he still had to do. "Answered Simon. "Listen can you send us our Knightmares?"

"There's only enough room on the transport for two Knightmares," said Rossiu still cooling down.

"Then send my Lagann Grail." said Simon. Suddenly Akito came from behind.

"Send my Alexander as well." Said Akito into the Communicator in Simons hand.

"Hold on," shouted Ryo as he marched over to Akito and Simon. "Who says you're going?"

"I owe Simon much," Akito spoke in a serious tone. "I'll be the one who helps him."

Simon was shocked at first, with his mouth open with a gasp. He then got a smile. "OK, let's do this."

 _ **Inside the Prison Euphemia POV**_

Euphie was in a stone brick cell. There were no windows and the only light came from outside the prison bars. Her cloths were torn and dirty, like an oversized, and overused, paper bag. She herself wasn't much better, her face was untouched, but she has bruises and cut all over her body. She was chained to a wooden chair in the center of the room. He armed were bound behind her in midlevel style shackles and chains. Two big locked kept her hands chained together behind her and were crises crossed with the back of the chair so she couldn't get off. To her, if there was a hell she was in it.

The first few weeks weren't much, she was forced to listen to the Japanese cursing her name and calling her, "princess massacre." She hated it back then, but if she knew what was to later come she wouldn't have complained. They started by forcing here to pick which Japanese Prisoner would die every day. This was beyond torture for her, but she had no choice. If she didn't pick the warden would have killed them all. After that began the real torture.

It was different every day. One day they put a towel over her head and poured water on it, she felt like she was drowning. Sometimes they brought a generator into her cell and electrocuted her while she was still bound to her chair. One time someone even injected capsaicin into her arm. Her arm felt like it was on fire. Another time they stuck her feet into a pan filled with hot charcoal. Other times the guards would simply beat her when they were bored. Every time these happened the ones inflicting these tortures would laugh like it was some game for their amusement.

The worst was when they forced her to torture Kamina. This was a bit more recent because they ran out of prisoners for her to choose to die. To make it worse they made her smile, and sometimes laugh while she did it. But, every time she did Kamina would tell her not to give up. That they were going to make it out somehow, and she believed him. He was the only light of hope she had while she was here, she believed that somehow he would do the impossible and get them both out. she couldn't rely on her knight after all. The guards took joy in telling her of Suzaku's achievements while she was here. About how he became the knight of seven, killed Zero, and was now leading the assaults on the E.U. Euphemia couldn't believe that he would simply forsake everything she tried to do, that he would go about bringing more pain in the world, and that he moved on after her supposed death. The most infuriating one was when a guard showed her a picture of Suzaku parting with the other knights of the round after a victory in Russia.

Euphie needed to get out by any means, and one day an opportunity presented itself for a potential way out. About a month after she was locked up the guards tried a new method of torture, they made her haul an old decomposing body to the furnace to be cremated. After she managed to get the body in the furnace she noticed a small nail on the floor and picked it up while the guards weren't looking. Night after night, day after day, she attempted to pick the lock of her shackles with that nail. Never letting it got, hiding it when she had to in-between her wrist and the shackle, or even in her mouth when they took her somewhere for torture. She had no lock picking experience, and couldn't even see the lock she was trying to pick as it was behind her, but she was desperate to try anything, thought after months of trying she had no luck.

As Euphie was again attempting a lock pick there was a huge bang the shuck the whole cell. The guard outside were running franticly.

"We're under attack," said the first guard.

"How many?" asked the second on in a panic.

"They say it's just one red Knightmare." Said the first guard.

Euphemia was ecstatic. She had heard that Kamina was being moved out, but didn't know when. Could he have escaped and came back for her. Her thoughts were cut short when a guard opened her cell and stepped in. He pulled his pistol from its side holster.

"Looks like that terrorist came back for you," he said with a sadistic grin. "He should have run when he had the chance. Now he'll die, and we'll have no use for you anymore."

Euphie was scared, was this how she was going to die, with rescue only minutes away. Euphie closed her eye and heard a click, but it wasn't from the gun. She had been picking the locks instinctively and finally the lock on her right arm came off and the chain went slack. Moving quickly Euphie got out of the way just as the guard shot and missed her. She ran up to the guard and got behind him, she wrapped the chain around his neck. The guard struggled to get the chain off, but it was no use. She had little muscles on her body due to being given little food, but for that brief moment she had more strength then she thought possible. Before long the guards hand fell to his side lifeless. He was dead. Euphie looked at the guards, now lifeless, body and if she had sufficient food in her stomach she would have thrown up. He may have been a bad person, but she still had a hard time with the fact that she just killed someone with her own hands.

Unfortunately, there was no time for this, Euphie needed to get out of here. She took the keys from the guard's belt and unlocked the other half of her shackles. She then stripped the guards clothing and put them on. They were a little baggy, but they would hopefully fool the other guards long enough. One thing she realized was that a dead giveaway to her identity was her long pink hair. She pulled a knife that was on the guard's belt and proceeded to cut it so it only reached the bottom of her neck. She them took the guard's gun and place it back in its holster, now around her waist. She put on a hat the guard was wearing and walked out of her cell. There were no other guards in the area, they were all likely going to battle Kamina. Euphie had to find a way out and fast.

Euphie walked in a random direction until she saw a bunch of guards down another hallway. She stayed back and around a corner for fear they might recognize her. "Is that guy not dead yet," said the first guard.

"Apparently not," responded the second. There was a smile on his face. "This is our chance to finally kill that bastard."

"Right," shouted a third guard with excitement. "Let's get to the armory,"

Euphie got a small smile on her face. An armory might have just what she needed to escape. She followed the other guards, staying far behind for fear of being recognized. She kept her head down and the hat bent forward. Eventually they arrived at a large steel door that matched the medieval décor of the rest of the facility. However, once inside the roomed looked like a modern military armory. Knightmare were lined up along the wall and guards were entering then one after another. There were also jeeps and other military weapons and vehicles. Tempting as it was to get in a Sutherland and escape that way there were to many guards around them. Instead she went for one of the jeeps. The keys were in an open lock box near where they were parked and she simply grabbed a set as there was no one else around. She got into the respective jeep and drove to the far end of the room where all the Sutherlands were gathering. The floor started going up and the ceiling opened. Once they were at the top they were inside the compounds walls. This was the first time Euphie had seen the sun in almost a year. The Sutherland were so obsessed with attacking Kamina they didn't even notice Euphie slip away towards an opening in the wall, likely to let the perimeter guards in when Kamina attacked.

Once on the outside she put her foot on the gas and just kept on driving. She was excited to be outside, but she was celebrating to soon and two Knightmares landed right in front of her. she was sure that some of the guards must have noticed her escape and came after her. She would rather die than go back there, she pulled the pistol out from its holster and put it to her head. However, just before pulling the trigger she noticed that these were strange Knightmares. One was red and had a bunch of swords hanging from its back. The other was white smaller and more slime. Euphie put down the gun and stepped out of the jeep.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon and Akito received their Knightmare in the transport Rossiu was able to provide. The others were waiting by the same transport that brought the Knightmares. Simon and Akito immediately started racing to the prison to help bro when they noticed this jeep fleeing. They got in its path and Simon was shock to see who came out.

"Princess Euphemia!" shouted Simon. He didn't recognize her at firs until she lifter her head a little. "What are you doing here?" Euphie simply put her head down and started grabbing herself. This was all the answer Simon needed. "I'm guessing that your what bro came back here to get." Euphie flung her head back up and the Lagann Grail kneeled down and reached out its hand. Euphie stepped back. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Simon, Kamina's bro. I'm going to take you someplace safe." Hearing the name Kamina Euphie stepped forward and got in the Knightmares hand Simon lifted her up and sped in the opposite direction.

"Bro!" shouted Simon over the communicator. "I have Euphemia. You need to get out of there before the air ship returns."

"What air ship?" yelled Kamina in the middle of the fight.

"The forces here sent out an air ship filled with explosives as a decoy before we rescued you." Answered Simon wondering why Kamina cared.

Kamina laughed over the communicator before he turned off the transmission.

 _ **Warden POV**_

The warden was in the tower overlooking all the damage Kamina was causing. He was dressed in a business like suit and he was eating a chicken wing at the time. He put the wing aside to speak. "How can one pathetic Eleven Knightmare fend off all out security," he shouted to his men on the computer monitors that managed the facilities security. "And where's the airship? It should have been here by now."

A guard approached the Warden from the side. "It's on its way," he said standing as straight as he could with a bit of fear in is voice. "It will be here shortly."

As the guard finished that sentence Kamina's Knightmare floated into the air. It turned in the opposite direction as the tower and flew away. "HA," laughed the Warder. "He got scared and ran away, how pathetic."

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina was flying as fast as he could. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ turned into its fortress mode and went even faster. Before long the airship was in sight. It looked a little like the Avalon, but it was smaller and not as well painted. It also had flying Knightmares guarding it. As soon as the _Gurren Lagann 2_ was close it turned back into it normal mode and engaged the flying Knightmares. They were easy to destroy, Kamina took out his swords and slashed the first two right through the torso. The next one was hit by his arm slash harken. He then combined the harkens to fire his hadron cannon and eliminate the remaining enemies. With all the enemies destroyed he charged straight at the ship, however it had a Blaze Luminous shield that Kamina crashed into. Kamina yelled loud in his cockpit and the spiral monitor filled up with another level of power. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ broke through the shield and made its way to the back of the ship. Once there the _Gurren Lagann 2_ pushed the ship and the Plasma propulsion engine gave out a bigger thrust than ever before. The air ship began increasing in speed and was soon moving so fast it couldn't stop. Kamina brock off just as they were back at the prison and the airship was heading straight towards the tower. Kamina zoomed in on the tower to see the Warden standing in the center and with a look that said he likely peed his pants recently. The ship crashed into the tower and the whole facility was engulfed in a massive explosion that sent a huge mushroom cloud into the air.

Kamina left the prison and saw Simon's Lagann Grail and a white Knightmare he didn't recognize. Kamina landed right in front of the two. "Hay Simon," shouted Kamina through his speakers. "Can you transmit a message for me?"

All the screen in the Tokyo Settlement changed to show the _Gurren Lagann 2_ with the huge mushroom cloud of the prison behind it. Kamina stepped out of the cockpit dressed in his cape and sunglasses (where he got then, no one knows).

Kamina pointed to the sky. "Who the hell do you think I am!" Kamina shouted at the top of his lungs. "Did you meat heads really think I'd go down that easily? Well you were wrong. That ceiling of fear and oppression is still up, and as long as it is I'll always be here to fight and tear it down. I may have been gone a year, but the world hasn't changed. If anything, it's gotten worse. The world need Dai-Gurren, and the world need me, the mighty Kamina, to lead it. So long as the Britannian Empire thinks it can control people with fear, I'll be there to fight them. No matter when and no matter when. We are Dai-Gurren, we are the drill that will pierce the heavens and beyond." The screens all when to static leaving all of the world shaken. Not only had Zero returned, but now Kamina was back.

After the transmission was finished they returned to the pickup spot where the others waited with the transport ship. The Lagann Grail and the white Knightmare, which Kamina learned was called an Alexander, were loaded onto the transport. Everyone else boarded the passenger area, including Euphemia. Kamina stayed in the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and flew next to the ship as it lifted away. Before long they were over the ocean and then came a sight Kamina had waited a year to see. It was the Dai-Gurren Battleship. The transport landed and everyone got out. Kamina landed and the _Gurren Lagann 2_ kneeled, the cockpit opened up and Kamina stepped down. The crew cheered so loud it was like a front row at a rock concert. People were racing up to see their leader return to them. Kittan stepped in front of most of them, unlike the others he wasn't cheering. He had his head down and his arms crossed as he approached Kamina. As soon as he was in front of him he punched him right in the cheek. Kamina didn't even budge, his head just turned slightly. The cheering stopped instantly.

"Don't you ever make me worry like that again," said Kittan with his hand still in a fist. "I thought you were dead."

"You should be used to being wrong," responded Kamina with a smile on his face.

Kittan extended his arm out and Kamina took it. The two then shook hands. "It's good to have you back." Said Kittan with a smile.

"It's good to be back." Responded Kamina with a similar smile. The crew resumed their cheering.

From within the crown a bunch of people in white coats rapidly approached Kamina. Liete was in front of them. "Kamina," she said with concern. "If it's all right, we'd like to perform a medical scan. Given the information we were given on the place you were held you may need medical treatment."

"I'm fine," replied Kamina nonchalantly. "But, you can check her." Kamina pointed behind him and noticed that Euphie hadn't come out yet. "You can come out. No one's going to hurt you." Euphie slowly walked out of the transport to everyone's amazement. Here hair was shorted, but it was undoubtedly her. "She wasn't the one who ordered the massacre." Explained Kamina. "I'll tell you the whole story later."

Nobody asked any questions, Euphie simply walked over to Liete and she was lead into the battleship. Kamina followed to keep an eye on her. t\They walked through the halls of the Dai-Gurren the main member also followed. Kamina told everyone the story about the fake Euphemia and how the real one was kidnaped. Many wanted to know what happened in the prison, but Kamina simply cringed, which told everyone that they didn't want to know.

After they reached the infirmary Liete, Kamina, Euphie and the rest of the doctors walked inside. The rest of the crew waited outside. Though it took some convincing Kamina eventually agreed to be checked out as well. The doctors were horrified at the huge scars on his back and chest. They also ran along his arms and down his legs. Many of the scars were so old they had already healed up, some were more recent and still red in color. Euphie didn't have as many scars, but there were signs of burning and electrical torture. One thing that was also apparent was that neither were fed much. Both were estimated to be about three quarters the weight they were before.

"How could anyone be this cruel," said Liete, just barley holding onto her lunch.

"The purebloods," responded Kamina with anger. "I'm going to kick all their asses for this."

After about half an hour of putting bandages over the recent scars, the doctor let Kamina put his shirt back on. "It seems that most of these scars have already begun healing," said the doctor. "With some time, and a decent meal, you should be all right."

"I could have told you that," yelled Kamina believing this was pointless. He them looked over to where they were examining Euphie. There was a wall of cloudy glass separating then, but he could see that Euphie was laying on a table. "What about Euphie?" asked Kamina.

Liete walked around the glass to Kamina. "Physically she's fine, but mentally is another story."

"What do you mean?" asked Kamina with concern.

"It's pretty obvious that she was tortured physically, but these will heal," explained Liete. "The real problem is the mental damage. You were likely less effected my mental torture. And, simply put, you're stubborn and pig-headed enough to take the physical torture's mental effects. Euphemia, on the other hand, wasn't." Kamina got a really sad look on his face. "We'll do everything we can. I promise that."

Kamina left the infirmary and was met by the crew just outside. They started bombarding him with questions about Euphie. Kamina ignored them and walked straight to the bridge. Once there he grabbed the PA mic. "Everyone listen up!" shouted Kamina over the PA system. Everyone dropped what they were doing and listened. "Euphie is alive and she is on this ship. But, you should know that she wasn't the one who caused the incident at the special zone. That Euphie was a fake used by the Purebloods in a scheme to grab power. The real Euphie was held prisoner and torture for an entire year, and now she's here. However, it's for the best that we don't reveal that she's here just yet. In the condition she's in we'll just be blamed for the torture. This is just another reason we need to tear down that ceiling, and soon. The more we linger the more people will suffer. WHOS WITH ME!" the entire crew threw their fists in the air and cheered.

 _ **Ashford Academy Rossiu POV**_

Rossiu had a hectic day to say the least. They were once again attempting to make a giant pizza, the knights of the round showed up, and C.C appeared. It was pure chaos, but apparently Lelouch learned a secret about Villetta. Rossiu was going down the elevator with Lelouch to the secret Intelligence office below the school.

Once they got to the bottom Rossiu exited first, he saw Rolo pointing a gun at Villetta. "Rossiu!" screamed Villetta showing fear for the first time that Rossiu could recall. "Thank god. You have to get out of here. tell the Emperor that…" She didn't finish that sentence as Rossiu pulled out a gun and pointed at Villetta. "You too. You've gone traitor."

"Villetta Nu," Lelouch spoke in his sadistic voice as he approached from behind Rossiu. "The woman who was awarded the rank of Baron for ascertaining Zero's real identity." Lelouch walked until he was on the opposite side of the conference table as Villetta. "But, unbeknownst to most, you're connected to the Black Knights."

"That's not true!" shouted Villetta intently and with anger. "I never betrayed…"

"Kaname Ohgi," interrupted Lelouch making Villetta step back in fear. "If word of your relationship with him ever got out, you'd have to relinquish that title you worked so hard to earn. Why not be reborn as someone new?" Lelouch pulled what looked like a bottle wrapped in purple paper, with a red tied bow at the top, out of a bag he was carrying. "Oh yea. Sheryl gave me this to give you so the timing works out nicely." Lelouch pulled the bow causing the paper to fall off revealing the bottle. "Happy Birthday, Coach Villetta."

A few hours later Rossiu was on the roof of the Academy on his cell phone. "All right. I've made arrangements with the Chinese Federation. The transport from the E.U has clear passage to pick up the Wyvern Squad. Is should be there some time tomorrow evening."

"Great," responded Zorthy on the other end of the phone. "By the way, how you holding up?"

"I'm fine," answered Rossiu. "Just make sure no one finds out about the Wyvern Squad being involved in rescuing Kamina. Otherwise there's going to be political hell to pay. And tell Kamina that I'll do what I can to find those responsible for his, and Euphemia's torture."

"No problem," said Zorthy care free. "Got to go." The line went dead.

Rossiu began walking back when he saw Suzaku going up the stairs towards roof on the other side of the building. Rossiu knew that Lelouch was there so he quietly followed him until he got to the roof. Once there Rossiu simply stood outside the door and tried to listen. He had a hard time hearing them because of the music from the festival in the courtyard. He did however hear something about calling the viceroy that was taking charge of Japan. This was something Rossiu couldn't pass up, he pulled out his cell phone and plugged a small gray box into its side. this allowed him to access the signals from other phones and listen in on the calls. He looked out to see that Suzaku was giving the phone to Lelouch, though he didn't know why.

He hacked the call and was shocked at who was on the other end. "Hello, Big brother," soft toned female voice. "Lelouch is that you? It's me Nunnally, can you hear me? I'm coming there to be the Viceroy."

"…. Well shit." Said Rossiu to himself. "This just got harder."

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading.**


	17. Operation Rescue Sis

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 _ **Rossiu POV**_

Rossiu was still listening on the phone call and was still shocked as to who was on the other end. "Is that you Lelouch?" asked Nunnally again with no answer.

"Damn it," whispered Rossiu to himself. "What should I do? Maybe I could charge Suzaku from behind…. No he'd hear me coming and I don't have a weapon." Still trying to think Rossiu looked down the stairs to see Rolo walking up, he ran to meet him. "Perfect timing." Rossiu said giving Rolo a confused look. "Here's the short version. Lelouch is on the roof with Suzaku and Nunnally is on the phone with Lelouch. Do something to distract Suzaku or Lelouch is going to blow the whistle on the fact that his memories have returned." Rossiu was talking at almost a mile a minute and ran past Rolo before he could ask any question. "I need to get in touch with someone."

Racing back to his room he moved like a cheetah on two legs. He got inside and slammed to door behind him. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his laptop. "I have no time to get a secure video feed," he spoke to himself as the computer flickered to life. "I hope Zorthy still checks the old code frequencies.

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship Zorthy POV**_

Zorthy was relaxing in front of the bridges communications computers. The bridge was empty, save for him and Kittan in the hanger, as most were sleeping. He was leaning back with his legs parched up on the top of the computers and reading a magazine when something appeared on the monitors. Zorthy quickly dropped the magazine and put his legs down. There was no image on the screen, but a rhythmic tone was coming through the speakers. Zorthy got a pen and some paper and started writing down the Morse code message.

Just as he finished Kittan walked into the bridge. "Man it is so boring being on night watch." Kittan looked over to see Zorthy still finish writing. "What's that?" asked Kittan looking over Zorthy's shoulder.

"I got a Morse code message from the R frequency." Replied Zorthy.

"Why the hell would Rossiu use the old Morse code frequency?" Wondered Kittan out loud.

"I must be an important message if he had to get it to us without taking the time to set up a vid link." Answered Zorthy. "But whatever the reason here's the message. Nunnally…en…route…to…Japan…new…viceroy…alert…Kamina…immediately…"

Kittan nearly froze at the mention of that name.

"Who is Nunnally?" asked Zorthy oblivious to Kittan's surprise. "Is she important or some…. Hey!" Kittan grabbed the paper from Zorthy and ran out of the room

Racing down the ship corridors he eventually came to Kamina's room. Kittan banged on the door yelling for Kamina to open up. He tried the handle and the door opened on its own. Kittan looked inside to see that Kamina was gone. Looking around Kittan saw someone walking the halls nearby, he ran over to him. "Do you know where Kamina is?" hurriedly asked Kittan.

"Yea," responded the man. I think he's in the tattoo parlor."

Kittan started running and then stopped after only traveling ten feet. He looked back at the man with a confused look. "We have a Tattoo parlor?" Kittan shrugged

Getting the direction from the man Kittan ran further down the hall until he reached a part that he had never really gone to. It was no wonder he had no idea that Balinbow had set up a tattoo parlor. Knocking on the door he was answered by an annoyed Kamina. "What's all the ruckus about?" Kittan opened the door to see Kamina lying stomach down on a bench with his shirt off and Balinbow tattooing on his back.

"What are you doing?" asked Kittan slightly afraid of the answer.

"Those dick eating bastards screwed up my tattoos." Answered Kamina. "So I asked Balinbow if he could fix them for me."

"I don't know what's weirder, the fact that you care about your tattoos enough to get them fixed across scares, or the fact that you wanted this done at almost eleven at night." Said Kittan. "Or the fact that we have a tattoo parlor at all." He said after a moment. "In any case, I think you need to see this." Kittan handed Kamina the paper and Kamina started reading it. "This just came in from Rossiu."

Kamina got a shocked look on his face. "Is this for real?" shouted Kamina. He looked at Kittan who nodded yes. "Alright," said Kamina in a more relaxed tone. "I'll contact Zero about this in the morning. For now, I'm getting my Tattoos fixed." Kamina gave the paper back to Kittan, who was surprised at Kamina reaction. Kittan left the room and returned to his night watch.

 _ **Kamina POV next morning**_

The next day Kamina was walking down a hall when he got a call from Zero. "What's up?" said Kamina answering the cell phone.

"Kamina," replied Zero on the other side. "I need your help."

"This is about Nunnally isn't it?" said Kamina making Zero pause. "I already know, and we're beginning preparations to rescue her."

"You better not hurt her," threated Zero over the phone.

"I won't, so what's your plan?" asked Kamina.

"I'm going to go by air and try to land troops on the air ship while it's on root to Japan." Said Zero in a calmer tone.

"We got plans to attack form below," said Kamina. "If you can keep them distracted in the sky, we'll give them a surprise from underneath."

"Right, understood," said Zero. He then hung up the phone and Kamina put his away.

Kamina has this feeling that he's being watched and for a brief moment catches a glimpse of Euphemia following him. She looked the same as before except that she was wearing blue jeans and while t-shirt with a red overcoat. Similar to what many Dai-Gurren member wore. She didn't know that Kamina had seen her so Kamina continued on. He walked until he was at the door that led to the runway before he turned to her. "I know you're there," said Kamina. Euphie came out of hiding with an embarrassed look on her face. "Do you need something?" Euphie didn't say a word; she hadn't spoken to anyone since she got here. "Fine, follow me." said Kamina. He walked out onto the runway with Euphie following close behind. Before long they got to the end of the runway, Kamina stood at the edge looking out at the ocean. "If you want to talk you should do it here. No one else will hear us."

Euphie looked nervous but eventually she finally spoke "You're going to go into battle soon?" she spoke in a quiet, almost whispering voice.

"Don't worry," said Kamina with confidence. "Just stay below deck and you'll be fine."

"It's not that!" screamed Euphie making Kamina jump a bit. "I want to know how you can do this so easily."

Do what?" asked Kamina with confusion.

"Kill people." answered Euphie. Her hands started shaking and she raised them up to look at the open palms. "I killed someone with my own hands while escaping that prison. I felt as the life left his body. I still can't get that moment out of my head, so how do you do it. How do you go into battle fearlessly, kill so many people, and just walk away? How do you cope with this?" Euphie's face was purely of need. She wanted the answer so badly it was starting to hurt her.

Kamina sighed and looked back out to the sea. "It's never that easy Euphie," said Kamina in a voice that almost made him seem godly. "I never disrespect the lives lost in a battle, whether they be friend or foe. If I could end a battle without a single life lost, that would be a good day to me. Unfortunately, the real world doesn't work that way. Every time I have to kill someone in battle I morn that lose, But I know that someday this will all end and their sacrifice will not be in vain."

"But if that true then how can you charge fearlessly into battle?" asked Euphie.

"What makes you think I'm fearless," said Kamina with a slight chuckle. "You can't get rid of fear, and it's not something you can ignore either. I'm afraid every time I get inside _Gurren Lagann 2._ When fear come you only have two options. You can either run from it, or fight through it. And I've never been one to run from anything. The question is, are you going to run?"

"Well," Started Euphie in a nervous tone.

"Well, nothing." Interrupted Kamina. "All you need to do is remember not to believe in yourself. But believe in the me that believes in you. And the everyone else who believes in you. That's how we do thing in Dai-Gurren"

Euphie had a serene look in her eyes. But her moment was interrupted by Leeron over the P.A system. "Kamina please report to the hanger bay."

Kamina started walking and stopped when he was next to Euphie. "You just get in the lower decks and wait. This battle will be over before you know it." With that Kamina continued on.

Entering the hanger, he saw as everyone was rushing to get their knightmare's running. This was the first real fight they had been in since the black rebellion. Leeron greeted Kamina when he arrived.

Great to see you Kamina," said Leeron in his usual creepy way with a smile and awkward eye blink.

"Yea, Great to see to too," Kamina forced himself to say hiding his disgusted expression behind his sun glasses. "Did you get those thing I wanted done?"

"Oh yes," said Leeron in a more serious voice. "Thanks to the moron Lloyd, putting a float system on the _Gurren Lagann 2_ I was able to finish my own float system. Even better I was able to combine the float system with the plasma engine to create." Leeron stepped aside and behind him was a mechanical ball about the same size Kamina was. "The Levi-sphere. It has the levitating abilities of the Britannian's Float systems, but it also incorporates the Plasma engine, which gives it much greater forward thrust."

Kamina walked over to the Levi-sphere and looked at it intently. "I got to admit, you never cease to amaze me. How many of these thing do you got?"

"Well," said Leeron in a slightly worrying tone. "I only had a few prototypes that I was able to modify into working condition. Not to mention I had to pull an all-nighter to finish the one attached to Dai-Gurren itself."

"Well the _Gurren Lagann 2_ already has one so you don't need to worry about that," Kamina turned to look at all the Knightmare's in the hanger that were ready for battle. "Attach then to the main member's custom Knightmare's and the Lagann Squads. I'll want my best fighters for this one."

"Okay," answered Leeron. "But what about the Wyvern squad?"

"I got plans for them." Said Kamina not even turning to look at Leeron. "They won't need them for this fight."

"Let's hope not," said a familiar voice from behind Kamina and Leeron. Kamina turned to see that it was Dayakka walking towards them.

"Hey Dayakka," said Kamina with an excited smile. "How's it going?"

"Great," replied Dayakka with equal enthusiasm. "This have been a lot livelier around here since you came back."

"Good to know," said Kamina. "Did you get a message from the Black Knights yet?"

"Just came in," answered Dayakka. "Zorthy deciphered it. It seems that the new Viceroy will be coming to Japan in a large air battleship with four smaller air battleships for escort. The black Knights say that they will make the initial strike from the air, they want us to get directly below them and provide support fire."

"They want us to just sit and support," came a shout from across the hanger. Kittan started marching towards Kamina. "You aren't seriously planning on just having us be support, are you?"

"Of course not," replied Kamina with a cheesy smile. "The Black Knights have no idea that we have a means of flying. We'll let them start the attack ant then make a surprise on the Britannians." Kamina jumped on top of some crates that were nearby and stuck a pose pointing to the end of the hanger. "So let's get going and get that Viceroy."

A few hours later the Dai-Gurren was directly below the battleship and its escorts. They had managed to arrive undetected and moved only to keep up. All of Dai-Gurren saw the Black Knights approach, they were in Knightmares being carried by V-TOLs. The battleships launched their Gunship V-TOLs and easily took down several of the Black Knights. However, then a huge smokescreen filled the air and the Knightmares started landing on the battleships. The gunships were destroyed by an explosion from within the smoke and the Black Knights V-TOLs retreated.

"Got to give Zero credit," said Zorthy from inside the bridge. "By landing the Knightmars on the battleships themselves he eluded all their security measures. They can't launch more gunships or fire back because of their own shields."

Kamina was inside _Gurren Lagann 2_ and it was standing with its arms crossed at the edge of the launch deck. "Hey Leeron," said Kamina over the communicator. "Everything ready?"

"You bet sweety." Replied Leeron. "We're ready to lift off whenever you are."

"Alright then," Kamina spoke with an almost evil tone, this time over the Knightmares speaker as well as the communicator. "DAI-GURREN LAUNCH!"

"Dai-Gurren Launch!" repeated Dayakka from the captain's station of the bridge.

"Launching," replied Gabal at the steering wheel.

Suddenly a huge stream of blue flame started to shot out from behind the Dai-Gurren. Other blue flames were seen on the port and starboard sides in the middle and near the front. Slowly the battleship started to leave the water and rise into the air. The hanger door to the top deck opened and a bunch of knightmares rose up from the lower hanger. The Lagann squad, with Simon in the front. As well as Kittan in the King K, Makken in the Mo-Shogun, Kidd in his Kidd Knuckle, Iraak in his Einzer, and Jorgun and Balinbow in their Twin Bouken.

"Alright all you meat heads," shouted Kamina to his men behind him. "Let go kick some ass." Everyone raised a cheer.

The Dai-Gurren raised slowly into the air and Kamina and the others watched as the fight seemed to be going in the Black Knights favor. However, as if out of nowhere four Knightmares with float units approached from behind. The one in the lead looked like a purple Vincent with a double spear in its right hand and a rifle in its left, the others were Sutherlands. Kallen in her Guren MK-2 along with the Burias that landed on the main battleship fired at them but were unable to land a hit. The lead knightmare rushed forward dodging their fire and taking out one of the Burais around Kallen. Another Burai fired its slash harken at one of the three Sutherlands and Kallen road up the line of the slash harken and destroyed the Sutherland with the Radiant Wave Surger. But just after Kallen lands back on the ship, a large slash harken fly's by and takes out another Burai. Kallen looked over to see what looks like a jet plane flying towards her. one of the four holy swords tries to shoot it down, but it turns into a Knightmare and destroys his Gekka. Then one of the escort battleships started to fall straight towards the main ship, just as it looks like it's about to hit a huge blast of red energy shoots out towards the escort ship and destroys it. It was a hadron cannon, bigger that anyone had seen before.

"How the hell are those guys?" asked Kamina with an annoyed tone.

"They're the Knights of the Round. The transforming one is the Tristin, and the pinkish one is the Mordred." Answered Kittan with a worried tone. "This is bad, if they're here then this just got a lot harder."

"Hay Dayakka, we in range yet?" asked Kamina over the communicator.

"The main cannons are within firing range." Answered Dayakka.

"Then fire, we need to get those guys off the Black Knights."

"You got it," said Attenborough energetically over the communicator. The Dai-Gurren's main cannons moved and pointed straight at the main battleship. They then fired with a thunderous blast. The cannon fire hit the main ship, but didn't make it through the blaze shield. However, the attack drew the attention of the Tristin, which transformed into its fortress mode and flew straight towards the Dai-Gurren. The ship's guns and the Knightmares fired at it, but were never able to make a hit.

The Tristen flew right over the Dai-Gurren and then transformed and landed on the deck right behind everyone. "This is impressive," said the Tristen's pilot over its speakers. "To think that you guys were able to make a float system that could lift a battleship."

Nobody fired on him for fear of hitting the Dai-Gurren my accident. Kamina's _Gurren Lagann 2_ made its way to face the Tristin. "You can thank your friend Lloyd for this. He was stupid enough to put one of your float thingies on _Gurren Lagann 2."_

"Is that so," said the Tristan's pilot. The Tristen the activated it's float system "It can't do you much good if your knightmare's are still grounded." The Tristen then transformed into it fortress mode and flew away. Not long after it turned back around and was heading straight towards them.

"You think so," said Kamina with a slight evil laugh. Kamina activated his Levi-sphere and floated into the air, he then transformed into his fortress mode and charged straight towards the Tristen. They two were about to collide then the Tristen turned away at the last second. Both Knightmares changed back into the Knightmare forms.

"Impressive," said the Tristen's pilot. "You must be Kamina. I'm Gino Weinberg the knight of three"

"Then I guess I need to give you three times the ass kicking." Retorted Kamina with the _Gurren Lagann 2_ making a fist. Kamina then raised the fist into the air, and shouted "Zorthy, start the concert!"

Kamina could tell that Gino was confused and suddenly all the enemy knightmares and the speakers on the air enemy air battleships were blaring music.

 **(Play "Façade" by "Disturbed")**

All the member of Dai-Gurren activated their float system and took to the sky's. Only Yoko and Iraak stayed on the ship because their sniper skill would be more useful from there.

"Alright," shouted Kamina over the communicator. "Makken, Gimmy, Darry think you can take this asshole?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Replied Makken.

"We can take him," said Gimmy.

"You bet,' Continued Darry.

"Kidd, Jorgun, Balinbow take care of the big pink one." asked Kamina

"You got it," Said Kidd

"Let get them, let's get them." Said Jorgun and Balinbow in unison.

"Kittan you take that King K knock off."

"I would have even of you didn't ask," said Kittan with enthusiasm.

"But what will the rest of us do?" asked Simon.

"We'll help the black Knights." Answered Kamina. "If I know Suzaku as much as I think I do he'll be here soon enough." With that said all of Dai- Gurren spread out to attack the enemy. Kamina, Simon and Nia raced towards the battleship, but were interrupted on the way by a silver colored Knightmare. It looked like the Bedivere that Thymilph used only the spear tips on the shoulder and arms were removed and it had what looked like a large belt along its waist. In addition, there was a large sword going straight down its back and two smaller curved swords crossed on its back. Its head looked like it had a metal Mohawk on it.

"It's been a while you filthy eleven." Came a familiar voice from the Bedivere.

"God damn it Viral!" shouted Kamina.

"That's knight of five Viral to you," said Viral. "I got promoted since last time."

Kamina was about to draw his swords when Simon and Nia got between him and Viral. "Bro, go get the viceroy. We'll handle things here."

"You sure you can take him?" asked Kamina with concern.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" replied Simon giving Kamina his answer. Kamina flew right past Viral and continued towards the battleship.

 _ **Makken POV**_

Makken was fighting with the Tristen. It was fast while in its fortress mode, but thanks to the plasma engine in the Leve-sphere he was able to keep pace with it. Using his Marsh vibration katana sword he held his own against the Tristan's dual pickaxe weapons. Makken managed to get the Tristen into a dead lock and Gimmy and Darry tried to double team charge him from both side, but he saw the attack coming and got out of the way. the Mo-Shogun the got hit in the back of the head by a kick from the Tristen.

"Guess fighting ain't what it used to be old timer." Mocked Gino.

"The Mo-Shogun turned to face him. "No, it's much tamer now," said Makken with a slight laugh. He then connected the hilt of his sword to the box on Mo-Shoguns back and turned the sword into a Naginata staff. "But let me give you a taste of the old school."

Makken charged from the front while Gimmy and Darry charged from behind in unison. The Tristin combined it pickaxes into a staff and managed to block both attacks. Gimmy and Darry pulled back but Makken continued to keep pushing. Then his knightmares shoulders opened up and then there was a huge flash of light. The Tristin was dazed and in that moment Makken managed to strike a blow. Gino managed to move by instinct, but the top half of the Tristan's left horn was cut off.

"Impressive old man." Said Gino.

"You're pretty good yourself for someone so young," replied Makken.

The Tristen entered its battel stance. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

 _ **Kidd POV**_

Kidd Jorgun, and Balinbow headed straight towards the Mordred. While flying there the Mordred tried to fired it giant Hadron cannon, but they managed to get out of the way. Kidd charged straight at the Mordred with his Kidd Knuckle's giant fist ready to attack. The moment he tried to punch it the Mordred deployed a blaze luminous shield and blocked the attack. Kidd was knocked back. Jorgun, and Balinbow also tried to punch the Mordred, but their attack never went through. Kidd was thinking when he saw an opportunity, the Mordred was preparing to fire its giant Hadron cannon again by moving the two halves of the cannon on its shoulders to the front. Thinking quickly Kidd charged straight at it and managed to grab the two halves before they came together and push them apart.

"You can't use your fancy shields in front when you want to make your big bad weapon can you." Mocked Kidd. Using his Kidd Knuckle's lower arms, he shot at the Mordred from point blank range. However, the bullets barley even scratched it.

The Mordred then reached up and crushed the guns in the Kidd Knuckles hands. The two then got into a hand deadlock with both trying to push back the other, Kidd was able to hold his own, and Jorgun, and Balinbow cane in for an attack from above, but just as they were about to strike a bunch of small red missiles shot out from almost every conceivable point. Jorgun, and Balinbow were forced to pull back and used their spin attack to deflect the missiles. The Mordred them managed to push Kidd back and retracted it giant hadron cannon back to its shoulders.

"This ain't going as easily as I hoped it would," said Kidd.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon and Nia started their fight with Viral. Simon drew two swords and charged. Viral drew the two smaller swords and blocked the attack. The two were dead locked until Simon fired two of his swords harkens and then circled around to attack the Bedivere's back. But Viral saw that attacked coming and pushed Simon aside to dodge. Nia then came with her two drill swords, but there were blocked by just one of the Bedivere's swords. Simon then came and attacked with just one swords which was blocked by the remaining swords. Simon the raised the other sword to attack, but just as he was about to make contact the Lagann Grail's sword was stopped. Looking down Simon saw a third arm coming from where the large belt was, or more accurately it was one half of that belt. Nia and Simon broke off their attack and the other half of the Bedivere's belt turned into a forth arm. The two new arms then reached up and pulled the large sword off of its back. This sword was so huge that two hands were needed to hold it. It looked like a basic claymore in proportion to the Knightmare that was holding it but suddenly it turned into a red color, signifying it as a marsh vibration sword.

In response Simon attached his swords into the Lagan Grails arms and made then into Blaze Luminous swords. He charged at Viral and tried to his him, But Viral simply dodged the attacks. Simon nearly got Viral, but Viral activated a blaze luminous shield on its left arm and blocked the attack. Viral managed to get away from Simon and suddenly two missile launcher opened on his Bedivere's shoulders and fired four at Simon. "Alright, let's hope this works." Said Simon. Simon had the Lagann Grail hold its left arm up in defense, then the device holding the sword moved slightly out from the arm and then started spinning with the swords still in it. It spun so fast that a large circular blaze luminous shield was created that blocked the missiles. "You'll have to do better than that!" shouted Simon with confidence.

 _ **Kittan POV**_

Kittan rushed straight towards the purple King K with his King K and changed at it with his lance before it even knew he was there.

"You," can a familiar voice from the enemy Knightmare. "You dare to continue and defile Cornelia's name."

It took Kittan a few seconds to register who it was. "Oh Gilbert. I wondered what you'd been up to even since your princess went MIA."

"SILENCE!" commanded Gilbert. Without hesitation he charged at Kittan with its double bladed lance. Kittan blocked the attack with his lance and was about to use the Magnetic reflector, but gilbert saw it coming and pulled back, just in time. "You're not use to fighting in the air, are you?"

"Shut your face!" shouted Kittan. Gilbert was right though, he had no experience in air fighting before now.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina was flying over the main battleship. "Zorthy, any idea where the Viceroy is?" asked Kamina over the communicator.

"Still looking," replied Zorthy.

While Kamina was still looking he was caught by surprise when a blasé of red energy shot right past him looking over he saw the Lancelot and in an instant he was hit by another blast of it Hardon blaster. Kamina put up its luminous shield un defense, but to no avail. It broke right through the shield and Kamina started falling onto the battleship. Its shielding had already been disabled so he fell right through the top of the ship and landed inside. When Kamina managed to pull himself back together he saw that he was in a garden and looking over he saw Zero on the walkway.

"Hey Zero," said Kamina in a happy, almost drunken, tone. "Sorry about the crash landing." Kamina exited _Gurren Lagann 2_ and jumped off its shoulder to be next to Zero.

"Kamina you fool!" shouted Zero. "You could have killed both me and the Viceroy."

Kamina looked over to see a young girl with long sandy brown hair in a wheelchair with her eyes closed. "So I take it you're Nunnally."

'Yes," she responded in a soft, almost scared tone. "And you're Kamina, the terrorist."

"No, you see Terrorist spread terror. All I spread is ass kicking's." Said Kamina with a smug attitude.

"Enough," commanded Zero. He turned his attention back towards Nunnally. "The emperor believes that might is always right. Do you agree with this?" Nunnally hesitated and didn't really give an answer. "Viceroy Nunnally, you're just being used."

"You're saying they sent a blind crippled girl to win everyone's sympathy." Spoke Nunnally. "Then you're wrong. I asked them to send me, that's why I'm here."

"You requested it?" Zero said with surprise.

"I think with a peaceful approach I can make the word a gentler place." continued Nunnally. "That why I want to carry out Euphie's plane. To create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

Kamina face palmed. "You've got to be kidding me," shouted Kamina. "That was a stupid idea then and it still is now,"

"Kamina, be silent," commanded Zero.

"Screw you," replied Kamina.

"Why do you despise this idea so much?" asked Nunnally.

"Euphie asked the same thing to me once and I'll give you the same answer I gave her." Kamina started marching towards Nunnally. "It isn't a solution. It's just a cheap substitute. It's a cage where Britannia can lock away anyone they don't want to cause trouble."

"You're wrong!" yelled Nunnally. "It's a sanctuary, and a place of peace."

Kamina stopped about mid-way through the walkway. "And how would you know, you can't even see what you're achieving. Euphie could see and all she witnessed was everything she strived for burn to the ground. At least she learned from her mistakes."

Nunnally lifted her head. "You speak as though my sister is alive."

"She is," replied Kamina causing a gasp from Nunnally. "In fact she's on board my battleship at this very moment." Zero was the one to gasp this time.

 _ **Dai-Gurren Battleship Euphemia POV**_

Euphie couldn't simply wait in the lower decks anymore and so she wondered up until she reached a door that lead to the hanger. Looking out she saw that everyone was scrambling about everywhere.

"Alright," said one soldier. "We need to give fire support to Kamina and the others. Get every Yoroi Kumo we have piloted and moved onto the upper deck."

Euphie saw these huge four legged knightmares with a cannon for a right arm. They were moving across the hanger and being loaded onto a platform that rose them up onto the upper deck. Euphie was watching this when she got a surprise from behind. Someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, watch ya doin?" asked a female voice from behind that caused Euphie to jump and scream a little. Turning around she saw that the woman who spoke was blond and had two other women beside her, the first had brown hair and glasses and the other had long purple hair. "Your Euphemia right?" Euphie didn't say a word. "I'm Kiyoh," she said and them pointed to the glasses waring one. "This is Kinon," she them pointed to the purple haired one. "And this is Kiyal, we're Kittan's sisters. Nice to meet you."

Euphie simply nodded, she was too scared to say anything.

"Um Kiyoh, do you think this is a good idea?" asked Kinon in a quiet voice.

"Of course it is," answered Kiyal in a rambunctious voice getting between her two sisters. "They need every pilot they can get, and we know how to pilot those thing so we need to go."

The three sister walked past Euphie and went towards the unpiloted Yoroi's." See you later," said Kiyoh as they walked away.

Euphie simply stood there not sure what to do. However, after a moment she decided that she had to do something to. She walked over to the Yoroi's and managed to get into an unpiloted and activated it. She had never piloted a Knightmare like this before, but the controls were pretty easy to figure out. she made it walk until it was on the platform, right next to Kittans' sisters. No one had noticed her get in so everyone just assumed that she was a Dai-Gurren member. The platform raised up and suddenly she was on the upper deck. Looking up she saw the battle between Dai-Gurren and the knights of the round. Despite the fact that Dai-Gurren had greater numbers they were still having a hard time against the highly advanced knightmares of the knights of the round.

"All units focus fire on the knight of the round," commanded Yoko in her Akuma at the edge of the ship. Her Knightmare was next to Iraak's Einzer and they were kneeling with their sniper rifles pointed at the enemy. The ships cannons were also firing at the battleship; the they were never able to get past the shield they were able to prevent them from launching reinforcements. The Yoroi's were using their cannons to fire on either the battleship, of the knights of the round with little success.

Euphie wasn't sure what to do, she was scared. But, then she remembered what Kamina had said. _"When fear comes you can either run from it or fight through it."_ Without thinking Euphie pointed her Yoroi's canon up and looked for a target looking over she saw that the Mordred was about to fire its giant hadron cannon and Kidd. Others were already trying to stop it, but the side Luminous shield blocked their attacks. Euphie looked and saw that the very edge of the hadron cannon was outside the shield and managed to aim and fire at that point. The impact wasn't enough to damage the Mordred, but it was enough to knock the cannon over so it missed and only hit the ocean.

"Great shot," complemented Kiyoh. "You just saved Kidd.

"Everyone listen up," came a voice from the communicator. Euphie recognized it as the ship's captain Dayakka. "We're almost directly behind the battleship. Everyone cease fire on the ship."

Everyone stopped firing on the battleship, though they still tried to fire on the knights of the round.

 _ **Dayakka POV**_

Dayakka was at his captain's station on the bridge. Leeron was also on the bridge and was standing next to the entrance.

"We're in position," said Gabal. "Ready to fire on your command."

"Are you sure these will work." asked Dayakka looking over at Leeron.

"No, these are even more experimental then those Levi-spheres were." Said Leeron giving Dayakka little confidence.

Dayakka turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Fire knife anchors!"

"Firing," complied Gabal.

Outside two giant slash harkens fired from the side of the ship. They were each twice and big as a Knightmare and as they flew they appeared to glow a dark red and when the hit the battleships blaze luminous shield it shattered and they flew right through imbibing themselves in the ship with cables attaching the two ships.

"Alright Wyvern Squad," said Dayakka. "It's up to you. Disable the engines and we'll hull this baby out of here."

 _ **Akito POV**_

The sides of the giant slash Harken's opened up and Akito and Ayano jumped out. Ryo and Yukiya jumped out of the other. Their Alexanders are the same ones they used back in the E.U except that there is a gray box, about the size of a small car, attached to each's back.

"Alright, let's move." Commanded Akito

They four in their Alexanders moved down the corridors of the battleship with little resistance, mostly because they were in places that were thought to be impossible for Knightmares to go. Their Alexanders were able to go into insect mode to get into the paths to the engine room. Akito and Ayano got to one engine and detached the grey boxes. They then attached them to the engines. Ryo and Yukiya do the same.

"Are you linked up?" asked Akito over the communicator.

"Yep," responded Zorthy. "I've got control. Shutting down engines now."

Outside the float systems on the battleship began to shut down. The Dai-Gurren started going in reverse and were hulling the ship away.

 _ **Suzaku POV**_

Suzaku had just blasted Kamina put of the sky. He headed towards Kallen, who was on the ship. He fired a blast from His VARIS, but Kallen managed to deflect it with the Radiant Wave Surger.

"Kallen, I have to save Nunnally. Nothing else maters now." said Suzaku. The large blaster on his back unfolded and he linked his VARIS to it. "I won't ask forgiveness anymore." Suzaku fired his Hardon blaster at Kallen who tried to deflect again, but it was no use. The Radiant Wave Surger was destroyed and the Guren MK-2 fell off the ship. Suzaku never saw it eject, but it didn't matter to him.

Looking back over at the ship he saw Anya destroy a Gekka by crushing its head.

"Hey, fat ass," came a shout from overhead. Suzaku saw two Knightmare's from Dai-Gurren. One with giant arms and one with two torsos. "Your fight with us, remember?" said the pilot of the Knightmare with giant arms

"With us. With us." Shouted the other Knightmare.

"You bore me," responded Anya in an emotionless tone. "I thought I might find better opponents down here."

"Oh, I bore you." Said the giant arm Knightmare pilot. It then charged straight at the Mordred. "Then I'll just have to make this more exciting." The giant armed Knightmare punched the Mordred, but it deployed its shield and blocked the attack. The other Knightmare tried to break through as well, but to no avail.

"Coming through," came a voice from the side. Suzake then saw the Tristen fly by in its fortress mode with three knightmares following. One with a Naginata and two with drill swords. It transformed back and pulled out its double pickaxe staff and blocked the Naginata strike with the center of the staff. The other two then tried to strike from the side and they were blocked by the two ends.

Gilbert was fighting with Kittan just below here they were. The Vincent was getting beaten because it could never get a hold of Gilberts Knightmare and destroy it. Kittan's Vincent had already taken damage.

Then Suzaku saw Viral's Bedivere luring the Lancelot Grail and another Knightmare with two drill swords into the same area. "Looked like the gangs all here." said Viral.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Simon looked around and saw his friend knightmares badly damaged and getting beaten by the knights of the round. "Dammit, this isn't good."

The knights of the round were about to counter attack when something from below. It was the Guren MK-2, but it was flying and had a new arm. Gilbert broke off his attack with Kittan and headed towards it, but before he got close the Guren fired a blast of red energy from its right arm. It wasn't a Hadron blast, it was to transparent, but when it hit Gilbert's Knightmare it looked like the Radiant Wave Surger had gotten hold of it. It inflated and eventually blew up. Gilbert managed to eject before it blew up.

The knights of the round broke away from Dai Guren and went after Kallen. Except Viral who still attacked Simon. Simon was able to dodge a downward strike from Viral's giant sword, but got nicked on his right side by the smaller left hand sword. His sword blazers were still active but they were of little help. Quickly looking over Simon saw the Tristen fly towards the Guren and the Guren fired its radiant wave surge again and the Tristen dodged it. However, it almost hit Simon who was behind the Tristen. Simon moved out of the way, but his sword blazer was caught in the energy blast. Rather than being destroyed the sword seemed to absorb the energy and turn the same red color as the energy.

Simon wondered what had happened, but didn't have time as Viral attacked again. The Lagann Grail dodged the first attack, a horizontal swing from the Bedivere's giant sword. Simon the counter attacked with the sword that had absorbed the energy and Viral put up his blaze luminous shield in defense. Unexpectedly the sword passed right through the shield like it was air. The shield didn't break, the sword seemed to simply phase right through it and cut the Bedivere's left arm right off. Viral retreated.

Looking over Simon saw that the Guren had used a wide attack with its Radiant Wave Surger to disable both the Tristen and the Mordred. But, the Lancelot was nowhere to be seen.

"Simon," said Nia. "We should head back to the Dai-Gurren. We need to repair our knightmare's while we have the chance."

"You're right Nia." Agreed Simon. He didn't like the fact that they were leaving a fight unfinished, but they were too badly damaged to continue. The knights were down for now and they had to take advantage of that fact. "Everyone pull back to the Dai-Gurren."

 _ **Suzaku POV**_

"Suzaku, we've located the Viceroy," said Cecile. "But you better hurry. Dai-Gurren is hulling the ship closer. If it gets to close the whole ship will be infester with land knightmare's."

Suzaku landed on the side of the battle ship. "I have no choice. I'll use the core luminous cone." Putting his weapons away the Lancelot's front was covered in a blaze luminous shield and then it turned onto a pyramid shape in the front the Lancelot then charged straight through the ship using the shield like a drill.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

"Why didn't you tell me you had Euphemia?" demanded Zero.

"Never came up." responded Kamina nonchalantly.

Suddenly there was a huge crash. Kamina and Zero saw the Lancelot fly into the room from above. Zero ran towards Nunnally. Kamina ran for her as well "Escape with us." Shouted Zero as he ran.

However just as they were about to get to her they were blown away by the wind from the hole Suzaku made on the way in.

"Suzaku, down here," shouted Nunnally.

The Lancelot landed in front of her and kneeled. "Were you frightened?" asked Suzaku. "Forgive me, it alright now."

just as Suzaku was about to pick up Nunnally the Lancelot was rammed from the side. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ knocked Suzaku aside. The Lancelot then charged back and their fists met in a dead lock. "You're not taking her away to be used." Shouted Kamina from inside _Gurren Lagann 2._

"I'm taking her to help people." replied Suzaku.

"You wouldn't know what helping people was if it bit you in the ass."

Zero again tried to get to Nunnally and was almost there when Suzaku managed to move Kamina aside and grab Nunnally before Zero could get to her.

"Nunnally!" screamed Zero.

The Lancelot reactivated the luminous cone and flew out of the ship.

"Anyone still active go after the Lancelot." Ordered Kamina over the communicator.

"There's no one left," replied Dayakka. "Everyone's on the ship getting repairs."

Kamina punched the screen of his cockpit. "Dammit, we were so close." Kamina looked down to see Zero on his knee's "We should probably get out of here." Kamina grabbed Zero and flew out through the hole he had made earlier.

 _ **A few Hours later**_

The Dai-Gurren had landed in the sea, and the enemy battleship was hovering just above the water. Kamina had landed on the ships deck. There deck was far from clear as the Yoroi had yet to clear the deck completely. While there Kamina let Zero go and exited _Gurren Lagann 2_ and the main Dai-Gurren members came to greet them.

"I can't believe that we lost the Viceroy," said Kittan grudgingly as he leads the group. "Well, at least we got this ship." Zero looked away from them and out into the sea in the direction the Lancelot flew off in. "What's with him?"

"It's a long story, and I don't want to tell it." Replied Kamina. Kamina then walked over the Zero and put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back," whispered Kamina. "in the meant time do you want to see Euphie?"

Zero turned around. "where is she?"

"I'll go get her." said Kamina. He them marched off in the other direction. He didn't have to go far as one of the Yoroi opened its cockpit and Euphie jumped out. Kamina was surprised that she fought in the battle.

Euphie walked right past Kamina and headed straight towards Zero. She kept her head down and stopped right in front of Zero. She was shaking so hard that everyone could tell she was shaking. For a while she said nothing and simply stood there in front of Zero.

"I didn't tell," she whispered so quietly that no one but Zero could hear. "I swear that I never told them who you are."

Zero placed his left hand on top of her head. "It's alright. I'm sorry for using you to incite my rebellion."

"Euphie shook her head left to and right. "No, I know it's what you had to do. If I hadn't been abducted and replaced things might have been different. But, I'm not going to sit by and hope for a better future. I'll do what I can to make it a reality, even if I have to fight."

Zero looked towards Kamina and the others. "Kamina, I entrust her protection to you. Take good care of her."

"No prob." Replied Kamina with confidence.

Zero took his hand off Euphie and walked towards the end of the deck. The Guren arrived and simply hovered at the end of the deck. Zero jumped from the deck into the Guren's arms. "Kallen, let's go." Commanded Zero. The Guren left and flew towards the sub in the distance.

Kamina never saw behind his mask, but he knew that Lelouch was troubled. To lose his sister to the Britanniana. Kamina knew that he would need to help him as much as he could. But for now they have a new ship that's in desperate need of a new paint job.

 _ **Dai-Gurren Research lab Leeron POV**_

Leeron was in the lower decks of the Dai-Gurren looking over footage from the battle. Specifically, the moment when Simon's Lagan Grail managed to cut straight through a blaze luminous shield.

"Oh my," said Leeron to himself in a slightly sadistic tone. "This could change everything."

"Indeed," said Rakshata on a video communicator. "It seemed that blaze luminous infused with my radiant wave Surger energy can move through their shielding."

"We should look more into this," said Leeron.

"Agreed, I'll be in touch with whatever I come up with."

"Same here." the vide link went black.

 _ **Dai-Gurren deck Kamina POV**_

The deck had been cleared and the crew was waiting. The Wyvern Squad's pick up was coming and they waited for it to arrive.

As they waited Kamina and the others were there to wish them a Dai-Gurren Farwell. Mostly by yelling and cheering to their short time together. Simon and the Lagann squad had the hardest time saying goodbye. These people had been comrades for much of the time they were away from Dai-Gurren. Nia nearly cried when she heard they were going back to the E.U.

As everyone celebrated Euphie was in the back of the crowd leaning against a wall. She didn't notice Kamina walk up to her and put his hand on his head. "I heard what you did today," said Kamina in a voice that made Euphie feel comfortable. "That was very brave, and you saved Kidd. Great work."

Euphie blushed a little and moved off of the wall to instead lean on Kamina. "I never did thank you for saving me. So, thank you. For saving me, and for believing in me" This made Kamina a bit nervous.

"Am I interrupting something." Said Kittan from behind. Euphie immediately stood up straight and kept her head down. Kamina turned rapidly to face Kittan.

"Oh Kittan what is it," said Kamina trying to change the subject as fast as he could.

"You know, we got our butt's handed to us today," said Kittan with disappointment in his voice. "Those knights of the round were tough. We were fighting them three to one and they still had the upper hand."

"Yea, I noticed that," said Kamina also with a bit of disappointment. "They've improved while we haven't changed much at all. We can fight in the air, but we need to fight in general," Kamina then raised his head and his tone changed to his usual upbeat tone. "We need to get stronger than we've ever been to beat those bastards. We need to drill even farther to the heaven's."

"I think that what we need is some better equipment." Stated Kittan. "Compared to what Britannia has been able to developed our weapons are outdated."

Kamina then threw his arm over Kittan shoulder. "So what, we just need to do what we do best. Steal the weapons we need from Britannia."

"They don't have Hadron cannons and 8th generation Knightmare frames moving around in shipping barges," said Kittan in an annoyed voice. "We need some high tech stuff of our own."

"THEY"RE HERE!" screamed Simon from the other end of the deck.

Kamina and Kittan ran to the end to join Simon who was looking out at the ocean with a pair of binoculars. "So the Wyvern Squad's ride is here."

"Not exactly," said Simon still looking out at the sea. "There's about a dozen air transports heading this way."

WHAT!" yelled Kamina. He grabbed the binoculars from Simon and looked out into the ocean. Sure enough there were about a dozen transport V-TOL's heading straight towards them. Kamina through the binoculars to Simon and marched over to Akito, who was also looking out with binoculars. "What going on?" demanded Kamina.

"I'm not sure," replied Akito in his usual emotionless tone. "But those are definitely E.U transports. and Leila wouldn't betray us. We have to trust her."

Kamina wasn't sure. But Simon seemed to trust Akito so he would to.

The V-TOL's landed on the ships deck and the first one opened its side doors. Kamina was stunned at what he saw. The whole thing was filled with what looked like Akuma's. they were white in color and their basic body didn't quiet seem the same as the ones they already had.

"Hey bro," shouted Simon over at another V-TOL. "This one's got a bunch in it too."

As Kamina was looking at the Akuma's a woman suddenly appeared in front of him. Kamina jumped back about a foot in surprise from the woman with long light purple hair. "Who are you?" demanded Kamina about to draw is sword." He then noticed that she was getting blurry at times. "And why are you blurring in and out."

"It's a hologram stupid," said Kittan with annoyance. "She's not really here."

"Greetings" said the woman. "My name is Anna, and you must be the mighty Kamina."

"That's me," replied Kamina with his head held high. "The number one ass kicking freedom fight in the world."

"Well, Leila wanted to give these to you as a token of good faith and possible future cooperation," explained Anna. Her expression was unchanged despite Kamina's arrogant remark. "These Akuma's were built in the E.U using technology we were able to copy off the Lagann Squad when they were with us. These mass production models have all the same equipment as the Akuma's, even the Spiral reactors. However, they were built on Alexander chassis rather than the Sutherland's you used. As a result, they have higher speed and maneuverability, but have less armor. In addition, the Spiral Reactors are not as effective as the one you have because we've never been able to reproduce them perfectly. So I included Sakuradite reactors to help balance it out."

Kamina looked at the Hologram Anna with doubt. "What's the catch to all this?"

Anna looked a little sad. "We were hoping that we might be able to form an alliance with Dai-Gurren. However, we can't do it officially because it would have political affect with Britannia. They are attacking us all the time and if we are seen working with Dai-Gurren they may increase the attacks to where they will overwhelm us. We can't risk that until we can repair out military after what Smilas did."

"Who did what?" asked Kamina. Simon approached from the side.

"Smilas is a general in the E.U," explained Simon walking up to Kamina. "Awhile back he tried to take over the E.U by telling the people Leila was dead. We were eventually able to stop his plan, but he had already sent a large portion of the E.U military on suicide missions."

"That's correct," agreed Anna. "We've been working to repair our military, but progress has been slow."

"So what do you want us to do?" said Kamina.

"We want you and the Black Knights to distract the Britannian forces as much as you can. This will give us time, and in exchange we will supply you with weapons and equipment in secret."

"Works for me," Said Kamina, not even noticing Simon walking away towards another transport. "We would have done that anyway."

"Great," said Anna with a smile. "Unfortunately we still need the Wyvern Squad to return to help strengthen our forces. And in addition we still haven't been able to figure out how to get the supplies to you."

"That's right," said Kittan face palming. "You were only able to fly these to us because you got clearance from the Chinese Federation. They ain't going to give you that every time."

Kamina took a thinking pose with his hand under his chin. After a moment he snapped his fingers. "I got an idea."

"That's more frightening then the knights of the round," comment Kittan sarcastically.

Kamina ignored Kittan. "Do the Britannian's have a shipping yard near the E.U?"

"Yes," replied Anna. There's one on the cost of the Russian territories they conquered close to Japan. About 300 miles from our closest territory."

"You aren't really planning to take the harbor, are you? Asked Kittan with concern.

"Of course not," replied Kamina. "I've got a better idea."

"Hey guys!" yelled Simon. Kamina and Kittan looked over to see him at a transport far from them waving at them. "Come take a look at this."

Kamina and Kittan walked over to the transport expecting to see more Akuma's. But instead they saw two unusual knightmare's. The first was colored gold and had a giant ax with it. The other was red and looked as bulky as the Mordred. Both of them were badly damaged and looked like they had been dug out from a hurricane wreckage.

"What are these?" asked Kamina.

Suddenly the hologram of Anna appeared before them. "These two knightmares were captured from Britannia. The gold one is called the Vercingetorix, and the red one is the Ahuramazad. We were hoping to fix them ourselves to use, but we don't have the resources to devote to filing them. We are sending them to you so maybe you could fix them."

Well they do look like a fun project," said Leeron next to Kamina carousing Kamina, Simona and Kittan to jump to the side away from him.

"When did you get here." demanded Kamina.

"I'm Leeron. I'm always here." he said in his creepy tone that sent shivered down everyone's spine.

"Well I hope you have good fortune in the future," said Anna undisturbed by Leeron. "We'll be in touch in the future. There is also a transmission frequency inside the Akumas' you can use to contact us whenever you need to." With that Anna's hologram bowed and then faded.

The Wyvern Squad got inside their Alexanders and loaded onto the first V-TOL transport. After they were loaded they, along with the other V-TOL's that had been emptied, lifted off and left in the same direction they came.

Kamina looked out from the edge of the Dai-Gurren as Simon, Kittan, and Euphie approached from behind. In the distance the sun was starting to set turning the sky a brilliant golden color. in the water was the battleship they had recently captured half painted red from today's work. "We've got work to do," said Kamina. He then turned around, adjusted his glasses and walked back inside the Dai-Gurren as the others followed.

"So, how did you guys take care of this Smilas guy anyway?" asked Kamina, leaning up against the wall while Leeron fawned over the new Knightmares like a new toy.

"Well," began Simon. "You see, there was this big airship, and we needed to blast into space to get to it. So we-"

CRASH

Simon was interrupted by Kamina sending his fist through the wall, thus giving 'Kamina's Angry Corner" a new decoration. "B-bro?" asked Simon, a little frightened by the dark aura surrounding the resistance leader.

"You. Went. Into. Space." said Kamina in a cold voice, looking up at Simon, a look of madness in his eyes. "You fulfilled my life's dream... without me?" he asked, his voice a little too pleasant.

"Umm, bro." Simon said with great fright.

Kamina walked towards Simon with an almost murderous intent in his eyes. Simon was scared beyond belief when suddenly Kamina grabbed Simons shoulders. "DAMN, I am so jealous of you." Said Kamina in an almost humorous tone. "What do I have to do to get there?"

"Well, if we work with the E.U I could probably convince them to let you go once." Simon's words resonated like a church bell in Kamina's ears.

Kamina let Simon go and turned in the opposite direction holding his fist out. "Then we need to help this P.U thingy even more then I though."

"That's E.U, bro." corrected Simon.

Right, what you said." Spoke Kamina like a man on a mission. _"This could be my chance to really pierce the heavens. Now there's even more reason to fight than ever before."_ Thought Kamina.

 **Sorry this took so long, life got in the way. Please Comment. The more you comment the more inclined I am to write. Otherwise I begin to lose interest.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading**


	18. Grit those TEETH

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 _ **Kamina POV**_

A day had passed since that fight for Nunnally. Dai-Gurren and the Black Knights had failed to get her and she was not acting Viceroy in Japan. Kamina was in _Gurren Lagann 2_ at the end of the runway looking over a rising sun, he was leaning back in his cockpit. _We have to save her._ Thought Kamina to himself. _I can't let what happened to Euphie happen to her._

"Hay Kamina," came Kittan's voice over the communicator interrupting Kamina's thoughts. "We're almost at our target. You ready?"

Kamina sat up in his cockpit. "What the hell do you think?" said Kamina.

Before long the rest of Dai-Gurren was assembled on the runway. Looking out in the distance Kamina saw their target. A large cargo ship with two smaller armed ships as escorts. "If the info Rossiu gave us is right then this should be the boat with military supplies heading to Japan." Said Dayakka over the Communicators to everyone. "Let's hope this is worth it. Staying in the Sea of Japan between two unfriendly nations isn't exactly a safe idea."

"Kamina smiled in his Knightmare. "Oh it will be. Dai Gurren ATTACK."

The moment after he shouted that the main cannons fired unleashing a hell storm on the two escort ships. They sank almost immediately after they were hit. Kamina and the others them flew off the ship and headed straight towards the cargo ship. It fired machine guns at the incoming flying units, but it's defenses were swiftly taken out by sniper fire from Yoko and Iraak, who were still on the Dai-Gurren.

Kamina landed on the deck with the others "Alright meatheads." Said Kamina over the _Gurren Lagann 2's_ speakers. "By now you know the drill. Drop your weapons and you can all live to see your next birthday." Everyone on the ship did what he said. They dropped whatever they were currently holding and put their hands up. "Alright, Makken, Jorgun, Balinbow you stay here and keep an eye on these guys. Everyone else, lets raid this thing."

After about an hour the whole ship was looted. Nothing was left in the storage area but dust. After they had finished loading everything onto the Dai-Gurren the sailed off and let the cargo ship continue on, though it was a lot lighter than it was before.

After they got further away Kittan and Kamina went down to the lower decks to inspect their loot. As they were going down the containers Kittan was counting outload. "37,38,39,40, ah here it is, crate 41."

A bunch of soldiers opened the crate and inside were about 2 dozen Akuma's like the ones they got before. "Sweet," said Kamina giving a thumbs up. "Let's get these thing to Leeron so they can be ass kicking ready." The two men ran off to get Knightmare to move the Akuma's.

Kittan and Kamina were walking to the bridge to meet up with the rest of the gang. "I have to admit, for someone that usually doesn't show any existence of a brain this was a brilliant plan. "Said Kittan giving rare praise. "The E.U smuggles the Akuma's into the Britannian controlled territories and gets them loaded onto a military cargo ship. Then we raid the ship and take the Knightmares along with other supplies we can use and give to the E.U as payment." Kittan started to laugh in an almost maniacal way. "We're using the Britannian military as a shipping service and they don't even know it."

Kittan was energetic, but despite everything they had accomplished Kamina had a sad look on his face. He was thinking about Nunnally and what the purebloods might do with her.

Suddenly Dayakka came bursting out of the bridge door and looked over at Kamina and Kittan. "You guys better get in here fast. Their airing the new Viceroys inauguration speech live."

Both Kittan and Kamina pushed past Dayakka in a blink of an eye and stood at the front of the group. All the main members were assembled and eagerly awaiting the speech to begin. It wasn't long before a young girl in a wheelchair appeared on the monitor in the front of the bridge. "How do you do everyone," Nunnally started her speech. "I am Nunnally Vi Britannia of the royal family. 87th in line to the imperial throne. Due to the unfortunate, untimely loss of Duke Calares recently I shall be assuming the viceroy ship of Area 11 in his place."

"You want me to hack in and kill the feed Kamina?" asked Zorthy siting at his station with a cigarette in his mouth.

"No," replied Kamina to everyone's surprise. More than that his voice was very…off. Not Kamina-like. It had adopted a much darker tone "There's someone who need to hear this." Everyone stayed silent and resumed watching the video.

"Help me to help you." Continued Nunnally who bowed at the end of that sentence. "I realize it is unexpected, but I'd like each one of you to cooperate with me on this. As your new viceroy I wish to again create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. In the Special Zone Britannian's and number would have equal status."

Kamina left the room with anger in his face. Kittan followed behind and caught up to him. Kittan put his hand on Kamina's shoulder. "If this is about Euphie we know that she was innocent." Kittan spoke in a sensitive tone. "You told us about it after the two of you got here."

Kamina shrugged Kittan's hand off. "That's not what I'm worried about." Replied Kamina as he marked away leaving Kittan with a confused look.

As Kamina walked toward his room he saw Euphie standing at the end of the hall with a frightened look on her face. Looking closer Kamina saw that she was holding a small radio. It wasn't hard for Kamina to figure out why she was scared. Kamina walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." He said in a soft tone. "Your brother and I will figure something out."

Euphie's expression changed little. She simply said nothing and headed back to her room. Kamina did the same and the moment he was in his room he pulled out his phone and tried to call Lelouch. However, the line was dead. He then called Rossiu, who answered almost immediately. "What is it?" he said on the other end.

"I can't reach Lelouch." Said Kamina. "Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him since the inauguration speech. But I'll find him."

"Thanks." Kamina hung the phone up. He knew that something bad was going through Lelouch's head and he had to do something about it.

Not knowing what else to do Kamina headed to Leeron's lab in the lower deck. Walking through he saw all the Akuma's they had acquired on their raid, as well as the two other Knightmare's the E.U gave them before. And some others that Kamina didn't recognize that were probably Leeron's experiments. Leeron was at the end of the lad looking over planes with Liete. "Oh look who decided to visit." Said Leeron in his creepy tone noticing Kamina approaching. "How can I help you this fine day?"

Kamina ignored Leeron's expression and began to speak. "I need a way to get to Japan undetected."

Leeron put his right pointer finger under his chin in a thinking pose. "That should be easy enough. I just have to get a stealth boat ready to take you there. But can I ask why?"

"For once Leeron, no you can't. Just do it." Kamina spoke with a one and facial expression that gave Leeron a slightly fearful look. He bolted to get the boat ready.

Only a few minutes later the boat was ready. It looked like a regular speed boat, but it was made with stealth tech similar to the Dai-Gurren. Kamina didn't care for the rest of the details.

While he was walking to the boat Kittan approached him from behind. "Can I come with you?"

"Sorry but no," said Kamina. "I have something I have to do alone."

"That's fine," replied Kittan with his head down. "Rossiu wants me to meet a contact of his in Japan."

Why not go himself?" asked Kamina

"For some reason he wanted me to go specifically." Replied Kittan. "He didn't tell me why."

Kamina thought for a second and them continued to walk to the boat signaling Kittan to come aboard. The two set out for Japan.

 _ **Suzaku POV**_

The speech had just ended and Suzaku was taking Nunnally away in her wheelchair.

"You surprised me Nunnally," said Suzaku as they were going down a hallway. "You're trying to create the Japan special Zone again."

"Suzaku," interrupted Nunnally. "What Euphie tried to do, I mean before the disaster. It wasn't wrong was it?"

"No," replied Suzaku trying to hold back his anger. "I can assure you it wasn't Euphie who was wrong."

"Oh that reminds me," Nunnally spoke quickly. "When I was talking with Kamina on the ship before he told me that Euphie was alive." Suzaku stopped suddenly and was extremely shocked. "He said that she was on his battleship. Do you really think it's true?"

Suzaku continued to push the wheelchair. "I don't know."

Suzaku later returned the hospital to check on Gilbert and to see Lloyd, who he learned was there. He entered to room and sure enough Lloyd was standing at the end of Gilbert's hospital bed and Cecile was sitting in the chair next to it.

"Glade you came back," said Cecile. "Can we preform your physical examination now?"

"No," replied Suzaku with a serious look. He looked towards Lloyd. "I want to ask you about the float system Dai-Gurren used. And how Kamina got the Lancelot 1 back."

Lloyd looked to Gilbert and who simply shrugged at him. He them looked back at Suzaku with slight embarrassment. "The thing is I had been modifying the Lancelot 1 while it was in my care." Suzaku's face looked like he was about to yell so loud the roof would have flown off the building. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It was so adaptable to whatever machine I attacked to it. The float system Dai-Gurren is using is based off a prototype I attached to my Lancelot 1 when I had it. I could never get it to work before but somehow it managed to fix whatever errors it had, though I was never able to figure out what it fixed."

"And how exactly did Kamina manage to get it back." Said Suzaku just barley holding back his anger.

"That the strange thing," Lloyd's expression was a slight confused one. "It sort of escaped on its own accord."

"That's impossible," uttered Gilbert.

"You were there," shouted Lloyd. "You saw as it started moving with no pilot and no power source. Then it smashed its way out of the lab and flew straight towards where Kamina was."

"So what are you saying?" interjected Suzaku. "That the Lancelot 1 is somehow alive."

"Well I wouldn't go that far. More like it's somehow connected to Kamina." Explained Lloyd. "Somehow it knew right where he was and was able to get there through our security. Even more annoying is the return of those horrid glasses and ridiculous paint."

Cecile finally broke her silence. "Shouldn't we be more worried about how they were able to replicate that float system so fast and use it to make a flying battleship?"

"That doesn't matter," said Suzaku with a more serious look and tone thins time. "All that dose matter is that we need to put down both the Black Knights and Dai-Gurren. Now that they have their leaders back it will be even more difficult."

Suzaku left the hospital and was returning to his station to begin looking for the Black Knights and Dai-Gurren. On the way to the hanger bay to get Lancelot he ran into Gino in a hall way.

"Hey Suzaku," said Gino in his usually carefree way. He walked over to Suzaku and put his arm over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Suzaku still had a serious look on his face. "I'm going to look for the Black Knights and Dai-Gurren."

"Already? We just got back." Said Gino with surprise.

"We need to defeat them as quickly as possible."

"What's there to worry about. We beat Dai-Gurren senseless in that last fight."

"If there's one thing I've learned about Kamina and Dai-Gurren it's that you should never underestimate them. They have a bad habit of doing the impossible." Suzaku pushed Gino's arm off and resumed walking. He stopped after a little while and spoke to Gino without turning around. "Nunnally said that Kamina told her that Euphie was alive. What do you think about that?"

Gino looked confused and scratched his head a bit. "You shouldn't believe a word that comes from guys like him. He probably lied."

"If it came from Zero's mouth I wouldn't believe a word of it. But, while Kamina is many thing, a liar usually isn't one of them. "

"You'd really take the word of a pompous overconfident guy like him?"

Suzaku spoke so softly that Gino couldn't hear him. "You two have a lot in common."

"What?" asked Gino.

"Nothing," replied Suzaku. "I have to go." Suzaku continued walking. _If Euphie is a prisoner on the Dai-Gurren, then I will save her no matter what._ Suzaku thought to himself.

 _ **Yokosuka Harbor Kallen POV**_

"That kid Viceroy wants to repeat what Euphemia did." Said Tamaki. He along with Ohgi, Minami and Kallen were in a hollowed out cargo ship that housed their submarine.

"No Japanese person would ever take part in it." Acknowledged Ohgi.

"So what do we do?" asked Minima sitting at a nearby table.

"Have a showdown with the Britannians of course." Replied Tamaki with confidence.

"I wouldn't advise that," said a voice from just outside the room. The door opened to reveal Tohdoh as the one who spoke with Chiba right behind him. "We currently only have the Guren operational. We need to get more weapons before we engage in battle with Britannia again."

"We'll just go to Zero." answered Tamaki.

"I think we need to contact Dai-Gurren." This statement for Tohdoh made almost everyone look at him funny. "They were our allies in the past and I believe that they will be again."

"Commander, do you really what to meet work with that misfit group." Chiba protested "I understand that they are strong. But they have both Japanese and Britannian's in their ranks. In addition, most of them have no military training or guidance."

"And yet they have a habit of doing the impossible on more than one occasion." Replied Tohdoh. "Given the resources they currently possess and the technology they have at their disposal it only makes sense to work with them."

"I'm in complete agreement." Came a female voice from the doorway. A young girl with long dark hair walking into the room.

"Lady Kaguya," said Kallen as the young girl walked into the room.

"I agree with Tohdoh, but why is Master Zero not here?" said Kaguya. "Considering his new wife awaits him eagerly. In fact, he failed to write me even once while I was away."

Tamaki made some remark about Zero having a new girl and Ohgi tried to shut him up. This ended up with the two fighting. However, this did not faze Kaguya.

"Why do you agree with our joining with Dai-Gurren?" asked Tohdoh trying to divert attention away from the current topic.

"Because Kamina is a good man," replied Kaguya with a childish expression. "I know that he excepts anyone who's willing to fight Britannia into his group. That shows that he's a good person no matter how rude he may seem."

Tohdoh looked over at Tamaki and Ohgi, they had finally stopped fighting. "In any case. If we join with them they may be willing to share some of their technology. Especially that float system."

"Yeah!" yelled Tamaki. "I can't believe that they managed to get that big ass battleship of theirs to fly."

Tohdoh looked over at Chiba who despite not wanting to work with them decided not to object.

"Then it's agreed," said Tohdoh. "We re-forge our alliance with Dai-Gurren."

 _ **Construction site Kamina POV**_

Kamina and Kittan had managed to take the small stealth boat all the way to the Japanese coast with no problems. The boat may have looked like a speed boat, but it got then there and that's all they cared about right now. Not long after they got to shore the two separated and went in two different directions.

Rossiu had told him the general location based on Lelouch being tracked all the time, but he had lost him and couldn't give him the exact location. It didn't take Kamina long to figure out where he was however, not far from him was the Shinjuku Ghetto. More specifically he was close to a construction site that was repairing the building that he saved Zero from when they first met in their Knightmares. As he approached he saw Lelouch standing in front of someone. He recognized the other person as Kallen and it seemed that they were about to kiss until Kallen slapped him.

"Snap out if it Lelouch," Kallen said as she started to cry. "You're Zero now. You have an obligation. You have to live up to the dreams you once gave us all. So please, keep fooling us until you no longer can. We need you to be Zero this time with all your heart. Play your role like you mean it." By the time Kallen stopped she was in full blown tears.

Kamina decided that this was him turn. He rushed out from behind some scaffolding and charger at Lelouch from the side with his fist at the ready. "Hey Lelouch!" screamed Kamina. "LET ME SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEEEEEEEETH!"

Kamina hit Lelouch square on his cheek. He went flying on the opposite direction and landed on a pile of dirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" demanded Lelouch. As he got to his feet holding the side of his face the dirt pile had an indentation from when he landed.

Kamina sneered at him. "What the hell do you think?" asked Kamina as he started to walk towards Lelouch. Kallen was still there in shock from Seeing Kamina punch Lelouch. As Kamina walked he heard glass break under his sandal, moving his foot away he saw that it was a vile of Refrain. Kamina looked back at Lelouch with disgust. "You'd really resort to this. I thought you were better than that."

"It's none of your business!" shouted Lelouch

"You're right," replied Kamina. "It's none of my business. But you should know by now that I have a habit of getting into things that aren't my business." Kamina continued to walk towards Lelouch and just as it looked like the two were about to fight Kamina's angry face turned to one of sadness. And he put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "I can't pretend like I know what you're going through. I could never imagine being on the opposite side as my bro. But, we have to do something. If we don't Nunnally may end up like me and Euphie."

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch with confusion.

Kamina took his hand off Lelouch and turned around. He then walked a few steps before taking his cape off. As it fell to the ground the scars were revealed. They were massive, some as thick as Lelouch's arm some were hidden by tattoos they were likely made to fix the old ones. Both Lelouch and Kallen felt like they wanted to puke. "Look at me," said Kamina in a depressed voice. "This is what I had to go through while I was the pure bloods prisoner. Euphie when through the same thing." Lelouch gasped at the thought of Euphie being tortured like this. "I was able to take the pain and come out the other end, but Euphie wasn't as lucky. She hasn't said a word to anyone but you and me, and I think her scars run deeper than skin level. If we don't do something they might do something just as bad to Nunnally." Kamina picked up his cape and reattached it. He turned to see Lelouch just standing there, not knowing what to say. "But, if you really want to get out of this I'll take command of the Black Knights and continue the fight. Whether Zero returns or not this war will continue."

Kamina simply walked away and left Lelouch to ponder what to do next. Kallen ran past him and was still crying from earlier. Kamina never knew what Lelouch was going to do now. He might leave and never be heard from again. But, Kamina did all he could for him. It was up to him now to choose what to do.

 _ **Kittan POV**_

After separating from Kamina Kittan walked down the alleyways between ghettos and the city. Before long he arrived at his destination a small rundown bar right on the border between the town. The name of the bar was written over the entrance in blinking neon lights "The Hole." Likely a different name at one point, but it had fallen on hard time and sign repair was the least of its problems. Kittan walked in and the inside was just as bad as the outside. There were both Britannian's and Japanese drinking at the bar and at the tables. Kittan walked straight to the bar, looking for the person that Rossiu told him about. Instead he saw a different man in particular sitting at the bar. He was in standard street clothes, blue jeans and a sweat shirt. However, his blond hair was well combed and trimmed.

"What the hell are you doing here James?" Said Kittan as he sat next to the man.

James was hunched over an empty shot glass. He barley gave a response to seeing his son here. "You still won't call me dad will you?"

"I asked why you are here," demanded Kittan. "This is the ghettos if you haven't noticed."

"Booze is booze no matter where you drink it." Retorted James as the bartender poured his another drink. "Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Replied Kittan.

"Well maybe we can talk while you wait." Said James. Kittan sat down with a grown. He had wanted to talk to his father, but he still hated him. "How are your sisters?" asked James. "Causing trouble I imagine."

"You have no idea," replied Kittan. "They're hanging in there though."

"That's good to hear," said James gulping down his drink.

"So how's your wife?" asked Kittan. He never once referred to her as his mother.

"She's fine. She'll be better once she hears the girls are all right."

"I'm surprised how much she cares about them since their not really her children."

James gulped down another shot. "She's a caring person. She was always risking a lot by claiming them as her children."

"To bad you were never willing to risk that much with Nana." Kittan's expression was one of disgust and anger.

James simply put his shot glass back on the counter. He started rubbing his eyes "I didn't know about the invasion of Japan until it was too late. I tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen. I loved her, and they killed her to set an example for other Japanese people who were thinking of resisting."

"And then you erased her from everything." Kittan was starting to get furious. "You made it seem like she never even existed."

"What choice did I have!" yelled James. "If it was discovered that I had relations with her they would have killed me as well. Or worse your sisters. I had to do what I had to do to protect my family." James gave off a big sigh. "I didn't enjoy what I had to do. But, the Britannians aren't above killing their own people to protect their interest."

Kittan calmed down a bit. He never thought of it like this before. He tried to change the subject "Why did you fund the Britannian military?"

"I thought Britannia would be a force for change." Explained James getting yet another drink. "Thought they would be the ones to bring order to this world. Turns out their even more corrupted than all the other nations combined They weren't bringing order; they were stealing freedom."

"Then why do you still support them?"

"I don't. At least not in the way you think. Most of the money I give goes to relief funds."

"And you still take Japanese artifact for payment."

"If I don't take those artifacts what do you think the Britannians would have done to them? I keep them in the hope that one day this will end and I can return them." He took another swig of booze.

"You know that stuffs going to kill you one day." Said Kittan with sarcasm.

"There isn't enough alcohol in the world to get me drunk anymore." Retorted James.

"There's one last thing. Why were you so excepting of me joining a resistance cell? I only told you because I thought it get you angry."

"I guess it's because I wanted you to do what I was too scared to do. To fight and win." He put down his glass. "All I ask of you is that you protect your sisters. And make a better world for them than the one I left you all with."

"That won't be a problem," said Kittan. He got up from his seat and started walking towards the exit.

"Asami," said James just as he was at the entrance. "That was Nana's real name."

Kittan smile at his father. This was the first time he had felt this way about his dad since he was a child. Maybe he wasn't as bad a person as he thought he was.

Just as he was about to leave he realized that he never saw that contact the Rossiu told him to meet. He started looking around the bar again, but didn't see anyone waving him down or signaling to him. Kittan was worried that he might have missed him.

"Oh," said James grabbing Kittan's attention. "Tell R that the shipment he ordered was sent. And tell him that he better be grateful, this stuff is more illegal than refrain these days. It'll be at the destination he specified."

Kittan was awe struck as he exited the bar. His own father was a resistance supporter, letting him join a resistance cell was making a lot more sense. Kittan returned to the shore where Kamina was already waiting leaning against the boat. "What the hell took you so long?"

"There was something I had to do," answered Kittan in a surprisingly soft voice. "I won't ask you what you were doing if you don't ask me."

"Fair enough." Said Kamina. They both got into the stealth boat and returned to the Dai-Gurren.

 _ **Dai Gurren Kamina POV**_

Kamina was walking down a hallway when the alarm started blaring. Moving with all haste Kamina ran to the bridge. Everyone else had already gathered there.

"What's going on?" demanded Kamina.

"We just got an SOS from the Black Knights," said Dayakka at the captain's station. "The Britannians have found them and their under attack."

"Them lets go help them!" shouted Kamina. "All engines full. Move in and attack the Britannians."

Gabal complied to the command and steered the ship right towards where the SOS came from. The engines were set to full and they moved as fast as the ship could manage.

After only a few minutes of travel they arrived. In the distance they say an armada of Britannian ships and a tanker that served as the Black Knights ship. As they approached they saw the tanker explode.

"Did they just kill the Black Knights?" shouted Kittan.

"No," answered Zorthy. "I'm picking up reading from their sub. They escaped."

Kittan breathed a sigh of relief, but it was shorted lived as they saw Portman Knightmares being deployed into the water and missiles being fired right into the water where the tanker was.

"Fire all guns!" commanded Kamina. "We need to get the enemy off the Black Knights."

You got it." Replied Artenborough. The main battleship guns gave out a thunderous roar as the shells blasted the enemy armada. Many shots missed, but some hit their target and severely damaged or san the ships they hit."

 _ **Suzaku POV**_

Suzaku was onboard on of the ship leading the attack on the Black Knights.

"Our left flank ships just took a huge his Sir Kururugi." Said a seaman through the communicator.

"Who's firing?" demanded Suzaku.

"We've managed to confirm, it's the Dai-Gurren."

" _Kamina, so you came to help your friends,"_ thought Suzaku. "Have all the ship on the left flank veer off and engage team Dai-Gurren."

"Yes Sir,"

 _ **Kamina POV**_

"The enemy has veered off," said Zorthy. "They're heading straight for us."

"Keep up the attack." Commanded Kamina. "We need to give the Black Knights time."

Suddenly a voice came in over the communicator. "Kamina, can you hear me?" said the familiar voice.

"Zero," Kamina's voice was one of joy. "Bout time you showed up."

"Sorry it took so long. Listen can your ship take off and fly again?"

Kamina looked over at Gabal, who gave him a thumbs up. "Yea. You want us to attack from the air?"

"No," replied Zero. "Wait for my signal to lift off. Until then keep drawing the enemy fire."

Kamina did as Zero instructed. They kept firing at the enemy. Zorthy was monitoring the Black Knights, they had anchored themselves near the bottom and fired their torpedoes at a seemingly random location. Everyone was confused until there was an explosion from underwater that couldn't have been form the torpedoes.

"Dai-Gurren, get in the air now!" demanded Zero. Gabal didn't even ask Kamina, he just hit the butting and the Levi-sphere's screamed to life. The battleship rose up and out of the water and just as they did they saw the cause of the explosion sound. Huge amounts of bubbles began to rise from the water and before long the whole surface of the ocean looked like it was covered in suds as far as the eye could see. The ships on the surface began capsizing and soon they were all on their sides.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Kamina with great confusion on his face.

"Thats pretty clever," said Leeron whom Kamina didn't even realize was on the bridge. "That's methane hydrate. There must have been a pipeline under the water. When it rose under the ships it neutralized their buoyance and caused them all to capsize."

"That's incredible." Said Kittan with astonishment.

Suddenly an alert when out and an image of the Vincent, with Zero in its hands flying towards Suzaku in his Lancelot appeared on the screen. The Lancelot looked as if it was going to fire its VARIS but then Zero spoke.

"Don't shoot. Shoot me and you'll be disobeying your lady's orders. I hereby accept the offer made by Viceroy Nunnally." Said Zero carousing everyone on the bridge to have confused looks. "Yes, I will join the Japan special zone. "Zero orders you. All member of the Black Knight. You shall participate willingly in the special zone."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in the Dai-Gurren's bridge simultaneously.

"Members of Dai-Gurren, I ask you as comrades." Continued Zero. "Leave this area and agree to the Special Zone."

"He's got to be joking!" shouted Kittan. "We'd never agree to that."

"Gabal, pull us out." said Kamina to everyone's surprise. "If I know Zero like I think I do he's likely got some plan to turn this against the Britannians. We need to trust him for now." the crew looked like they were about to mutiny on him. "Besides, we got our butts kicked by the Knights of the Round before and I don't think we've finished repairs from last time. I'd rather not get into a second round with them right now."

That made a lot of of sense. Gabal turned the ship around and it flew off into the distance. The Knights of the Round didn't even try to stop them.

After about an hour the dead silence on the bridge was broken. "He can't possibly be serious." Shouted Kittan.

"Maybe he's going to double cross them." Said Dayakka.

"Or maybe he's given up." added Makken.

"ENOUGH!" demanded Kamina so loudly that it echoed and some people even covered their ears. "I'll discuss this with Zero myself. Until then just keep an eye out for the Britannian forces and don't do anything stupid. In other words, don't imitate me for a few hours." Kamina left the bridge and started walking down the hall when his phone rang. The word Zero was on the phone when he answered it. "You better have a plan for this or you're going to find my foot up your ass."

"Don't you worry," replied Lelouch giving Kamina little extra confidence. "All I need to know is if you have anyone in Japan you need to get out."

"Get out!" exclaimed Kamina. "Are you suggesting we run away?"

"No," replied Lelouch. "We need to leave Japan with our men and acquire the resources and support to fight Britannia. And with Nunnally as the Viceroy we can't do it here."

Kamina could hear the despair in his voice. He could tell that he was trying to take this war as far from Nunnally as possible. "Alright. But, a few groups we have in Japan will stay."

"Understood. They will be needed later. You can contact me later with the ones you want out." Lelouch hung up the phone

 _ **Lelouch POV Ashford Academy**_

Lelouch, Rolo and Rossiu were all sitting around a chess table in Lelouch's room. Lelouch was on the phone with Diethard. "Our tactic may have changed, but our strategic objective remains the same. Take care of thing on your end." Lelouch hung up the phone.

"You haven't forgotten your promise have you?" asked Rolo.

"No I will protect this school," replied Lelouch. "You and I live here now as brothers. I won't let anything interfere with that. But, I reject the Britannians phony claim to control our destiny."

"I hate to interject, but can I ask why I'm here?" asked Rossiu tired of being ignored.

"Of course," answered Lelouch in his almost evil looking expression. "I want to ask if you did what I requested before."

"Yes," answered Rossiu keeping his cool. "I've managed to make contact with nearly every Dai-Gurren Sleeper cell in the country. That's 800 Japanese and 300 Britannians in the Tokyo Settlement alone. Outside the Tokyo Settlement I've been able to account for almost 200,000 members."

"Excellent," said Lelouch. "Have the Japanese outside the settlement partake in the special zone as well."

"And the ones that aren't?

"I have different plans for them. And so does Kamina."

"So does that mean you're going through with the original plan?" Rossiu asked with curiosity.

"Yes," replied Lelouch. "Though I'll be taking more people than expected. I hope your contact came through with the special supplies I asked for."

"He did. Though it's a good thing I asked for plenty of spares or we wouldn't have enough."

The conversation stopped when Villetta walked into the room. She looked at Lelouch with great nervousness. "So Zero what can I do for you?"

"Please Miss Villetta, just saying that name alone could cost us our lives." Lelouch's tone was unchanged.

"Lelouch," replied Villetta with a smidge of fear. "What did you want?"

"About Oghi, do you miss him?" Valetta looked even more nervous than before.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina was in his room sitting in front of a computer. He usually only used to play games and watch internet videos, but this time he was using it for a different purpose. The scree started to static and when it cleared up his screen was showing two images on two halves of the monitor. One half had Zero on it and the other was a conference room with three people in chairs one standing to the side, one on a stool at a bar on the other side and one leaning against a pillar in the back. He recognized Suzaku amongst the group sitting in front but couldn't recognize anyone else.

"Ah," Zero was the first to speak. "Three Knights of the Round. However, I don't see the viceroy with you."

"We don't need to worry her with the details." Said Suzaku.

"Excuse me," said a man in a white coat with while hair and glasses in one of the chairs with a twisted tone that reminded Kamina of Leeron. "I just wanted to ask. Are you two the same Zero and Kamina from before, or are you brand new ones?"

"Zero's truth is not based on who is within." Replied Zero. "It's the actions that measure the man."

"Ah ha, a philosopher. And what of you?"

Kamina smirked at the question. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"You're definitely the same arrogant barbaric Kamina." Said the weird man.

"Who the hell you calling arrogant four eyes!" yelled Kamina.

"My name is Lloyd Asplund, you buffoon."

Kamina took a thinking pose. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah. You're the guy I stole _Gurren Lagann 2_ from. And the Lagann Grail."

Lloyd stood up with anger. "Their names are Lancelot 1 and Lancelot Grail. You defiled my lovely children."

"Enough," interrupted the blond in the back. It took a moment but Kamina recognized his voice as Gino. "Zero, you said you'd stop fighting and join the special zone. But do you have consensus on that with all the Black Knights? And what about you Kamina, are you even going to join?"

"I have more than that," answered Zero first. "A million people have been mobilized." Everyone in the room was shocked.

"You can add 200,000 from me as well." Added Kamina giving even more surprise to the people in the room.

"And they'll all participate?" questioned Suzaku.

"Yes," answered Zero. "But there's one condition."

"You have to let the two of us go." Finished Kamina.

"Of course you'll have to explain this, so I suggest you punish us both." Continued Zero. "By sending us into exile."

Suzaku stood up. "And the Black Knights? And Dai-Gurren?" he said with great surprise.

"They don't care about then," retorted Gino. "They just want to save their own skins."

"I've heard enough and said what I want to say," said Kamina. "Now if you don't mind I have somethings I need to take care of." Kamina turned his screen off.

There was a loud bang on his room door. "Sir those packages you ordered have just arrived."

"Great," said Kamina with a grin. "This will be hilarious."

 _ **Next day Shizoka Ghetto. Kamina POV**_

Kamina had managed to sneak into the massive group of volunteers and was waiting for the signal from Zero. No one recognized him because he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and he was wearing a grey hoody with the hood up. He was carrying a duffle bag which he will need later. There were huge screens so people far from the main stage could see and hear what was happening. There were also a bunch of Sutherlands standing guard. They were surrounded by forest on three sides and the sea on the fourth.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Nunnally's face appeared on the screen and she was on the stage as well. "People of Japan. Welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone. I'm overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event. Please lend me your help so we can make history together."

" _Oh history's going to be made all right."_ thought Kamina.

Nunally's face disappeared from the monitor and another woman with glasses began to speak. "Before the ceremony officially begins, there is a matter we wish to confirm regarding Zero and Kamina. As imperial subjects, all those participating in the Japan Special Zone will have criminal charges reduced and criminal's that are class three and below will have their sentence's suspended. However, the instigator of the murder of former Viceroy Calares cannot be forgiven. Nor can the murderer of lord Thymilph be forgiven. Therefore, under special area law, section 12 paragraph 8, Zero and Kamina shale be banished and sent into exile."

All the screen then shifted to show Zero. "Thank you my Britannian friends. I am grateful for your lenient treatment."

Suzaku quickly ran up to the front of the stage. "Show yourself Zero. I'll safely escort you out of the country. Kamina as well."

"I can assure you that neither us us wish to be in your debt Suzaku." Replied Zero. "But, I have a question. What does it mean to be Japanese, a nation? Is it language, territory, Bloodlines?"

"No that's not it." Suzaku hesitated for a moment. "It's in the heart."

"Then we're in agreement." Said Zero. "A feeling within. Of belonging, dignity, pride. The culture is carried in the heart. You're Japanese no matter where you are."

Suddenly everyone in the audience activated smoke machines hidden in their duffle bags. This was the signal that Kamina had been waiting for. In the cover of the smoke Kamina threw off his hoody and pulled his regular clothing out of his duffel bag, even his sword. He then raced to be right in front of the stage when the smoke cleared. The smoke began to clear and Kamina was right in front with Zero at his side, almost. The rest of the smoke cleared almost everyone in the audience was dressed as Zero and the rest were dressed as Kamina with his sunglasses, a wig, cap, and even a copy of his sword. The Britannians were confused.

"Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero and Kamina into exile," shouted Zero on the screens. "Since we are all Zero and Kamina, we must all leave this country at once. No matter where we go we are Japan, for we carry it in our hearts. Let us set out for a new land"

All the people in the crowd were cheering and calling themselves Zero or Kamina. "Come on all you Zero's lets go to a new world." Said a female Zero. "Time to get exiled. We're all Zero, so we're all out a here." said a male Zero. "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Kamina and I'm getting exiled." Said a Kamina impersonator. "Let's get the hell deported," said another impersonator.

Kamina looked over at the sea. He saw what looked like a giant iceberg heading straight towards them. Zero told Kamina about this in advance, it's the iceberg ship. It was the only ship he could get that could have moved over a million people yet still have the authority to get here.

Kamina looked back up at the stage, Suzaku was arguing with the blond haired woman from before. Judging from the fact that she was loading a gun she wanted to kill them. Suzaku then turned to the screen with Zero on it. "Zero, order them to remove their disguises. If you don't they'll be another massacre."

"Only if you order it Suzaku," whispered Kamina to himself. "And even if you did no one would know who the real Zero is. Or be able to tell that I'm Kamina and not another guy in a costume."

The Tristen came down floated over the people and faced Suzaku. "It's your call Suzaku. You're in charge." Said Gino over the Tristen's speakers.

Suzaku had a worried and confused look on his face. He was obviously pondering what to do.

 _ **Dai Gurren Battleship. Euphie POV**_

Euphie was walking through the halls of the Dai-Gurren when she approached the bridge. She entered and everyone was fixated on the screen showing the event happening at the Special Zone ceremony. Euphie was amazed that Lelouch and Kamina were able to pull this off and surprised that the Britannians hadn't shot then yet. Then she saw that the one in charge was Suzaku, he was clearly wondering what to do. Euphie was scared that he would choke and order the Britannians to shot and with all the courage she could muster she walked over to Zorthy, who was watching at his computer station.

"Can I help you?" asked Zorthy surprised to see Euphie. He hadn't even noticed her come in because he was fixated on the screen.

"I need you to connect me to the video screen near Suzaku." Said Euphie in the most commanding voice she could muster.

Everyone in the room was star struck because this was the first time they had heard Euphie talk since she got here. Zorthy wasn't sure want to do, but the look in her eyes said that he should do what she asked him to do. So getting on his computer he hacked into the same feed that Zero was using.

 _ **Shizoka Ghetto. Kamina POV**_

The woman with glasses was about to shot into the crown when the image of Zero turned to static and while no image showed up a very familiar voice spoke through.

"Suzaku please," said the voice in a calm yet scared tone. "Let these people go. Don't start a real massacre."

"Euphie." Said Suzaku in a confused voice as the image returned to Zero. "EUPHIE!"

The Woman in glasses once again pointed the gun at the audience. But Suzaku grabbed the gun from her just in time. The two argued for a while and the Suzaku turned back to the Zero on the screen.

"Zero, can you promise that you and Kamina will lead them to salvation?" asked Suzaku.

"Of course," replied Zero. "And you Suzaku Kururugi, can promise the ones who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?"

"That's exactly why I became a Britannian soldier." Replied Suzaku.

"I understand. I will trust in the promise you've made." Said Zero, the screen the faded back to the Britannian logo that was on it before. The voice however, continued to come through. "Did you hear that? All Zero's and Kamina's, Sir Kururugi had declared it. Rebels are hereby exiled. Nothing holds us back now. Forward to the land of freedom."

All the Zero's and Kamina's. Including the real on. Boarded the massive iceberg ship and once everyone was on they set out.

After a few hours Kamina headed to a meeting room inside the moving island. Inside Kamina saw Zero as the end of the conference table waiting patiently. As Kamina entered the doors closed behind him, and once they were closed Zero removed his mask revealing Lelouch. Kamina sat in on of the seats to Lelouch's right and kicked his feet up on the table. "Looks like everything going good huh." Said Kamina

"Looks that way," replied Lelouch. "Though I was worried for a moment that Suzaku would have given the ordered to shot. That plan to have Euphie speak was quite brilliant Kamina. Though it was also very risky."

"Don't look at me," said Kamina picking his nose with his pinky. "I was just as surprised as everyone else was when she spoke in that screen. She must had done it herself."

Lelouch had a look of surprise, but it quickly changed to his usual smug look. "It looks like she's finally ready to rejoin the world. She could be helpful in the plans to come."

Kamina took his feet of the table and slammed them on the ground. "Are you planning to use her? Because if you hurt her you're going to get my foot up your ass!"

"Calm down Kamina." Said Lelouch franticly waving his arms. "She has other uses that won't involve her getting hurt. But, she did fight in a battle before so having her as a fighter wouldn't be a bad thing."

Kamina still had a mean look on his face, but it quickly faded and he returned to his relaxed position. "Maybe your right. But, I won't put her in danger unless she's got a really good and powerful weapon."

"Fair enough." Replied Lelouch. "In the meantime we need to focus our efforts on the Chinese Federation. Once our planes there are done we'll be one step closer to defeating Britannia."

 **Please rate and comment. the more you comment the more I want to wright.**

 **credit to Hedgehog of Time for Proofreading  
**

 **I'm sorry this took so long. Between final for both me and Hedgehog of Time as well as looking for a better job my time has been limited.  
**


	19. Sea battles and wedding crashers

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 _ **Kamina POV**_

It had been almost a day since they left Japan. The Black Knights and Dai-Gurren members were given use of some manmade island to use as a base. Kamina had been without most of his team because the Chinese Federation wasn't too happy about them leaving unannounced last time.

Kamina was helping some people unload crates of supplies when he saw a flying ship in the distance. As it got closer everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the ship flying in. It wasn't the Dai-Gurren, it was the floating battleship that Nunnally was on, only it was painted red and black. As it approached it landed on the island just out from where everyone was and Kamina ran over to it. The bottom of the opened and a lift lowered down with Simon and the Lagann squad.

"Hey Simon," shouted Kamina as he ran to his bro.

"Hey bro." replied Simon right when Kamina stopped in front of him, and then wrapped him in a tight hug causing a suspicious snapping sounf that made the rest of the Lagann Squad wince in sympathy for Simon.

"How you liking the new ship?" asked Kamina, releasing his brother in all but blood

"Well she needed some repairs, as well as a new paint job and some upgrades, but she'll do," answered Simon looking over his new ship which he and Kamina named the Dai-Lagann. "She's not nearly as good as the Dai-Gurren though. Can you believe that this this had over a hundred rooms and not a single game room?"

"Seriously!" yelled Kamina. "What kind of giant ship doesn't have a game room?"

"I take it this is your new ship," said Zero who approached from behind Kamina to everyone surprise. "It shale be of great use to us."

"Hey Zero," said Kamina spinning around to see Zero face to mask. "You wouldn't happen to have some of those pinball machines around do you? This ship has no game room."

"Perhaps later," replied Zero on the verge of wanting to hit Kamina. "Could you and Simon come with me? We have somethings to discuss."

"Sure, lead the way." said Kamina.

Kamina and Simon followed Zero to a tower in the center of the settlement they were all staying at. They walked up the top until they reached a control room where Kallen and Diethard were waiting.

"Diethard, what is your report?" demanded Zero.

"We finished picking out staff leader candidates. Should we assign them to the Ikaruga?" said Diethard in a formal manner.

"Yes, replied Zero. "That leaves us with the municipal leader."

"Correct," said Diethard. "Let's work with the intelligence section and get that set up."

"Good," said Zero, his attention then turned to Kamina. "Kamina, how are your forces doing?"

"Pretty damn well," replied Kamina in his usual way. "Between stealing from Britannia and the support we've been getting we're nearly back to full ass kicking status."

"And where have you been getting support from?" asked Diethard.

"From the E.U." replied Kamina Simon elbowed Kamina in the side. "What was that for!"

"Do you really think giving away our suppliers is a good idea." Said Simon with anger.

"It's alright," said Zero. "I had figured that they would be supporting you. Simon did great work with the E.U and from what I've heard even worked with Leila Malcal, who is the unofficial ruler of the E.U."

"Yea, that true." Said Simon a little embarrassed. "They've agreed to aid us with new Knightmares and technology as long as we don't openly announce that their helping us."

"That way the Britannians won't increase their attacks on the E.U." finished Zero. "That's understood. Do you have any of those new Knightmare's with you?"

"I brought a bunch with me on the Dai-Lagann." said Simon. "I also have pilots for them. The Lagann squad has grown thanks to these new weapons. It's not just the five of us anymore, now we have over 100 pilots."

"Great. You should offload them here as soon as possible." Said Zero.

"We'll get to that," said Kamina as he and Simon left the room after Diethard "See yea."

 _ **Zero POV**_

"Are you sure we can depend on Diethard?" asked Kallen as Zero blacked out the windows. "he acts on his own, like he did with Sayoko."

"On the contrary, he's easy to read." Zero removed his mask revealing Lelouch. "in that man's mind he's trying to turn Zero into a symbol for god. Going from there you can guess what actions he'll take. Besides he has a useful talent for manipulating information."

"Okay. But what about Kamina?" asked Kallen. "He's still as impulsive as ever. He might ruin thing between us and the Chinese Federation."

"You underestimate Kamina's intellect." Said Lelouch giving Kallen pause. "While he may appear brutish and hard headed he's actually quite effective at strategy. Take for example his pirating of Britannian ships. With his influence he could easily get the means to set up a blockade over all of Japan. But instead he attacks individual ship and gives the Britannians time to rebuild and send more. By doing this he's been slowly bleeding Britannia of its recourses."

Kallen was surprised. "I never thought of it that way."

"He is an unstable element, but a useful one." Said Lelouch. "Often times throwing him into the mix can tilt the tides in our favor."

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina and Simon were walking to the Dai-Lagann. Once there they saw all the other members of the rest of the crew had already started unloading the Knightmare's.

"Hey!" shouted Kamina. "I'll give you a hand."

"KAMINA!" came an extremely loud, yet familiar yell from the stairs leading into the Dai-Lagann. Kamina looked over to see Euphie running down the stairs straight at him with a look of fear and panic on her face.

"Euphie?" said Kamina in confusion. She ignored him and ran right up to him baring her head in his chest like a scared child to its mother. Kamina put his arms on her shoulders and looked over at Simon. "Why did you bring her here?" Kamina looked angry.

"Sorry bro," professed Simon. "She started going crazy all of a sudden. She started screaming bloody murder demanding to know where you were. She didn't calm down until I told her I'd take her to see you."

"Are you insane." Kamina whispered while still angry. "Zero hasn't told anyone here yet about what happened at the SAZ. If people here, see her they might start freaking out."

No sooner then Kamina said that, that a small Japanese boy wondered over and saw Euphie. "Hey, aren't you Euphemia?"

Kamina looked down at the boy with a freaked out look on his face. He tried to shush the boy but it was too late. before long people started to gather around them and after seeing Euphie's face they started getting angry. Some even started throwing thing towards her and Kamina.

Kamina walked with Euphie over the Simon. "Take her back into the ship and don't let anyone in until I get back." Simon wanted to ask what was going on, but Kamina left before he could. Simon walked Euphie back into the ship while he ordered other Lagann Squad members to guard the entrance.

Kamina ran as fast as he could to the tower where he had before talked to Zero. he ran up the stairs until he reached the room and ferociously knocked on the door. "Zero, we got a problem!"

Lelouch opened the door without even putting his mask on. "What going on?" he asked.

"Just get your Zero get-up on and follow me. I'll explain on the way there." Lelouch could tell that whatever the problem was Kamina was frantic so Zero did what he asked.

As the two walked to the ship Kamina explained what happened.

"I can't believe you brought Euphie here." exclaimed Zero with frustration.

"I didn't" replied Kamina. "Simon brought her here. She gets stresses when she's apart from me for too long. Her mental state hasn't completely healed yet."

"Mental State," repeated Zero with a slight laugh. "I don't think I've heard you use such big words before."

"Well that what our doctor said." Said Kamina. "Beside I doubt this is the time for this."

As Kamina and Zero approached the ship they saw that the people sere surrounding it like a music concert. Shoulder to shoulder the people were trying to get into the ship. The original Lagann Squad, along with about a dozen new members were just barely able to keep them from getting to the ship and trying to tear it apart.

As Zero approached he put his hand on the shoulder of the first person on the outside of the crowd. He turned and saw Zero and stepped aside. As he moved other people stepped aside until both he and Kamina were at the center of the crowd. Once there he turned to face the people.

"Hear me," shouted Zero. "It's time you learned the truth. Euphie wasn't the one who caused the massacre back them." The crown was looking at each other in confusion. "The Euphie that ordered the deaths was a Britannian impersonator. They plotted to use the special zone as a way to exterminate their enemies and sow distrust amongst the people. She was taken prisoner and tortured for a whole year and in that year she was scared both physically and mentally." Zero paused for a moment as the people started talking to each other. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I ask that you believe me. I was unaware of this myself until only recently." Kamina was the surprised one this time. He and Zero knew from the start that the Euphie he killed was fake. "Kamina found the imprisoned Euphie in the same prison where he was kept and he rescued her while he was escaping. I am grateful to him for saving her, and you all should be as well. It was her voice at the Shizoka Ghetto that caused Suzaku to let us all go." The people were again surprised. "I ask that you understand and except her. She had suffered just as much as we did because of the special zone. All she wanted was peace, and for that she was imprisoned and tortured. Please understand."

The crowed talked amongst itself for a moment before finally the crowd dispersed and everyone went back to what they were doing before. "Thanks man." Said Kamina. "I owe you for this."

"I didn't do it for you," replied Zero with slight anger. "Now let's get back to what we were doing."

Suddenly a noise was made that signaled the PA system. Kaguya spoke "Master Zero, Master Kamina please come to the Ikaruga, hurry we've got trouble."

The tone in her voice sounded desperate so Zero headed towards the Ikaruga and Kamina followed him. Once there Kaguya explained what was going on. "What," Zero shouted in surprise. "a political marriage?"

"That's right," replied Kaguya. "I received an invitation to the wedding. The bride to be is the empress, icon of the Chinese Federation. I'm her good friend and she wants me to attend."

"The groom is to be the first prince of Britannia." Continued Tohdoh.

"That one the call Odysseus," finished Rakshata.

"It's too soon to activate the plan we set up," said Diethard. "I didn't think that the high Eunuchs would."

"No," interrupted Zero. "This is a Britannian plot."

Under the circumstances, what do we do?" asked Ohgi.

"The worst possible situation." Said Zero.

"Why worry about it," said Tamaki with confidence. "It's not like we're involved with Britannia anymore. "We've been kicked out remember."

"And they say I'm the dumb one." Uttered Kamina with frustration. Tamaki looked over at him with confusion. "Britannia still wants us dead, but they can't get us in the Chinese Federation cause it's not theirs. But, if this marriage happens they might have influence enough to get the Chinese Federation to attack us."

"So what," yelled Tamaki. "The Black Knight's and Dai-Gurren are wrapped up and given as wedding presents."

"Actually that an apt way to put it." Said Kaguya.

"So Zero, you got a plan?" asked Kamina.

"Perhaps," replied Zero getting out of his seat. "Kamina. I plan to attend the ceremony tonight with Kaguya. I'd like you to come too."

"Huh, why?"

"Let's just say I might need you in case my first plan fails. You can take two other people with you, but no more. Any more might make the high Eunuchs nervous."

"You got it." Replied Kamina as he left the Ikaruga.

A few minutes later Kamina was walking through the Dai-Lagann storage bay trying to decide who to take with him. "Well Simon for sure," Kamina talked to himself. "Maybe Kittan, but he's still on the Dai-Gurren." Kamina got startled when he heard someone approach from behind. Kamina quickly turned and almost drew his sword before he saw that it was Euphie. "Oh, hey Euphie. You scared me."

"Apologies," said Euphie in a quiet voice. "I heard that you and Lul…I mean Zero, will be going to this wedding tonight."

"Wow, word travels fast," replied Kamina. "Don't worry about it. He and I will be just fine."

"It's not that." Euphie looked like she was nervous for some reason. After a moment she blurted out what she wanted. "I want to go with you."

"What!" Kamina nearly fainted. "You can't be serious."

"I know that Suzaku will be there." Said Euphie on the verge of tears. "I want to see if he's become what I fear. If what they told me in the prison was true."

Kamina could tell that this was something she need to see for herself. "Well alright." Kamina's words put a smile on Euphie's face. "But, we'll need to disguise you somehow because seeing you might cause problems." Kamina looked around in thought. Kamina then snapped his fingers. "I think I have an idea."

 _ **A few hours later at night Wedding celebration party Kamina POV**_

Kamina had just arrived at the wedding party. The actual wedding was tomorrow, but the Britannians were celebrating with the high Eunuchs. Kaguya was in front of the group with Zero and Kallen to her right. Kamina, along with Simon and Euphie were to her left. Euphie was wearing a full Dai-Gurren Uniform that covered virtually every inch of skin. She also had a replica Kamina cape that was wrapped around. This was all done to try and hide her gender. On her head she wore a white mask that covered the top half of her face where her eyes are. She also had a hood up that was part of the cape to hide her hair.

The whole room was filled with gasps of shock and surprise. The only one in the room that wasn't surprised that a blond haired guy with a glass of red wine. The man said nothing, merely smiles a small half smile and lifted his glass in their direction. Kamina had to assume that he was Schneizel based on what Lelouch had told him earlier. Kamina got the impression that this guy's face was very fun to punch.

Before any words were said a bunch of guards in red outfits with spears surrounded the group. Kamina began to draw his swords until Zero signaled for him not to. Then Schneizel walked up with a little Chinese guy in a yellow uniform. "Can we please stop quarreling now." said Schneizel. "Today is a day of celebration, is it not?"

"But sir," said the little guy.

"Miss Kaguya. Could you please refrain from having Zero and Kamina accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?" asked Schneizel.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?" said Kaguya surprisingly calm.

"If that is the wish of the Prime Minister of Britannia then withdrawal." Said the little guy. The guards left at that order.

Schneizel walked forward, but Suzaku got between him and Zero. Kaguya then stepped in front of Zero. "Suzaku Kururugi." Kaguya spoke in a sweet tone that reflected the fact that she was a child. "Do you remember me? We're cousins you and I. We're the last remaining survivors of the six houses of Kyoto."

"They supported terrorists. Nothing could have stayed their executions." Suzaku's answer was emotionless. Kamina looked over to see that Euphie was clenching her fist a bit.

"But this is different," said Kaguya. "Cousin did you forget that Master Zero and Master Kamina once saved your life. Do you plan to execute those you owe your life to?"

"There's no comparison." Said Suzaku with anger. He then looked over to see that Kamina was missing. "Where did Kamina go?" everyone looked around and them Suzaku looked behind him to see Kamina standing in front of Schneizel staring at him in the face.

Kamina was angry and Schneizel's face had a stupid smile on it. "You know the more I look at you the more I reeeeeeally want to punch you." Said Kamina.

"Then try. I can guaranty you won't live long after." Said Schneizel with his stupid expression intact.

"The more I look at you the more pissed off I get. You remind me of a lot of people from back home that really get under my skin, you pompous prince."

"Kamina, that's enough." Commanded Zero.

"You're lucky I promised I'd be on my best behavior." Said Kamina. "And a real man always keeps his word." Kamina looked over Schneizel at a little girl with while hair standing at the far table with that Odysseus. "Who's the squirt dressed like royalty?"

"That's the Empress." Replied Zero.

"Seriously!" shouted Kamina. "She's a kid."

"Prince Schneizel. Would you care for a game of chess?" asked Zero giving confused looks to Kamina and Simon. "If I win I'd like to have sir Kururugi. I'd like to give him to you. Lady Kaguya."

Kamina was confused until he remembered that Suzaku was the only person in this room that Zero ever used his Geass on.

"I'll agree to your terms," answered Schneizel finally losing the annoying smile. "However, if you lose you'll remove your mask and show your face."

"Agreed," replied Zero.

"What a fine evening of entertainment this has turned into." Said Schneizel regaining that stupid smile.

Not much later they started their chess match. Most of the party guest were in another room watching on a video screen. The Knights of the Round and the other Britannian soldiers were behind Schneizel. Kamina, Simon, Kallen, and the disguised Euphie were behind Zero. After about an hour of this game Kamina grabbed a chair to sit on because he was bored.

Kamina looked at the chess bored and while he had no idea how it was played he could tell from the way Zero was acting that he wasn't doing so well. Kamina wanted to stand up and hit Schneizel, but knew that might cause more problems. He thought for a moment and had an idea. Kamina stated to softly laugh.

Schneizel looked over at Kamina. "You laugh when your comrade may lose this match and be unmasked?" asked Schneizel with a small amount of confusion.

"No," replied Kamina with his trademark grin. "I'm laughing because you think if you win you'll live long enough to take advantage of seeing his face." Kamina's statement gave everyone in the room pause. "If you win, I'll just have _Gurren Lagann 2_ fly in here and kill you all quick and easily."

"That's impossible," Schneizel remarked with his smile intact. "We have security measures that would render that plan impossible to pull off."

Kamina laughed even louder. "Impossible, I have a reputation of doing the impossible more than the possible. I thought you knew that."

Schneizel said nothing and returned to the game, but judging from the slight tremble of his arm he was at least partially buying Kamina's Bluff. He could summon _Gurren Lagann 2_ but, he wasn't about to kill the innocent people here as well. Plus, he might endanger Zero and Kallen.

The match was still even from what Kamina could tell, but suddenly Kamina heard a shriek. "Zero! Princess Euphemia will be avenged!"

Kamina looked over to see a girl in a pink dress with long green hair and an insane look on her face. She had what looked like a letter opened knife in her hand and was being held back by Suzaku. Kamina got up and ran between Zero and this crazy girl. Simon and Euphie did the same. Zero got out of his seat and back away. Kamina looked over at the disguised Euphie and realized she was avoiding eye contact. "Do you know her?" asked Kamina. Euphie didn't answer.

"Stop it Nina," commanded Suzaku. "Drop the knife."

Nina struggled like a wild animal. "Why are you stopping me! you of all people should understand since you were Euphemia's knight." Suzaku looked deep in thought for a second. "You're just an eleven after all."

Nina broke free and tried to go after Zero. Euphie in her disguise got in front and grabbed the hand with the knife. She then tripped Nina and flung her over her head in a martial art throw. Nina hit the ground with a thud and dropped the knife. Euphie let Nina go and picked up the knife.

"Someone's been taking Martial arts lessons from Makken." Said Kamina in an almost mocking way. Euphie said nothing.

Nina got back up and even though she didn't have a weapon she still tried to go after Zero. This time she was stopped by Kallen who forced her to back away. "Why Kallen?" Nina was in tears and Kamina almost felt sorry for her. "Your half Britannian, yet you chose to protect these monsters."

"No," replied Kallen. "That's incorrect, I'm Japanese Nina."

"No, you're an Eleven." Said Nina with a crazy smile. "You're an Elven and you pretended to be my friend! Give back Princess Euphemia! I needed her! She was like a Goddess to me!" Suzaku grabbed Nina and she collapsed in his arms before falling to her hand and knees on the floor.

Kamina looked over at Euphie and saw that she was about to remove her mask. Zero put his hand on her shoulder before Kamina could. "Don't," Zero whispered to her. "It will only cause more chaos right now."

"My profound apologies Zero," said Schneizel. "Let's put an end to our game here. Now that I've confirmed my suspicions I'd like to remind you and Kamina not to attend the ceremony tomorrow. Otherwise a game of chess won't save you."

 _ **Schneizel POV**_

Zero and the others left and Schneizel watched as they left. After they were gone he went to get another glass of wine. While there he was approached by a very well dressed young man in a suit decorated to look like peacock feathers with light brown hair. "I've never seen a chess game that close before." Said the young man. "That was more intense than most of the battles I've seen."

"Greeting Cytomander." Answered Schneizel. "I'm glad to see you enjoyed our entertainment."

"Entertaining it was," said Cytomander with a wicked smile. "We both know that tomorrows ceremony isn't going to go smoothly. My forces are prepped and ready when the time comes."

"Let's just see if it will come to that." Said Schneizel as he handed a glass of red wine to Cytomander. "A toast, to the future of Britannia."

They clanged their glasses together. "Indeed" said Cytomander with a different future then Schneizel's in mind.

 _ **A while later. Kamina POV**_

It was still dark outside. Zero and Kallen returned to the Black Knight's. Kamina, Simon, and Euphie went to the Dai-Lagann. "Alright," said Kamina. "Simon I need you to head back to the Dai-Gurren and get everything prepared. We're going to be moving a bit sooner than expected. Did you get a copy of Zero's route for tomorrow?"

"Yep," replied Simon pulling out a piece of paper. "Once I get back to the Dai-Gurren I'll get what I need and head back ASAP."

"Good," said Kamina as he patted Simon on the head. He then looked over at Euphie. "You think you could take her back with you?"

"Sure," replied Simon with slight worry. "But, won't she throw a temper tantrum again?"

Kamina walked over to Euphie. Her mask was remover and her hood was off. She was looking at the ground when Kamina put his hand on her shoulder. "I need you to go back to the Dai-Gurren." Kamina spoke in a soft tone. Euphie had a scared look on her face. "I need to keep you safe. And soon it won't be safe here. I'll be back, just wait for me."

Euphie's face changed to a calmer one and she put her head back down. After a few moments she nodded her head yes. Kamina walked her into the Dai-Lagann and the ship left only about an hour later.

 _ **Simon POV**_

A few hours later the Dai-Lagann could see the Dai-Gurren in the distance. After the Dai-Lagann landed in the sea next to it he and Euphie walked on an extending bridge to the Dai-Gurren. On the deck all the main members were assembled. "Did you get the info I transmitted on the way here?" Simon asked looking at Zorthy.

"Yep," replied Zorthy still smoking a cigarette. "We've got everything ready and loaded."

"The stealth transports will head out just as soon as their ready." Continued Dayakka.

"You know, this plan of yours is nuts." Added Kidd. "You sure you don't want us all there to back you up?"

"No," Simon simply responded. "If we have to many we might be exposed before we're ready. Your Knightmares aren't built for what we need."

No one said any more. A few hours later the transports, each carrying about six Knightmares took off from the deck of the Dai-Gurren and headed straight towards the Chinese Federation. Simon was in his Lagann Grail getting ready to move out. his Knightmare was moved from the lower hanger to the runway and he was about to take off when the alarms started to blare all over the ship. "What's going on!" shouted Simon over the communicator.

"We're under attack." Answered Dayakka in a panic. "We're taking on water in the lower levels."

Simon looked to his right and saw what looked like a giant metal crab claw reach up and over the side of the Dai-Gurren. The Dai-Lagann was knocked away and was having trouble staying upright and was being pushed further away and out to sea. Suddenly a second crab claw reached over from his left and the two grasped the sided of the ship. Simon could tell that whatever they belonged to it was trying to drag them underwater. Simon was about to attack on of the claws when about a dozen Port men Knightmare's jumped out of the water. Simon had no choice, but to defend himself.

The first two attacked from the right with slash harkens. Simon easily avoided them and drew a sword with his right hand. He sliced these Port men in half at the waist and moved to engage the next two who tried to attack up close by punching. They missed their punched and ended up behind Simon. Simon fired two sword harkens at them and destroyed them both. As he was about to attack two more he noticed that more were jumping from the water and onto the deck. Suddenly about four Port mans were gunned down. Looking over Simon saw that Dai-Gurren's Knightmare's were coming from the lower decks to fight the Port men with Simon. Kittan's King K was at the lead of these Knightmares.

"You let us worry about these losers," hollered Kittan to Simon. "You find a way to detach those claws."

"Right," Simon shouted with confidence. As he ran to the claws some of the Port men tried to stop him. But, Kittan intercepted him and impaled him with his lance. Then all the other members of Dai-Gurren joined in on the fight. Simon managed to get to the nearest claw on the left side of the ship and tried to slash it with his Blaze Luminous sword, but the sword bounced off.

"What the hell!" shouted Simon.

"It must be made of Schrotter Steel," explained Leeron over the communicator in a panic. "It's the same metal as your swords, you won't be able to cut through it."

"Then what should I do?" Simon was frustrated. Looking over the edge of the ship he got an idea. "Leeron, this thing can't have that steel everywhere. Can the Lagann Grail fight in water?"

"Well, in theory yes," answered Leeron. "The spiral reactor should be able to provide a few minutes of underwater capabilities."

"That'll have to do." Without a second thought the Lagann Grail jumped into the water.

"Simon!" said Dayakka at the Dai-Gurren bridge. "Zorthy, do we have any water compatible Knightmares?"

"Yeah, "replied Zorthy. "We stole a few Port men from the last raid."

"Then send then to support Simon." Ordered Dayakka.

Only a few moments later the Dai-Gurren Port men (Which are painted red) were maned and deployed over the edge of the Dai-Gurren.

The moment Simon jumped over the edge he looked to see the thing that was pulling the Dai-Gurren Down. It was huge, almost as big as the Dai-Gurren itself. It looked like a giant demonic crab mixed with a centipede. The two pincers were at the middle of the ship next to what Simon guessed was the bridge. It looked like the bridge on a military submarine. Its lengthy form was moving back and forward like a slithering snake. It also had what looked like two giant fangs at the very front.

"What the hell is that thing?" shouted an unknown soldier from Behind Simon in a Port man.

"That is the combat submarine Poseidon." answered and unknown female voice.

Simon looked down to see what appeared to be a stingray swimming towards him at high speed. "Everybody, take evasive action!" commanded Simon.

Everyone started to move and evade the unknown enemy, but it was too fast and it took out three Port men in almost an instant. The rest tried fighting back, firing their torpedoes at it, but they were never able to get a hit on it. As it approached the last two Port men Simon got in the way and stopped the stingray with the Lagann Grail's bare hands.

"Forget about this thing,' said Simon struggling to hold it back. "Get to that sub and try to disconnect it's claws." The last two Port men did as they were told and hurried to the sub.

Simon managed to push aside and get the Stingray away, but it turned around and charged back at him. He drew two swords to prepare for an attack, but instead it stopped. Suddenly it began to transform. The main body of the stingray turned into what looked like giant wings and at the center was a thin silver, and very feminine looking, Knightmare with two large horns on its head, a very skinny torso, and it was holding what appeared to be a whip.

"So, you think you can beat me in water?" mocked the pilot of the new Knightmare.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Simon.

"My name is Adiane. A Pureblood that will usher in a new era. And this is my Aquarius."

"Well, it'll be scrap metal by the time I'm done with it." Said Simon trying to sound tough.

"That I doubt." Mocked Adiane. As soon as she finished she charged at Simon with great speed. Simon raised his swords in defense, but the Aquarius moved to the side and then his the Lagann Grail on the side. "Nothing can beat Aquarius in water. Especially not that with an inexperienced pilot."

Simon was completely on the defensive Adiane was too fast and he could never seem to line up a shot, let alone fire. She swam around him with blinding speed and managed several blows with the whip and made sure Simon couldn't react in time.

"Simon!" shouted Dayakka over the communicator. "The Poseidon is trying to pull us under. At this rate we'll sink."

"What about our port men, or the Dai-Lagann?" asked Simon.

"The Port men are trying to sever the claws, but they're not making any headway. The Dai-Lagann is still trying to get here, but it seems they came under attack by enemy Port men as well."

Adiane stopped her attacks and stood in front of Simon. "Is this really all that Dai-Gurren is capable of?" she said in a mocking fashion. "I guess without your leader here your as pathetic as the rumors say."

Simon's blood started to boil at being called pathetic. Adiane charged straight on as the Lagann Grail. it put one of its swords away as she approached. Just before it would have hit the Lagann Grail it moved to its right side and attacked from there instead. But when it swiped its whip at the Lagann Grail it's right hand moved up and grabbed it before it could hit.

"What?" Adiane was shocked. "How did you react fast enough to do that?"

Simon didn't answer. Instead he pulled the whip with both hands and Aquarius with it. Once the Aquarius was right in from Simon punched it and sent it flying backwards. It let go of the whip and Simon released it letting it fall to the ocean floor. Simon then managed to have the Lagann Grail swim to the claws and saw the two Port men trying to disconnect the claws at the joint points. Simon was about to help when he got hit from behind.

"Don't think I'm finished yet." Came the unwelcome voice of Adiane. Simon turned around and just then he did Adiane fired a pair of waist mounted Slash harkens and entangled the Lagann Grail in them. She then used them to throw Simon behind her and he was released sending him flying backwards in the water.

"I don't have time for this!" shouted Simon so loud that he could have woken the dead. Suddenly his Spiral energy gauge filled with a second spiral.

 _ **Leeron POV**_

"Leeron look at this!" shouted Liete at her desk.

Leeron ran over, stumbling a few time from the attacks on the Dai-Gurren. He looked over Liete's shoulder to see the Lagann Grail's power output. "That impossible. Simon's somehow managed to overclock the spiral reactors."

"Power levels are rising fast," continued Liete. "200%. 300%. 500% and still rising."

"What is Simon trying to do?" questioned Leeron.

 _ **Simon POV**_

Back at the battle Simon's Lagann Grail started glowing green. Suddenly drills started protruding out of every conceivable place. then a massive drill appeared on its right arm and the other drills disappeared as the one on his arm grew to an impossible size even bigger than the Lagann Grail.

"GIGA DRIIIIIIL BRAAAAAAAAAKE!" screamed Simon with all his strength.

Adian braced for an attack, but the Lagann Grail flew right past her. instead it went straight for the Poseidon. Adian tried to catch it, but she couldn't keep up. "That's impossible," said Adian with frustration. "Nothing is faster than my Aquarius in water."

Simon ignored her and continued to charge at the Poseidon. It went straight for its arms and drilled straight through them like they were nothing at all. With its grip lost the Dai-Gurren floated back to the surface with the claws still attached. After that Simon set his sights on the Poseidon itself. It fired torpedoes at the Lagann Grail, but they had no affect and it plowed right through it making a huge hole right through the bridge. The sub then exploded. Simon they went straight to the surface and jumped out of the water landing on the runway of the Dai-Gurren. Everyone cheered until something else jumped out of the water. it was the Aquarius.

"I don't know how you did that, but this fight is far from over." Said Adian.

All of Dai-Gurren was about to attack when the Lagann Grail put up its hand signaling everyone to stop. "I'll handle this." Said Simon as the Lagann Grail walked towards the Aquarius.

The Aquarius pulled off its wings and attacked them together to make a duel spear. She charged at Simon blindly and Simon easily moved out of the way. Adian continued to attack, but Simon simply moved slightly to one side or the other to avoid the attack. Adian was getting frustrated because Simon was making her look like a fool by making the fight look so easy. Adian then threw the double spear and the Lagann Grail backhanded it away and out to sea.

"You can't win Adian," said Simon from the Lagann Grail's speakers. "Surrender and you won't be harmed."

"You must be joking." Replied Adian with anger. "I'd rather die them be taken prisoner by worthless Elevens and traitors."

Adian charged as Simon even though her Aquarius had no weapon. "As you wish." Said Simon. He drew one of the swords from the Lagann Grail's back and quickly attached it to the wrist making a blaze sword. Adian was almost in front of him and he slashed the sword from top to bottom. Adian was now behind Simon and for a moment it looked like nothing had happened until the Aquarius split completely in half and exploded.

Everyone was aw struck at what just happened. The Lagann Grail put its sword back and walked to the others. "Dayakka, what's the damage report?" asked Simon.

Dayakka got out of his stupor and managed to answer. "The damage to the Dai-Gurren is minimal. We just need to get these claws off and…"

"Wait, don't throw them away," interrupted Leeron. "Those claws are made from Schrotter steel. With that metal I can finish the project's I've been working on."

Simon thought for a moment. Leeron's projects always ended up helping them in the end. "Alright, take them to the lab. What about the Dai-Lagann?"

Their float system was damaged," answered Dayakka. "They won't be able to fly for a while."

"Alright, then I better head out," said Simon. "They'll need me in the Chinese Federation for the plan."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Leeron giving Simon concern. "Whatever you did overclocked the spiral reactor. There's a chance it might have been damaged. If you go off now it might fail entirely on you before long."

"We'll have to take that chance," Said Simon. "Bro needs me. and I won't let him down. Just get the repairs fixed ASAP and meet me and Bro when you can." Without another word Simon flew off into the distance to set the plan in motion.

 _ **Next morning Kamina POV**_

The wedding was under way. Kamina was in what appeared to be a large robe and with Zero's help managed to infiltrate the chapel. Kamina was in the vary back and was told by Zero to wait for the right moment, and that he would know it when he saw it. But, as this wedding lingered on he was fighting the urge to jump up and beat the living snot out of this Odysseus guy. Thankfully the sign came.

The front doors flew open and Xingke, the man Zero told him about, burst in with four others in military uniform with their faces covered. "We ask this question." Shouted Xingke. "By the voice of heaven, the roar of the land, and the hearts of the people. How does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese Federation? In the name of my fellow countrymen I challenge the legality of this wedding."

Xingke charged straight down the aisle of the chapel while the other four went to the sides and attacked the guards. Kamina knew that this had to be the sign.

In a blinding moment Kamina threw the robe off and stood up on the seat in his undeniable sunglasses. "Now this is my kind of wedding." Shouted Kamina to the whole chapel. Xingke looked at him briefly. "Don't worry. I'm on your side right now."

Kamina wasn't sure if Xingke believed him or not, but that didn't matter. Kamina ran over to one of the guards with a staff and garbed the staff before he could point it at him. Kamina they kicked the guard to the floor and attacked the next guard with the staff. Kamina saw that some of the guards had gun, but they weren't firing just aiming at Xingke. Kamina took advantage of this and charged one of the gunman guards. With the staff held horizontally Kamina rammed into the guard and knocked him to the floor. Quickly he grabbed the gun and started firing at the guards around him. He hit a few, but most ran away. Kamina then started jumping over the seats to get back to the main entrance when he heard the Empress shouting Xingke's name. Kamina saw her holding up her right hand with her pinky and thumb out. Xingke then ran for the Empress and she looked like she was about to hug him when the flags of the Chinese Federation and Britannia fell from the back wall and drifted in front of her. when she was visible again Zero was next to her.

"I appreciate this Xingke." Said Zero. "You've made it so much easier for me to make my move."

"Zero," said Xingke as he slowly approached. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't move!" yelled Zero. he pulled out a pistol and pointed it and the Empress's head.

Kamina smiled a bit. He knew that Zero wasn't going to shoot her because he needed her too much. Zero and Xingke conversed for a while, but Kamina couldn't hear them because he was shooting the guards that were trying to enter the chapel from outside. Then suddenly Kamina heard a loud crash and saw a black Knightmare with a sword fly in from the roof. It was going towards Odysseus and Schneizel, but was unable to get them because the Lancelot flew in from above. The black Knightmare them flew up to attack it. After it left another Knightmare flew in with a large container. It was a purple Knightmare piloted by one of the four Holy Swords. And the container when it opened had the Guren MK 2 in it. The Holy Sword Knightmare started firing on the remaining guards and Kamina took this chance to make a run for the container. Once he Zero, Kallen and Kaguya, who were at the party. And of course the Empress were all on board it closed up and the Knightmare picked the container up and began flying out of the area.

Kamina sat on a metal bench at one side of the container while the Empress and Kaguya sat on the bench opposite him. Zero was in a chair facing the front of the container. "Man," said Kamina in a laid back way. "If I knew crashing wedding was this exciting I would have done it a long time age."

"Keep your comments to yourself Kamina." said Zero.

"Your majesty, you'll soon be outside the forbidden city." Said Kaguya trying to calm the Empress down.

After flying for only a few minutes the crate felt like it was lowing. The Akatsuki Knightmare that was carrying them was lowering them into a semi-truck trailer. After they landed Kamina and the other got out and a blue haired man walked out from the cab. Kamina walked right past him and into the cab there he saw C.C driving and Tamaki with a map. "Can I drive?" asked Kamina like an eager child.

"Alright take the next left." said Tamaki ignoring Kamina.

"Is that correct?" asked C.C. making the turn.

"Whops, my bad." Stuttered Tamaki as C.C turned violently in the other direction.

Kamina was mad at being ignored so he headed back and saw Zero at a table with the Empress, and Kaguya across from each other.

"Our nation, the United States of Japan, should be thought of as just a part of a giant union of different states. "said Zero. The Empress looked confused as she drank from a paper cup with a straw. The more Kamina saw he the more she looked like a regular girl. "Including the United States of China. And for that we need you."

"The Indian Southern Provence has already promised support." Continued Kaguya. "Mongolia and Burma will probably move with them."

"This union of United States will form an axis to oppose Britannia." Said Zero.

"But, our nation's already a federated system." Said the Empress.

"All systems are limited," interjected Zero making the Empress jump a bit and resume drinking from her straw. "That's why the high Eunuchs sold you to Britannia to further their own ambitions. That is unforgivable."

"Damn straight." Shouted Kamina walking towards the table grabbing everyone's attention. "Those assholes think they can sell out a little girl and get away with it. That ain't happening while I'm breathing."

"Kamina this is not the time." Zero's voice was of anger.

"Well I say it's the perfect time," Replied Kamina. "This kids just like my bro when I first met him. She's got no confidence in her own abilities. She need to learn to make decisions the way she want to. Not the way some fat gut, short guy or thin guy tells her to." Zero stood up from his seat and faced Kamina.

Kamina was certain that Zero was going to be furious with him, but his tone was surprisingly calm. "Very well. Let's see if you can convince her the same way you convinced your brother."

Kamina was confused for a moment until he remembered that Zero has seen Kamina's memories and instantly he knew what he wanted him to do. "You got it."

 _ **Zero POV**_

Zero left the table and went to the driver's area. "You sure you want to leave her to Kamina?" asked C.C

"The Empress doesn't respond to theoretical arguments." Replied Zero.

"You don't like that?" said C.C with a slight smile.

"It's hard to deal with," replied Zero. "However, Kamina has been able to inspire those without confidence to stand up for themselves before. If anyone can convince the Empress its him."

Tamaki started talking about his position, but for the most part Zero ignored him "We'll discuss it after the mission is over." Was his only response to him.

The truck came to a stop at a ravine with a destroyed bridge. "What!" shouted Tamaki. "The bridge is gone?"

"They fell for it." Thought Zero to himself as the enemy forces approached. "Asahina."

"I'm on it," came Asahina's voice from a dark purple Akatsuki Knightmare that flew up from the ravine. "All units ready for attack."

Suddenly a bunch more standard Akatsuki's came up from the ravine on Slash harkens.

 _ **Kamina's POV.**_

Kamina was sitting in the same chair Zero was. Only he was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms hanging over the back of the chair. The sound of explosions could be heard from outside. "Man, there's a fight going on and I'm stuck in here." muttered Kamina.

"Um excuse me," stuttered the Empress with fear. "But what were you saying about me before?"

Kamina pulled his arms from the back of the chair and leaned forward onto the table. "Look. I get it ok. You're scared. You're a little girl who's been kept in a place behind a wall and never able to see what was beyond them. My brother and I were the same once."

"You have a brother?" asked the Empress with a smidge of curiosity.

"Oh yeah. My bro is the greatest bro there is." Said Kamina with confidence. "He and I once live in a city underground. Like you he was always sticking to the status quo. We were told that the surface was a myth and I refused to believe that. My bro was always by my side; I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that he was a born leader and fighter. However, he was shy and extremely scared. So I just had to help him find the courage he needed to fight. I see the same thing in you that I saw in my bro. You're a born leader and you are the leader your people need."

"But I'm too scared." Replied the Empress. "What if I do something wrong?"

"Then Zero and I will make it right." replied Kamina with confidence. "No matter what you do we'll be there to help you. Together, we'll free this world and end all this meaningless war and death."

"You really think we can?" asked the Empress.

"Hell no," Kamina's words gave the Empress and Kaguya confusion. Kamina stood up on his chain and put one foot on the table. He then pointed to that sky "But what's possible doesn't matter. Throw logic to the curb and do the impossible. That's the way Dai-Gurren rolls. We'll keep on fighting until we've pierced the ceiling of fear and oppression that hangs over this world and beyond."

The Empress had a look on her face that was a combination of confusion and hopefulness.

"Kamina," came Zero's voice from the driver's cab. "We've reached the Ikaruga."

"Finally," shouted Kamina. "Now I can get some ass Kicking done." With that said Kamina got down from the table and walked out of a side door of the container. Once outside he saw that they were in the lower loading dock of the Ikaruga where the Knightmare's were being kept. Over to one side were the Knightmares they had offloaded the other day as well as his _Gurren Lagann 2._

"Kamina," said Zero as he and C.C walked to the elevator. "Before you got off in your Knightmare would you accompany me to the bridge. There's somethings we need to discuss."

"Fine." Kamina mopped with his head down. He Zero and C.C all entered the elevator. "So how'd you get this all set up so fast?"

"I didn't," replied Zero. "Xingke's men were already setting up their plan at the same time we were. We captured some of their men, and I made them talk."

"Did you use a truth serum?" asked C.C.

"Yes, it's called Geass." Answered Zero.

"That power still creeps me out." said Kamina. The conversation didn't go any further as the elevator door opened. Diethard was there waiting for them.

"Is there news from Horai Island?" asked Zero.

"Reinforcements from India have already arrived there," replied Diethard.

"We just have to return there and Rendezvous with them," continued Ohgi. "How are things with the Empress?" The question went unanswered as there was an explosion from outside some of the other people were shouting about their forward Knightmare's being wiped out. "Stop, all units come to a halt!"

The ship stopped as the main monitor showed a single Knightmare. It was blue with a gold face and a float unit like what the Black Knights were using. Before anyone could speak three regular Akatsuki's went in for attack. the blue Knightmare fired a gold harken from its wrist and tied up the first attacker and threw him into the air where it exploded. He then tied up the next on a threw it into the other one. It then flew into the air after at purple flying Akatsuki and the harken on its wrist started to spin making it look like a helicopter blade on his hand. It attacked and while the Akatsuki blocked the attack it was forced to the ground.

"Can you hear me Zero," came a familiar voice from the blue Knightmare.

"It can't be," said Zero. "Xingke?"

"Zero. You shall not pass."

Kamina turned right around and went into the elevator. "What are you doing?" shouted Zero.

"What do you think. Said Kamina with his usual smug expression. "I'm going to go beat that thing. My foot is looking for an ass to kick and that guy just put a kick me sign on his backside." The elevator door closed before anyone else could object and Kamina went down to the hanger.

The elevator doors opened and the first thing he saw was Tohdoh talking to a Black Knight in front of his Zangetsu. "Can we deploy the Zangetsu?" asked Tohdoh.

"We just detached the float unit." Replied the Black Knight.

"Then let's get my _Gurren Lagann 2_ out there now!" yelled Kamina.

"The _Gurren Lagann 2_ is still in its transport container. We didn't unpack it because we didn't think we would need it yet." Whimpered the Black Knight.

"Well then get un-packing, you moron!" Commanded Kamina.

"Right away sir," said the Black Knight as he ran with slight fear.

"And don't call me sir!" yelled Kamina. Kamina felt a slight vibration in his pants pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and answered. "Kamina here."

"Kamina," said Zero franticly on the other end. "Kallen had engaged the Shen Hu."

"The what?" asked Kamina with confusion.

"The enemy Knightmare," replied Zero. "What's the situation on getting her some help?"

Kamina was thinking about how to answer then Tohdoh took the phone from Kamina. "The Zangetsu had its float unit detached and the _Gurren Lagann 2_ hasn't been readied yet. She's going to have to hold out until we can assist."

Kamina was worried and went to see how the fight was going. Just as he got there the Guren about to finish the Shen Hu. But just as it was about to it stopped. "What the hell happened?" screamed Kamina.

"The Guren ran out of power," yelled Tamaki. "I knew she should have recharged."

The Guren was then tied up in the Shen Hu's wrist slash harkens wires. Two other Akatsuki Knightmare's looked like they were about to help, but stopped when the Shen Hu pointed a blade at the Guren. "Damn it," said Kamina. "Can she eject?"

"The cockpit is tied up." said Tamaki.

Kamina saw as Kallen was carried under flack cover to the enemy mobile fortress. The enemy was vast in numbers of Gun-ru's and their fortress looked like a giant pyramid with cannons. Kamina ran back to the hanger and saw as the _Gurren Lagann 2_ was unloaded and without asking Kamina climbed up and into the cockpit. "Zero, let's go save Kallen." Said Kamina over the communicator.

"No," said Diethard to Kamina's surprise.

"What do you mean, no?" demanded Kamina

"Kallen Kozuki is a single combat loss. We can't risk out military strength until we rendezvous with the Indian forced and the rest of yours." Explained Diethard. Kamina hated this, he had learned the importance of strategy over the fights with Britannia. But he would never leave a comrade behind, no matter what. "Zero, it's your decision. You gave special comfort to captain Kozuki before. If you show her favoritism now it could put our whole operation at risk. You must put away your person feeling. Grand plans require sacrifice."

Kamina was pissed. To think that Zero would abandon Kallen was beyond anything. He sat in his cockpit trying to figure out what to do until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Zero, I'm going after her. you can help me or get the hell out of my way."

"I've made my decision," came Zeros' voice. "We're going in."

Kamina had a smile on his face that could split his face. There was more said, but Kamina didn't listen. He activated _Gurren Lagann 2_ and blasted out of the Ikaruga and his forces followed. These Lagan Squad fighters were piloting Akuma Doragon's. these were modified Akumas' that were built for flight with Levi-Sphere float systems. Kamina and his forces stopped in midair just behind the Ikaruga and the Zangetsu flew out and stopped in front of the Black Knight ground forces.

The Ikaruga started to turn around. "The terrain offers little cover and there's no geographical advantage." Said Zero

"Screw that!" shouted Kamina. "We'll take these guys head on. Let's go boys."

"Right." said the Akuma Doragon's pilots behind him.

"Bro, do you read me?" came a very familiar and welcome voice over the communicator.

"Simon!" shouted Kamina. "I've never been so glad to hear you." Where are you?"

"We're in position to spring the trap on these guys," replied Simon. "Once the enemy is in place we'll give them a big letdown."

"Alright them. I'll keep them busy up here." said Kamina. Just as he finished saying that the Shen Hu was launched from a turret at the base of the pyramid command center and it came straight towards Kamina. Before Kamina could engage the Zangetsu took to the skies and intercepted it they were in a stale mate in midair and Kamina got angry that his fight was taken. Without thinking he flew straight above the Shen Hu and charged straight down at it with his foot. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KIIIICK!"

The Zangetsu and Shen Hu broke the stale mate just in time to dodge the attack "GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND PUUUUNCH!" yelled Kamina again as he tried to punch the Shun Hu. It simply flew straight up and dodged the attack.

"Kamina," said Xingke. "It seems your fighting ability is little more than rumor. You have no style or tactic in battle. How pathetic."

Kamina got mad. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ drew its swords. "I'll show you pathetic." Kamina charged straight at the Shen Hu and it spun it wrist mounted slash harkens to make a propeller shield and block both of Kamina's swords. Kamina flew backwards and fired his wrist mounted Megiddo Harken's at the Shen Hu. But, they were easily dodged. However, as the Shen Hu approached Kamina the Harken's turned around and combined. Xingke reacted just in time to turn as see the combined Harken's charging and then firing a Hadron Cannon. The Shen Hu fired an energy blasé from its chest that looked similar, but was a slightly different color. Kamina stopped firing and charged Xingke from behind. Kamina bright his swords down, but the Shen Hu deployed a retractable sword from its writs and managed to block the attack without even turning around. The Shen Hu then flew away and turned to meet Kamina.

"I never thought you be so reckless as to fire on yourself to win," said Xingke in a mocking fashion. "That was truly arrogant."

"I'd prefer the term effective." Said Kamina.

Kamina looked down to see that water was beginning to wash over the battlefield. All of Zero's Akatsuki had water flowing up to their knees. "Don't worry Kamina," Said Zero before Kamina could ask. "This is part of the plan. The Gun-Ru's are too small to go in the water, but our Akatsuki's aren't. this will give us an advantage."

Suddenly the Akatsuki's started to sink deeper into the water. Zero's men were screaming and panicking over the communicator. they weren't going under but they were stuck. "I was afraid of this," said Kamina to Zero's surprise. "Simon told me the land around here was bad, but I didn't think this bad."

"It is the very land of our people that is giving us this victory," said Xingke turning to the Ikaruga. It started charging its chest cannon. "You have lost." Kamina rushed to stop him, but he wasn't going to make it. Just then the Zangetsu managed to get him on the side and deflect the attack into the air. "Tohdoh the miracle maker, well done. But the enemy main ground forces have stopped and you air power is limited. All forces advance"

Kamina looked and saw the enemy advancing and started to laugh like an evil genius. "This is easier then I thought."

"What's so funny!" yelled Xingke.

"This land of yours doesn't take sides with you and your jackass Eunuchs," replied Kamina having stopped laughing. "It takes sides with righteous and manly people like me and Zero. People like those high Eunuchs don't respect this land and they won't have its alliance."

Xingke was about to respond when the ground started to shake. "What's going on?" asked Xingke.

 _ **Simon POV Earlier.**_

"Once the enemy is in place we'll give them a big letdown." Said Simon to his bro. Simon was underground. Below the land that Kamina and the black Knights were fighting on. He was inside the Lagann Grail with the cockpit open and around him were dozens of other Akuma Knightmares. Most were behind him on giant Knightmare motorcycles. These were called Akuma Raida's and were developed for use with the bikes. They were slightly slimmer than their original counterparts, and had no float systems, but that made them faster on the ground. Rather than a drill sword they had drill lances that were much larger and meant for charging. Only he and the original members had their cockpits open. In front of Simon was a bunch of people in Gardmare's they got from the E.U. they were equipped with mining drills and digging equipment and were digging out the soil and dirt until only a few pillars remain.

"You sure this will work?" asked Yoko from behind Simon in her Akuma.

"Of course it will," replied Simon. "This land is ridiculously ill maintained. Digging out most of the support was so easy."

"How do you know all this?" asked Nia.

"I was digging in the earth when I was 6 years old," said Simon with confidence. "I know bad earth when I see it." It wasn't long after that they noticed water dripping in from the ceiling. "what's going on?" demanded Simon.

Yoko looked on her Akuma's monitor. "There seems to be water coming over Zero's Knightmares. It seems he did it intentionally to force the enemy to the dry areas."

"Damn!" yelled Simon punching his monitor. "This material will give way in water and their Knightmare's will be trapped." Simon was right as the Akatsuki's started sinking into the mud. It was also at this time that he realized the enemy forces were moving. "We have to move now. Pull back the worker and get ready to rumble."

As Simon said that the Gardmare's stopped working and pulled back until they were behind the Akuma Raida's once they were all clear Simon closed his cockpit and revved the engine of his bike, and everyone else did the same. Simon then raced off into where the Gardmare's were working and drew a sword out from the Lagann Grail's back. As he raced by he slashed at the support pillars the Gardmare's left behind. Others did the same as they zoomed down the pass. With every pillar destroyed the ceiling began to give way and shake.

Simon and the other reached the end of the pass and there was a mound of dirt that looked like a ramp leading up. Simon and the other took that ramp and activated there Blaze Luminous Shield's. These versions created a cone with a tip around the entire bike and Akuma. With these shields in the front they continued up until they reached the ceiling and rammed right through it like nothing. They immediately turned around and were behind the enemy forces.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina looked to see the ground collapsing around the enemy forces just before the water line where Zero's troops were trapped. "All air forces get the Black Knights out. Simon and I will deal with the enemy."

Kamina turned the _Gurren Lagann 2_ into its fortress mode and flew over towards the enemy forces. He saw as they fell into the ground, many were crushed by debris while others were simply trapped. The pyramid fortress was lopsided and struggled to try and get out of the ditch. The enemy was so preoccupied with their current situation they didn't even notice Kamina as he flew overhead. Kamina then saw an entire biker gang with Simon in the lead. "Hey Bro," shouted Simon. "Sorry we're late."

"Better late than never." Replied Kamina with joy at hearing his bro.

Some of the enemy Gun-Ru's behind the fortress were free and turned to attack Simon and the others. as they approached and fired everything they had. However, the Lagann Grail and the Akuma's activated their Blaze Luminous cones. The enemy attacks did no damage as the bikes went faster. "Ramming speed." Commanded Simon. Everyone charged at the enemy with their shields in front and rammed right through the enemy lines. The Gun-Ru's were destroyed on impact.

"Hey Simon," cried out Kamina. "Let's combine!"

"You got it!" answered Simon. He deactivated his Blaze Luminous shield and charged straight at the pyramid fortress. He then pulled the front wheel up and landed on the Pyramids side. Using it like a ramp he launched himself into the air and let go of the bike, which fell and blew up on some of the enemy units. As Simon flew Kamina got behind him and attached to the Lagann Grail's back.

"SUPER MANLY COMBINING!" shouted Simon and Kamina in unison. "GURREN LAGANN GRAIL!"

"That's rather impressive," said Xingke. "But' you'll need more than that!" Xingke charged at Gurren Lagann Grail with its Harken's spinning. Gurren Lagann Grail lifted its right arm up and when the Shen Hu got close enough to hit them it caught the slash harken right out of its spin. "That's impossible!" yelled Xingke.

"Spin this!" yelled Kamina. He threw the Shen Hu from the harken and it went flying. Xingke managed to correct himself just in time for the Shen Hu to be kicked in the chest.

"How could combining like that increase you power so much?" asked Xingke to the Gurren Lagann Grail.

"This is the strength of two righteous souls merging into one," said Kamina. "This is the true strength of real men." Kamina drew his swords and charged at the Shen Hu. However, just as he was getting close the Gurren Lagann Grail was hit from behind. "What the hell was that?"

"Bro, look at that." Said Simon. Kamina looked over to see a flying ship. This one was as big as the Dai-Gurren, but had no giant gun turrets. Instead it had what appeared to be two long runways and two giant missiles under them. In-between the runways were what appeared to be a bridge with multiple levels of windows in a half circle protruding out. Kamina was distracted by this until he was attacked again from behind.

Kamina turned to see that Xingke hadn't moved and then he was attacked again.

"I thought you'd be better then that." Came a maniacal male voice.

Kamina and Simon both looked to see a flying Knightmare. This Knightmare was white with green around the head and chest. Its head looked like an eagle's head, complete with beak, and it had what looked like metal wings protruding from its shoulders. Also it's limbs were extremely thin, like a skeleton compared to most Knightmare's. "Who the hell are you?" Demanded Kamina.

"My name is Cytomander," replied the pilot of the strange Knightmare. "And this is my Safir."

"Well in a minute it's going to be scrap!" Screamed Kamina with a vengeance. The Gurren Lagann Grail charged at the Safir, but it moved quickly out of the way. Kamina and Simon were hit from behind again. Every time they tried to attack or counter-attack it dodged so fast they couldn't even see it.

Cytomander was coming in for another blow when the Shen Hu get between them. "This is a Chinese Federation battle," Xingke spoke with authority. "Britannians have nothing to do with this."

"I'm not here to rescue your little Empress," replied Cytomander. "I'm here to apprehend the Terrorist Kamina."

"Xingke, came the voice of the fat Eunuch from the pyramid mobile fortress. "Forget about Kamina and Cytomander. Let him deal with Kamina. You have other things to do."

Xingke grudgingly did as he was told and continued towards the Ikaruga. Kamina and Simon continued their battle with the Safir. It continued much like before with them unable to make a single hit. However, one time Cytomander tried to make a fatal blow on the cockpit and finish the fight. But, Simon reacted quick and fired his waist mounted slash harkens backward. This hit the Safir just right to knock him off course and miss. This this gave Kamina a chance, as the Safir flew by the Gurren Lagann Grail kneed it and knocked it high into the sky. Then Kamina charged with his swords out and was about to impale it in the chest, when suddenly the Gurren Lagann Grail stopped moving. It just hung suspended in midair.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Kamina.

"Sorry bro," said Simon in a slight whimper. "Before I got here I was in another fight. Leeron told be the reactor was damaged. I guess it finally blew."

Kamina continued to try and move the Gurren Lagann Grail, but while his _Gurren Lagann 2_ could move the Lagann Grail wouldn't' move an inch. Suddenly there was a bang that shook the whole Knightmare. Kamina and Simon looked to see the Safir holding the Lagann Grail up by one arm. "Guess you ran out of juice." Cytomander bragged as the Safir made a fist and began punching them. The cockpit tossed both Kamina and Simon around like ragdolls with every hit.

"Bro, what do we do?" asked Simon franticly.

Kamina thought for a second. Suddenly an image appeared on his monitor showing the Gurren Lagann Grail with a red flashing area where they were continually being hit. Looking at this Kamina remembered that Simon cockpit was attacked to his Knightmare. "Simon, can you still detach the cockpit?"

"Yea, why?" replied Simon

"I hate having to do this, but we have no choice," said Kamina. "Detach now." Simon did as he was told and the cockpit detached. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ then flew off the Lagann Grails back with Simon's cockpit attached to the underside. Kamina looked behind to see the Safir fly back to its flying ship, Lagann Grail in toe. As they flew off Kamina could feel Simon disappointment. "We'll get it back. No doubt."

Just after Cytomander returned to his ship it began launching fighter planes. There had to be hundreds of them all heading towards Simon's forces behind the Pyramids fortress. "Bro, we need to help them." Kamina was in a conundrum. He couldn't transform because he would drop Simon, and he couldn't abandon his comrades.

"Kamina," came Zero's voice over the communicator. "Order your remaining forces to withdraw. Return to the Ikaruga and regroup."

"All right," replied Kamina. "But I hope you got a plan or something."

Kamina gave to order to withdraw and watch as Simon's forces rode around the enemy and around the mud filled land. Kamina landed on the Ikaruga and released Simon's cockpit. Simon jumped out of his cockpit as Kamina was exiting _Gurren Lagann 2_. "We have to go out there and give cover," declared Simon. "The enemy will dig out of that trench before long. It's not as deep as we planned."

"We'll go see Zero first," said Kamina. "We need to get you a replacement Knightmare." Kamina walked past Simon and towards the elevators. Simon followed close behind. They arrived at the bridge and walked towards Zero. "We need to give cover and save everyone."

"Already on it," said Zero. "Prepare to fire."

"Bowel mounted Hadron Scatter Cannons Set." Spoke a person in the bridge. Kamina and Simon could see that outside two Hadron cannon on either side of the Ikaruga were opening and charging. "Ready to fire"

"Right," said Zero. "Aim at both enemy flanks. FIRE!"

Two large streams of red energy fired out and destroyed the enemy Gun-Ru's in their path. Most of the enemy were destroyed and the way became clear for the rest of the Black Knights and Dai-Gurren to retreat.

"Tohdoh get the remaining troops out of that trap and back on solid ground. Then lead them to rendezvous with us at point 4" Commanded Zero. "Kamina, have you're forced form a perimeter around the Ikaruga. We'll lead the enemy away and meet up with Tohdoh and the others later."

After a few hours the sun went down, and they arrived at their destination. A large mountain with an entrance at its base. "What is this place?" asked Kamina.

"It's the mausoleum of the 88 Emperors," answered Rakshata still laying on a couch.

"The enemy will think twice about attacking us here," continued Diethard. "The greatest Emperors in Chinese history are buried here."

"Plus if I see this right they can only come from one direction." Added Simon.

"Good," said Kamina with a smile. "Then let's get ready to kick some ass.

Kamina began walking to the elevator when Simon yelled "Bro, Look."

Kamina looked to see the pyramids fortress firing on the Shen Hu and the Avalon approaching from behind the Chinese forces alongside the Knights of the round and the carrier ship from befor.

"I never anticipated the Knights of the round getting involved." Said Ohgi.

"Well it seems the high Eunuchs are intending to whip out Xingke along with us." Spoke C.C in a relaxed manner.

"Diethard, get our little trick ready." Commanded Zero.

"What," said Diethard in confusion. "You mean here?"

"Everything is in place," replied Zero. "And this will make a most excellent stage."

"You go ahead and do whatever you're doing," interjected Kamina as he walked towards the elevator. "I'm going out there to fight."

"Wait for me bro," shouted Simon following Kamina onto the elevator. The two went down to the hanger.

Kamina jumped onto the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and Simon managed to find and empty Akatsuki to use. The two exited the Ikaruga and joined with the ground forces. Including the main Lagann Squad member who came to greet them.

"Glade to see you both made it out." said Yoko.

"We were worried." said Gimmy and Darry in unison.

"Simon, what happened to the Lagann Grail?" asked Nia.

Simon looked ashamed but Kamina answered. "Don't you worry. We'll get it back."

With that said the current forces of Dai-Gurren looked out at the battle field. the Doragon's were taking to the sky while the Raida's revved their bike engines. "Let do this!" shouted Kamina.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading.**

 **Please comment and review. They more you comment the more inclined I am to write.**

 **Big news. Funimation has officially announced the return of Code Geass on Blu-Ray. It will be released on October 4** **th** **on the 10-year anniversary of the series itself. This is the first time it will be released on Blu-Ray in North America. Given how long they've had it all I can say is about time.**


	20. Ride of the Valkyries

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 _ **Ashford Academy Rossiu POV**_

Rossiu and Villeta were both in the secret office below the school watching the events in the Chinese Federation. The elevator can down and Rolo can out with who appeared to be Lelouch. The fake Lelouch removed the high tech mask and wig to reveal Sayoko.

"I'm a woman who served both Lelouch and Zero." said Sayoko.

"Sayoko. Zero is in danger right now." said Villeta.

"He's in a stalemate with the Chinese Federation right?" asked Sayoko with confusion.

"Yes," answered Villeta. "And prince Schneizel just joined the battle."

Rolo gasped. "Britannian forces inside of China."

"That right. said Villeta. "The Knights of the Round have entered the battle zone."

"What about the reinforcements from India. Or Dai-Gurren?" asked Sayoko.

"We've gotten no word from the Indian forces," answered Rossiu. "and Dai-Gurren got caught in a battle out at sea. The Dai-Lagann is completely grounded and the Dai-Gurren can barely fly. They won't be able to get there until sun up."

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Xingke's forces were being attacked by the Chinese Federation's main forces and when the Shen Hu flew up to attack he was intercepted by the Tristen.

"Simon, stay here and wait for the Black Knights ground forces to move out." commanded Kamina.

"What?" replied Simon with surprise. "You want us to wait?"

"Attack the enemy forces when they get close. I'm going to have our remaining Doragon's attack their air power while me Tohdoh and Xingke deal with the Knights of the Round." Answered Kamina. His tone of voice said that he was serious. Only Simon was able to sense the worry in his tone. He was worried because he had almost lost Simon once today.

"Alright," replied Simon. "I understand."

With that said the _Gurren Lagann 2_ flew into the air along with the remaining Doragon's. once in the battle Kamina linked up with Tohdoh's group and attacked the attack choppers. "Hey Tohdoh. I'm going to deal with the Knights of the Round. Want to come?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Replied Tohdoh with a grim smile.

The two set out after the Knights of the round while the rest stayed to deal with the enemy air attacks. When they arrived the Tristen and the Shen Hu were in a stale mate until Kamina came flying in. "TAKE THIS!" shouted Kamina as he kicked at the Tristen. The two broke their stale mate and Kamina moved to be next to the Shen Hu. "Feel like fighting on the right side now?" asked Kamina in a mocking fashion.

"Guess I don't have much choice." Replied Xingke.

Once that was said the Lancelot and Mordred moved in next to the Tristen and the Zangetsu moved next to Kamina and Xingke. "I'll handle Suzaku." Said Tohdoh. Before Kamina could interject the Zangetsu flew forward and clashed blades with the Lancelot. The Mordred then moved to almost ground level and started attacking Xingke's units. So Xingke moved to attack it.

"I guess I'm stuck with you." Said Kamina to the Tristen.

"Yes indeed," replied Gino. "This should be an interesting rematch,"

Kamina was confused. "Uhhhhhhh….. who are you again"

"Are you serious?" said Gino with announce. "We fought when you tried to capture the Viceroy."

"Oh yea," said Kamina. "You're that three guy."

"Knights of Three." Corrected Gino.

The _Gurren Lagann 2_ drew its swords and combined then. "Whatever, I'm still going to kick your ass."

Without giving Gino any time to respond Kamina charged at him the Tristen's staff clashed with the _Gurren Lagann 2's_ staff in a stalemate. Kamina looked down for a moment and saw the Mordred firing its missiles at the Gun-Ru's on the ground. They tried to fire on it but the Mordred's shields were too strong. The Shen Hu then tried to impale it from above.

"Excuse me," said Gino. He then broke the stalemate between them and headed towards the Shen Hu. Kamina followed. The Shen Hu fired it wrist mounted Slash Harken but it's was blocked.

Kamina was about to attack the Tristen from behind when he noticed a bunch of red light coming from behind. It was the Mordred's missiles, flying straight towards him. Kamina dodged them, but they kept following him. Kamina tried every maneuver he could think of but nothing worked. The he looked over at the enemy choppers and got an idea. He transformed into fortress mode and flew straight towards the large group of choppers. They tried to fire on him but failed. Kamina didn't fire on them, instead he flew past then and the Mordred's missiles destroyed them on the way. after all the missiles were gone he flew back to the Knights of the Round. "Thanks for the help. Now let's continue."

 _ **Euphie POV Dai Gurren Battleship**_

Euphie was on the bridge of the Dai-Gurren. It was moving very slowly through the air only just above the tree line.

"Can't we go any faster!" shouted Kittan with frustration.

"Our primary Levi-Sphere on the rear of the ship was damaged in the naval attack," answered Dayakka. "At this point we're lucky we can fly at all. If we go to much faster, we risk blowing the sphere and crashing."

"Well then let's get in our flying Knightmare's and get there faster." Said Kittan.

"Afraid that's not an option either," came Leeron's voice as his face appeared on the main monitor. "We started repaired on the Knightmares after the last battle. They've already had the Levi-sphere detached. Even if we put it back on the Knightmares are damaged, they wouldn't last long against the Knights of the round."

Kittan was frustrated to say the least. All he could do was pace around the bridge trying to think of something. "What about those new Knightmares you were working on?"

"Well, they are operational thanks to the Schrotter steel we managed to get from those claws," Leeron took a thinking posture. "But, they haven't been tested yet."

"They're better than nothing," replied Kittan. "Get them ready."

Euphie left the room and walked down to the lower levels. She spotted Kittan's sister sneaking into a room Euphie wasn't familiar with. Euphie's curiosity got the better of her and she followed. The room lead to the Knightmare storage room. Inside were dozen's or Knightmare's lining the walls most in pieces being repaired. At the end of the room were Kittan's sister looking at four Knightmares in particular. Euphie took a step and accidently kicked a piece of metal.

"Who's' there?" yelled Kiyoh. She looked over to see Euphie stumbling and eventually falling on the ground. "Oh it's you." Euphie didn't say anything she was still afraid. Euphie sat up and Kiyoh walked over and offered her a hand up. Euphie took it and was lifted onto her feet. "We're going to go save Kamina. Want to help?" Euphie still didn't want to speak, but simply nodded yes as she did want to help him.

Kiyoh walked Euphie over to the Knightmare's they were looking at. Two looked familiar. They were the two that the E.U sent over with the Akuma's. One was gold colored, though the gold had tarnished greatly, and had a large gear ax at its side. The other was massively bulky and red with three Gatling guns on each arm.

The other two were completely different. One was silver in color and its arms were longer wider and flatter than any other Knightmares. It also had three bladed that looked like feather coming out the back of each arm. Its head had a nose cone on top and its feet had what appeared to be bird talons with two toes in front and one behind. The next was even stranger. It was purple in color and its torso looked slightly normal except that it had sharp claws on each hand and the head had a four eyes and a mouth with what looked like metal shark teeth. The most interesting feature is that it had no legs. Instead it had a snake tail that extended twice as long as the torso with a sword at the tip.

"Cool, aren't they?" said Kiyal. "The gold one was renamed the Centaur, the red one the Minotaur, the silver one is called the Harpy, and the purple one is the Naga."

"We plan to take these to save Kamina," said Kinon.

"Want to come?' asked Kiyoh. "There's four Knightmares and four of us if you come."

Euphie was reluctant. She wanted to help Kamina, but she was scared at the same time.

Kiyoh put her hand on Euphie's shoulders. "Look Euphie, I get it. You're scared. I don't know what you've been through, but if you keep letting this get in the way you'll only become a hindrance to everyone here. We need you. The world need you to fight. Don't let people like Kamina and Zero fight for you. Don't be the quiet little girl in the shadows. Be someone that others can look up to. Be someone that people can find hope from. Kind words alone won't win this and they certainly won't save Kamina."

Kiyoh's words struck Euphie. She looked down at the floor for a moment and pondered. After a brief moment she rose her head with the most serious look that the other have ever seen. "Let's go." She said in a serious tone. The other girls were surprised to hear her speak. Euphie climbed into the Centaur while Kiyoh got into the Naga. Kiyal got in the Minotaur and Kinon got in the Harpy.

 _ **Kittan POV**_

An alarm started blaring through the bridge. "What going on?" shouted Kittan.

"Someone's manually overridden the Knightmare catapult," answered Zorthy. "They're preparing to launch."

"Who, and what?" demanded Kittan. He looked out the bridge window to see four Knightmare's rising from the hanger. Kittan grabbed a nearby communicator mic. "Who's in there. Identify yourselves."

"Hey big brother." Came Kiyoh's words to Kittan's shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Kittan.

"We're going to save Kamina of course." Replied Kiyal.

"No way," said Kittan. "I won't let you."

"Try and stop us." Said Kiyoh. The Knightmare catapults launched and the four Knightmare's were sent flying.

The Centaur transformed into it Quadruped form and rode off into the distance, its ax in one hand. The Naga went head first into the ground and vanished in the dust. It was digging at incredible speeds through the earth leaving a dust trail behind. The Minotaur landed next but didn't move. Instead the Harpy flew above it and grabbed its shoulders with its talon feet and flew off carrying the Minotaur with it. The four set off in the direction they knew Kamina and Zero were fighting.

"Damn it!" Kittan punched the wall.

Dayakka looked a little afraid. "So if three of those were Kittan's sisters. Who was the fourth one.? Also, Kamina might not appreciate you making a dent in his Angry Corner"

"Who cares," yelled Kittan. "We need to go faster."

"We can't," Gabal reminded Kittan.

Suddenly a noise was coming from Zorthy's station. "We're getting a message. They claim to be forces from India."

"Put them on speaker." Commanded Dayakka.

"This is the reinforces from India," said the voice of an old man. They had no video. "We are attempting to meet up with the Black Knight's"

"Where the hell have you been?" interrupted Kittan. "Zero and Kamina are on the verge of being destroyed."

"Apologies, we got held back because of some traitor in our own ranks," said the voice. "We need to get to the Mausoleum of the 88 Emperors and were wondering if we could ride with you?"

"We'd love to help," answered Dayakka. "But our engines are badly damaged. We won't get there in time."

"We might be able to help with that," replied the voice. "Re-rout to meet with us and we'll help."

Zorthy turned off the transmission. "Think we can trust them?" asked Zorthy.

"We have no choice." Answered Kittan. "Reset our rout to pick up the Indian forces."

 _ **Euphie POV**_

Euphie was racing through a thick forest to get to the battlefield. Kiyoh was in the Naga underground Kinon was in the Harpy above with its arms spread out like a gliding bird, caring Kiyal in the Minotaur. As she was rushing off she couldn't help but wonder about what she was going to do. She was about to fight, not as someone in the back, but in the front line. This was scary for her, but like Kamina said you can't destroy fear only fight through it.

They arrived at the battlefield. Euphie had the centaur pull out it's shotgun with its right had while keeping the ax in its left. She kept in the trees until the tree line ended. The Centaur jumped out from the trees and landed on two Gun-Ru's crushing them. The other Gun-Ru's tried to attack, but the Centaur managed to move and stay out of their fire. Euphie charged down the enemy line straight towards the Pyramid fortress. The enemy fire forced her to the side and through a series of cliffs and canyons. The enemy forces tried to attack from up high, but even then they couldn't seem to hit the centaur. She hit them with the shotgun, spin cocking it after each shot. some enemies managed to get in the canyon and attacked head on. The centaur bobbed weaved and jumped to avoid the fire and sliced horizontally once she was close. Euphie stopped for a moment and a Gun-Ru was behind her. it was about to fire when the earth started to shake, suddenly the Naga sprung from the ground and grabbed the Gun-Ru. The pilot was panicking, firing in whatever directions his guns happen to be facing. The Naga's clawed hands were ripping into the Gun-Ru's armor and then the Naga's mouth opened up and bit the whole top of the Gun-Ru off. Two other Gun-Ru's arrived from behind the Naga but before they could attack the Naga's tail whipped at the and the sword tip sliced them horizontally in half.

"Thanks for the assist," said Euphie over the communicator.

"No prob." Replied Kiyoh. "By the way. I found out the Zorthy uploaded the concert virus. What me to start the concert?"

"Sure," replied Euphie.

 **(Play "Help is on the Way" by Rise Against)**

Euphie looked and saw the Harpy flying in the air, still carrying the Minotaur. It flew towards the mountain and dropped Kiyal about half way up. the Minotaur looked towards the enemy forces and then its six Gatling guns started spinning. The roar from those guns was deafening. Enemy tanks, choppers and Gun-Ru's were being cut down.

 _ **Gino POV**_

"Well this looks interesting," said Gino to himself.

"Gino," said Schneizel. "Deal with the one attacking from the mountain."

"Alright," replied Gino in his usually carefree tone. The Tristen turned into its fortress mode and flew straight towards the red Knightmare. It was getting close when he was intercepted. It was the silver flying Knightmare that brought the red one. "That's a pretty fancy Knightmare you got there. Let's see if it's any good."

The Tristen flew straight towards the silver Knightmare and the silver Knightmare did the same. Just as they were about to collide the Tristen transformed into its Knightmare form and pulled out its pickax's to strike. As it did the silver Knightmare moved its arms slightly and the pickax's collided with the arms doing no damage and resulting in a stalemate. Gino was surprised, but then the cone head fired like a slash harken right at the Tristen's head. Gino barley managed to move out and break the stalemate. Gino looked again and this time the silver Knightmare was above him with its feet coming at him. Gino put up his pickax's in defense and the silver Knightmare grabbed them and flew off. The Tristen didn't let ago and was drags through the sky. Until the silver Knightmare flew straight tat the ground and let go just as it was pulling up, smashing the Tristen into the ground. It was undamaged and got back up. "That was impressive." Commented Gino. "But, now I'm serious."

 _ **Euphie POV**_

"Alright," said Kiyoh. "We need a plan."

"I got one," replied Euphie. "Kiyoh, you see what you can do about the Mordred. Kinon, can you keep the Tristen busy?"

"You bet," answered Kinon struggling with the Tristen.

"Great," said Euphie. "Kiyal, keep attacking the enemy from the mountain and don't let them get too close."

"What about you?" asked Kiyal.

"I'll take on Suzaku." Replied Euphie to everyone surprise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Kiyoh. "Maybe I should take on Suzaku."

"No," quickly replied Euphie. "This is something I need to do."

The other didn't argue. They all did what Euphie said. Kiyoh went off to help the Shen Hu fight the Mordred and Kinon continued her aerial battle with the Tristen. It flew straight towards the Tristen, slicing every chopper with its wings along the way. Kiyal kept firing at the enemy lines pushing them back past the Minotaur's effective range. And Euphie rode off in the direction she knew the Lancelot was.

"Who are you?" said a very familiar voice over the communicator.

"Kamina, let us help." Replied Euphie.

"Euphie, what the hell are you doing here!" yelled Kamina in frustration. "Get out of here before the enemy overwhelms us."

"You'd never run from a fight like this, and neither will I" said Euphie with a confidence Kamina had never heard from her before "Just deal with those units from that big flying aircraft carrier and we'll deal with the ground forces." Kamina didn't answer, but Euphie saw him fly straight towards the massive army of air units coming from the carrier. With that done Euphie continued towards the Lancelot.

When Euphie arrived the Lancelot was engaged in battle with the Zangetsu. They seemed to be evenly matched. Euphie sped up as fast as she could. The Centaurs four legs moving at top speed. Once she was close enough the Centaur jumped into the air and was launched straight to the dead lock go the Lancelot and Zangetsu. The giant ax was in the air and made a vertical chop. Both the Lancelot and the Zangetsu got out of the way and the ax missed.

"Thank you for the assist," said Tohdoh. "But I shale take on Suzaku."

Euphie ignored him and pulled out the shotgun. She fired a round at the Lancelot and it was deflected by the Blaze Luminous Shield.

"Tohdoh, forget about Suzaku," commanded Zero over the communicator. "Return and shore up our defenses."

Tohdoh didn't argue and flew back. Euphie kept firing at Suzaku, but he kept the Blaze Luminous shield up and began moving towards Euphie. The Centaur moved to get away and Suzaku followed from the sky.

This was frustrating, Euphie still didn't want to believe that this was the same man she was once in love with. That this man who was helping Britannia take another nation by force was him. But she knew she had to accept it, this was how thing were, this was how the world really is. Suzaku was her enemy and that was all she had to know right now.

The two moved at high speeds. Euphie on the ground and Suzaku in the air. Suzaku pulled out his VARIS rifle and fired at the Centaur. The Centaur jumped and dodged every attack. Euphie returned fire with her shotgun, but the shots either missed or were deflected. Eventually Suzaku got in front and landed on the ground. Euphie raised the gear ax and gave a huge vertical slice. The Lancelot dodged the attack and grabbed the ax. He then flipped it while the Centaur was still holding it tossing the Knightmare up and over landing on its back. Euphie instantly turned the Centaur back to its Knightmare form and faced Suzaku. He tossed the ax aside and drew one of his Vibration swords. The Centaur in response grabbed a swords hilt and suddenly a flash of green energy shot put and turned into a Blaze Luminous broad sword.

"Stand down!" commanded Suzaku. "We don't have to fight. Surrender and well take you into custody. I assure you will not be harmed."

"I wish I could believe that," said Euphie over the Centaur's speakers.

Suzaku was surprised. "That voice. It can't be." Without saying more Euphie charged at Suzaku. The Blaze Luminous sword clashed with the Vibration swords. The two clashed with sparks flying from every blow. Euphie fought like a berserker. Bashing the Lancelot, but Suzaku was able to prey or block every attack. "Who are you. I demand you tell me." Suzaku got no answer. Instead the Centaur took another vertical slash at him and this time he moved to left of the Centaur. "If you won't tell me them I'll find out myself."

 _ **Suzaku POV**_

Suzaku lunged his sword straight at the cockpit. The pilot barely had time to react. She ducked but the sword still pierced the top of the cockpit. The Lancelot them pulled the sword backwards and sliced the top of the Knightmare's cockpit off. Suzaku looked into the cockpit and all he saw at first was the short pink hair. The pilot looked up and he was stunned at what he saw. It was the sweet innocent face of the one person he could never forget. "Euphie?" Suzaku said softly. Suddenly Euphie's innocent face turned to an angry one and Suzaku was caught off guard as her Knightmare grabbed the Lancelot with its left arm. It then changed into its centaur mode and began charging with the Lancelot in toe. Suzaku was struggling, he was being bounced around in his cockpit like a bounce ball. They got to a dead end at a protruding cliff and Euphie rammed the Lancelot into the rock. "No," said Suzaku as the gold Knightmare released the Lancelot and it fell on its butt. "You can't be her."

Suzaku could see Euphie in the cockpit. She still had that angry look in her eye. It was a moment before she spoke. "I hereby command you to love me," these words grabbed Suzaku's attention like never before. "And in return I will love you, forever. Suzaku I love your stubbornness, and your kindness, and your strength, your sad eyes your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats. I love everything about you. So please don't hate yourself."

Suzaku was stunned beyond belief. These were the exact words Euphie spoke to him when he fought Sawazaki's forces. "This isn't possible," stuttered Suzaku. The Lancelot dropped its swords. "No one else knows those words except me and…you really are her." the Lancelot reached out to the gold Knightmare that Euphemia was in. It reached out with its left hand in response. However, instead of grabbing the Lancelot's hand it grabbed its head and lifted it back on its feet. It then impaled its left leg with the blaze luminous swords which prevented it from moving or falling down again. "Euphie, why?" shouted Suzaku.

The gold Knightmare stepped back. "Because this is how the world is," replied Euphie. "My eyes have been opened for the first time to the true evils of Britannia. Things like the Specially Administrated Zone aren't enough too free this world. If freedom and peace are what we want, then we have to fight for them."

"This isn't the right way to get it," responded Suzaku still in a bit of shock. "Zero and Kamina's ways aren't right."

"And how is your way right?" asked Euphie confusing Suzaku. "I know what you've been doing. Helping Britannia conquer nation after nation as Britannia's White Death. Zero and Kamina were both right, you can't change the world by sticking to the status quo or without getting your hands dirty."

"You don't have to do this!" screamed Suzaku. "You haven't done anything. Just surrender and I'll take care of you."

"It's too late for that!" yelled Euphie in response. "I've already stained my hand with blood. I was in a prison for a year and had to kill in order to escape. I'll never forget the feeling of another's life slipping through my fingers. There's no going back for me now."

Suzaku thought for a second and remembered Zero's geass. "You don't know what you're doing. This isn't what you want. Your being used."

Euphie's Knightmare rammed the Lancelot with a shoulder charge to the chest making Suzaku tumble in the cockpit. When Suzaku looked through the monitor the four eyes of the gold Knightmare were filling up the screen. "You're right," spoke Euphie. "This isn't what I want. But, it's the only path open to me now. Britannia will never acknowledge that I'm alive, they'll say I'm a fake and have me killed for one reason or another."

No, I'll protect you." Interrupted Suzaku this seemed to only make Euphie furious.

She began shaking the Lancelot like a toy against the wall. Suzaku could fell this cockpit getting crushed from the rock wall. "PROTECT ME!" screamed Euphie with all her effort. "I was tortured in a prison for a year and all you did was become a knight of the round and fight for everything I stood against."

"Please listen." Pleaded Suzaku. "If I knew you were alive I would have searched for you."

"Don't lie to me," said Euphie to Suzaku's surprise. "You were told I was alive by Kamina. You were just to blinded by anger and hatred to believe him. You were told I was alive and you did nothing about it." Suzaku didn't respond. He was now on the verge of tears. He looked for a moment to see the gold Knightmare picking up one of the vibration swords he dropped when he was rammed into the wall. "I am sorry it had to end like this," Euphie's voice was surprisingly calm and sweet. "I really did love you, and hoped we could have had a future together. But, that time has passed. The Euphemia Vi Britannia you knew is dead. She died when her knight failed to protect her. I am Euphie of Dai-Gurren, and as a loyal member I will end Britannia's White Death. That is my choice."

Euphie was about to lunge the sword right through the Lancelot's chest and pierce the cockpit. However, just as she was about to the Tristen flew down changed into its Knightmare form and intercepted the sword with one of its pick ax's. Euphie's Knightmare stepped back. "Suzaku, you OK?" asked Gino. Suzaku didn't answer and the silver Knightmare Gino was fighting flew down and landed next to Euphie. "Suzaku snap out of it!"

 _ **Kiyoh POV**_

Kiyoh was underground in the Naga. This Knightmare was made for underground attacks. Its outer armor vibrated to break apart the soil and anything else that got in its way. It could literally swim through the ground. She couldn't see anything so relied on special sonar in order to know where she was going and what was close by. She looked on her monitor and saw that the Mordred was close by. As she approached the location the Naga jumped out of the ground and saw the Mordred hovering just above her. As she approached it activated its blaze Luminous Shields and the Naga couldn't get through.

"Useless," said the Mordred pilot in a calm tone of voice that sounded like a little girl. "Your attack is useless."

"Oh yeah," replied Kiyoh with anger. The Naga wrapped its tail completely around the Mordred and started to constrict. The Shield held strong, but before long it started to crack. "That shield wasn't meant to handle pressure from all sides at once was it?"

The Mordred pilot didn't answer. Instead it started to fire a barrage of energy missiles. Kiyoh thought that the pilot was crazy to fire with its shields up, but Kiyoh had no choice but to release the Mordred just as it fired. The Naga fell to the ground like a brick and instantly started swimming through the dirt. The missiles couldn't follow as they detonated on the surface. Kiyoh was in a bind, if she surfaced the Mordred would shoot her in an instant.

 _ **Kiyal POV**_

Kiyal was unloading her bullets in a hailstorm of lead. The Gatling guns continued to roar as the rounds kept firing. Kiyal was on an adrenaline rush from all this laughing maniacally as the enemy fell. She looked over at the Mordred and saw as the Naga fell from it and dug back underground. The Mordred was preparing to fire its Stark Hadron Cannon.

"Oh no you don't!" cried out Kiyal. She focused all her guns on the Mordred, forcing it to use its shields and not fire its cannon. Kiyal kept firing until there was a beeping sound from the monitor. Then the guns simply stopped firing. She was out of ammo. "Damn It!"

The Mordred started firing at the ground. She was trying to hit Kiyoh. Kiyal tried to think of something when a voice came in over the communicator. "Hey, I have something for you." said a female voice.

"Who is this?" demanded Kiyal. She was not in a good mood.

"I'm Rakshata," replied the woman. "I have something for you to try out." a pair of Akatsuki's carried something up the mountain and attached it behind the Minotaur where the ammo clips usually go. It looked like a standard ammo clip except it had a large cable that went down the mountain and, from what Kiyal could tell, attached to the Ikaruga.

"What is this supposed to do?" asked Kiyal.

"Fire at the Mordred and find out." answered Rakshata.

Kiyal wasn't sure what this was about, but what choice did she have. She aimed her guns and fired at the Mordred the gave off a strange red color as they flew, like the Radiant Wave Surger weapons. The Mordred deployed it shields like before, however the bullets passed right through the shield like it wasn't even there. The shield didn't break the round just flew on past it and the Mordred started taking damage. Despite this the Mordred was still moving, its armor was still holding strong. The Mordred moved out of the way until it was out of the Minotaur's line of sight. "What the hell was that?" demanded Kiyal with excitement.

"Those were our new shield piercing rounds," answered Rakshata. "Leeron and I have been working on them, it seems that by combining the Radiant Wave energy with spiral energy from your Knightmares we can create bullets that pass through Blaze Luminous Shields."

"That's handy." Replied Kiyal with a giggle in her voice

 _ **Kiyoh POV**_

After Kiyal drove off the Mordred Kiyoh decided to check on the others. Emerging from the ground she looked over and saw Euphie and Kinon staring down the Tristen and a damaged Lancelot impaled to a cliff. Kiyoh also noticed that the Centaur was without its ax and saw it lying on the ground some distance away. The Naga returned underground and emerged moments later at the ax. The Naga then picked up the ax and moved above ground to Euphie and Kinon.

"You dropped this." Shouted Kiyoh as she approached. The Naga threw the ax at the Centaur and it caught it with its free hand. The Naga then moved to be next to the Centaur. "Looks like you're outnumbered now."

"That may be," replied Gino. "But that doesn't mean you've won."

Confused by this Kiyoh looked over at the Ikaruga and saw that there was someone on top of it. Zooming in she saw that it was the Chinese Empress. "Isn't that the Chinese Empress?" asked Kiyoh. Euphie looked over and in that instant the Tristen jumped backwards to the Lancelot. By the time the other noticed this the Tristen had pulled the sword out of the Lancelot's leg and began flying off with the Lancelot heading back to the Avalon.

Kinon was about to fly after when Euphie signaled for her not to. "Let them go, we have other things to worry about." Said Euphie like a real commander. She dropped the Vibration sword, picked up her Blaze Luminous Sword and turned to start moving towards the Ikaruga. As if on que the remaining Chinese federation forces began firing on the Empress's position the Shen Hu quickly moved and got in front of her. It faced the Empress and used its propeller harkens to make shields that blocked the attacks. "My Centaur mode is disabled with this broken open cockpit. Kiyal take out the attacking troops."

"I can't." Hurriedly replied Kiyal. "I'm all out of ammo."

Euphie looked as the Shen Hu's Propellers were starting to fail. "Someone do it!" cried out Xingke from the Shen Hu over its speaker. "I don't care who. But please someone save her."

"We won't get there in time." Cried Euphie.

"Don't worry," said Kamina over the communicator. Euphie looked up expecting to see him, but he was still taking out choppers high in the sky "Zero's coming to save the day."

Euphie looked over at the Ikaruga just in time to see it bombarded with a massive amount of shells. The whole ship was gone in a flash, or so it seemed. When the smoke finally cleared there, in front of the Shen Hu and at the tip of the Ikaruga was a black and gold Knightmare what looked a lot like the Gawain with its arms crossed. It uncrossed its arms and looked out at the battlefield.

"What is that Knightmare?" asked Euphie as she and the other stopped moving towards the Ikaruga.

"I ask this of the Chinese Federation, and the Britannians," came Zero's voice from the new Knightmare. "If you want to keep fighting, are you prepared for the consequences."

"Zero, he's come to the front line's himself?" said Kiyoh with confusion.

"That my bro," whispered Euphie so no one could hear her.

Suddenly the Pyramid fortress and all remaining Gun-Ru's started firing on Zero. His Knightmare put up an energy field. It looked like a Blaze Luminous shield but it was red and was blocking all the attacks like they were noting. The Knightmare didn't even move.

"Impressive isn't it?" said Rakshata over the communicator. "Knightmare frame Shinkiro. It's absolute defense field is the strongest defensive shield system in the world."

After the enemy stopped firing the Shinkiro opened its shield and its chest opened up. a small object was fired out of it followed by a laser. The laser hit the object and the beam was reflected in all directions. Amazingly it only hit the enemy units and avoided all the friendlies.

"That was awesome!" shouted Kiyal from the mountain.

"Something's weird," said Euphie. "Why did he wait so long to come out?"

"That's easy," said Kamina surprising everyone. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ flew straight towards Euphie and the other in its fortress mode. Just before hitting the ground it transformed and landed feet first. "Sorry I'm late. Got a little hung up."

Euphie looked up and saw that the enemy air units were gone. Kamina took them all out.

"How pathetic Xingke," spoke Zero. "You were betrayed by your own countrymen. And you couldn't even save one little girl. Do you get it now? You need me. I'm the only ally you can rely on."

"I'll never be subordinate to you," muttered Xingke mostly out of breath

"Subordinate," replied Zero in confusion. "You are no more Subordinate then Kamina is. No, you have the potential to lead your entire nation. They need deliverance. Your empress and all the helpless people of the Chinese Federation. There crying out for it."

The Shen Hu got up and faced the Shinkiro. "You think your Knightmare can turn the tide of the battle?"

"Not at all. The tide of war is decided by strategy not tactics.

Euphie was confused until she was distracted by a transmission from Kiyal. "Guys check this out. Riots are braking out all over the Chinese Federation."

"Riots?" said Euphie with confusion.

"Yea," replied Kinon. "Apparently Zero is transmitting a message to all the people of the Chinese Federation."

"Can we play it?" asked Euphie.

A video started playing on the corner of her monitor. It was a fuzzy image and showed various video of the battle they were in now. The High Eunuchs voice came first. "The empress is merely a system. There are plenty of others to replace her."

"And what about the common people you've sworn to protect?" yelled Zero in the video.

"Zero, when you walk down the street do you worry about stepping on the ants?" This statement made Euphie's blood boil even more. "Masters and Commoner will always breed. Like insects." The Video ended.

"Was this what we were waiting for?" asked Kiyoh

"You bet your ass," answered Kamina. "This was his plan all along."

"You mean Zero's?" said Euphie.

"Nope, Xingke's," Kamina's words confused everyone. "He had this planed and Zero found out so we used it ourselves"

"That's right," continued Zero. "We start a coup and the people rise up."

Tohdoh was the next to speak. "In other words, we're not trapped here without reinforcements."

"We do have reinforcements, "Continued Diethard. "The starving masses of this land are the backup we needed."

"Then we could take the offensive," said Chiba.

"And strike," finished C.C as the two attacked the Mordred from both sides.

The Mordred's Shied held up, but for some reason the pilot must have gotten distracted and dropped her guard. Asahina came from behind and managed to cut its float unit causing to crash into the ground. The Tristen went in to cover the Mordred.

Euphie looked over and saw the remaining Black Knights and Dai-Gurren members pour from the mountain. "Push them back now!" Screamed Simon and Tamaki at the same time.

"Now let's do this!" shouted Kamina as he took to the air.

"Come on girls," said Euphie. The Centaur charged head long with the rest as the others followed close behind. They engaged the Chinese Federation troops with little resistance. Euphie couldn't take her Centaur mode with the damaged cockpit but still attacked with her ax. The Naga dove back underground and attacked from below. The Harpy flew up and swooped down on enemy ground forces. The minotaur discarded it's Gatling guns and attacked with two large pistols.

 _ **Suzaku POV**_

Suzaku had been taken back aboard the Avalon after his encounter with Euphie. It was still hard to believe that it was her. After finally regaining his senses he walked to the bridge where Schneizel was along with Nina. Suzaku stood in front of Schneizel and the bowed. "Your majesty. I request permission to go back out and retrieve the Vercingetorix and its pilot."

"No," quickly replied Schneizel. "We're withdrawing." This surprised everyone. "Nation's aren't dirt and they're not system's. They're people. The High Eunuchs have lost the people's support; they are no longer qualified to join us as representatives of the Chinese Federation."

"NO!" shouted Suzaku. "We have to retrieve it."

"Why dose that unit concern you?" asked Schneizel in his usual calm tone. Suzaku Didn't answer.

"Sir," interrupted on of the crew men. "We have a visual on the Vercingetorix."

"Put it on the monitor." Commanded Schneizel.

The man did and everyone was surprised except Schneizel. What looked like Euphemia was in the exposed Cockpit.

Nina looked like she was having a seizure. "That can't be." Her voice was distressed. "Princess Euphemia."

Schneizel was unmoved. "They would stoop so low as to impersonate my sister. How pathetic."

"Sir!" shouted the crew man from before. "The Apollo is losing altitude."

Schneizel looked out the side windows to see the large aircraft carrier ship getting lower. "Open communication." Ordered Schneizel.

"Already done sir."

"Cytomander, what are you doing?" demanded Schneizel.

"Finishing this." Replied Cytomander with a maniacal voice.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina was tacking out some Gun-Ru's when he saw the carrier getting closer to the ground. Then the ends of the two runways started to glow red.

"Hardon Cannons!" shouted Simon on the ground.

Kamina panicked. The cannons were aimed right at the Ikaruga. Without thinking he flew at top speed to get between the cannons and the Ikaruga, but he couldn't move fast enough. The cannons were about to fire when suddenly there was a pair of small flashed in the distance. Then a moment later the giant carrier was hit on its side with what appeared to be battleship cannon fire. Kamina looked back in the distance and Zoomed in on where he saw the flashed. It was none other than the Dai-Gurren.

"Hey everyone," said Dayakka over the communicator and the Dai-Gurren's speakers. "Sorry we're late. can we still help?"

"Hell yea!" shouted Kamina in response. "Better late than never."

"How did you guys get here?" asked Kiyoh. "I thought the Dai-Gurren couldn't move fast enough to get here."

"We found some help." Replied Dayakka. Kamina then noticed that at the very back of the Dai-Gurren, there it's rear Levi-sphere should be there were four, what looked like spikes, with red lights at the tips. Two going to the left, two going to the right. after a brief moment Kamina realized that it was the same float system as the Ikaruga. While Kamina was looking at the float system he also noticed that a large number of Akatsuki Knightmare's coming from the Dai-Gurren.

"Zero of the Black Knight's, do you read me," came an old man's voice over the communicators.

"I read you," replied Zero. "Are you the reinforcements form India?"

"Yes, I apologize for the delay." Replied the old man. "We had traitors in our midst that caused us to fall behind. Luckily we were able to meet with Dai-Gurren on their way to you. We had to use the repair parts for the Ikaruga, but we managed to get it back to full speed."

"That's alright," answered Zero. "Help us clear out the remaining enemy and let the Avalon withdraw."

"Understood,"

 _ **Cytomander POV**_

"What's the damage?" demanded Cytomander.

"The Shields absorbed most of the attack, but we still retained damage to our starboard side." cried out a crew member.

"Recharge that cannons and fire again." Commanded Cytomander. Suddenly there was a blip on the command council next to him indicating a message. Schneizel's face appeared on the monitor.

"Cytomander, stop your attack at once. We are withdrawing." Schneizel was not in a happy mode, which was rare.

"Kamina and Zero are right there," hollered Cytomander. "you don't expect me to leave with victory so close."

"That's exactly what you will do." Stated Schneizel.

Cytomander was furious until another voice came in over his ear piece communicator. "Do what he says Cytomander." Came the voice of Lord Genome. "We have nothing left to gain in the Chinese Federation now and any more action would only result in bad press."

Cytomander calmed down a bit before answering "Yes my lord."

"Good," said Schneizel thinking he was talking to him. "Now let's pull out."

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina looked on as the two giant flying ships began pulling back.

"Schneizel and the Knights of the Round are withdrawing." Said a female Black Knight crew member.

"That's good," said Kamina. Suddenly the Shen Hu flew past him heading straight towards the pyramid fortress. "Where are you going?" shouted Kamina over _Gurren Lagann 2's_ speaker.

"To kill the High Eunuchs." Replied Xingke in anger.

Kamina quickly changed the _Gurren Lagann 2_ into its fortress mode. "Wait for me."

Simon followed behind on the ground. "I want in on this too." He whined.

When they arrived the Shen Hu quickly broke open the front part of the pyramid, right in-between the two giant cannons. Inside were the three High Eunuchs that Kamina saw at the ceremony. They were cowering in fear. "So, Prince Schneizel has abandoned you," mocked Xingke having exited his Knightmare and was holding a sword. "So much for your titles."

"Don't hurt us." whimpered the fat Eunuch. "We'll give up our power. Whatever you want."

"Still only worried about you're your own skin." Shouted Xingke. He then leaped from the side of his Knightmare and slashed the fat one across the chest. Then he killed the tall skinny one by slashing him horizontally and splitting his hat in two along with his head. The short one made a run for it and Kamina jumped from _Gurren Lagann 2_ with his sword and impaled the little one right through his likely nonexistent heart.

Zero them flew in on the Shinkiro. At the same time Xingke was untying a woman with drown hair in the corner of the room with her mouth tied up. "Where is Kallen Kozuki?" asked Zero.

The woman looked confused. "That's the Guren's pilot." Said Xingke clearing up the confusion.

Simon managed to climb up in his borrowed Akatsuki. "And where's my Lagann Grail?"

"The woman was classified as a POW and transferred out." answered the woman. "The High Eunuchs handed her over along with the two Knightmares to the Knight of Seven."

"To Suzaku," said Zero.

"Damn it!" shouted Kamina. He punched the wall nearby so hard there was a dent in the shape of his fist in it. "We'll get her back. Right Zero?"

"Of course we will," Replied Zero. "Nothing will stop us from that. But first, let's get everyone gathered on the Ikaruga. We have somethings to discuss."

"Right away." Complied Kamina.

 _ **Next day Zero POV**_

Zero, Kamina, Xingke and the Empress were all gathered on the Ikaruga along with every main member of their groups. Xingke was bowing before the Empress and they were doing some sort of pinky swear. "Is this alright for you?" asked Xingke.

"Well I was finally able to leave the forbidden city." Replied the Empress obviously nervous. "This doesn't mean it's the end. It's just."

"I shall protect you in the future as well," interrupted Xingke. He lowered his head. "Until the very end of time."

"It's so strange." Said the Empress on the verge of tears. She then started crying profusely. "I'm so happy. I'm so happy and yet."

"Zero," said Diethard who was standing next to Zero grabbing his attention. "We need to let the world know that the Empress's betrothal to the Britannian Prince is off."

"That's true," agreed Zero.

"And the best way to do that is to have her marry someone from our side." suggested Diethard. "A member of a Japanese family would be perfect." The Empress shuddered at that notion.

 _That's tastefully obvious, but a smart move all the same._ Thought Zero. _We could have her marry Tohdoh, even Tamaki would do._

"If you would like I can draw up a list of Suitable Candidates." Said Diethard.

"But you mustn't!" interrupted Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya. This is a political maneuver," stated Diethard. "It's nothing personal."

"Your wrong. It is personal," yelled Kaguya. "It's a simple matter of love."

"She has a point," said C.C to Zero's surprise.

"We're at war," interrupted Diethard. "Lives are at stake.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Everyone looked over the see that Kamina had slammed his sword, still in its sheath, on the ground. "If we force her to marry someone she doesn't love then how are we any better than those Britannian bastards. This is exactly what they were trying to do."

"You know nothing of politics Kamina," shouted Diethard in anger. "You have no right to speak of such things."

"He doesn't. But I do," everyone looked over to Kamina's side and noticed the familiar pink hair of Euphie. "Your right in that this marriage would tell the world the betrothal is off, but like Kamina said we're supposed to be better than Britannia."

Diethard turned his attention back towards Zero. "Zero, what's your dissection?"

"You understand master Zero." said Kaguya. "Don't you?"

"Zero," shouted Tamaki walking up the stairs behind Zero. "Listen, about yesterday." Tamaki paused for a moment. "You guys still in conference."

"No, replied Zero seeing a way out of this predicament. "Let's go."

"Zero, this is vital," objected Diethard.

"Tamaki's issue is also vital." Answered Zero.

Zero walked into a nearby room and Tamaki stayed just outside. He was talking about his position but Zero ignored him for the most part. Then he noticed he was getting a call from Shirley. Zero closed the door and removed his mask before answering.

"Lulu," said Shirley on the other end. "Do you have a minute."

"Sure," replied Lelouch. "What's up." the two talked about the student council president's graduation until Lelouch saw an opportunity for some advice. "Hey Shirley, can I ask you something?" Shirley made an uh-huh sound and Lelouch continued after hearing Tamaki kick the door in anger. "You see there's this couple that just has to break up, but I can't convince anyone else."

"Do they want to split up?" asked Shirley.

"No it's a political issue," answered Lelouch. "I mean family politics." He said to quickly hide the truth. "You know their parents and all."

"Then don't." said Shirley as it sounded like she fell.

"Don't' what?" asked Lelouch.

"Don't break them up." answered Shirley. "Love is power. When you love someone that has incredible power." She ranted on for a while, but Lelouch was thinking. And didn't hear until she got to the end. "What about you Lulu. Isn't there someone important to you?"

Lelouch started to remember that he wanted to change the world for Nunnally. "Passion has the power to change the whole entire world. That's the truth isn't it Shirley. Thanks, I'm really glad I talked to you." Lelouch hung up the phone.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina was waiting with everyone else for Zero to return. It was a while until he did and when he did he approached the Empress. "Your majesty. Your future belongs to you." Zero spoke and moved like he was in some old play. "You decide your own fate."

"Oh I knew you'd understand." Screamed Kaguya like the little girl she is.

"But we need to establish a position of power," interjected Diethard.

"The human heart is the source of all our power," said Zero turning to face Diethard and everyone else. "That's why the people rose up and the Black Knights fight like titans. We fight with the power of our hearts." Zero turned towards Kamina. "This is something I learned from you. Dai-Gurren uses the will to fight as a power source. I thought you were simply restating how you wanted to fight, but now I see there is more to it than that."

"Damn straight," answered Kamina with a smile. "Fighting spirit is all anyone ever need to win."

"Zero," said Xingke from behind Zero making him turn to him. "I'm starting to see what kind of man dwells behind that mask."

Xingke reached out his arm and Zero grabbed it in a hand shake. "The path ahead of us it arduous." Said Zero.

"That's precisely why tomorrow belongs to us alone." Finished Xingke.

"Hey everyone!" shouted Kamina grabbing everyone's attention. "I have an important announcement to make before we end this thing."

Zero turned to face Kamina. "What is it?" he asked.

Kamina looked over at Euphie. "I think that Euphie has shown that she is just as much a fighter as anyone here. She kicked butt and took names in that fight with the Knights of the Round. Not only that, but she has a skill that no one in Dai-Guren possess. I use to think that this skill was useless, but recent events have shown me that Dai-Gurren need someone like Euphie in more ways than one." Kamina walked out into the middle of the room. "I now declare Euphie the head of Team Dai-Gurren's political affairs. Does anyone disagree with this? If not say I."

Everyone of Dai-Gurren shouted in agreement. "I don't know if I can." Stuttered Euphie.

Kamina walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Just believe in the me that believes in you." Euphie instantly had a smile on her face. "In addition you'll be the leader of your own squad comprised of Kittan's sisters." Kamina put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "What should we call it?"

"How about the Valkyries." Suggested Euphie.

"Excellent," approved Kamina. "The Valkyrie squad. Look out Britannia. We just got stronger."

 _ **Unknown location**_

Lord Genome was sitting alone at the conference table when he got a video call from Cytomander. He appeared on a projection from the table making it look like he was sitting in his usual chair. "How are things?" Genome asked.

"We lost a lot of men in that last fight, but nothing outside acceptable losses," said Cytomander. "I'm heading to the E.U to move the invasion along."

"And what of the Lancelot Grail?" asked Genome. "I heard you captured it."

"Unfortunate Lloyd demanded I return it and Schneizel obliged." Cytomander looked depressed and Genome looked threatening. "However, I was able to remove the reactor from it before I handed it over."

Genome got a smile on his face. "That is good. Have it sent to our private research labs for testing."

"Understood." Replied Cytomander. His projection faded out.

Genome simply smiled in the dark room. "This is going even better then I though."

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading**

 **Please comment and review. The more you comment the more inclined I am to write.**


	21. The EU Problem

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

 _ **Ashford Academy Rossiu POV**_

"What were you saying?" said Lelouch in a worried tone. He Villeta, Rolo, Rossiu, and Sayoko were all in the underground bunker. "Shirley and I were…"

"Yes," replied Sayoko with no expression. "Shirley and you were kissing." This statement made Rolo and Rossiu gasp. "I wasn't wrong in doing that was I? I was afraid she might discover this control room. So I thought that's what I should do in your character."

"Bad call," answered Lelouch. "You were mistaken there."

Sayoko!" yelled Rolo. "I told you already. You were acting too nice as his stand in."

"I'll say," added Rossiu. "If you risked anything it was in how nice you were acting."

"No hold on," interjected Lelouch. "Aside from this she has done a good job."

 _Personally I think she over did it,_ thought Rossiu. He pulled up his laptop and looked at the files on the Knights of the Round. _Guess we'll have to deal with them later._

"Sayoko!" shouted Lelouch grabbing Rossiu's attention. He was looking at his PDA. "What's with this schedule."

"Allowing 3 hours for sleep, you have dates scheduled with 108 girls." Answered Sayoko like it was nothing.

Sayoko continued to speak but Rossiu ignored her as he raced up to look at the schedule over Lelouch's shoulder. There were multiple dates with many girls that seemed to go on forever. "Are you kidding me!" hollered Rossiu in a tone that even scared Sayoko. Rossiu walked back to his laptop thumping each step. "Send me a copy of the schedule and I'll see what I can do about getting some of those dates canceled."

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Sayoko.

"I'll hack the school's club schedule and reset some time." Answered Rossiu not taking his eyes off his screen. "If I can force those girls to choose between school activities and the dates at least a few should cancel."

"That won't be easy," added Villeta. "To do that you'll need to hack the schools secure network, which is state of the art for civilian use."

"Actually I hacked into it months ago," said Rossiu giving everyone surprise. "My father is a personal friend of the guy who created the security software. It was easy to get into his computer and learn all the back doors."

"Thank you Rossiu," said Lelouch giving a sigh. "Do what you can."

 _ **Later the next day Lelouch POV**_

Lelouch was in the Chinese Federation and had just concluded a trade treaty. He was on his way to the Shinkiro when his phone rang. He managed to hide in a closet and remove his mask to answer. "Hello."

"Hi Lelouch," said a female voice on the other end. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our date. Some data in my computer club got corrupted and then need me to help them restore it."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Replied Lelouch. "Later." Just as he hung up the phone it rang again, "Hello."

"Hey Lelouch," this was a different female voice. "Can we schedule our date for a different time? My gymnastics practice got moved up for some reason."

"Not now unfortunately, I'm very busy." Replied Lelouch with a slight smile.

"Oh, OK. Maybe later" said the girl. "Bye."

Lelouch smiled as he hung up the phone. "28 dates he's been able to cancel since this morning." Said Lelouch to himself. "I owe Rossiu for this,"

Lelouch put his mask back on and exited the closet, only this time he headed to his personal quarters instead of the Shinkiro. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Lelouch answered the door and Kamina, Simon, and Euphie were there. "What's up?" hollered Kamina as he entered.

"Thank you all for coming," said Lelouch "Please sit anywhere."

Kamina sat on a couch and put his sandal clad feet up on the table. Simon sat next to him in a slightly more professional way and Euphie sat in a chair on the other side of the table in a proper way that showed she use to be a princess. "So what's the deal?" asked Kamina.

Lelouch removed his mask and in a chair at the table that put Euphie to his right and Kamina and Simon on his left. "I've asked you here because I need to ask you something. I need you to help us gain the support of the E.U."

"Well that shouldn't be heard." Said Kamina in a carefree way. "They've been helping us of a while now so we'll just ask them for more."

"It's not that simple bro." interrupted Simon. "They've been helping us unofficially; we'll need to do a lot more to get full support from them."

"That's right." added Lelouch. "We need the full support of the E.U if we are going to have a chance to defeat Britannia. Not to mention that they are fighting with them even as we speak."

"I know," said Simon. "If they are to help us we'll need to help them push Britannia back."

"So we go and kick their asses." Uttered Kamina. "Problem solved."

"As usual Kamina you haven't a clue." Said Lelouch. "It could take days to fight through the lands Britannia has conquered. We don't have that much time. Our only option is to somehow get you through the enemy lands and defeat them on the front. If you can destroy the commanders at the head the army will begin to crumble and fall back. With that action we can secure the E.U's support and rally our forces to take Japan."

"I assume you have a plan?" asked Kamina.

"Yes, I've arranged transport to take you past the enemy lands and into the E.U territories." Explained Lelouch. "But I was only able to arrange transport for people, not Knightmares. Once you're in the E.U you're on your own."

"I still have contact code to react the Wyvern Squad." Interrupted Simon. "I could make contact with them and get them to pick us up."

"This is great and all, but we still have issues here on the Chinese Federation," added Euphie.

"She's right." said Lelouch. "If your forces were to stop aiding mine the enemy might suspect our action's."

"Then let me stay and help lead Dai-Gurren against the Loyalists." Said Euphie to everyone surprise.

"You sure you're ready for that?" asked Lelouch with concern.

"Kamina made me Dai-Gurren's head of political affairs. Maybe by going to these battles I can find a diplomatic solution to some of them." Explained Euphie with confidence that surprised Lelouch.

"I see." Said Lelouch trying to hide his surprise. "In that case Euphie will remain and lead Dai-Gurren while Kamina, Simon and the Lagann Squad head into the E.U."

"Um excuse me." interrupter Simon raising his hand. "I have a question."

"What." Replied Lelouch.

"Who exactly are you?" Simon's question made both Lelouch and Euphie fall out of their seats.

Lelouch got back on his seat. "Kamina, you never told him after he saw my face?"

"Never came up." replied Kamina in his usually carefree way. he then looked at Simon. "I'll tell you later."

With that done Lelouch donned his Zero mask and left the room with the others. he returned to the Shinkiro and from there began to head back to Japan.

 _ **Ashford Academy underground base Rossiu POV**_

Rossiu was on his laptop typing as fast as he could. Villetta and Rolo were also there observing the monitors because of the Milly Ashford's graduation event that was soon coming.

"Uhhhh." Grunted Rossiu taking his fingers away from the laptop. He was sweating and panting like he had just run a marathon. "Hey Rolo. Think you could get me some water?" Rolo looked at Rossiu with an almost murderous face, but got up and left to get the water Rossiu asked for. Rossiu looked over at Villetta and saw her serious face that rarely changed. Not knowing what to do Rossiu thought to lighten the atmosphere. "You don't think of hacking to be such an active sport. Do you?"

Villetta looked at Rossiu with her face unchanged and then looked back at the monitors. "Sure." She said under her breath.

"I can tell something is bothering you so spit it out." demanded Rossiu.

"What isn't bothering me?" shouted Villetta turning back at Rossiu. "I managed to get the rank I had longed for, and now I'm being blackmailed into becoming a terrorist." Villetta looked to be on the verge of tears. She then turned back to the computers and put her head down. "Why did you betray?" asked Villetta in a voice so quiet it was barely audible.

"What?" replied Rossiu.

"I'm being blackmailed in to betraying, but what about you? Yelled Villetta. "What reason could you possibly have to betray your pureblood lineage?"

Rossiu sighed and put his head down. "It's hard to think of myself as a traitor, when I was never on your side to begin with." This statement took Villetta by surprise. She brought her head back up and faced Rossiu. "I've been a member of Dai-Gurren almost since its founding. I'm the one that got them the code to steal the Dai-Gurren battleship, I got then the secret shipping routes of the military. Hell, I told them about the battle at Narita when you and Jeramiah blathered it to Diethard."

"But why," said Villetta quietly.

"For the same reason you should be." Replied Rossiu. "To make a better world." Rossiu was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "When I was a little kid I used to look at the ghettos from the windows of my father's mansion, and tried to imagine a better world. But, after Zero and Kamina appeared I realized that imagining doesn't help. We have to make that better world with our own hands. Or die trying if that's what it takes."

Rolo came back through the elevator. As he walked by he through Rossiu a bottle of water. Rossiu took a big drink and resumed his work on his computer.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina, Simon and the rest of the Lagann Squad were in the back of an old Duse and a half truck going through rough terrain. They had first been flown on some old ass plane, and now were in some old ass truck. Kamina simply hid his frustration and sat quietly. The others thought he was asleep from time to time. Eventually Simon managed to get some time with Kamina in the back of the truck. There they whispered about who Lelouch was.

"He's a prince." Simon almost said loudly.

Kamina quickly shushed him. "He hates the emperor for what he did to him and his sister. And he fights to help his sister. I'll respect him for that."

"Okay bro." replied Simon. "Then I'll respect him too."

Suddenly the truck came to a stop and after a few moments the driver came around. It was some old guy who appeared to be a farmer. "This is where you get out." he said in an almost zombie like fashion. Everyone got out and as Kamina exited he saw the red rings around the drivers eyes symbolizing Geass.

After everyone was out the driver reentered his truck and drove off. "So now what?" asked Kamina.

"I got this." Replied Simon. He them pulled out a phone from his pocket and started dialing. He them put the phone to his ear.

 _ **Leila POV Weisswolf castle**_

Leila was in the control center monitoring military affairs when Sarah and Olivia looked surprised. "We're receiving a transmission on the classified frequency." Said Sarah.

"Patch it to the main monitor." Commanded Leila

"Hey Leila and company." Said Simon in a comical tone. "Long time no hear."

"Simon," said Olivia happily. "Is that you."

"That's right." replied Simon. "Guess what, we're in the E.U right now." this surprised Leila and the others. "We need pick up so if you could send something to get us that would be swell."

"Right away." Announced Leila. "We'll send a transport to you ASAP." The transmission ended.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

It was almost an hour before the transport arrived. It was a standard transport helicopter with the E.U flag on the side. Everyone entered and before long they were within view of the castle.

"That's a hell of a headquarters!" shouted Kamina with excitement.

"Yea," replied Simon with equal excitement. "You should see the inside."

The helicopter landed and the Lagann squad exited to be greeted by the Wyvern squad pilots as well as Leila and Anna. "It's good to see you all." Said Leila.

"The feeling is mutual." Answered Nia.

"So you must be Leila." Said Kamina who exited last and walk towards Leila. "Nia's told me all about you."

"Ummm is he?" stuttered Leila.

"Yea," answered Simon. "This is Kamina. My bro and the leader of Dai-Gurren."

Leila gasped and ran to stand in front of Kamina. "Please forgive me for not formally greeting you." Leila bowed her head. "My name it Leila Malcal and it is a pleasure to meet you master Kamina."

Kamina was slightly confused and wasn't sure what to say. "First off just call me Kamina. I don't like titles."

"Sorry," hurriedly said Leila. "I meant no disrespect."

Kamina laughed a bit. "Don't worry about it. I've been disrespected by professionals."

"Hey guys." Came a familiar yell. It was Ryo and the rest of the W-0 squad.

Simon and the others ran over to them while Kamina walked behind. "Good to see you again." Said Simon.

Suddenly another individual ran from behind the W-0 squad and charged at Kamina with what appeared to be a knife. Kamina quickly pulled out his sword and managed to block the attack. the attacker had orange hair and demonic looking red eyes. "Looks like you have good luck." He said to Kamina. He released his grip and stepped back.

"I'd call it skill rather than luck." Replied Kamina as he put his sword away.

The orange haired man laughed. "I like you. My name is Ashley Ashra."

Kamina looked at him funny. "You are a guy, right?"

Ashra got really angry looking and face palmed. "You are definitely Simon's brother." After that he walked away stomping his feet.

"Sorry about that." Said Leila quickly. And stuttering a bit "He's a bit unstable. Anyway, we have rooms ready for all of you. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where they are."

Kamina and the others followed Leila into the castle. All the while Kamina marveled at the building he had never seen before. The beautiful white stone halls, the gardens outside the giant Victorian windows, and even the gold candle holders on the walls. "Nice place isn't it?" said Simon breaking Kamina's thought.

"Not as good as the Dai-Gurren, but it works." Said Kamina nonchalantly.

They all stopped when Leila stopped. "These will be your rooms. I think the Lagann squad will already be familiar with them. Kamina, you'll have to bunk with Simon."

"Fine by me, but isn't there a war going in on?" asked Kamina

"I'll get the leaders of the E.U on communicator as soon as possible." Replied Leila. "In the meantime make yourselves at home."

Kamina and Simon did just that. The room looked bare until Simon pulled a bed out from the left wall and then did the same on right wall. Simon then jumped on the left bed. "This is the one I slept on. You can have the other."

"Works for me." replied Kamina. He sat down on the bed "So, this is where you were while I was away?"

"It was better than hiding with Kittan." Replied Simon.

"Well at least he kept the group alive." Said Kamina. "Now we're back on the offensive."

Simon looked a little confused "Sooooooo we have a few minutes. What so you want to do?"

Kamina thought for a moment. "Personally I'm tired of waiting already. Let's go see how Leila is doing."

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Simon.

"Sure it is." Replied Kamina with confidence. "You know where to go?"

Simon nodded and led them out the room.

 _ **Leila POV Control Room**_

Leila was in the control room, the large monitors each with leaders of various parts of the E.U.

"You have the Pirate Kamina in your care?" said the first leader. This had greasy looking black hair mostly combed to the left of his face with a small black mustache and wore a tough military uniform. A German flag in the lower left corner of the screen.

"I would hardly call him a pirate." Replied Leila with frustration.

"That seems to be an accurate term to me." said the next leader. This one had a brown beard and mustache and dressed like a politician in a suit and tie. The Polish flag in the lower left corner.

"He's a fighter who has fought and won against Britannia in many battles." Objected Leila.

"However, many of those victories were achieved with the aid of Zero were they not?" said the next Leader. This one had darker skin and thick black hair on his head. The Spanish flag in the lower left corner.

"That is true, but that hardly means he's worthless." Said Leila. "The Lagann Squad is only a part of Dai-Gurren and they helped us fend off Britannia for half a year."

"That may be true. But, that doesn't mean they can be completely trusted." Said the last leader. This one was a woman with blond hair. she was dressed like a medieval noble in fancy garbs that looked really cumbersome and uncomfortable, but they were very well decorated with jewels. The French flag was in the lower left corner. "Trust is something hard to come by since the incident with General Smilas."

"That has nothing to do with this." Objected Leila again. "With their help we could push Britannia back once and for all."

"And how do they plan to do that?" asked the Poland leader.

"By kicking their asses of course." Came a voice from behind Leila. Leila turned to see Kamina Walizing into the room like he owned the place

Leila was speechless. Simon was right behind him and spoke. "Sorry. He got impatient. I tried to stall by showing him around the castle. Though he thought we were lost."

Kamina walked up to where Leila was standing. Leila got out of the way and Kamina looked at the leaders. The Spanish leader spoke first. "So you're the terrorist Kamina who leads the terrorist organization Dai-Gurren."

"We're not terrorists." Stated Kamina. "Terrorists spread terror. All we spread is freedom and ass kicking's."

The leader looked confused. The French leader spoke next. "Yes well whatever you call yourself, know that we are grateful for all the effort you've given in fighting Britannia. But, we don't have any more resources to spare at this time."

"She's right." continued the Polish leader. "Britannian forces are at my countries borders and we're having trouble holding them back."

"That's why we're here." said Kamina with a giant smile. "We're going to help you beat Britannia into the ground."

"And you would be willing to stay for the months it will take to fend them off?" asked the German leader.

"Hell no." quickly replied Kamina. "I'll kick their asses in three days."

"Three days." Stuttered the German leader. "That's impossible."

"That's what's so great about it." Replied Kamina. "There's nothing better than taking on an impossible goal."

"This is sheer madness." Said the Polish leader. "I will not trust my troops to this mad man."

"It is clear that his recent victories have made him overconfident." Added the French leader.

"This man clearly cannot be trusted." Stated the Spanish leader.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AAAAAAAAAAAM!" screamed Kamina will all his strength "You guy sit in your comfortable offices while your people are fighting. Have any of you ever even been on a battle field before?"

The German leader raised his hand. "I was in the first war."

"Well you clearly aren't now." stated Kamina making the leader lower his hand slowly. "Zero and I have a lot of differences. He strategizes, I attack. He lures enemies into traps, I attack head on. But, one thing we both agree on is that soldiers can't follow a leader who isn't on the front lines."

Leila walked up next to Kamina. "I believe that Kamina and his troops, along with the Wyvern Squad could lead the troops in Poland to victory."

"Listen." Interrupted Kamina. "Zero and I are planning a huge strike at the heart of Britannia. We're going to need all the help we can get, and when we do well be able to take the fight to them."

The screens went black with the exception of the flag icons. Kamina looked at Leila with confusion. "Their deliberating in private."

After a few minutes the monitors came back on. The German leader spoke "We will agree to let Kamina lead out troops into battle on the condition that if he fails to defeat them in the three days he boasted about he will agree to execution as an example of what failure and stupidity brings."

"No way." interjected Simon. "That's unfair."

"Deal." Said Kamina. "We'll leave right away."

The monitors went black. "Are you crazy bro?" shouted Simon to Kamina as he walked away. "You can't possibly hope to stop them in three days."

"Relax," said Kamina in a relaxed tone. "We'll get it done."

Leila was dumbfounded to say the least

 _ **Kamina POV**_

A few hours later Kamina was meeting with the Lagann Squad and the Wyvern Squad in the conference room of the castle.

"Are you insane?" yelled Ryo after hearing Kamina's plan. "Getting to the battle lines in Poland will take three days alone."

"Not exactly." Added Yukiya. "If we use Apollo's Chariot we could cut two days off of that time."

"Even so this is a risky plan." Said Ayano. "We'll be landing right into the battle and we'll be heavily outnumbered."

"No." interjected Leila. "I'll be coming along to command a squad of drones to aid on the fight."

"Say what?" said Kamina confused. "Who said you were coming?"

"Your plan requires the use of the drones and I'm the only one trained to operate them in battle." Answered Leila.

"Can't I control them?" asked Kamina.

"You don't have the training to do so and I am coming with you." Her face was scary even to Kamina. I kind of reminded him of Yoko from back home a bit.

"Alright." Caved in Kamina. "But we have to leave ASAP."

Everyone suited up and headed to the hanger where the Alexander Knightmares were kept. Kamina looked at them as he passed them. Three of them were blue and aside from some small differences looked identical. The next was covered in some purple armor and looked more badass in Kamina's opinion. The next one however was the best. It was red and had two swords on his back. It looked strong and cool as hell.

"Wow." Said Kamina. "Can I drive that one?"

"Hell no." came a familiar voice. It was Ashra. "That's my Alexander. Get your own."

Kamina was about to yell when Akira came from behind Ashra. "Just take a standard one for now and you can argue later."

Kamina said nothing and got in a white Alexander pod. After a few moments he felt the pod move and knew he was being loaded onto the rocker. Kamina was full of excitement. He was finally about to fulfill a lifelong dream. If he were the sissy type he'd be crying right now. "Hey can everyone hear me?" asked Kamina.

"Yea." Replied Simon.

"Then let's go and pierce the heavens!" hollered Kamina as the rocket's boosters began to fire. Kamina could feel the pressure pushing on every fiber of his being as the rocket flew higher and higher. After what felt like an eternity the rocket started to slow and the cockpit turned on to reveal the outside. Kamina was amazed to say the least. The sky that he looked upon only a few years ago was clearer then he had ever imagined. And the world below was more beautiful than his dreams could have ever shown him. "This is awesome!"

"I know." Answered Simon. "I was like that when I first did this."

"Leila, thanks for letting me do this." Said Kamina.

"Um, your welcome." Replied Leila with slight embarrassment.

"Everyone, stop talking." Ordered Akira. "We're re-entering the atmosphere."

The rocket fell apart and they separated into four individual capsules. Kamina looked as the capsule they were in started to fall back down to earth. As it fell the outside started to look like it was on fire and after a few moments they were under the clouds again. Kamina could feel the same pressure he felt when they first launched and the fires went out. after a few more moment the capsules fell apart and the Alexanders were jettisoned. The Wyvern Squad and the Lagann Squad all deployed their glider and the drones did the same. Kamina however, was still falling.

"Bro, you have to deploy the glider." Hollered Simon over the communicator.

"How!" replied Kamina. "I don't know how this works."

"Oops." Said Ashra with a slight evil tone. "Did I forget to show you that."

"Ashra, I'm going to kill you later." Said Kamina.

"Forget him." Said Anna at the base. "Hit the button on you left."

"Which one." Replied Kamina in a panic. "There's a million buttons in here."

"Kamina, you're going to make ground impact in 10 seconds." Announced Akito.

"Okay, screw this." Kamina pulled the core drill from his neck and impaled it onto the control panel then twisted it to the left.

Anna's screen for Kamina started turning red and beeping an alarm "Kamina, did you just destroy the controls?" asked Anna

Suddenly the whole inside was covered in a green glow, just like with _Gurren Lagann 2_ and the controls changed to be identical to it in a flash. "This I can deal with." Said Kamina to himself.

 _ **Simon POV**_

The outside of the Alexander started glowing green. The glider deployed, but it seemed too late. Kamina was about to hit the ground however, the Knightmare's legs shot out and it jumped from the ground and flew to the left. The glow stopped, but it was moving so fast that Simon and the others couldn't make out what it was. They looked ahead and saw a squad of five Britannian Sutherlands. They aimed for that direction, but Kamina got there first and started attacking. In what seemed like a blur the enemy Sutherlands were being cut down. The first two were slashed vertically at the waist with what seemed to be the Alexanders bare hands and the other three came firing their guns. Kamina kicked the first one's gun into the air and smashed its head into the ground. Then grabbed the gun when it fell back down and shot the next Sutherland. Then the Knightmare he smashed on the ground tried to get up and he shot the cockpit before it could. The last one has a Vibrations sword and charged at Kamina. It swung in all direction but couldn't make contact. It tried an impaling maneuver, but missed and Kamina grabbed its arm and flipped it over his head. The sword flew out and Kamina grabbed it and impaled the enemy through the chest.

Simon and the other had just landed and saw all the carnage that Kamina made. Looking closer they saw that Kamina wasn't in a standard Alexander anymore. This one was red with black lines and had the classic Kamina sunglasses on.

"How did you do that?" asked Leila to both the battle and the new Knightmare.

"Who the hell do you think I am!" shouted Kamina not really answering.

Leila was about to ask again when Simon contacted her. "Trust me Leila, in a situation like this it's best just to accept it. Reality doesn't always…. work around my big bro."

"He's right," agreed Akito. "We still have ground to cover."

No other words were said. Everyone turned to the insect mode and began moving out.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

It was a few hours before they reached the main base of the Polish forces. Most of what was there were mobile bases that resembled the G-1 bases the Britannian's used, but looked more like a land battleship. There were also tents erected all over the place and Panzer-Hummel's patrolling.

As everyone approached they were stopped by a Hummel pilot. "State your name and identification." He demanded.

"I am Leila Malcal. We are here to assist in the battle." Said Leila in a commanding voice.

The Hummel was silent for a moment and them spoke. "Alright, follow me to the base commander"

Everyone followed until the got to the land battleship that was at the very front of the base. A side door opened and the Knightmare's walked right in. They were in a hanger of sorts and had to continue on foot. Kamina took out the core drill and put it back around his neck. He then exited the Alexander and walked with the other through the halls of the battleship.

The halls were well decorated. It almost made Kamina sick to see someone want such extravagance in a war machine. The all entered the bridge and saw the captain's chair facing the opposite direction. Leila saluted it. "Captain, we are here to aid in the battles against Britannia."

"I don't need your help." Came a low voice that seemed to surprise everyone except Kamina.

"You got to be kidding me." said Simon. "Smilas?"

The chair turned around to reveal an older man with a short grayish green beard and mustache.

"I'm surprised they let you stay in the military after the stunt you pulled." Mocked Ryo with a laugh.

Smilas was getting angry. "After the disgrace I suffered because of you I was demoted to a simple captain. Now I have to lead the army in the name of the E.U just to keep my honor."

"You tried to use us to become an emperor." Added Yoko. "I'm surprised this is all you got."

"Enough!" hollered Kamina. "I believe we came here to fight not talk."

"Very well." Said Smilas in a slightly nicer tone. "I'll get you set up with my troop for an offensive immediately."

"Good, all this talking is getting me board." Said Kamina.

No one else bothered to speak. They simply when out the way they came.

 _ **Smilas POV**_

Smilas watched as the Wyvern Squad and Dai-Gurren left the bridge. After a few moments he stood up from his chair. "I'm going to my quarters. Inform me if something happens."

"Yes sir." Said the nearest crew member.

Smilas walked to where his quarters were, but along the way snuck into the conference room. The room was dark until the lights were activated by his entering. There was a round table with multiple chairs around it and a blue half-circle thing in the middle. Smilas sat in the closest chair and pressed a series of buttons on a keypad under the table. Suddenly the room went dark and the half circle glowed and in an instantly a holographic screen floated above it. A face began to show. The face of the German leader Kamina spoke to before.

"Greetings." Said the face.

"Greeting to you, German fuehrer Adolf." Replied Smilas. "We seem to have a slight problem with the plan."

"I am aware of Dai-Gurren's intervening." Said Adolf.

"The plan was only for Leila and the Wyvern Squad." Said Smilas with a worrying tone. "Those others could jeopardize everything."

"Fear not." Spoke Adolf. "We will use them the same as the Wyvern Squad. Once the world sees how insufficient the France special forces are Germany will take its rightful place as the leader of the E.U and after that we will destroy Britannia."

"The deal was only of Leila and her group." Interrupted Smilas. "We can't risk getting Dai-Gurren involved."

"Their involvement changes nothing!" yelled Adolf. "You will do what we agreed on or you will never lead France as anything. I will be arriving with my forces tomorrow, be ready."

The hologram turned off. Smilas got up from his seat and left the room. "Leila, you will pay for not playing your role." He said to himself with anger before leaving the room.

 _ **Next morning Kamina POV**_

Kamina and the others were sleeping in tent just outside the mobile battleship. Their Knightmare's were right outside (They didn't trust leaving them in Smila's care). Suddenly there was a huge alarm blaring all over the base. Kamina fell out of his small table bed and landed face first on the ground. "What the hell!" complained Kamina as he rubbed his face. His glassed amazingly undamaged.

"Attention all personnel." Came a voice over the PA system. "We have detected multiple enemy Knightmares approaching our location. All personnel to battle stations."

"Finally!" shouted Kamina. "About time we got some action."

Kamina got into his Alexander Gurren. (He named it himself) the Wyvern squad and the Lagann squad got into their Alexanders and moved in front of Smila's battleship.

Smila's spoke over the communicator. "The Wyvern Squad and Dai-Gurren will move out in front to engage the enemy. Take the drones with you as well."

"After all this he's still sending us out on suicide missions." Complained Ryo.

"Works for me." said Kamina with excitement. "I'd rather fight head on anyway."

Kamina's Alexander Gurren turned into its insect mode and raced on ahead. "Bro wait." Shouted Simon.

"No stopping now." uttered Yukiya in an emotionless tone before following Kamina.

"Let's go." Said Akito.

Simon stood motionless until Yoko came up behind him. "You okay?" she asked sincerely. "you should be use to Kamina rushing in."

"It's not that." Said Simon. "I just have a bad feeling." Simon followed behind along with Yoko.

After about ten minute of rushing through a forest they were about to reach the clearing where the enemies were detected. "Alright!" shouted Kamina over his speakers. "Are you Britannians ready for an ass kicking?" The Alexander G jumped up and landed on its feet ready to fight only to be surprised in a different way. "What the hell!" shouted Kamina as everyone else showed up. all around them were remains and wreckage of Sutherlands and other Knightmare's Kamina didn't recognize.

"Is this a joke." Said Ryo. "These guys are already beaten up."

Nia moved close to the remains and noticed something. "There's skid marks behind these Sutherlands. There were moved here."

"Why?" asked Leila."

Suddenly there were alerts on all their monitors. "What's going on?" shouted Simon.

"There's an incoming artillery barrage heading straight towards us." Answered Ayano.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Gimmy and Darry simultaneously. Everyone tried to move but their Knightmares wouldn't move, not even Kamina's.

"What's going on?" shouted Ashra.

"Our systems have been jammed up somehow." Answered Leila. "Anna, can you read me? Our systems are not responding. Force an immediate reset." There was nothing but static on the other end.

"We got to do something!" shouted Kamina. He looked up and saw the artillery incoming.

 _ **Smilas's POV**_

Smilas watched the artillery strike from the top of his battleship. He saw as the area was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and dirt from the impact. Smilas looked to his right and there was Adolf in his military officer uniform and well combed hair. "We did it Fuehrer." Said Smilas. "Your artillery did well to eliminate them."

"Don't thank me." said Adolf. "My private forces stole those guns from Britannian forces some time ago. I just didn't tell the other leader about it."

Smilas started to speak "Now we just need to announce their deaths and…"

"No." interrupted Adolf. "I will send out my troop to confirm their demise before we announce anything."

"But why bother?" asked Smilas. "They have no chance of surviving it since we jammed their controls."

"You made the mistake of assuming they were dead last time and that costed you all you have strived for." Said Adolf in an angry tone. "We will make no announcements until we confirm that they are indeed dead."

Smilas said nothing else. He simply saluted Adolf and walked back into the base. As he walked in a scientist in a lad coat walked to Adolf carrying a note pad. "My Fuhrer." Said the scientist. "I have the test results you wanted."

The scientist handed his notepad to Adolf who looked at it in a thinking posture. He then handed it back. "How long until they are ready for combat use?" asked Adolf.

"We have two ready now, but we lack the resources to make any more at the time." Said the scientist.

Adolf scoffed at that remark. "Once I have the whole of the E.U under my control I will have all the resources you will need. And I will be able to acquire a power even greater than Knightmare's." the scientist left but Adolf rambled on. "I will have the power of Geass."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **For those of you that will ask yes. Adolf is based on Adolf Hitler. I wanted to throw this in because I'm into World War 2 history and thought it would be funny for Kamina to kick some Nazi ass.**

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading.**


	22. Did you Nazi that coming

_**Chinese Federation Euphie POV**_

Euphie and the Valkyries were in a battle with forces that were still loyal to the high Eunuchs. Euphie was in her Centaur rushing towards a group of Gun-Ru's in the centaur mode. As she approached they tried to shoot her, but she was able to avoid every attack and when she was close she slashed them all with the gear ax.

After they were destroyed she came to the end of a cliff and stopped. Looking down she saw a large runway base and she could see both Dai-Gurren and the Black Knights engaging with the enemy forces. Euphie looked over to her left and saw the Minotaur approaching her and stop right in front of her.

"These guys aren't exactly welcoming us." Kiyal was out of breath.

"Yeah, I figured they would rather die than except things." Euphie spoke in a calm and relaxed tone.

"This is your idea of a diplomatic solution?" yelled Kiyal with what little breath she had.

The centaur suddenly pulled out its shotgun and aimed it right at Kiyal. Without warning Euphie fired and the shot just grazed the Minotaur's head and ammo pack before getting embedded in a surviving Gun-Ru.

"No," replied Euphie to Kiyal's earlier question. "I believe the proper term is aggressive negotiations."

Without saying another word, the Euphie had the Centaur transform and jump off the cliff Upon landing, she charged straight towards the base and destroyed two Gun-Ru's with the gear ax. As she was charging she saw the Harpy take out two enemy attack choppers before landing some ways in front of the Centaur. The Naga then burst out from under the ground and landed right next to the Harpy. Euphie stopped just shy of running into them and turned the Centaur back to humanoid form.

"Great job everybody." Euphie congratulated her fellow Valkyries.

"No problem," cheered Kiyoh.

"Yeah, it was a pleasure." Followed up Kinon.

Kiyoh and Kinon then started looking around. "Where's Kiyal?" asked Kinon.

"I'm right here." came a booming voice from behind Euphie. Everyone looked to see the Minotaur slowly walking towards them. Then ends of its Gatling guns dragging in the sand. "This thing wasn't exactly made for speed yea know."

Suddenly another Knightmare came towards them. It was the Zangetsu. "Great work ladies." Tohdoh said with confidence. "Kamina will be very proud of you."

"Speaking of Kamina has anyone heard from him?" asked Kiyoh.

"Not since he left for the E.U with the Lagann Squad." Answered Kinon.

"Oh, don't worry." Said Kiyal. "If I know him he's kicking ass even as we speak."

"Your right." said Euphie. "We need to finish things here so he can be proud when he returned." The centaur lifted its ax into the air. "Valkyries move out!"

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina and the others were taking cover in the trees just out of sight from where they were almost killed.

"Good thing our controls came back or we'd be dead right now." commented Simon.

"I know." Replied Leila. "We made it out of range just in time."

"Leila, can you hear me?" came a voice over the communicators.

"Yes Anna we read you." Answered Leila. "Good work on getting out controls back online."

"I didn't do that." Said Anna surprising everyone. "I only just managed to reestablish my linkup."

Kamina had a confused look. "But if you didn't do that, then who did?"

"That would be me." said a familiar male voice over the communicator.

"Zorthy is that you?" shouted Simon.

"Yea." Zorthy replied. "Sorry for that close call back there. I managed to reboot your controls after they got corrupted by accessing the W-O's control systems."

Anna spoke next with a little anger "Question one, who the hell are you? Question two, how the hell did you get into a secure E.U military system."

"Answer one, my name is Zorthy the hacker of Dai-Gurren. Answer two, your cyber security is crap. I've hacked gaming accounts with more security then this." Kamina guessed that Anna was getting mad at Zorthy's remark, judging by the steam coming from her voice outlet.

"What happened out there?" yelled Kamina to change the subject. "Who fired on us and why couldn't we move."

"I've been looking into that myself." Replied Zorthy. "Looks like the attack came from some artillery guns from the south."

"There shouldn't be any artillery on this area." Added Leila.

"Not exactly." Said Anna. "there were reports of Britannians moving artillery into the area. But, if they were that close we should have been notified."

"Unless it was a trap." Stated Kamina.

"But who would do that?" asked Yoko.

"I bet it was Smilas." Said Simon with anger.

"If it was he isn't working alone." Said Akito. "He doesn't have the authority to pull off something like this."

"I might know." Said Anna. "I've been looking into thing and it seems that Smilas has been in contact with the German Fuehrer Adolf."

"Adolf, you serious!" shouted Zorthy with surprise.

"You know him?" asked Kamina.

"Not personally, but I know of him." Explained Zorthy. "There all sorts of info on him on the web. About five years ago he was the head of a research organization called the SS that was trying to find a way to beat Britannia. Then three years ago, he went to an archaeological dig at some ruins under London. There was a cave in and he was the only survivor. After that he drastically changed his career and spent a year in the military. Then he entered into politics. He became the German Fuehrer just after the failed Black Rebellion."

"So then what does he want with us dead?" asked Simon.

"Not sure." Replied Zorthy. "But I noticed that he's been trying really hard to get back to the dig site in London."

"That dig has been deserted ever since the cave in." added Leila. "They had to condemn it for fear of collapsing part of the city. Why would he want to return?"

"We'll find that out later." Stated Kamina with a booming voice. "Right now we need to head back and kick some ass."

"I don't think it's going to be that simple." Said Gimmy.

"He's right." agreed Darry. "I'll bet Smilas forces are ordered to shot anyone who comes close to the camp."

"Not to mentions Adolf's forces are probably there too." Added Nia.

"I hope someone's got a plan." Said Simon.

"I think I might." Said Akito.

Everyone, including Kamina, listened with great interest.

 _ **E.U Military base command ship Smilas POV**_

Smilas was sitting in the commander's chair on the bridge. Adolf was standing beside him. "Report!" commanded Smilas.

"The search team has identified the drones, but no sign of Leila and the others yet." Responded a crew member at a computer.

"Smilas." Said Adolf. "Would you accompany me please."

The kind expression on Adolf's face was almost scary to Smilas. Adolf left the room and Smilas got off his chair to follow. "Continue the search." Said Smilas before he left.

After a few minutes of walking Adolf stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to face Smilas. "This is what I was talking about. We need to kill them and let the others know that Britannia did it."

"I understand that sir." Replied Smilas with slight fear.

"Do you?" said Adolf. "Last time you let your impatience get the better of you and it cost you. I will not make that same mistake."

Suddenly there was a ringing sound. Adolf reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "One moment." Adolf answered his phone. After a few minutes, he hung it up. "It seems my forces had managed to locate them hiding in the forest."

"Then I'll send my forces at once." Said Smilas with confidence.

"You will do no such thing!" yelled Adolf. "Some of your men may still be loyal to Leila. I cannot take that chance. My forces will destroy Leila and the other for your forces to find."

Smilas did nothing but give the German salute and return to the bridge.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina, Akito and Ashra were on foot just outside the base. Remind me again why I'm doing this?" whispered Kamina.

"I told you. Simon will pilot your Knightmare and Leila will lead the other group." Akito began explaining. "While they keep Adolf's forces busy we'll sneak into the base and capture Adolf. Then we'll make him spill his guts."

"I get that." Replied Kamina. "What I don't get is why I have to help the stealth team?"

"Mostly because you suck at piloting an Alexander." Said Ashra with a smear.

"What!" yelled Kamina.

"Enough." Yelled Akito while still trying to whisper. "Let's get moving."

Akito led the way as Kamina and Ashra followed close behind. They got near the base when they heard an alarm blaring.

"They found us!" shouted Kamina as he jumped up.

"No." quickly said Akito pulling Kamina back down. "That's an attack alarm."

Looking at the base they saw a large group of Panzer-Hummel's leaving the base for the woods. They were the same as the others except that they had a strange symbol that looked like two black lightning bolts. "What are those symbols?" asked Kamina.

"That's the symbol of the SS." Answered Ashra. "The once scientific research group now turned military organization."

"They must be going after Leila and the other." Said Akito with a serious tone. "We need to hurry."

Akito ran in a crouch while Kamina and Ashra followed. They got to the main ship and managed to sneak around to a side door. They waited around a corner as Akito looked around.

"What do you see?" asked Kamina.

"There's two armed guards." Answered Akito. Kamina was about to speak when Akito rushed around the corner and before the guards could even ready their guns Akito jump kicked them both, knocking them out cooled.

"Nice." Complimented Kamina as he and Ashra came to join him. "If you ever wanted to join Dai-Gurren I'd love to have you."

"Not now." said Akito in an almost robotic like fashion.

Without another word being spoken Akito grabbed a key card from the unconscious guard and opened the door.

As they entered the base everyone, including Kamina realized something was off. As they walked down the long corridors, no guards came after them, no alarms were blaring. It was so quiet that the hum of the lights could be heard.

"Dose this seem a little too easy to you guys?" stated Kamina.

Ashra was about to comment when he instead got into a thinking pose. "This is too easy. I expected to be running from guards by now."

"Something is not right here." added Akito.

As they continued to run down the hall Kamina stopped when he heard a banging sound coming from the room next to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Ashra. "The bridge is this way."

Kamina ignored him and opened the door. A guard fell out onto the hall. He was tied up and had a cloth over his eyes and mouth. Akito and Ashra walked over and the three looked inside the room. It was a large conference room filled with E.U guards that were tied up.

"Well, I guess we know where the guards all are." Stated Kamina.

The three entered the room. After a little looking they found General Smilas tied up. Akito took the clothes off his eyes and mouth.

"Of all the people to find me here." these were Smilas first words.

"Mind telling us what happened?" asked Akito unfazed my Smilas comment.

"I don't know." Quickly answered Smilas. "I was at the bridge when suddenly I passed out. Next thing I know I'm tied up in here."

"Who would do this?' asked Kamina as he untied the general.

"It has to be Adolf." Answered Ashra. "No one else could pull this off."

"But why take all the guards in this base hostage?" asked Kamina.

Akito suddenly had a distressed look on his face. Without saying a word, he rushed out the room and back down the hall. Kamina Ashra and Smilas followed him. After a few minutes, they arrived at the bridge. Akito looked at the monitors and Kamina did the same. They saw that the guards were being apprehended all over the base by troops in brown trench coats and gas masks. On their shoulders Kamina saw the two black lightning bolts of the SS.

"They aren't just taking this base." Said Akito. "Their taking the entire camp."

"DAMN HIM!" Roared Smilas. "He didn't bring his troops here to back us up. He brought them here to take over the camp."

"But why?" Kamina started to feel like a broken record. "What's he planning to do?"

"The same thing I was going to use you for." Smilas spoke grabbing everyone's attention. "We were going to kill you and make it seem like the Britannians doing."

"I knew it!" hollered Kamina.

Smilas ignored him. "It seemed that Adolf had bigger plans. He wants to ensure that there are no witnesses, so he's going to destroy this entire base with all of us in it."

"This base is pretty big." Said Ashra. "How does he plan to destroy it."

"I don't know." Replied Smilas. "But I do know that the land carrier at the far east end of the camp is his personal base. You might be able to find him, and whatever he's going to destroy the base with, there."

"How do we know we can trust this guy?" said Kamina. "This is the same guy who tried to kill us only a few hours ago."

"Believe me, I had no intention of sacrificing this entire base to get power." Smilas works sounded almost sincere. "I want to save my men and if that means helping you then so be it."

"Alright." Said Akito. We need a way to get there without drawing attention."

"Check the hanger." Smilas replied rapidly. "There still might be some SS Hummel's there."

Kamina and Akito did as Smilas suggested and ran to the hanger. Smilas insisted he could be of more use in the command center, but they left Ashra with him since they still didn't completely trust him. Once at the hanger indeed there were two Panzer Hummel's with the SS symbol on their sides still in the hanger. Kamina and Akito climbed into them amazingly the keys to activate them were sitting on the pilot's seat.

"You ready Akito." Asked Kamina over the communicator.

"Yes." Replied Akito. "But let's not talk to each other on the way. We can't risk letting them know who we are."

Without saying another word Kamina followed Akito out of the hanger. They didn't use that land spinners because the base was too tightly confined. Even so it didn't take them long to get to the mobile carrier base. It was even bigger the Smilas's base and the SS symbol was on the side and they alone were as big as the Knightmare Kamina was driving.

"Guy sure is full of himself." Said Kamina to himself.

As they approached the back of the carrier there were two Hummel's at the entrance to the hanger. They didn't move as the door to the hanger opened. Once inside Kamina saw that it was mostly empty except for four unmanned Hummel's and about a dozen troops on the ground. Most of the Knightmares must have been out hunting Simon and the others.

"Please exit your Panzer Hummel's." shouted a soldier with a bull-horn.

Kamina and Akito moved their Hummel's into the designated spot and opened their cockpits. Without hesitation both Kamina and Akito jumped out and attacked the troops. The ones closest to Kamina and Akito were knocked out when they landed on them. Kamina quickly drew his sword and charged at the next one who tried to ready his rifle. Kamina got to him first and impaled him right through the chest. He then grabbed his rifle and the side arm pistol and dual wielded them at the same time. Firing both guns, he took out four more soldiers. Kamina dropped the guns and retrieved his sword.

"I got them." Shouted Kamina. Only to see Akito disabling the hanger doors having taken out the other six guards already. "You really are good."

Sparks flew as the hanger door was disabled. Preventing the outside troops from getting in. "We can share compliments later." Said Akito as he hurried past Kamina and into the base's hall.

As Kamina and Akito entered it was obvious that this Adolf guy was full of himself. The whole place was lavished like a mansion and portraits of himself were everywhere. But, as the two continued down the hall Kamina relived something else. "Dose this seem too easy to you?"

"I've been thinking the same thing." Replied Akito. "There should be more guards."

Just as soon as Akito finished speaking there was a voice over the P.A system. "Hello my uninvited guests." The voice was Adolf's and from the sound of it he wasn't worried in the least. "If you're looking for me I'm in the room at the end of the hall you are currently in."

"This is obviously a trap." Said Akito.

"So what." Kamina shouted with confidence. "I say we kick this guy's ass."

Before Akito could interject Kamina ran off at full speed down the hall. He arrived at the last room and instantly kicked the door down. The room was completely black with no light what so ever. Akito finally caught up was just a confused as Kamina.

"Where are you bastard?!" Kamina hollered into the room.

As if on que a light came on from the roof revealing a man facing the opposite direction as them. His uniform and black greasy hair told Kamina who he was even before he said anything. It was Adolf. He turned around to face Kamina and Akito. "Well, well." Said Adolf without worry. "If I knew I was having guest I would have prepared a greeting."

"Spare me the bullshit!" yelled Kamina. "I'm here to take something that holding you back."

"And what would that be?" asked Adolf

"Your spine." Answered Kamina.

"Well, you're just as brutish as I have heard." Said Adolf with an annoyingly smug look.

"Whatever." Said Kamina. "Now what are you really up to here?"

"Well Kamina, it seems you're not as dumb as the rumors would have us believe." Replied Adolf. "It is true I have much bigger intentions."

"Like what?" asked Akito. "Something to do with the ruins in London."

"You are correct." Said Adolf. "There is a power there that I intend to wield. And with it I will bring the whole world to its knees. I will gain the power of Geass."

Both Kamina and Akito were stunned by this. How did Adolf know what Geass even was?

"When I went to those ruins I found the Thought Elevator. The source of all Geass power." Continued Adolf sounding more and more like a mad man. "That place is the source of the ultimate power that will allow me to crush, not only Britannia, but all who would oppose me."

"I'm guessing that you caused the cave in then." Added Akito.

"That is correct." Answered Adolf. "I couldn't have my colleagues ruining my chance. So, they had to go. Just like all of you."

"You're a monster!" screamed Akito as he charged at Adolf only to face plant into some invisible wall.

"Did you really think I was that dumb." Said Adolf with a smile. Suddenly the wall behind Adolf seemed to explode. Dust filled the room behind the glass wall and when it settled Adolf was standing on the shoulder of a huge Knightmare. It looked like a Panzer Hummel, but a normal panzer would only go up to its legs. It had what looked like pointed tower shields facing out from each arm and on the inside of the left are were two large cannons and on the other was one giant cannon. It also had what looked like a pair of smaller arms at its torso with build in guns. "Behold that latest of my countries engineering. The Panzer Mammoth." Adolf then climbed into it from an entrance behind the head and started moving away.

Just then the door behind Kamina slammed shut. Kamina tried to pry it open, but it was sealed shut.

"I told you this was a trap." Said Akito.

"Shut up!" shouted Kamina.

Kamina looked over to see the Panzer Mammoth pointing its main gun at the duo. Kamina couldn't believe that this is where it was going to end for him. Just then the Panzer Mammoth was hit on its side by what Kamina believed to be a cannon shot.

"You guys need some help?" came a familiar voice over the P.A system.

"Ashra, you have amazing timing." Replied Akito.

As the debris cleared Kamina saw that the glass was had been broke open and he took this chance to get out. Kamina raced out and jumped onto the Panzer Mammoth, which was still recovering from the blast it took though it seemed to be minimally damaged. Kamina ran over to the hatch where he saw Adolf get in and started banging on it with his sword. He couldn't make a dent.

"You really think that you can break in that easily." Shouted Adolf from the Panzer Mammoth. The Mammoth began to move back and forward to shake Kamina off.

Kamina held on for dear life. He was eventually knocked off and landed on the grass outside the carrier. As Kamina got up and looked at the colossal thing handing over him he thought he was done for as it aimed its secondary arms with machine guns straight at him. Then as if out of nowhere something him the mammoth from behind. Kamina looked to see that it was his red Alexander Gurren, it was running all over the Mammoth like a bug on a tin can.

"Sorry I'm late bro." shouted Simon.

"Better late than never I always say." Replied Kamina.

"Bro…When have you ever said that before today?" asked Simon. He was summarily ignored.

Adolf eventually managed to get Simon to back off, but just as he did the others were all over him. Both the Wyvern and Lagann Squads attacked him at once. They jumped all over him and shot him with round after round. The attacked never seemed to make a dent. Adolf fired at them in response, first with only the machine gun, but after a little while he seemed to get mad and started to use the cannons on its left arm to attack and seemed to be making some hits.

Kamina managed to sneak away during the fight at watch as Adolf fired the cannons and missed most of the time. Then he realized what his friends were doing, and he liked it.

Kamina ducked behind some rubble and activated his communicator. "Hey Smilas. Can you do something for me?"

 _ **Adolf POV**_

Adolf continued to fire his cannons on the Mammoths left arm. He didn't dare use the large cannon up close.

"Hey Jack ass!" came a familiar annoying voice. Adolf turned the Mammoth around to see Kamina standing on a destroyed Hummel. His voice was coming through the base P.A system. "You've lost this fight."

"You must be joking." Replied Adolf. "Your friends haven't even been able to make a dent in my Mammoth"

"No, but you've made plenty everywhere else." Replied Kamina with a smile.

Adolf was confused until he looked around more carefully and saw his entire army in ruins. His mobile basses destroyed, his Hummel blown to bits because of the cannons shots he was firing trying to destroy the Wyvern and Lagann squads. "So, what?" said Adolf with confident sounding voice. "This means nothing. Their deaths will serve to strengthen the E.U to take this world. Their deaths will be blamed on the Britannians and I will be able to replace them a million-time over."

"Not anymore you won't." Said Kamina.

Adolf was confused until he got a transmission. "Sir, reports are coming in or riots in Berlin."

"What!" screamed Adolf. "What's happening?"

"An unauthorized transmission is coming from your location and broadcasting over the net."

"Play it!" Demanded Adolf. An image came on his screen and showed him destroying his own base and the words he just spoke to Kamina repeating over the video.

Adolf became infuriated. He had the Mammoth point its giant cannon strait at Kamina. At this point he didn't care about caution. He just wanted to see Kamina dead. Kamina didn't look to scared considering there was a cannon with a barrel big enough he could have climbed into it. However, just as he was about to fire two of the Alexander's kicked the back of the Mammoths legs and caused it to fall backwards. The cannon swung up and fired into the air missing everything. Then two more Alexander grabbed the two main arms and forced them down onto the ground. Another Alexander ran up and shot the two secondary arms and destroyed them. Then the Alexander Gurren pulled out it's sword and impaled in on the side of the cockpit hatch. It didn't go it, but it did force it open.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina quickly jumped onto the giant Knightmare and ran straight to the open hatch. When he got there Adolf was already getting out and he had a pistol in his hand. He pointed it at Kamina. Kamina thought for sure that Adolf was going to shot him, but he immodestly put the gun back to his side.

"You've beaten me Kamina." Said Adolf with a grudging sound in his voice to Kamina's surprise. Kamina then saw Adolf put the gun under his chin. "But you won't take me prisoner." Kamina ran to try and stop him, but he was too late. Adolf had shot himself.

For a long moment, Kamina just stood there. Staring at his enemy. He felt no sense of victory, no joy at his foe's death. It had just been so... quick. Brutal. He understood why Adolph had done it, not that he agreed with it but he understood.

Kamina released a shuddering breath and turned from the dead man. "Rest in peace... Adolph."

"That was a good plan Simon." Said Yoko.

"You guys want to tell me what took you all so damn long to get here?" demanded Kamina

"Well excuse us." Said Nia in a sassy voice. "We only had about three dozen fanatics in our way. Not to mention Simon had to contact Zorthy."

"What for?" asked Kamina.

"We broadcasted a video of what he was doing and saying through the web." Answered Simon. "Zorthy hacked the communications station and showed it all over Germany."

"Wow." Said Kamina. "And I thought you were just tricking him into destroying his own base."

"Umm, Excuse me." The familiar voice of Smilas was coming through the P.A system. "I hate to break up the celebration, but we have bigger problems. The radar just detected a large Britannian air force inbound on our position."

"Well this just got bad." Added Leila.

"That's the understatement of the millennium." Said Simon. "Anyone got a plan?"

"Yeah." Said Ryo. "We get ready for an attack."

"With what?" yelled Smilas through the communicators. "All my men are tied up and Adolf's men are dead or running."

Kamina looked around for a moment and got an idea. He moved Adolf's corpse away, carefully laying it out where it would not be harmed, and climbed into the Mammoth's cockpit. Once inside he talked onto his communicator. "I'll take this big ass thing and deal with the Britannian's. you get everyone free and ready."

"That's suicide." Yelled Smilas. "You have no idea how to operate that thing. And even if you did you can't take on all those Britannian forces by yourself."

"That's what great about it." Replied Kamina. "I'm going to show everyone what happens when Kamina takes on an impossible challenge."

Smilas was about to speak again until Simon interrupted him. "Trust me. It's best just to go with it. Kamina has a track record of pulling off the impossible."

Kamina managed to get the Mammoth back on its feet and started heading in the direction where the main monitor showed a bunch of red dots.

"Kamina can you hear me." An image of a purple haired girl appeared on the monitor taking Kamina by surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kamina in surprise.

"My names Sarah. I'm with the W-0 unit." She replied. "I've managed to access the specs on the Knightmare, and will run you through how to operate it."

"Just tell me how to fire the guns." Kamina hollered impatiently. "I'll shoot them to hell and back."

"That might be more difficult than you think." Said Sarah.

"Why?" asked Kamina. No sooner that he asked that did he see his answer. The Britannian force was a huge airborne fleet. The ship that led the fleet looked like the flying carrier ship he saw in the Chinese Federation. But it was smaller and painted differently. It was likely a similar model. "Oh, that's what you mean."

"I'll give you a quick rundown of what that Knightmare can do." Said Sarah. "It has a large cannon on its right hand that can fire solid or shrapnel rounds. The left hand has twin standard Knightmare cannons. There's also a float system, but..."

"This thing has a float system?" interrupted Kamina.

"Yes." Responded Sarah. "it's the blue button on the console, but…"

"Alright, let's go up!" shouted Kamina ignoring Sarah. "Kamina pushed the button and something activated. The Mammoth began to slowly rise off the ground. But stopped after only a few feet.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Said Sarah in a snooty tone. "The float system on that thing doesn't have enough power to lift something that big very far. I'm guessing it's a prototype."

"Well shit." Responded Kamina with disappointment. "I guess I'll just have to shoot them from the ground."

Kamina raided the main cannon up and aimed it at the flying fleet.

"Don't shoot yet!" screamed Sarah. "If you shoot with the float system active the recoil will send you flying."

Kamina starting thinking for a moment and got a huge grin on his face. He aimed the giant cannon at the ground right between his feet. Before Sarah could ask what, he was doing he fired the cannon and the Mammoth was sent high into the sky. "Yaaaaaaaaaa Hoooooooooo!" shouted Kamina as he flew. Kamina kept firing the main cannon downward and used the two smaller cannons on the other arm to push himself towards the enemy.

"Kamina. What are you doing?" asked Sarah in confusion.

"What's it look like?" replied Kamina with a big smile. "I'm going to kick some ass."

Sarah blinked a couple times before simply sighing. She had hoped that the rumors regarding Kamina's recklessness had been exaggerated. Now it seemed that they were true to the last detail.

Yup, she was going to need some serious alcohol to get through this one.

Kamina turned the communicator off and continued to fly by cannons until he was right above the giant carrier. Kamina stopped firing and deactivated the float system the Mammoth fell like a stone towards the carrier. some flying Knightmares tried to stop him, but their attacks did nothing to the armor of the Mammoth. Some were even destroyed when the Mammoth collided with them.

"Aright. Here's the plan." Kamina said to himself. "I land on the carrier. Blow it to hell. Then jump off. That should work, right? Of course, it will. Who the hell do you think I am?"

Kamina looked out at the carrier as it got bigger and bigger. Just as he was expecting to land the Mammoth instead it tore right through the floor of the carrier and continued to fall. Kamina saw as the Mammoth was falling through floor after floor of the carrier. it fell through the hanger, a dining hall, and what appeared to be a movie theater. Eventually Kamina stopped when the Mammoth got caught in some large wires. Kamina looked and saw a giant glowing sphere that Kamina guessed was the power source. Kamina fired a round from the giant cannon into the sphere and suddenly there was a huge explosion that knocked Kamina free to continue his free falling. Kamina fell until he was through the bottom of the carrier and managed to look back to see explosions all over the carrier. the carrier then started turning around and headed back in the direction it came from along with its forces.

"Well, I guess that works." Said Kamina to himself.

Kamina then remembered that he was still falling and quickly reactivated the float system, but it was too late. the Mammoth impacted the ground with a massive thud.

 _ **Simon POV**_

"BRO!" screamed Simon. Simon rushed over to the impact zone in the Alexander Gurren. He got to the edge and exited the Knightmare. Simon sled down the side of the crated created by the Mammoth and quickly ran to the amazingly still intact Panzer Mammoth Knightmare. "Bro, you in there?"

The hatch opened and Kamina crawled out somewhat dizzy. "I have to give Adolf credit. This thing is really well armored."

"Kamina, you did it." Shouted Leila. "You pushed back the Britanninan forces. Somehow. Through sheer and complete dumb luck and a healthy amount of bullshit. With that carrier damaged the bulk of the Britannian forces will have to retreat."

"Yes, very will executed" added Yukiya in his usual creepy, almost robotic tone.

Kamina gave a thumbs up and a smile to all his comrades. Then they saw a jeep drive up to them. Ashra and Smilas were in it. Smilas got out and walked towards Kamina.

Kamina was thinking that Smilas was going to be angry and prepared to defend himself. Instead Smilas extended his hand in a hand shaking gesture. "I guess I owe you an apology Kamina." Smilas words were hesitant.

Kamina wasn't sure what to do. After a moment, he reached out a shook Smilas hand. "Do me a favor and take care of the remaining Britannina forces here. ok?"

"There should be enough Panzer Hummel's left over to do that." Replied Smilas. "I give my work that it will be done."

"Great." Answered Kamina. "I'd love to help. But I think I need a nap. Also, I'm fairly certain that I have a rather serious concussion- oh there it is" Kamina fell backwards and passed out just as he finished speaking.

"Bro!" shouted Simon ran over to Kamina and lifted his head. Leila and the others quickly got out of their Knightmares and rushed over. "Bro, speak to me."

Leila ran over and pick up Kamina's hand to check his pulse. "He's alright." Leila said giving Simon some relief. "He's just passed out."

"Not to surprising." Added Ashra. "That giant Knightmare isn't likely pressurized. Going up as fast as he did and then dropping like that it a miracle he stayed conscious as long as he did."

Ryo came up and looked Smilas right in the face. Ryo looked angry and his tone confirmed it. "Can we really trust a guy who tried to kill us twice already?"

"I assure you I will not harm any of you." Said Smilas in an almost political voice. "It's thanks to you that my men and I are alive right now. I will do all I can to defeat the remaining forces. You should get Kamina to a proper hospital in the meantime."

"He's right Ryo." Said Akito. Ryo didn't back down for almost a full minute before finally walking away.

"I'll get a transport for you immediately." Said Smilas.

Not long after that they loaded Kamina, still passed out, onto a stretcher and loaded him onto an air transport. Everyone else boarded the same transport and flew straight towards the nearest hospital. Simon and the other had to leave their Knightmares behind and Simon took the core drill out of the Alexander Gurren to make sure it didn't get stolen.

 _ **Kamina POV**_

Kamina awoke with a start. He had no idea where he was and realized very quickly that he was in a hospital. He was in a hospital gown and his cape and sword were on the chair next to him. Kamina jumped out of the hospital bed, tore off the gown and grabbed his cape and sword. He was about to leave when Simon and Leila walked in.

"Bro, your awake!" shouted Simon.

"Yeah," said Kamina with a hint of confusion. "How long was I out?"

"About four hours." Answered Leila. "We air lifted you to a hospital after you passed out. Also you weren't wrong about that concussion."

"What about the Britannina's?" Kamina rapidly asked.

"Don't worry bro." said Simon with some excitement. "After you took out the flying carrier most of the Britannian forces retreated. Smilas's forces have been able to deal with the rest of the remaining forces."

"That's good to know." Said Kamina. "Let's hope Smilas doesn't do anything stupid this time."

"We have bigger problems than that." Said Leila grabbing everyone's attention. "we exposed Adolf's plot to the world, but this is causing a lot of people to doubt the leaders of the E.U. Some people are even saying we should give in to Britannia to end the violence."

"That's crap!" shouted Kamina so loud that the people outside likely jumped. "If Britannia takes over its only going to get worse."

"Well after the exposed corruption of Adolf a lot of people are starting to think that the E.U leaders are even worse. If we don't do something the E.U will be divided and infighting will be everywhere. I'm going back to the HQ to try and alleviate the situation."

"I'm going with you!" yelled Kamina.

"No," replied Leila hurriedly. "You just got up from passing out from major pressure differential. You're staying here."

"I have no idea what that is but that doesn't matter. Responded Kamina. "I'm going to help."

"This isn't a battle." Said Leila. "Let me handle the political issues."

"I've learned a thing or two about political crap and I say I can help."

Leila looked angry, but after a moment he sighed and looked back at Kamina. "Alright."

Leila lead the way and Kamina and Simon followed. Once outside the hospital they got onto an air transport and before long got back to the W-0 HQ castle. All the rest of the Lagann Squad and the Wyvern squad were already there and surprised to see Kamina awake already. Some tried to ask question, but Kamina walked past them to the control room in the castle.

"Anna, I need a vid link to the media systems." Ordered Leila. "I need to try and calm our people down."

"Understood." Replied the long purple haired girl.

"I don't know what to say." Leila was whispering to herself. "What would calm the minds of our people?"

"The link is ready." Stated Anna. A spotlight came one and illuminated the command area of the room. Leila was about to step in when Kamina ran in front of her.

"People of the E.U. Listen up!" shouted Kamina. He was on every screen and even giant holograms all over the E.U. "You've probably heard of me already. But, for those who haven't listen and learn. I've crawled through dirt and mud to reach the sun. I've beaten a Knightmare for every star in the sky. I'm the mighty Kamina, Leader of team Dai-Gurren." Kamina raided his fist to the air and everyone in the room looked at him like a lunatic. "I've heard that there are people that want peace so badly that their willing to give in to Britannia. But, do really believe that to be peace. I believe peace is something far too sweet to be bought with chains and slavery. But some of you might then ask what is the road to peace, well the answer is simple. It's the one you're on right now. Every one of us has the courage to say that there is a price we will never pay, and a line that the enemy must never cross. Don't take my work as a leader. I'm no leader, I'm no politician, I'm not royalty and I sure as hell ain't no man of god. But I am a man and as one I promise you that if we fight the enemy together we will be victorious. Join me, join the United Federation of Nations and together we will drive Britannia from these lands, and one day soon take this war to them." Kamina looked up and to everyone else he was looking to the sky. "Britannia, do you hear me? We are coming. And Dai-Gurren will lead the charge."

People all over the E.U started cheering and shouting Kamina's name. the holograms and video faded, but they still cheered. Kamina stepped back from the light.

Leila approached him with anger. "That was extremely reckless and foolish." She said with anger. Her face then turned more kind. "But, good job."

"Indeed." Came a familiar voice from behind. The leaders of the E.U were on the main computer screen. Except for Adolf. "You have exceeded our wildest expectations." Said the Polish Leader.

"You have earned our respect." Said the Spanish Leader. "And the respect of our people."

"That is why we have decided." Said the French Leader. "We will join with the United Federation of Nation. On the condition that you be the leader of our forward invasion forces."

Kamina got a huge smile on his face. "As long as I can lead from the Dai-Gurren battleship that works for me."

"Great," said Leila. "We'll return to the battle lines and push through Russia. From there we'll make a line to the Chinese Federation."

"Works for me." said Kamina as he gave a thumbs up.

 _ **Ashford Academy Rossiu POV**_

Things had been crazy the past few days. The Student Council President Milly's graduation party. Though it ended with Lelouch and Shirley becoming boyfriend and girlfriend and ending the date problem to say it was insane would be an understatement.

Rossiu went down the elevator with Villeta. At the bottom, they got out into the secret room to see Rolo doing his homework. "Where's our darling little Lelouch, on a date?" asked Villeta with sarcasm.

"At the moment, he's out testing the G cars." Answered Rolo.

"How convenient." Said Villeta getting Rolo's attention from his books. Suddenly there was an alert.

"Warning suspicious male sighted near the chapel." Said the computer voice. An image came on the monitor and a man in a while a purple outfit was shown killing two men with some wrist sword before they could even draw their guns. The man turned revealing him to be Jeremiah.

"Lord Jeremiah." Said Villeta in shock.

"But how?" said Rossiu.

"Sound a school wide alert." Ordered Rolo. "Get the students out of the vicinity of the target."

"We need to warn Lelouch!" Shouted Rossiu. He hurriedly got out his phone and started dialing, only to get a dead signal. "Damn, I can't get a signal down here." Rossiu ran to the elevator. "Try to deal with Jeremiah I'll warn Lelouch."

"How?" said Villeta. "The air transport isn't ready."

"I got an idea." Said Rossiu with a smile.

As soon as Rossiu got to the top he ran out the Library and down to the ground floor. From there he went to the student underground parking and straight to Rivalz's motorbike. Once there he opened the glove box. And pulled out the keys. "Yep, still keep his keys in the glove box." Said Rossiu as he turned on the bike and rode of campus.

Rossiu was rushing on the streets while holding his phone in his left hand. He was able to place a tracking device in Lelouch's phone a while back, just in case. He was also still trying to call with little success.

Rossiu followed the traces to the shopping center outside the train station. He ditched Rivalz's bike and ran up the stairs following the signal until he found Lelouch

"Lelouch!" Rossiu shouted as he ran up to Lelouch out of breath. "Jeremiah is."

"He's coming." Finished Lelouch. "I know. Rolo called and informed me."

Rossiu calmed down and caught his breath. "Then I take it you have a plan." Lelouch didn't answer. Just smiled. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Go the the helipad and lead Rolo to me when he gets here." ordered Lelouch.

"You got it." Replied Rossiu.

Rossiu ran up the stairs and while he was running he saw the fire suppression systems go off making a smoke screen. He also heard panicking from the people below. Rossiu didn't stop though. He kept running until he got to the top. He only just got there when the air transport landed and Rolo got out.

"Where's Lelouch?" demanded Rolo.

"Follow me." said Rossiu.

Rolo followed Rossiu down the satires. Both were going as fast as they could, but Rossiu was tired and Rolo ran in front of him. Rossiu was almost worn out when he got to the bottom of a stair case and saw Rolo had stopped. Looking a little more around the corner he was Shirley. Not knowing what was going on he decided to hide and listen.

"He's my big brother so of course, I love him." Said Rolo responding to a question Rossiu didn't hear.

"Then you're on Lulu's side right." replied Shirley. It was only now that Rossiu realized that Shirley had a gun. "Please, let me join you. I want Lulu to be safe to. I can help you protect him."

Rossiu was stunned. It was if she remembered the past more clearly.

"I want to bring all the happiness back into Lulu's life." Continued Shirley. "Then maybe he can be together with his sister Nuna."

Rossiu know for sure that she remembered now and knew how Rolo would react. "ROLO STOP!" Screamed Rossiu. Rolo was about to activate his Geass, but got distracted by Rossiu. "If you kill her you'll only make Lelouch mad." Rolo simply put his head down and did nothing. Rossiu walked over to Shirley. "Do you really mean what you say?"

"Of course." Replied Shirley. Rossiu took the gun from Shirley.

"Then you better come with me." said Rossiu.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Said Rolo.

"We'll let Lelouch decide that." Answered Rossiu.

After that Rolo went back to check on Lelouch. Rossiu walked Shirley out and down to the motorbike. They both got on and rode back to the campus. Once there Rossiu led Shirley to the Library.

"What are we doing here?" asked Shirley. Rossiu pulled out a book and a section of the library moved to reveal an elevator.

"Going down." Replied Rossiu as he opened the door.

Shirley was reluctant, but eventually entered the elevator the two went down and exited at the bottom. They then entered the secret room where Rolo, Villeta and Lilouch already where. Lelouch was the most surprised.

"What is she doing here?" demanded Lelouch as he jumped out of his seat.

"Calm down." Said Rossiu. "She knew who you were. I though bringing her here was better than letting Rolo kill her."

Lelouch looked over at Rolo for a moment with anger and then walked over to Shirley. "How do you know?"

"Well, I suddenly got my memories of Nunnally back." Explained Shirley. "Then I remembered that you were accused of being with the Black Knights and you've been disappearing all the time. I guess I just figured it out."

"It must have been Jeremiah's Geass canceler." Added Rolo

"Anyway, I want to help you." Pleaded Shirley. "Please let me."

"No," said Lelouch. "It's to dangerous. I can't lose you."

"I think we should." Said Rossiu which surprised everyone in the room. "She could help keep cover for you when you're away. And if you get caught in any way she can play amnesia."

"That is true." Grudgingly agreed Lelouch. "We do need help with that." Lelouch had an unsure look on his face for a while until he finally spoke up. "Very well. You can help Sayoko when she's posing as me."

"Great." Agreed Shirley. Her face then turned to confusion. "Wait, when was Sayoko posing as you?"

Almost everyone in the room was to embarrassed to answer.

 **Credit to Hedgehog of Time for proofreading**

 **Please comment and review. The more you comment the more inclined I am to write.**

 **Happy holidays everyone. I hope this chapter of my story give everyone cheer. Sorry it too so long, life's been crazy and I lost my love of writing for a time. Hope you enjoy and again happy holidays.**


	23. TAKING A BREAK

Hello readers.

This is to inform you that I am taking a Hiatus, or a break, from Code Geass Kamina of the rebellion2. I am in no way stopping this story, but lately I've been watching the Code Geass and Gurren Lagann series so much that it's starting to become repetitive and unenjoyable. I keep trying to convince my friends to watch it with me, but they keep talking me out of it. And since I graduated I don't have the Anime club any more either. In addition, I can't do the thing I usually do to relax and be more creative because its winter and they involve going outside. I know I've taken a long time to write before but I hope by posting this I don't feel obligated to make more chapters. Again, I don't plan to stop, I just need a serious break to watch some other anime, play video game, and work on another fic I've been writing on and off lately. I hope you all understand and will bear with me. this chapter will be replaced when the Hiatus is over

Thank you

Archfiend 1244


End file.
